Another Chance For Love
by 2pieces
Summary: Quando perdemos a pessoa que amamos acreditamos que nunca aparecerá uma outra igual ou melhor em nossa vida, nosso coração será pra sempre daquele que se foi, juramos nunca amar outro como amamos o primeiro amor que não está mais ao nosso lado. Mas não, havia uma pessoa que faria Demi; uma jovem experiente cirurgiã de apenas vinte e três anos sentir o verdadeiro amor novamente.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't you struggle, don't you fight, don't you worry 'cause it's your turn tonight; let me put my love into you, baby; let me put my love on the line; let me put my love into you, baby… _cantei baixo junto com a música da minha banda favorita tocando no meu iPod.

Sabe aquele momento em que você está tão entediado que sente que precisa fazer alguma coisa se não acha que vai pirar ou algo assim? Bem, eu sei; e era exatamente assim que eu estava me sentido. Afastei-me de todas aquelas pessoas na festa, a maioria sócios e empregados da senhora Mandy Teefey; minha mãe.

Caminhei até onde ela se encontrava conversando com duas mulheres do outro lado do luxuoso salão retirando os fones dos meus ouvidos ao parar ao seu lado, e essa seria a sétima vez na noite em que pedirei para irmos embora. Eu estaria junto da minha melhor amiga agora me divertindo provavelmente dentro de uma sala de cinema se não fosse pelo desejo da minha mãe em exibir para todos os seus amigos a filha adorável e perfeita que ela tem mas essas são apenas suas palavras de mãe coruja. Sussurrei um "até que enfim" quando ela finalmente começou a despedir-se daquelas pessoas, por educação comecei a fazer o mesmo antes de nós deixarmos a festa.

Senti uma forte dor na cabeça, em um segundo eu estava no carro ao lado da minha mãe voltando de uma festa da sua empresa e outro eu estava em um lugar completamente desconhecido. As vozes misturadas e alteradas daquelas pessoas estranhas ao meu redor vestidas em um uniforme azul marinho se tornavam cada vez mais inaudíveis, eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo comigo; eu estava deitada em uma maca sem conseguir me mexer com um negócio prendendo meu pescoço e aquelas pessoas levando-me rapidamente para algum lugar por um corredor longo, havia muito sangue nas mãos e roupa de uma das mulheres.

Minha respiração se tornou fraca e minha visão embaçada, olhei para o rosto distorcido do homem acima de mim fechando os olhos automaticamente pelo clarão forte do teto que tomou minha visão, luz; foi tudo o que havia visto antes de acordar ao lado desses rostos estranhos. As lembranças rapidamente vieram á minha mente junto de uma forte pontada na cabeça; a dor, o grito da minha mãe, o caminhão atingindo nosso carro, o estrondo. Tudo muito rápido.

– Selena Marie Gomez; 18 anos; grave acidente de carro - eu ouvi uma voz masculina falar para uma mulher ao lado.

– Chame a Doutora Lovato.

E as duas vozes desconhecidas foi tudo o que ouvi antes da minha visão desaparecer completamente.

**2 dias depois.**

Acordei confusa olhando tudo ao meu redor, esfreguei os olhos notando alguns fios presos em meu braço direito; eu estava deitada em uma cama dentro de um quarto de hospital com um aparelho ao meu lado, senti uma leve dor no lado esquerdo da minha cabeça e minha boca estava seca. Virei meu rosto para onde meu padastro dormia em uma poltrona de couro, tentei chamá-lo mas minha voz saiu fraca. Eu estava certa de que tinha sofrido um acidente e tudo o que queria agora era saber se minha mãe está bem, olhei para a porta do quarto ao ouvir o som da maçaneta.

– Está acordada á muito tempo?

Uma moça jovem de cabelos negros e pele clara vestindo um jaleco branco por cima do uniforme azul marinho aproximou-se de mim.

– Não, a-acordei agora. Minha mãe está bem? - Perguntei preocupada enquanto a doutora checava o aparelho ao lado da cama.

– Sel? - Ouvi a voz de Brian ao lado - Você acordou, obrigado Deus - Ele aproximou-se beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

– Eu vou deixar vocês á sos, qualquer coisa chame a enfermeira - A doutora avisou antes de sair do quarto.

– Você está bem Sel? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

– E-eu estou bem. - Respondi - Onde está a mamãe? - Perguntei notando a expressão de tristeza tomar seu rosto. - Brian, onde está a minha mãe? - Comecei a sentir medo e um aperto forte no peito com a falta das suas palavras.

– Sel, sua mãe não.. - Seus olhos entristecidos já revelava a resposta, senti as lágrimas começarem a rolar pelo meu rosto - Sua mãe não conseguiu sobreviver.

– Não, não é verdade. - Brian abraçou-me enquanto eu deixava todo meu choro sair. - O que eu vou fazer s-sem minha m-mãe? - Falei em soluços.

– Eu estou aqui Sel, sempre vou estar; você não está sozinha meu anjo.

– Com licença? - Um homem jovem de cabelos cacheados adentrou o quarto seguido pela mesma doutora de cabelos negros. - Senhor Teefey eu sei que esse não é um bom momento mas eu preciso falar com o senhor agora, pode me acompanhar?

– Ok está bem, eu já volto Selly. - Brian beijou-me na testa antes de seguir o jovem médico para fora do quarto.

Passei as mãos pelo meu rosto secando as lágrimas notando um curativo no lado esquerdo dolorido da minha testa, olhei para a doutora em pé á alguns passos da cama; ela usava um óculos de armação preta e seu olhar atento em uma prancheta médica enquanto escrevia chamaram-me a atenção. Seu cabelo negro antes solto agora estava preso em um rabo frouxo, ela não era muito alta e parecia tão jovem para ser médica; uma linda médica por sinal. Guardou a caneta no bolso do seu jaleco branco e andou até mim pousando a prancheta no lado vazio da cama, li rapidamente o nome no seu crachá; Doutora Lovato.

– A enfermeira que cuida dos seus arranhões está ocupada no momento - Ela revirou os olhos por algum motivo. - Então vou fazer, já que é minha paciente. Mas antes preciso fazer algumas perguntas básicas já que bateu com a cabeça.

– Então foi você quem impediu-me de morrer? - Perguntei.

– Sim, é o meu trabalho. - Ela pegou novamente a prancheta - Ok vamos ser rápidas; Seu nome completo?

– Selena Marie Gomez.

– Data do seu aniversário? - Ela fazia-me as perguntas sem tirar seus olhos da folha branca enquanto marcava tudo na mesma.

– É.. 22 de Julho.

– Em que mês nós estamos Selena? - Ela olhou-me esperando pela resposta mas meu nome saindo da sua boca distraiu-me, não sei mas soou bem em sua voz.

– Não se lembra?

– Sim.. é; fevereiro.

– Ok, está certo. - Ela afastou-se andando até um armário de aço branco pegando alguns objetos médicos. - Esse definitivamente não é meu trabalho. - Ouvi ela sussurrar para si mesma.

A doutora aproximou-se novamente inclinando-se em minha direção enquanto cuidava do corte em minha testa, sua pele clara parecia tão macia que sentia vontade de tocá-la; seus olhos eram castanho escuro e seus lábios rosados não tinham muita cor, seu perfume era doce e seu hálito fraco se chocando calmamente contra meu rosto cheirava a menta, observei cada centímetro de pele da doutora e desci meus olhos para seu largo uniforme azul que deixava a visão dos seus seios cobertos por um sutiã preto perfeitamente á mostra.

– Eu sei como você se sente. - Ela disse afastando-se ao terminar o curativo - Eu sei como é perder alguém em um acidente de carro.

– Sua mãe? - Perguntei incerta.

– Não. - Ela pegou a prancheta e andou até a porta - Descanse, seu pai estará de volta daqui alguns minutos.

– Doutora Lovato? - Chamei antes que pudesse sair.

– Sim? - Ela virou-se para mim.

– Obrigada.


	2. Chapter 2

– Doutora Belle. - Elevei meu tom de voz chamando a atenção da morena distraída ao meu lado.

– Desculpe. - Ela pediu sem jeito. - É.. - Belle olhou para o paciente deitado na cama. - Robert Harris 35 anos, admitido para um transplante cardíaco..

– Cardiomiopatia dilatada. - Terminou Doutora Swift.

– Então Robert.. - Olhei para o paciente e um sorriso galanteador tomou sua face. - Dout..

– Então doutora.. - Interrompeu-me. - O que acha de jantar comigo quando eu sair dessa cama? - O sorriso do homem se tornou mais largo.

– E o que o senhor acha de a Doutora Belle avaliar você antes da cirurgia? - Desconversei fazendo-o soltar um riso baixo. - Qualquer coisa estarei na minha sala. - Avisei antes de virar-me pra sair.

Mal consegui me mover até a porta do quarto, senti minha visão começar a escurecer, meu corpo enfraquecer e tombar para o lado impedido de cair apenas pelos braços finos da Doutora Swift.

– Demi você está bem? - Ela perguntou soltando-me.

– Estou bem, foi apenas uma tontura nada mais. - Saí do quarto notando Taylor seguir-me pelo corredor do hospital.

– Ok há quanto tempo você está aqui? - Ela perguntou.

– Não sei, muito. - Respondi entrando na minha sala.

– Você precisa de um tempo, você sabe.. - Taylor fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da minha mesa. - Você anda trabalhando muito nos últimos anos não sei como permitam, quantas horas na semana? 130? 150?

– Taylor, eu sei que somos amigas mas aqui dentro eu sou sua chefe e nesse momento quero que saia, me deixe sozinha. - Eu pedi com calma.

– Está bem.. - Ela levantou-se andando até a porta.

– Como quiser Doutora Lovato e por tocar no assunto em querer te ajudar; Nick estava te procurando mais cedo. - Taylor bateu a porta deixando-me sozinha na sala.

Ela estava certa, todos eles estavam e eu apenas os ignorava. Não me lembro da última vez em que saí cedo do hospital ou de alguma folga. Meus últimos dois anos tem sido a mesma rotina e a única coisa na minha vida que não desisti até hoje foi me tornar uma cirurgiã, o trabalho me distrai e a cada dia que salvo uma pessoa eu me sinto uma melhor, o sentimento de ter impedido a morte de alguém era inexplicável pra mim; é o melhor que faço. Em casa só havia tristeza e apenas lembranças de uma época realmente feliz da minha vida e agora quando abro a porta do meu apartamento tudo o que encontro lá é escuridão e silêncio não o sorriso perfeito da mulher que á dois anos levou junto consigo o meu coração e a minha felicidade.

– Demi? - Ouvi a voz do Doutor Jonas na porta. - Brian Teefey está chamando no quarto da filha, a garota que você operou á poucos dias.

– Sim eu sei, já estou indo. - Levantei-me arrumando meu cabelo e prendendo-o.

– Então como foi na cirurgia? - Perguntei á ele enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor em direção ao quarto da paciente.

– Você me conhece. Incrível. - Nicholas sorriu gabando-se.

– Você seria um excelente cirurgião se não se achasse tanto, Doutor Jonas. - Eu disse abrindo a porta do quarto.

– Hmn, Doutor Jonas? Por quê isso soa tão sexy quando você fala hein? - Nick falou atrás de mim e bati meu cotovelo em seu abdomen.

– Isso doeu.. - Ele gemeu de dor antes de sair do quarto.

– Selena, como você está? - Perguntei para a garota que desviou seus olhos escuros da TV pra mim.

– Estou bem eu acho, quero ir pra casa.

– Bem, é por isso que estou aqui; você poderá ir essa semana ainda. - Sorri para a menina. - Senhor Teefey o que queria comigo? - Fitei o homem cansado.

– Exatamente isso, quando poderei levar Sel pra casa. - Ele sorriu acariciando o cabelo da filha. - Obrigado por tudo doutora.

– É só o meu trabalho.. então Selena, que você está assistindo? - Perguntei olhando para a TV.

– Não sei, um filme qualquer. - Respondeu entediada. - Na verdade eu queria ouvir músicas mas meu iPod estava no carro e… - Ela abaixou a cabeça; seus dedos brincando com a barra da camiseta estampada.

– Hmn.. - Levei minha mão até o bolso do meu jaleco retirando meu pequeno iPod. - Você pode usar o meu se quiser. - Entreguei para ela que pegou fazendo seus dedos roçarem rapidamente na palma da minha mão.

– Obrigada! - Selena sorriu colocando os fones nos ouvidos.

Deixei a garota e seu pai sozinhos novamente sentindo meu celular vibrar dentro do meu bolso enquanto andava pelo corredor á caminho do refeitório atrás de alguma coisa pra comer; meu estômago gritava por comida á horas. Retirei o aparelho do bolso e fitei o nome na tela, mais uma vez iria decepcioná-la.

– _Demi? Você já tá chegando?–_ Perguntou a voz fina da garotinha de sete anos no outro lado da linha.

– Liz me desculpe mas eu não irei aparecer.

– _Mas Demz, você prometeu._

– Eu sei meu amor me perdoe por favor, não posso deixar o hospital agora. Sinto muito.

– _Minha irmã mentiu quando me disse que você nunca quebraria uma promessa_.– Ela desligou.

Suas palavras eram tão fortes para apenas uma garotinha de sete anos de idade, Liz era tão inteligente quanto a irmã mais velha. Todas as promessas que havia feito sobre passar mais tempo ao seu lado foram quebradas. Perdi seus dois últimos aniversários e sentia a confiança que ela tinha em mim desaparecer ao longo dos dias, eu não estava cumprindo o que levei como um dever que era; cuidar de Liz. Só estava falhando.

– Você deve ir. - Virei-me encontrando Taylor - É a irmã dela, eu estava achando que você já estaria lá.

– Não posso deixar o hospital. - Voltei a seguir meu caminho mas Taylor segurou meu braço fazendo-me virar pra ela.

– Você está vendo alguém morrer aqui? Está tudo certo Demi, não existe só você de médica nesse maldito lugar.

– Cale a boca. - Puxei meu braço soltando-me da sua mão - Você não entende, só aqui eu me sinto viva.

– O quê? - Ela riu sarcasticamente. - Você pensa que se sente assim mas na verdade você não faz; você morreu junto com Miley.

– Não fal..

– Á dois anos você age como se a sua vida não importasse mais, tudo o que faz é ajudar as pessoas e isso é muito bom mas e você Demi? Precisa superar já faz dois anos.

– Cale a boca Taylor, eu mando em você aqui dentro e não tenho que ficar ouvindo as palavras de uma int..

– Wow espere. Agora vai jogar na minha cara que é superior á mim Doutora Lovato? Inacreditável Demi, não irei falar mais nada pra você. - A loira alta deu ás costas á mim.

Senti uma lágrima rápida cortar meu rosto e a limpei rapidamente notando o olhar de três enfermeiras presentes ali.

– O que vocês estão olhando hein? Não tem nada para fazerem? - Falei voltando a seguir meu caminho para o refeitório.

Fitei a tela do meu celular ao terminar um pequeno lanche, já era tarde; 1:45 e com certeza a festa de aniversário de Liz já havia terminado e eu estava aqui. Tentei expulsar da minha mente as malditas palavras de Taylor e andei até o elevador á caminho da minha sala. Tirei meu jaleco jogando-o em uma poltrona e entrei no banheiro, troquei de roupa vestindo uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta branca com minha jaqueta preta de couro por cima. Peguei as chaves do carro em cima da mesa e saí da sala; andei rápido pelo corredor até o elevador chegando no térreo em menos de um minuto, saí pela porta da frente do hospital sem importar-me com a forte chuva e corri para meu carro entrando rapidamente. Sorri ao olhar para a caixa média de presente deixada no banco de trás e comecei dirigir para a casa de Liz.

– Demi? O que você faz aqui essa hora? E está ensopada, entre! - A mãe de Liz abriu mais a porta dando-me espaço para entrar.

– Desculpe pela hora, eu não pude vir mais cedo. Ela já está dormindo?

– Na verdade ela estava á dois minutos deitada na minha cama, com certeza está acordada!

– Isso é ótimo, eu vou subir e desejar parabéns.

– Tudo bem querida.

Subi a escada animadamente com o presente de Liz em minhas mãos mas uma parte da minha alegria se foi ao fitar a porta ao lado do quarto da menina, haviam muitas lembranças naquele cômodo. Respirei fundo e abri a porta do quarto da garotinha encontrando-a deitada em sua cama com um livro ilustrado em mãos.

– Demi você veio! - Ela pulou da cama correndo até mim envolvendo seus pequenos braços em meu pescoço molhado.

– E trouxe o seu presente! - Liz afastou-se pegando a caixa da minha mão sem tirar o sorriso do rosto bonito.

– Eu também tenho um presente pra você Demz! - Ela andou até o criado mudo pegando alguma coisa que escondeu rapidamente em suas costas. - Feche os olhos! - Pediu.

– Tudo bem eles estão fechados - Eu disse rindo.

– Pode olhar agora!

Abri meus olhos divertidamente sentindo uma alegria misturada com tristeza ao olhar para o objeto nas pequenas mãos de Liz, era um porta retrato todo colorido cheio de desenhos em volta com uma foto de Miley, Liz e eu. Aquela era uma das minhas fotos favorita de nós três juntas onde beijávamos cada lado da bochecha rosada da menina na época com 5 anos. Não conseguindo mais evitar deixei que as lágrimas rolassem pelo meu rosto mas sorri pegando o presente das mãos de Lizzie.

– Você não gostou? - Ela perguntou triste.

– Você está brincando comigo? - Limpei minhas lágrimas rapidamente - Esse é o melhor presente que já ganhei na vida.

– Mentirosa. - Emburrou-se. - O melhor presente é o seu colar. - Liz passou seus dedinhos pelas pequenas iniciais mc em meu colar.

– Então digamos que os dois são os melhores, o que acha hein?

– Eu acho.. - Liz fez uma carinha de pensativa levando a mão até o queixo - Perfeito! - Sorriu abraçando-me forte.

– Escute Liz, eu tenho mais uma surpresa.. - Ela afastou-se olhando pra mim alegremente. - Nesse final de semana eu sou toda sua e você escolhe o que iremos fazer!

– Sério? - Ela arregalou os olhos azuis parecidos com da irmã.

– Sério, eu prometo que não quebrarei mais nenhuma promessa com você novamente. - Envolvi o corpo pequeno e frágil da menina em meus braços - Eu te amo Lizzie.

– Você é a melhor, Demz!


	3. Chapter 3

**Três semanas depois.**

A última semana havia sido conturbada e após o enterro da minha mãe Brian decidiu que a ajuda de um psicólogo ajudaria-me mas eu estava ciente de que não; era desnecessário. Meu padastro estava com a cabeça á mil como ele mesmo diz, passou a tomar conta do negócio da família sozinho e mal tinha tempo pra mim mantendo-se forte quando estava ao meu lado mas ele sabia, eu sabia que quando encontrava-se sozinho em seu quarto ele colocava tudo pra fora.

Eu não podia ajudar e choraria junto se tentasse, de um dia para o outro a nossa vida mudou completamente para pior e os dias sem minha mãe estavam apenas no começo. Eu não deixava de pensar em talvez se eu tivesse controlado a minha pressa de ir embora naquela noite minha mãe estaria aqui; ao meu lado ainda. Descartei a proposta de Brian em mudar-me para a casa dos meus avós em Grand Prairie, de um lado seria bom para mim mas é aqui que está minha melhor amiga e recomeçar a vida em outra cidade não acabaria com a dor da perda.

Hoje é o dia em que eu volto para a escola depois de duas semanas de repouso se bem que eu poderia nunca mais voltar para aquele maldito lugar onde a maioria das pessoas eram preconceituosas e depois de revelar quem eu realmente sou á um ano, eles fizeram as coisas serem difíceis pra mim. Os amigos falsos viraram-me as costas e a única pessoa que não rejeitou-me foi minha melhor amiga e foi primeiramente pra ela que contei que sou gay. Minha mãe sabia e levava isso como apenas uma fase de adolescente descobrindo-se, querendo experimentar coisas novas e curtir a vida mas não; eu sei quem sou e não sinto nem um pouco de atração pelo sexo masculino. Brian não sabe, ele está lá quando eu preciso mas não tem muito conhecimento da minha vida pessoal.

Vesti uma camisa xadrez roxa por cima da camiseta branca dobrando as mangas até o meio do braço e peguei minha bolsa, algumas partes do meu corpo ainda dói principalmente minha cabeça mas nada pra se preocupar, o corte profundo na minha testa estava cicatrizando, não era muito grande e eu disfarçava muito bem com meu cabelo. Entrei na cozinha encontrando Maria terminando de preparar meu café da manhã.

– Bom dia Maria. - Eu beijei sua bochecha sentando-me em uma das cadeiras da mesa média.

– Bom dia querida, se sente melhor hoje? - Ela perguntou colocando um pouco de suco de morango no meu copo.

– Um pouco, Brian já foi? - Perguntei antes de tomar um gole do suco gelado.

– Faz meia hora, e deixou um bilhete. - Maria andou até a geladeira retirando um papel pequeno preso com ímã.

Se você não estiver se sentindo bem pode passar a escola hoje, te amo Sel - Brian.

– Maria será que pode pegar a chave do meu carro enquanto eu termino o café? - Perguntei mordendo um pedaço da torrada.

– Você vai pra escola? - Ela levantou as sobrancelhas surpresa. - Se eu te conheço bem depois desse bilhete iria voltar para a cama agora, mesmo se estiver se sentindo ótima.

– Wow! - Eu ri baixo. - Eu sou uma ótima aluna você não sabia?

– Não, não tinha conhecimento desse fato antes..- Ela balançou a cabeça divertida. - Ah Selly, eu já estava esquecendo; quero levar flores para senhora Mandy hoje.. você pode me acompanhar?

– Sim.. está bem.

Terminei meu café da manhã e despedi-me de Maria, era estranho e triste ir para a escola sem antes um beijo e abraço da minha mãe mas tinha que acostumar-me com sua ausência. Entrei no meu carro checando o corte da minha testa no retrovisor antes de começar a dirigir. Parei no estacionamento da escola particular que frequento á três anos e respirei fundo antes de descer do carro, a figura menos sorridente de Hayley veio ao meu encontro envolvendo-me em seus braços despertanto uma certa dor em meu corpo com a força do abraço.

– Desculpe não ter aparecido no velório. - Ela sussurou com a voz chorosa. - Como você está? - Perguntou afastando-se.

– Um pouco melhor do que algumas semanas. - Dei de ombros enquanto começávamos a andar pelo corredor do colégio.

– Me sinto uma amiga horrível por não ter ido te visitar no hospital, eu sinto muito Sel mas meus pais não permitiram.

– Tudo bem Hay, eu entendo. - Eu sorri fraco tocando o ombro da minha amiga.

– Bom dia Selena! - Ouvi uma voz debochada atrás de mim - Como foi o final de semana, comeu muitas bucetas? Creio que não! - O garoto loiro riu acompanhado dos seus colegas.

– Vem Sel. - Hayley pegou-me pelo braço - Vamos pra sala.

Eu já estava acostumada com as piadas de mal gosto daquele garoto e de todos desse lugar, por um motivo desconhecido ele me odeia mas não como as outras pessoas, seu ódio por mim era maior e nunca me deixava em paz, o melhor que tenho á fazer é ignorá-lo porque sabia mesmo se eu contasse para diretora ou aos seus pais sobre isso nada aconteceria com ele, seus pais tinham o que pode se chamar de "poder" sobre a escola e não se importam com os outros apenas com o filhinho que julgam perfeito. Sentei no meu lugar na sala de aula retirando meu caderno da bolsa; o dia estava apenas começando.

(…)

Todos os alunos da sala saíram apressados empurrando um aos outros quando ouviram o sinal da última aula tocar, guardei meus livros e caderno notando a Senhorita Lopez aproximar-se da minha mesa permanecendo em silêncio enquanto eu terminava de fechar o zíper da minha bolsa.

– Eu sinto muito pela sua mãe Selena, Senhora Mandy era uma mulher incrível.. tenho certeza que ela está em um lugar bem melhor agora - Ela disse.

– Obrigada…

Foi a única coisa que disse antes de avistar a garota de cabelo castanho parada na porta á minha espera assenando pra mim, despedi-me da Senhorita Lopez e saí da sala junto com Hayley. Conversamos coisas aleatórias enquanto andávamos para a saída do colégio e combinamos em ir ao cinema no fim de semana; seria bom tentar me divertir um pouco. Estranhei a presença da mulher de meia idade que conheço desde os meus 11 anos parada no estacionamento ao lado do meu carro, andei até ela após despedir-me de Hayley. Maria sorriu ao me ver.

– O que faz aqui? - Perguntei confusa.

– Não terei tempo para ir ao cemitério mais tarde então achei melhor encontrar você aqui após comprar as flores - Ela respondeu mostrando-me as flores em sua mão.

– Poderia ter esperado até que eu chegasse em casa aí não tinha que ter andado.

– Acha que me importo em caminhar alguns quilômetros mocinha? - Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas

– É.. eu sei que não. - Eu disse rindo. - Então vamos.

Eu não queria voltar para aquele lugar tão cedo sabendo que não iria conseguir segurar minhas lágrimas ao olhar para a lápide da minha mãe novamente mas não podia negar isso á Maria, eu a considero como uma segunda mãe e sou agradecida por ter ela na minha vida e sabia que sempre que eu precisa-se da sua ajuda ela estaria lá por mim a qualquer momento. Chegamos no cemitério depois de 15 minutos, senti um nó na minha garganta e a vontade de chorar invadiu-me, Maria abraçou-me beijando o topo da minha cabeça ao pararmos em frente onde minha mãe estava enterrada, comecei a chorar e ela abaixou-se pousando as flores ao lado de outras que haviam ali. Olhei em minha volta enquanto ela falava algo baixo alisando o nome da minha mãe cravado na pedra escura, a grama verde do enorme terreno parecia não ter um fim.

Pisquei os olhos e as lágrimas cortaram meu rosto, senti um vento forte bater levando meu cabelo para trás trazendo um perfume um pouco conhecido por mim mas não me lembrava de quem era no momento. Virei meu rosto para o lado onde á alguns passos de mim, uma moça levantou-se passando as mãos pelo cabelo escuro, ela estava de costas pra mim mas acho que eu reconheceria a mulher em qualquer lugar. Passei as mãos pelo meu rosto secando minhas lágrimas e andei até ela ainda de costas pra mim com seu olhar fixo na lápide na sua frente, ela não notou a minha presença quando parei ao seu lado ou apenas fingiu que não. Doutora Lovato usava um casaco preto por cima de uma camiseta branca e seus dedos não largavam o pingente do colar dourado que usava, seu rosto pálido estava molhado pelas lágrimas e seus olhos castanho escuro agora vermelhos pareciam tão tristes, senti uma vontade imensa de envolver aquela mulher em meus braços. Segui o seu olhar fixo na lápide; Miley Cyrus. 1988 - 2010.

– Doutora Lovato? - Eu chamei com a voz baixa.

– Selena - Ela sorriu fraco passando as mãos pálidas pelo rosto claro secando as lágrimas.

– Desculpe se te interrompi, eu só a vi de longe e não podia deixar de falar com você.. - Fitei o pingente agora livre; mc. Olhei para as inicias do nome na lápide.

– Está bem, sem problemas. - Ela cruzou seus braços sobre o peito - Está aqui com quem? - Perguntou.

– Com Maria. - Apontei para a mulher ainda parada no mesmo lugar. - Ela trabalha em casa, é como uma segunda mãe pra mim. - Expliquei para a doutora e ela assentiu.

– Bem… eu preciso ir. - Seus olhos voltaram para a lápide por segundos - Foi bom te ver novamente, Selena - Ela sorriu pra mim.

– Também é bom te ver. - Retribui o sorriso. - Doutora Lovato eu pos..

– Me chame de Demi. - Ela cortou-me. - Doutora Lovato é apenas no hospital, fora de lá eu sou apenas a Demi.

– Ok.. - Sorri observando-a afastar uma mecha do cabelo negro que caiu sobre o olho. - Então Demi, eu posso perguntar algo?

– Claro.

– O que.. quem era ela? - Perguntei olhando para a lápide. - Não precisa responder se achar incômodo.

– Está bem. - Ela hesitou pegando novamente o pingente. - Miley era a minha mulher.

– Sinto muito.. - Eu disse baixo já esperando aquela resposta mas mesmo assim estava um pouco surpresa.

– Estávamos apaixonadas e.. - Ela sussurrou com o seu olhar distante. - Desculpe Selena, eu tenho que ir.

Demi não esperou nenhuma resposta minha e começou a andar rápido para a saída do cemitério, vê-la naquele estado deixou-me estranhamente triste e tudo o que eu queria era abraçá-la forte; reconfortá-la. Eu não sei como é perder uma pessoa que você ama do jeito que ela amava aquela mulher afinal eu nunca havia me apaixonado por alguém mas sabia que era tão difícil e dolorido quanto perder a mãe. Espero que Demi sinta-se melhor, ela é uma mulher tão boa e não merece aquela dor.

Confesso que ainda estava um pouco supresa, no hospital cheguei a pensar que ela tinha algo a mais com o Doutor Jonas mas depois de hoje creio que são apenas bons amigos. Nos dias em que estive internada desenvolvi uma pequena queda por ela e tentei imediatamente expulsar da minha cabeça a possibilidade de ter uma chance com Demi afinal isso era definitivamente incondicionalmente impossível. Quero dizer, olhe só pra mim; uma garota gay de 18 anos que nunca beijou uma menina na vida imaginando-se ao lado de uma linda doutora que tem seu coração quebrado. Bem como eu disse: impossível.

– Vamos pra casa, Sel? - A voz de Maria despertou-me.

– Sim, vamos.


	4. Chapter 4

Senti as pontas dos dedos finos percorrerem cada centímetro das minhas costas nua, abri os olhos fitando a hora no relógio em cima do criado mudo ao lado da minha cama; 5:30 da manhã e preciso estar no hospital ás 6:00. Esfreguei os olhos virando-me de frente para a morena deitada em minha cama, seu cabelo liso completamente bagunçado a deixava incrivelmente sexy e seus olhos castanhos só a faziam mais bonita. Victoria é uma mulher incrível mas o que sinto é apenas atração e carinho, nada mais. Não pretendi passar a noite com ela, apenas aconteceu.

– Volte a dormir linda. - Ela passou as pontas dos dedos no espaço entre meus seios. - Está cedo.

– Tenho que está no hospital daqui 30 minutos. - Segurei sua mão parando com a carícia. - Vou tomar banho. - Selei nossos lábios rapidamente antes de levantar-me da cama.

– Quer companhia? - Ela perguntou maliciosa observando cada parte do meu corpo nu.

– Melhor não, não quero demorar. - Eu disse antes de entrar no banheiro.

Passei as mãos pelo meu cabelo sentindo a água morna tocar meu rosto, tomei um banho rápido como faço todas as manhãs quando acordo em casa, desliguei o chuveiro e vesti meu roupão. Escovei os dentes antes de sair do banheiro encontrando Victoria ainda nua em minha cama com o lençól branco cobrindo apenas metade do seu corpo magro e definido.

– Sabe Demz.. você estava incrível ontem a noite - ela disse observando-me enquanto eu começava a me vestir. - E nem pareceu que passou dois anos sem sexo. - Terminou soltando um riso baixo.

– Obrigada.. eu acho. - Eu ri do seu comentário. - Victoria.. ontem quando cheguei você estava aqui na minha casa e a princípio eu não me importei mas não quero que aconteça outra vez. - Falei enquanto terminava de abotoar os botões da minha blusa.

– Nunca vamos ter nada mais sério não é?

– Não, me desculpe mas.. não.

– Ok, então eu sirvo apenas para o sexo? - Perguntou cabisbaixa.

– Não. - Sentei-me na cama ao seu lado. - Olhe.. eu gosto de você, da sua companhia mas apenas não quero nada mais sério, com ninguém. Entende?

– Acho que sim. Agora vai! - Deu-me um selinho demorado. - Se não vai se atrasar. - Ela empurrou-me sorrindo.

– Quando sair deixe a chave escondida embaixo do tapete na porta ok? Até mais! - Dei as costas á ela para sair do quarto.

– Espere Demi! - Virei-me. - Passe na cafeteria mais tarde.

– Talvez. - Respondi com uma piscadela antes de fechar a porta.

Tomei um rápido gole de suco natural de laranja antes de sair de casa, olhei a hora no celular; tinha 10 minutos para chegar no hospital. Ontem foi a primeira noite em dois anos que estive com outra mulher dentro do meu apartamento, faz alguns meses que conheço Victoria, ela trabalha na cafeteria em frente ao meu local de trabalho e foi lá que a vi pela primeira vez quando serviu-me um frappuccino. Começamos a conversar e ela chamou-me para sair, a princípio eu neguei mas depois que fomos nos conhecendo melhor percebi que ela era uma garota legal e divertida, fazia-me rir das suas piadas sem graças então dei uma chance e hoje estamos assim; nos entendemos muito bem mas ela quer algo mais sério e isso é uma coisa que nunca irá acontecer, não apenas com ela mas com mais nenhuma outra mulher.

Entrei no hospital avistando Doutora Belle vindo rapidamente em minha direção.

– Doutora Lovato ainda bem que chegou. - Ela passou a mão pela testa em uma expressão cansada.

– O que está havendo? - Perguntei enquanto seguimos para o corredor.

– Nada grave mas o senhor Williams está dificultando tudo e não para de falar coisas estranhas dizendo que não quer fazer a cirurgia.

– E onde está o Doutor Jonas? - Perguntei.

– Estava tentando convencer a homem mas desistiu dizendo que não têm paciência pra esse tipo de coisa, o senhor já está nos dando nos nervos.

– Nicholas. - Revirei os olhos - Vamos logo!

Entramos no quarto onde o senhor Williams se encontrava falante com Doutora Swift e mais três médicos ao seu lado que deram-me espaço para chegar perto da cama.

– Senhor Williams. - Chamei a atenção do homem de meia idade comendo uma rosquinha. - O que está havendo, o senhor sabe que não pode comer nada, está com cirurgia marcada para hoje.

– Nããão bonitinha, nós podemos deixar essa cirurgia pra próxima, que tal mês que vem? Ou no próximo ano quem sabe.. - Ele riu mordendo o doce de cobertura rosa.

– Se estiver vivo até lá. - Comentou Doutora Swift, lancei um olhar duro para Taylor que deu de ombros.

– Senhor Williams, o senhor sabe que tem um tipo sério de câncer então quanto antes for operado.

– Melhores são minhas chances de sobreviver e blah blah blah - Interrompeu-me. - Eu já ouvi isso antes. - Hey mocinha! - Ele chamou a enfermeira. - Mande trazerem outras dessas rosquinhas pra mim, obrigado.

Olhei para Taylor que segurava o riso desnecessário, não havia a mínima graça ali. Saí do quarto sendo seguida pela Doutora Belle esperando alguma resposta minha. Taylor juntou-se ao lado dela encarando-me com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

– Belle, remarque a cirurgia para amanhã - ordenei - E ah, não deixem-o comer mais daquelas porcarias.

– Sim, pode deixar.

– Swift você vem comigo - Exigi.

Taylor seguiu-me em silêncio até o elevador e quando as portas fecharam-se ela começou a olhar-me com um sorriso malicioso e estreitou os olhos azuis em minha direção.

– O que é hein? - Perguntei confusa.

– Até que enfim você transou. - Ela começou a rir.

– O quê? - Franzi o cenho.

– Vai dizer que essa marca na lateral do seu pescoço não é uma chupada, doutora?

– Você é tão sem graça, Taylor. - Revirei os olhos saindo do elevador quando as portas abriram-se.

– Quem você tá comendo? - Questionou como se fosse uma simples pergunta.

– Não interessa, você não conhece.

– Por isso que eu preciso saber, quem é ela? É quente? - Insistiu.

– O nome dela é Victoria ok, ela trabalha na cafeteria aqui em frente e nos entendemos bem.

– Wow, confesso que estou surpresa doutora. Não sei como você conseguiu ficar dois anos sem tocar em uma..

Aaaaiii, mais devagar merda!

Um grito fino vindo do quarto ao lado chamou nossa atenção e rapidamente reconheci a voz da garota. Entrei no quarto com a porta entreaberta encontrando Selena sentada na maca e uma médica suturando um corte em seu supercílio um pouco roxo e inchado.

– Doutora Lovato! - Ela sorriu ao me ver.

– Selena o que houve? - Aproximei-me dela.

– Eu hmn, briguei na escola nada de mais. - A garota deu de ombros. - Como você está doutora?

– Estou bem, por que você brigou? - Perguntei.

– Aaaiii. - Ela gritou irritada olhando para a médica mal humorada.

– Deixe que eu termino isso ok. - Eu disse para moça que deu-me espaço e saiu do quarto.

– Então Selena.. - Comecei a cuidar do corte. - Vai me dizer por que você brigou?

– Eu.. na verdade não briguei. - Ela suspirou. - Empurraram-me contra o ármario da escola.

– O quê? Por quê? - Perguntei preocupada.

– As pessoas naquele lugar me odeiam.

– E por isso te machucaram? - Franzi o cenho.

– Não, fizeram isso porque sou gay.

– Isso é um absurdo.. - Balancei a cabeça negativamente. - Seu pai sabe sobre essas pessoas, Selena? - Perguntei ao terminar tapando os três pontos com esparadrapo.

– Não, Brian está muito ocupado nos últimos dias e quase não permanece em casa.

– Você está sozinha?

– Não tecnicamente, eu tenho Maria mas mesmo assim me sinto todo o tempo sozinha. - Ela desceu da maca parando em minha frente.

– Fale com seu pai sobre as pessoas da escola, não podem fazer isso com você pela sua orientação sexual.

– Sim eu sei mas Brian não sabe sobre isso. Doutora.. mudando de assunto.. quer tomar um café comigo? - Ela perguntou com um sorriso no rosto pequeno.

– Eu adoraria mas não posso.

– Ah ela pode sim, não é Doutora Lovato? - Taylor entrou no quarto. - Vai negar o convite da menina? - Levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Está bem Selena. - Rendi-me. - Vamos mas não posso demorar.

Saímos do hospital atravessando a rua larga em direção a cafeteria logo a frente, sentamos em uma mesa no lado de fora depois de pedirmos nossos cafés e esperamos até que entregassem, estranhei a ausência de Victoria no local mas foquei na conversa com a garota sentada na minha frente.

– Então Doutora Lo..

– Demi. - Corrigi fazendo-a soltar uma risada baixa. - Estamos fora do hospital.

– Então Demi, como conseguiu se tornar uma médica tão jovem? - Selena perguntou curiosa.

– Bem, digamos que eu tenha uma coisa chamada; talento. - Não estava me gabando era apenas a verdade.

– Oh e por quê medicina?

– Demz? - A voz alegre de Victoria atrás de Selena nos chamou a atenção, ela caminhou até nós inclinando-se pra mim selando nossos lábios. - Achei que não iria aparecer.

– Na verdade eu não iria só estou acompanhando Selena. - Sorri para a garota que parecia sem graça tomando seu café.

– Olá Selena, sou Victoria! - Ela estendeu a mão para a menina que a cumprimentou com um sorriso. - Demz eu tenho que trabalhar agora, nos vemos essa noite? - Victoria perguntou antes de selar nossos lábios novamente.

– Passo aqui depois. - Eu disse antes de ela entrar na cafeteria. - O que estávamos falando? - Perguntei pra Selena tomando um gole do meu café.

– É sua namorada? - Ela perguntou ignorando-me.

– Não. - Neguei. - Não tenho uma namorada.

– Oh.. não sei por quê, tenho certeza que várias mulheres ficariam honradas em namorar você.

– Não acho isso. - Eu ri baixo. - Mas e você Selena, é uma garota bonita; aposto que tem muitas meninas aos seus pés. - Estreitei os olhos divertidamente e ela riu.

– Você não tem idéia de quantas, nossa são tantas que não consigo nem respirar quando elas me cercam. - Ela disse ironicamente. - Falando sério, não tem nenhuma.

– Ohh.. não sei por quê, tenho certeza que várias meninas ficariam honradas em namorar você. - Repeti sua frase anterior tirando uma risada alta da garota.

– Boa. - Ela disse ainda rindo.

– Selena, preciso voltar para o hospital - Levantei-me deixando o dinheiro do café em cima da mesa. - Até mais e se cuide ok. - Sorri para ela antes de seguir meu caminho de volta.

– Demi? - Ela chamou quando estava prestes a atravessar a rua. - Foi bom te ver novamente.

Balancei a cabeça sorrindo para Selena em pé em frente a cafeteria e voltei para o meu trabalho.


	5. Chapter 5

– E como ela é? - Perguntou minha melhor amiga, interessada.

– Ela é… tão quente e legal! - Suspirei. - Os poucos minutos em que conversamos foram os melhores. - Hayley gargalhou com minha resposta sobre a Doutora Lovato.

– Essa é a primeira vez que vejo você caidinha por alguém - disse ela ainda rindo, começando a passar todos os canais da TV atrás de um filme.

– Acho que tenho que controlar essa minha queda pela doutora, ela tem um tipo de namorada. - Revirei os olhos ao lembrar do rosto de Victoria.

– Um tipo de namorada? - Hayley franziu o cenho.

– É, sabe… elas têm algo mas não oficial, bem… foi isso que deu pra entender na cafeteria. - Dei de ombros. - Ah deixe aí, gosto desse filme.

– Fala sério Selena, romance? - Reclamou, fazendo uma careta enojada.

– É um lindo filme, Hayley! - Afirmei, fitando-a seriamente mas logo nós começamos a gargalhar, eramos duas completas idiotas por isso eramos amigas.

– Olhe o q-quê você fez… - Bateu em meu braço. - Mordi minha língua - Choramingou, raivosa.

– Não foi minha intenção. - Dei de ombros e ela levantou-se irritada, indo até a cozinha.

Doutora Lovato, ou melhor Demi; mesmo eu preferindo a primeira opção que soa mais sexy. A linda mulher que possuí esse nome estava frequentemente presente em minha cabeça nos últimos dias. Minha pequena queda por ela só estava evoluindo, não conseguia evitar a pequena visão dos seus seios fartos que sempre vinham em minha mente e eu não me incomodava em expulsar esses pensamentos sobre a mulher, bem… só se as pessoas pudessem lê-los mas isso não é possível, sentia-me tão estúpida, estava de um jeito que não conseguia explicar e apenas queria ter a companhia da doutora outra vez, poderia chegar ao ponto em pedir para Justin empurrar-me novamente contra o armário da escola apenas para ter o prazer de encontrar com Demi de novo. Talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco, certo? Mas confesso que ficar ao lado dela é tão agradável e a tristeza que sinto desaparece ao mesmo instante em que ela sorri para mim, poderia fazer faculdade de medicina e trabalhar ao seu lado pelo resto da vida. Estou com sérios problemas? Aquela mulher não sai da minha cabeça, mal a conheço e havia perdido as contas das vezes em que o sorriso grande e bonito surgiu em minha mente.

– Selly… - Hayley sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá, segurando uma lata de coca-cola. - Sabe o que você deveria fazer sobre essa doutora?

– O quê? - perguntei, interessada.

– Convidar ela para jantar.

– O quê? De jeito nenhum Hay, ela iria negar na hora. Até parece que aquele tipo de mulher… iria sair comigo. - Sussurrei o final da frase.

– Você não entendeu. Escute, o que eu quis dizer com um jantar foi aqui; na sua casa junto com seu padastro e Maria. Um jantar formal, sabe?

– Hm… não, ela não viria… - Neguei com a cabeça, pensando na possibilidade.

– Diz a ela que é somente para agradecer pelos cuidados dela com você, e diz que Brian que convidou. Eu acho que ela não iria negar. - Disse ela, antes de beber um gole do refrigerante gelado.

– Bem… pensando dessa maneira, até que parece uma boa idéia mas primeiro tenho que convencer Brian e isso não será uma tarefa fácil. - Afirmei, já imaginando o "não" vindo do meu padastro.

– Eu sei, por isso também pensei que se você convida-se a doutora sem avisar Brian ele não poderia negar, iria pegar mal pra ele desconvidá-la depois, você não acha? - Sorriu, levantando uma sobrancelha. Havia sido uma ótima idéia.

– Cara… eu amo a sua inteligência. - Confessei, com a boca entreaberta. - Vou pegar o número do hospital no escritório! - Avisei, saltando do sofá.

Corri até o corredor de casa onde ficava o escritório de Brian, abri a porta e bati a mão no interruptor acendendo as luzes pelo cômodo estar escuro e com as cortinas e janelas fechadas, procurei por todos os papéis e documentos espalhados pela mesa mas só havia arquivos da empresa e outras papeladas que eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que se tratavam. Encontrei o cartão pequeno com o nome do hospital junto a outros dois embaixo do notebook, sorri ao ler os números e voltei para sala onde Hayley estava esperando-me, peguei meu iPhone no sofá e liguei para Doutora Lovato, uma voz feminina e educada atendeu pronunciando rapidamente o nome do hospital.

– Olá hm, eu poderia falar com Doutora Lovato por favor? - Pedi.

– _Quem é você?– _Perguntou a mulher.

– Ex-paciente dela, ela me conhece, meu nome é Selena Gomez. Posso falar com ela?

– _Vou mandarem avisá-la, um minuto.– _A moça pediu, deixando a linha em silêncio.

– O que foi? - Perguntou Hayley, curiosa.

– Acho que foram chamá-la, não sei. - Respondi, esperando.

– _A doutora está ocupada no momento mas pediu para que você continuasse na linha_.– A mulher avisou-me.

– Ok, obrigada.

– Diga o que ela falou. - Pediu Hayley, animada.

– Demi está ocupada mas disse para que eu aguardasse.

Permaneci mais um tempo no telefone esperando para falar com Demi, até que sua voz despertou-me depois de alguns minutos.

– _Selena? Você está bem?– _Perguntou ela, com a voz preocupada.

– Sim eu estou bem. Desculpe incomodar mas é que eu… - Parei, encarando Hayley que mandou-me continuar.

– _Você?_

– Brian mandou ligar para convidar você para um jantar aqui em casa, ele quer agradecer pelos cuidados que teve comigo e disse que não aceita um não como resposta. - Sorri vitoriosa para Hayley. - E então Demi?

– _Quando? – _Perguntou, surpreendendo-me. Esperava que ela fosse pensar, negar ou algo assim.

– Amanhã á noite, você pode? - Perguntei, receosa.

– _Hm… está bem eu darei um jeito, preciso desligar agora Selena. Vejo você amanhã!_

– Ok. Até amanhã, Demi!

– Conseguimos! - Hayley abraçou-me, animada. - Ela vem, como se sente?

– Ela não vem Hayley. - Afirmei, cabisbaixa. - Aposto que ela só estava sendo educada no telefone… duvido que apareça.

– Credo Selena, seja mais positiva, por Deus. A mulher por quem você tem uma queda vem amanhã para um jantar, acorda garota! - Ela bateu-me forte no braço.

– Não precisa machucar, merda. - Reclamei irritada, alisando o lugar dolorido. - Ok então, vamos supor que ela venha mesmo, o que vou fazer?

– Contar pra ela sobre sua quedinha. - Hayley gargalhou, jogando-me uma almofada.

– De jeito nenhum, só de estar ao lado daquela mulher é o suficiente pra mim, será uma noite interessante…

Não havia sentido muita firmeza na voz de Demi no telefone, ainda precisava avisar Brian sobre o jantar e pedir para Maria preparar a melhor refeição de sempre, Doutora Lovato vem jantar em minha casa e eu quero que seja perfeito. Hayley passou o resto da tarde comigo e nós assistimos um filme de terror junto com um pote de sorvete de morango pousado no meio de nós duas no sofá, depois que o filme terminou ela precisou ir embora. Eu de costume fiquei sozinha naquela casa imensa já que Maria tinha ido ao mercado fazer compras, aproveitei o tempo e liguei para Brian que a princípio brigou comigo pela idéia do jantar em cima da hora mas concordou afirmando que estaria presente. Subi a escada para meu quarto e me joguei na cama, abraçando uma almofada verde, começando a viajar em meus pensamentos, imaginando a noite de amanhã com a presença de Demi, ou como prefiro chamá-la secretamente; Doutora Sexy Lovato.


	6. Chapter 6

– Não sei por que vou fazer isso mas preciso da sua ajuda, qual deles? - Perguntei, segurando dois vestidos um em cada mão mostrando-os para Hayley sentada em minha cama.

– Hm… - Ela observou os dois em silêncio. - Tanto faz Sel, você ficará gostosa nos dois!

– Eu não quero ficar gostosa. - Eu disse, timidamente. - Não tem motivos, ela me vê como uma menina que ela operou como diversas outras.

– Então mostre pra ela que você não é, use o roxo! - Apontou para o vestido mais curto.

– Ainda não acredito que ela está mesmo vindo. - Eu disse, começando a colocar o vestido.

– Ontem foi a última vez que você falou com ela?

– Não, hoje cedo ela ligou aqui pra casa pedindo o endereço dizendo que viria com certeza. - Respondi, terminando de vestir-me. - Oh meu Deus, ela vêm! - Parei, Hayley começou a rir.

– Selena querida. - Disse Maria, do lado de fora do quarto. - Já está tudo pronto! - Avisou, com a voz abafada.

– Tudo bem, obrigada. - Respondi, começando a procurar por um sapato que combinasse com aquele vestido por mais que eu odiasse salto eu tinha vários; todos presentes da minha mãe.

– O bege. - Afirmou Hayley, apontando para o sapato ao lado de outros. - É perfeito!

– O que eu faria sem você Hay? - Sorri.

– Eu sei, sou incrível! - Gabou-se, jogando o cabelo liso de lado.

Não demorei muito para ficar pronta e raramente vestia-me assim, terminei de calçar o sapato e deixei meu cabelo solto. Hayley e eu descemos para a sala encontrando Brian sentado em uma das poltronas assistindo a um jogo de futebol, ele vestia uma camisa social, não estava muito diferente de como estou acostumada a vê-lo. Andei até ele pretendendo dizer algo sobre o jantar mas fui interrompida pelo som alto da campanhia. Estremeci e olhei fixo para a porta enquanto Maria caminhava para atender, minhas mãos começaram a suar e senti um rápido frio em meu estômago. Esse era o efeito que a Doutora Lovato causava em mim? Por Deus. Respirei fundo ao mesmo tempo em que Maria abriu a porta, revelando uma bela Demi sorridente; sabia que por dentro não havia essa mesma alegria mas seu sorriso era tão lindo. Percorri meus olhos pelo corpo perfeito da morena, coberto apenas por um vestido preto até o meio das suas coxas grossas, suas pernas definidas e bem torneadas moveram-se para dentro da minha casa, senti um choque dolorido no lado do meu braço esquerdo; Hayley tinha um cotovelo mais duro do que o normal.

– Feche a boca Selena, ela está vindo. - Sussurrou Hayley, enquanto Demi aproximava-se de nós.

– Boa noite Selena! - Ela cumprimentou-me, sorrindo.

– B-boa noite. - Gaguejei, completamente encantada por ela. Deus, eu era tão estúpida que deveria estar babando de verdade por aquela mulher.

– Doutora Lovato. - Disse Brian, cumprimentado-a. - Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

– Não poderia negar, oh e pode me chamar de Demi.

– Com licença. - Pediu Maria. - O jantar já está pronto senhor Brian! - Avisou, antes de começar a voltar para a cozinha.

– O que você está fazendo, Maria? - Perguntei, fazendo-a virar-se para nós novamente. - Você irá jantar conosco!

– Oh não querida, não precisa.

– É claro que precisa. - Andei até ela, pegando-a pelo braço. - Você faz parte da família esqueceu? - Beijei-a na bochecha, notando um lindo sorriso forma-se na face de Demi.

Fomos todos para a sala de jantar, Brian sentou-se em seu lugar de sempre e Hayley que não iria ficar mas eu insisti sentou-se ao lado de Maria, sentei-me ao lado de Demi, mordendo meu lábio inferior tentando disfarçar o sorriso bobo que formou-se. Todos começamos a conversar divertidamente enquanto degustávamos a deliciosa refeição que Maria havia preparado, ganhando vários elogios da Doutora Lovato. Estava sendo difícil tirar meus olhos de Demi sentada ao meu lado, apreciava seus risos altos em meus ouvidos enquanto meu padastro contava uma das suas piadas sem graça que eu já havia decorado, toda vez que sentia o pé de Hayley acertar-me com um chute forte debaixo da mesa tinha a certeza que eu estava hipnotizada pela beleza da mulher ao meu lado. Brian, Maria e Demi bebiam vinho enquanto eu e Hayley nos conformamos com coca-cola, o que não era tão ruim já que nunca gostei de beber, mesmo com dezoito anos meu padastro não permitiu álcool e Demi concordou com ele; como se ela tivesse alguma ordem sobre mim o que eu achei adorável. Aquela estava sendo uma noite muito agradável, a primeira depois da morte da minha mãe.

– Então Demi… nos conte, por que medicina? - Pediu Brian, apoiando-se com os cotovelos na mesa.

– Bem… eu sempre admirei, desde os onze anos eu sonhava com isso, salvar a vida das pessoas, é isso… eu amo o que faço. - Disse ela, tomando um gole do vinho.

– Selena você deveria se formar em medicina não acha?… Selena? - Eu ouvia a voz de Brian dirigindo-se a mim mas meus olhos não conseguiam deixar o rosto de Demi.

Senti o pé de Hayley chocar-se contra minha perna despertando-me, fuzilei-a com os olhos, já devia estar com a perna completamente roxa marcada pela as pontas do seu All Star.

– Eu, é talvez é legal não sei eu ainda não decidi o que farei… - Atrapalhei-me com as palavras, tentando ignorar a dor na perna.

Uma música alta de rock começou a tocar na mesa, Hayley pediu licença e levantou-se rapidamente retirando o seu celular do bolso, foi até a sala de TV para atende-lo, voltando minutos depois.

– Sel, eu tenho que ir. - Avisou-me. - Já está tarde e você conhece meus pais. - Revirou os olhos.

– Está bem. - Levantei-me. - Eu vou com você até a porta.

Saímos em silêncio da sala de jantar até chegarmos perto da porta da frente onde Hayley começou a rir deixando-me completamente confusa, ela olhou por cima do meu ombro e depois voltou seu olhar para mim.

– Conseguimos, Selly! - Sorriu.

– Do que está falando hein? - Perguntei franzindo o cenho.

– Eu peguei a Doutora olhando para as suas pernas quando você andou até Maria mais cedo e pelo jeito que ela te olhou Selena minha amiga, com certeza só havia malícia naqueles olhos. - Disse ela, sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Você está mentindo. - Afirmei. - Vá logo embora, eu acho que tinha álcool na sua coca-cola. - Eu disse, abrindo a porta de casa.

– Tudo bem se você acha que é mentira por que não para um pouco de babar por ela e repare nos olhares? Até amanhã Sel!

Fechei a porta depois que Hayley saiu, não acreditei em nenhuma das palavras da minha amiga, Doutora Lovato me secando? De jeito nenhum! Voltei para a sala de jantar encontrando somente Brian e Demi na mesa, conversando amigavelmente.

– Onde está Maria? - Perguntei.

– Ela já foi, disse que passou da hora de dormir. - Respondeu ele, colocando mais vinho em sua taça.

– Não acha que está bebendo de mais não hein? - Eu disse, sentando-me em meu lugar novamente. - Dá última vez que você bebeu assim eu e mamãe tivemos que carregar você lá pra cima.

– Vai controlar-me que nem ela fazia, Sel? - Perguntou, levando a taça até os lábios.

– Não, beba a vontade. - Sorri fraco, desviando meu olhar para Demi que nos observava.

– Demi disse que ama livros. - Comentou Brian. - Por que não mostra a biblioteca a ela enquanto eu volto a ver o jogo de futebol lá na sala e termino essa garrafa aqui? - Sugeriu ele, a embriaguez começando a transparecer.

– Você quer? - Perguntei a ela.

– Adoraria.

Nos levantamos deixando Brian sozinho na mesa com sua taça de vinho e Demi seguiu-me até a sala de TV enquanto observava os porta-retratos em cima da estante de madeira ao lado, ela parou e pegou um deles em que eu tinha apenas 5 anos e estava junto da minha mãe e meu pai biológico.

– Seu pai? - Assenti - O que houve? Onde ele está?

– Em Grand Prairie, meus pais separaram-se quando eu ainda era muito nova, depois minha mãe conheceu Brian e eles mudaram-se pra cá. - Respondi, enquanto ela devolvia o porta-retrato no mesmo lugar. - Vem. - A chamei. - Vamos na biblioteca.

Andamos pelo corredor de casa até chegar em frente a uma porta onde a tempo não era aberta exceto somente para limpar. Acendi as luzes do lugar onde não era muito espaçoso mas havia muitos livros, uma mesa e sofás de couro. Demi entrou e eu fechei a porta atrás de mim observando-a percorrer seus olhos castanhos por todos os lados, retirando um dos livros da estante.

– Eu adoro esse cheiro. - Sorriu, abrindo o livro. - Gosta de ler, Selena?

– Não muito, quem mais gostava desse lugar era minha mãe, ela era uma amante de livros e a única que passava algum tempo aqui dentro. - Respondi, aproximando-me de Demi.

Ela assentiu e começou a folhear o livro de romance que havia pego, ficamos algum tempo lá dentro, conversando sobre vários tipos de livros e histórias, quando saímos eu perguntei a ela se queria conhecer o resto da casa e ela concordou, então comecei a mostrar; não tudo pois acho que levaria horas, Demi não deixava de elogiar o bom gosto que minha mãe tinha. No andar de cima eu avisei a ela que não precisava mostrar meu quarto, era desnecessário e sem nada de interessante mas apenas uma desculpa para não dar de cara com a bagunça que se encontrava lá dentro, Demi não aceitou isso muito bem e abriu a porta, entrando por conta própria, ela começou a rir e elogiar meu quarto completamente bagunçado com roupas, meias e boa parte dos meus tênis espalhados pelo chão, também haviam pacotes vazios de doritos e latas de refrigerante na mesa do computador, aquele definitivamente não parecia nem um pouco um lugar onde uma garota dormia. Sentou-se em minha cama cruzando suas pernas bonitas enquanto observava tudo ao seu redor, aproveitei para notar o quão quente ela era e aquele vestido só a deixava mais sexy. Eu precisava registrar aquele momento em minha mente, não é sempre que isso acontece comigo; uma mulher como a Doutora Lovato sentar-se em minha cama.

– O que isso? - Perguntou, pegando alguma coisa debaixo do edredom. Arregalei os olhos ao ver a revista que ela segurava.

– Não! - Pedi alto, praticamente saltando até ela e puxando a playboy da sua mão, jogando-a no outro lado do quarto. - N-não era… não…eu… - Gaguejei, completamente envergonhada.

– Tudo bem Selena. - Ela riu baixo. - Eu também já tive uma dessas - Confessou, ainda sorrindo.

– A-acho que devemos ver se Brian ainda está acordado lá em baixo. - Desconversei, espantando a vergonha de mim. - Vamos?

– Sim. - Demi levantou-se e nós saímos do meu quarto.

Descemos a escada encontrando meu padastro adormecido no sofá, segurando a garrafa de vinho completamente vazia, andei até ele pegando o controle da TV e desligando-a, acabando com o barulho irritante de jogo de futebol.

– Brian é fraco pra bebidas, sempre foi. - Dei de ombros, retirando a garrafa da sua mão e ele se mexeu aconchegando-se no sofá.

– Ele vai ficar bem? - Perguntou Demi.

– Sim, tirando a ressaca do dia seguinte.

– Bem Selena… eu tenho que ir agora, já está tarde e eu trabalho cedo. - Ela avisou-me, aproximando-se de mim. - Adorei essa noite, foi divertida!

Demi sorriu e seus braços quentes envolveram-me em um abraço, acabando com o pequeno espaço entre nós, senti meu coração acelerar-se dentro do meu peito de uma maneira assustadora, foram alguns segundos sem reação antes de envolvê-la pela cintura retribuindo o abraço, apertei-a delicadamente colando seu corpo no meu e fechei os olhos, inalando discretamente o perfume doce da pele macia e dos cabelos negros sedosos.

– Até mais, Selena! - Dispediu-se ao soltar-me. - Diz á Brian que eu adorei o jantar!

– Ok eu direi… até mais Demi, boa noite! - Acompanhei ela até a porta e fiquei observando-a enquanto deixava minha casa, não evitei que meus olhos rapidamente caíssem para sua bunda e pernas enquanto ela caminhava até a Mercedes-Benz preta.

Fechei a porta de casa encostando minhas costas na madeira, ainda estava entorpecida e desnorteada pelo simples abraço, ainda podia sentir seu perfume doce na sala. Sorri feito uma idiota e tirei minhas sandálias, ouvindo um resmungo embriagado vindo do sofá, soltei um riso baixo olhando para Brian dormindo ali e subi a escada para meu quarto.


	7. Chapter 7

Olhei para o céu azul ensolarado, estava no meio da tarde, já se passava das três horas para ser exata, só se ouvia os gritos animados das crianças que brincavam e corriam no lugar aberto.

– Você não vai mesmo para o acampamento esse ano? - Perguntou Hayley, enquanto andávamos pelo parque próximo da minha casa.

– Pra quê? Pra me humilharem enquanto eu estiver lá? De jeito nenhum, já aguento o suficiente na escola.

– Você não pode deixar de se divertir por causa dessas pessoas estúpidas, Sel. - Afirmou ela.

– Eu sei… mas já decidi.

– Se eu pudesse, ficaria com você mas meus pais já pagaram então preciso ir. - Sentou-se em um dos bancos de madeira.

– Está bem Hay. - Sentei-me ao seu lado. - Você deve ir, é divertido e ninguém tem ódio por você lá.

– Justin faz. Porque sou sua amiga. - Revirei os olhos, aquele garoto era tão estranho. - Mas mudando de assunto Sel… o que irá fazer durante esses dias sem aula?

– Não tenho idéia. - Suspirei, olhando para as crianças brincando nos balanços. - Eu estava pensando em visitar meus avós em Grand Prairie… não sei.

– Parece legal… mas por quê você não passa todo esse tempo no hospital? - Ela riu, tocando meu braço. - Ao lado da Doutora Sexy Lovato. - Completou, maliciosamente.

– Até parece… espere. - Olhei-a confusa. - Como sabe que chamo ela assim? - Perguntei franzindo o cenho, não lembro-me de ter comentado sobre o apelido com Hayley.

– Eu… oh meu Deus você chama ela assim? - Fingiu estar surpresa. - Que coincidência Sel, somos mesmo melhores amigas hein?

– Hayley, sem essa. Fale logo como sabe!

– Ok… quer mesmo saber? - Assenti - Apenas não fique constrangida está bem?

– Mas por quê eu ficaria? - Perguntei, confusa.

– Ontem a noite quando cheguei na sua casa, Maria avisou que você estava no banho… - Engoli em seco, não ela não fez. - Então eu subi até seu quarto para esperar mas aí quando entrei, comecei a ouvir um som abafado vindo do seu banheiro misturado com a água do chuveiro… - Oh não, ela fez. - E ouvi você falando esse apelido aí… em meio a gemidos. - Começou a rir.

Eu não tinha onde esconder minha cara naquele momento, estava completamente envergonhada por aquilo. Passei as mãos pelo meu rosto avermelhado e encarei Hayley ao meu lado que continuava rindo da minha situação.

– Você deve avisar quando está em meu quarto, Hayley.

– Ah eu não quis atrapalhar a sua… o seu… - Disse ela, procurando a palavra mais certa.

– O meu nada. - Afirmei, envergonhada.

– Relaxe Sel, o mais engraçado de tudo foi a cara que Maria fez quando desci a escada rindo sem conseguir parar.

– Você Hayley, é uma ótima amiga. Muito bem, continue sempre assim. - Eu disse, ironicamente.

– Foi você quem quis saber. - Deu de ombros.

Voltamos a andar pelo parque com pouco movimento onde apenas algumas crianças acompanhadas dos seus pais ou babás, se divertiam nos brinquedos, ainda estava um pouco envergonhada por minha amiga ter ouvido um dos meus momentos mais íntimos e apenas queria esquecer aquela conversa constrangedora. Paramos para tomar um sorvete no caminho de volta pra minha casa e enquanto Hayley esperava pelo seu, meus olhos foram de encontro a uma garotinha de cabelos claros, sentada na calçada na frente da sorveteria com uma pequena bicicleta cor de rosa jogada ao seu lado, andei até ela com meu sorvete em mão ao notar que ela chorava.

– Você está bem? - Perguntei, ela olhou-me negando com a cabeça enquanto tentava secar as lágrimas.

– Vamos Sel! - Chamou Hayley, parando ao meu lado. - Quem é ela? - Perguntou antes de lamber seu sorvete de morango.

– Eu não sei. Qual é seu nome menina? - Perguntei para a garotinha.

– Lizzie - Respondeu ela, soluçando.

– E por quê você está chorando? - Perguntou Hay.

– E-eu… estava andando de bicicleta e q-quando fui voltar p-pra minha casa eu… não sabia mais como. - Disse, em meio ao choro fino.

– Está perdida? - Perguntei, agachando-me ao seu lado e ela assentiu, passando as mãozinhas nos olhos claros; vermelhos de chorar.

– Por qual lado você chegou aqui? - Perguntou Hayley, agachando-se do outro lado da menina que apontou seu dedinho para o lado esquerdo da rua.

– Vamos ajudar você Lizzie, você confia na gente para te ajudar a encontrar sua casa? - Perguntei e ela assentiu. - Pode ficar com meu sorvete. - Sorri, entregando a casquinha com uma bola de chocolate pra ela.

A garotinha levantou-se saboreando o doce gelado enquanto eu peguei sua bicicleta do chão, empurrando-a enquanto começamos a andar para o lado no qual ela havia vindo. Caminhamos mais de cinco quadras para a esquerda e quanto mais nos distanciávamos eu perguntava para a menina se ela lembrava do lugar onde estávamos ou de algo parecido para que pudéssemos encontrar sua casa ou alguém conhecido, a princípio ela negou mas quando viramos a esquina de uma rua com pouco movimento seus olhos claros brilharam e ela soltou a mão de Hayley, gritou "mamãe" ao começar a correr em direção a uma mulher jovem, alta e loira que parecia preocupada enquanto falava ao telefone, a moça largou de lado o celular quando avistou a menina aproximando-se, abraçando-a no mesmo instante. Andamos até elas presenciando a cena de mãe e filha, a mulher que antes parecia preocupada agora tinha uma expressão mais aliviada no rosto bonito, depositou um beijo no topo na cabeça da menina levantando-se, Lizzie abraçou-a pelas pernas.

– Muito obrigada por terem encontrado Liz, eu não sabia o que fazer; procurei por todos os lados e nada. Estava a beira de um surto. - Disse ela, acariciando o cabelo da filha.

– Não precisa nos agradecer senhora, encontrei ela chorando em frente a uma sorveteria e tive que ajudar. - Eu disse, abaixando o olhar para Lizzie que sorriu.

– Muito obrigada, o que posso fazer para recompensá-las?

– Não precisa, sem recompensas. - Protestou Hayley.

– Aceitem pelo menos um suco ou refrigerante. - Insistiu a mulher.

– Aceite, Selena! - Pediu Lizzie, sorrindo.

– Está bem, nós aceitamos. - Acariciei o cabelo castanho claro da menina.

Seguimos a mulher e a menina para dentro de uma das casas de classe média e esperamos sentadas em um dos sofás enquanto a mãe de Lizzie pegava dois copos de suco pra mim e Hayley que começou a brincar com a menina, tentando montar um pequeno quebra-cabeça de desenho, corri meus olhos pelo cômodo um tanto quanto pequeno e levantei-me, andei até uma estante de vidro onde haviam porta-retratos e alguns objetos de porcelana. Comecei a olhar as fotos da família enquanto esperava a bebida, haviam várias de Lizzie; era uma garotinha extremamente linda. Estreitei meus olhos para uma das imagens quando aquele rosto rapidamente chamou-me a atenção, estava enlouquecendo ou aquela era a Doutora Lovato? Por que tinha uma foto dela aqui? Ela parecia mais jovem, com mais cara de menina e tinha seu cabelo castanho, peguei o porta-retrato em minhas mãos admirando de perto o lindo sorriso que tomava quase toda a face de Demi, abraçada com uma bela garota de olhos claros.

– Aqui estão seus sucos, meninas! - Devolvi o objeto no devido lugar ao ouvir a voz da mãe de Lizzie, voltei para o sofá pegando o copo de suco de laranja.

– Você sabe que ficará de castigo não é, Lizzie? - A mulher disse para a filha.

– Mas eu não tive culpa. - Choramingou ela.

– Mas ficará, uma semana e eu vou cont…

– Leticia, você encontrou Lizzie? - Perguntou uma voz ofegante e desesperada, Doutora Lovato parou na porta da sala e encarou-me confusa mas aliviada ao olhar para a menina sentada no chão.

– Demi! - Lizzie correu até Demi que abaixou-se para abraçá-la.

– Nunca mais faça isso Lizzie. Por Deus, quase me matou de tanta preocupação! - Disse Demi, beijando a cabeça da menina.

– Desculpe Demz, não foi minha intenção. - A garotinha choramingou, separando-se do abraço. - Mas Selena e Hayley me ajudaram!

– Como? - Perguntou-me Demi, sorrindo confusa.

– Eu e Hayley… - Minha amiga acenou pra Demi sendo retribuída com um sorriso. - Nós encontramos Lizzie chorando em frente á uma sorveteria e ajudamos ela a voltar pra casa. - Expliquei.

– As garotas chegaram com Liz logo depois que você desligou, tentei ligar de volta avisando que estava tudo bem para que não precisasse sair do hospital mas você não atendeu. - Explicou a mãe de Lizzie.

– Deixei meu celular no hospital. - Disse Demi. - Mas… muito obrigada Selena e Hayley. - Ela aproximou-se de mim. - Não sabe como estou agradecida, não sei o que faria sem Liz. - Puxou-me para um abraço, envolvi meus braços em sua cintura e fechei os olhos aproveitando aquele momento.

Juntei-me a Hayley e Liz para tentar terminar de montar o quebra-cabeça enquanto Demi conversava com a mãe da menina na cozinha, aquela mulher não parecia ser mãe da Doutora também, confesso que estava curiosa em saber qual sua ligação com a família. Levantei-me do chão ao notar Demi voltando para a sala.

– Selena, posso falar com você? - Perguntou.

– Claro. - Respondi, ignorando o sorriso malicioso que formou-se no rosto de Hayley.

– Vamos até a varanda. - Ela andou até a porta, abrindo-a.

– Eu sei que não quer nada em troca por ter ajudado Liz mas não posso aceitar isso. - Disse ela, ao pararmos no lado de fora da casa. - Aquela menina é a minha vida e você praticamente a salvou, tem que ter algo que eu possa fazer por você.

O que eu deveria fazer era continuar negando qualquer recompensa pelo meu ato, mas realmente havia uma coisa e não poderia deixar passar.

– Talvez tenha uma… - Eu disse, timidamente.

– Diga, qualquer coisa!

– Você… quer, hm.. almoçar comigo amanhã? - Perguntei, receosa. Um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

– Claro! É o mínimo que posso fazer.

– Então… eu passo no hospital depois da escola? - Ela assentiu. - Hm… eu posso perguntar uma coisa?

– Claro Selena, pergunte. - Demi cruzou os braços sobre o peito, esperando pela pergunta.

– O que você… é de Lizzie?

– Na verdade não sou nada, mas é como se eu fosse. Eu a considero como uma filha que não tenho ou uma irmã mais nova.

– Oh, ela é muito adorável! - Demi assentiu, sorrindo. - E… você fica muito bem com o cabelo castanho. - Comentei, deixando-a confusa.

– Como sabe? - Franziu o cenho.

– Vi uma foto sua lá dentro, a garota ao seu lado era Miley?

– Sim…

– Ela era muito linda! - Demi sorriu fraco. - Como você. - Completei, desviando meus olhos para a vista da frente da casa ouvindo um riso baixo da Doutora.

– Selena minha mãe está louca e já ligou três vezes! - Hayley apareceu na varanda, exageradamente desesperada. - Precisamos ir e eu estou encrencada. - Choramingou ela.

– Está bem, se acalme Hay!

– Eu levo vocês, só vou me despedir de Lizzie e podemos ir. - Avisou Demi, entrando novamente na casa.

– O que a Doutora Sexy Lovato queria com você hein? - Questionou Hayley, com sua cara maliciosa.

– Cale a boca, não chame ela assim aqui. - Repreendi, olhando para ver se ninguém havia ouvido.

– Ah Sel… relaxa, até parece que ela ouviu. Então o que ela queria? - Insistiu.

– Que eu aceitásse algo em troca por ter ajudado Lizzie.

– E o que foi que você pediu? - Perguntou, desconfiada.

– Para almoçar com ela. - Sorri, sentindo uma imensa alegria só de pensar em estar ao lado daquela mulher de novo.

– E ela aceitou? - Perguntou Hayley, com a boca entreaberta. Assenti. – Oh meu Deus, você tem um encontro com a Doutora Lovato! - Hayley praticamente gritou.

– Cale a boca, não é um encon..

– Vamos meninas? - Demi nos chamou, fechando a porta da casa atrás de si.

Entramos em seu carro e não falamos sobre nada no caminho até minha casa já conhecido pela Doutora, eu queria quebrar o incômodo silêncio mas preferi apenas observá-la discretamente enquanto dirigia, o perfil do seu rosto era simplesmente deslumbrante. Senti que ela estava um pouco irritada com alguma coisa, Demi tornou-se séria repentinamente ao mesmo tempo em que acelerou a velocidade do carro, ultrapassando um dos sinais. Chegamos em minha casa em menos de dez minutos, Hayley saiu apressadamente seguindo seu caminho para sua casa á duas quadras da minha, enquanto eu permaneci no carro de Demi.

– Desculpe pelo meu mal humor repentino. - Pediu ela, antes de eu sair do veículo. - Então Selena, vejo você amanhã no hospital, certo?

– Sim. - Sorri.


	8. Chapter 8

Folheei a revista de fofocas suspirando cansadamente, apenas se ouvia a conversa calma das três mulheres jovens sentadas a minha frente, a não ser as vezes em que o telefone tocava dentro da pequena sala, voltei a olhar para a recepção do hospital e retirei meu iPhone do bolso da calça, não que eu estivesse contando os minutos exatamente mas, se não estava enganada mais trinta haviam se passado desde quando cheguei, fui informada de que a Doutora Lovato estava ocupada naquele momento e ia demorar um pouco para descer.

Larguei a revista com notícias velhas ao meu lado no sofá de couro preto e levantei, avistando de longe a Doutora loira de cabelos cacheados trocar algumas palavras com uma das recepcionistas antes de começar a andar em minha direção, com suas mãos escondidas nos bolsos do jaleco branco que usava por cima do uniforme azul claro.

– Você é a Selena, certo? - Assenti. - Então, Doutora Lovato pediu para avisar que ela não poderá sair e sente muito por isso. Espero que você entenda.

– Está bem… eu entendo. É o trabalho dela. - Eu disse, um pouco decepcionada.

– Quer deixar algum recado?

– Eu… não, apenas diga que está tudo bem. - Sorri fraco.

– Ok, com certeza ela agradece pela compreensão e acredite, ela ficou mesmo mal em ter que cancelar o almoço com você.

Sorri mais uma vez para a Doutora de olhos azuis; Swift pelo o que li no crachá, já havia a visto antes mas não me lembrava do nome. Dei a entender que estava tudo bem mas na verdade não, não completamente. Confesso que estava sentindo-me chateada e não conseguia evitar esse sentimento mesmo entendendo o lado de Demi, e pelas palavras da Doutora Swift, Demi queria realmente estar comigo hoje, mas agora não sei mais quando irei vê-la novamente.

Depois de sair do hospital, dirigi direto pra minha casa, guardei meu carro na garagem e abri a porta encontrando o silêncio perturbador de sempre, fui para a sala e liguei a TV aumentando o volume; não suportava ficar sozinha sem ouvir nenhum som, as vezes precisava de paz mas uma das coisas que mais odiava era o silêncio, principalmente em casa. Andei até a cozinha encontrando-a vazia, estranhando Maria não estar em casa a essa hora do almoço, o barulho no meu estômago soou alto demais pelo silêncio ali, havia comida pra mim como sempre mas preferi outra coisa, abri a geladeira e peguei o pote de picles. Voltei para sala e deitei no sofá, retirando meu tênis com os pés, comecei a comer e passar todos os canais atrás de alguma coisa que prestasse mesmo sem a mínima vontade de assistir, mas sem perceber lá estava eu; rindo com Bob Esponja. Sim, eu ainda assistia esse desenho animado.

– Hey querida. - Maria apareceu na sala segurando duas sacolas de feira. - Como foi seu almoço?

– Muito bom. - Respondi ironicamente, mostrando o pote de vidro quase vazio pra ela.

– Não ia comer fora hoje? - Perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

– É eu ia sim mas houve um imprevisto. - Dei de ombros, com a atenção na tela a minha frente.

– Oh sinto muito Sel, bem… eu vou guardar essas coisas e volto pra ficar com você.

– Não precisa Maria, eu vou subir pra tomar um banho depois fazer a lição e dormir o resto da tarde. - Eu disse, sem tirar meus olhos do desenho.

– Está bem então… qualquer coisa eu estou em casa. - Assenti antes de ela dirigir-se para a cozinha.

Permaneci mais um tempo deitada no sofá, esperando até que a série terminasse e depois desliguei a TV, peguei meu tênis do chão antes de subir para meu quarto. Fechei a porta jogando meu converse de lado e entrei no banheiro, tomei um banho frio e demorado, sem conseguir evitar mais uma vez que a conversa constrangedora no parque voltasse a minha mente. Ao terminar, vesti uma regata branca e um short jeans, comecei a fazer minha maldita lição de casa e ainda tinha o trabalho de espanhol, eu gostava de estudar mais naquele momento apenas queria jogar todos aqueles livros no lixo, mal terminei tudo o que tinha pra fazer e fechei as cortinas das janelas do quarto, acabando com a claridade do sol, deixei que meu corpo caísse sobre minha cama desarrumada, agarrei meu travesseiro macio e meus olhos fecharam-se no mesmo instante em que a música começou a tocar no meu iPod.

Não sei quanto tempo eu dormi. Acordei com mais sono e um gosto ruim na boca, a bateria do meu aparelho completamente descarregada, retirei os fones dos meus ouvidos e passei a mão pelo meu rosto, notando a escuridão em meu quarto. Levantei da cama e acendi as luzes fechando os olhos automaticamente pela claridade, o som alto que começou a tocar em meu celular fez meu coração se acelerar pelo pequeno susto, sentei na cama atendendo a ligação.

– Hey Hayley.

– _Então Sel, me conta como foi o almoço com a Doutora Lovato_.– Pediu, curiosamente.

– Não teve nenhum almoço. - Suspirei. - Ela não pode.

– _Não brinca, por quê?_

– Não sei se você sabe mas a profissão dela não permite tempo livre quando quiser.

– _Não precisa ser rude, se levou um bolo da Doutora a culpa não é minha_.– Riu.

– Não estou sendo rude. - Afirmei, com a voz um pouco alterada começando a ficar irritada com o barulho da campanhia no andar de baixo.

– _Ok desculpe, mas quando vai vê-la de novo?_

– Não tenho idéia… mas que merda, BRIAN VOCÊ NÃO TÁ OUVINDO A CAMPAINHA? - Gritei, afastando o celular da orelha.

– _E não precisa me deixar surda também, Sel._

– Desculpe. - Ri baixo.

– _O que está havendo aí?_

– Tem alguém na porta e pela demora já deu pra ver que Maria está dormindo e Brian não está aqui, vou desligar Hay. Vejo você amanhã!

– _Ok Sel, até mais._

Olhei a hora antes de descer, estava tarde já passava das dez da noite, não acredito que dormi todo esse tempo. Calcei minha pantufa do Shrek e desci a escada ainda com o barulho irritando meus ouvidos, odiava atender a porta, anotar recados ou receber visitas a não ser da minha família. Estava me dando nos nervos a insistência da pessoa e onde estava Maria? Com certeza dormindo feito uma pedra. Abri a porta expondo todo meu mal humor sem a mínima paciência para ser educada no momento mas não esperava encontrar aquele rosto, olhei para a mulher parada em minha frente e minha raiva se foi dando lugar a confusão, o que Doutora Lovato estava fazendo na minha porta quase ás onze horas da noite? Ela sorria e usava uma camiseta vermelha da banda Ramones, calça jeans e converse preto; completamente diferente do jeito em que estou acostumada a vê-la nos poucos dias em que nos encontramos.

– Boa noite, Selena. - Sua voz despertou-me.

– B-boa noite… o que faz aqui? - Franzi o cenho, notando seu olhar cair para meus pés. Inutilmente tentei esconder um atrás do outro e ela riu baixo.

– Já que não pude almoçar com você hoje, pensei em comermos pizza.

Eu havia mesmo acordado ou ainda estava em meu quarto dormindo e sonhando com isso?

– Selena?

– E-eu… - Balancei a cabeça, confusa. - Está bem, entre. - Dei espaço e ela entrou, parando ao meu lado. - Eu, eu vou trocar de roupa.

– Ok!

Subi a escada praticamente correndo, sentindo uma certa alegria. Retirei meu short, vesti uma calça jeans surrada e uma camisa xadrez por cima da regata, entrei no banheiro assustando-me ao olhar para o espelho; meu cabelo estava um cáos, e Doutora Lovato havia me visto nesse estado, ótimo. Meus olhos estavam um pouco inchados por ter dormido horas, raramente me importava com isso mas eu estava péssima. Saí do banheiro e peguei meu celular, guardando-o no bolso antes de sair do quarto, desci a escada encontrando Demi esperando-me sentada no sofá, folheando uma das minhas revistas em quadrinhos que havia deixado na mesa de centro.

– A gente já pode ir… - Ela levantou-se.

– Tudo bem você sair nesse horário, Brian permitiu? - Perguntou.

– Eu não sou mais uma criança, Demi. Tenho 18! - Afirmei, enquanto andava até a saída.

– Ok… - Ela andou até mim. - E a propósito, adorei a pantufa. - Debochou, com uma piscadela.

Demi não deu-me tempo para responder qualquer coisa, saiu logo em seguida. O famoso sorriso bobo tomou minha face mas desapareceu rapidamente assim que foquei meus olhos na mulher andando em minha frente, despreocupada por não haver ninguém por perto, sorri maliciosamente ao checar a bunda da Doutora Lovato. O que? Era impossível não olhar. Entramos em seu carro e ela começou a dirigir até alguma pizzaria. Por não termos ido muito longe, chegamos rápido no lugar, que por minha surpresa eu conhecia e adorava, tinha ido várias vezes com Hayley. Sentamos em uma das mesas no lado de fora e depois de pedirmos, Demi começou a explicar por quê teve que cancelar o almoço, eu não devia ter o que reclamar afinal ela estava ajudando uma pessoa naquele momento e eu estava ao seu lado agora.

Me perdi em um certo momento, comecei a observar cada traço do rosto bonito e pálido a minha frente, o jeito que ela falava, explicava sobre seu trabalho evitando a vida pessoal, o modo em que ela umedecia os lábios carnudos que tanto chamavam-me a atenção e meu desejo de senti-los era imenso, como ela retirava a franja comprida do olho, seu riso era tão gostoso de se ouvir… notei até mesmo o jeito em que ela segurava a taça enquanto bebia sua cerveja. Seus sorrisos largos deixava a mostra os dentes brancos e perfeitos e seus olhos que haviam tanta tristeza pareciam felizes naquele momento. Não estava mais prestando atenção em suas palavras, apenas nela e fui despertada dos meus pensamentos pelo garçom que pousou a pizza de queijo na nossa mesa.

– Então Selena, me fale sobre você. - Pediu, enquanto cortava a massa em seu prato.

– Eu… não sei, o que quer saber? - Tomei um gole da minha coca-cola gelada. Até poderia beber como Demi mas preferi refrigerante.

– Hm, já sabe que faculdade irá fazer? - Perguntou, antes de levar um pequeno pedaço de pizza até a boca.

– Não… eu comecei a pensar sobre isso desde os 16 mas até hoje não consegui decidir o certo. - Respondi, esticando o queijo da pizza até minha boca. - Isso não aconteceu com você não é?

– Não, mas é normal. Apenas faça o que te agrada. - Sorriu, tomando o último gole da sua bebida gelada.

– Eu irei… - Retribui o sorriso, abaixando meu olhar para seu pescoço onde uma parte do cordão dourado estava visível. - Demi eu…

– Pergunte. - Apoiou-se com os cotovelos na mesa.

– Como sabe que iria perguntar algo? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha, ela riu.

– Pelos poucos dias em que conheço você, quando começa assim desse jeito, já sei que é pergunta.

– Elas te incomodam?

– Não. Mas acho que se fosse de uma outra pessoa, sim. Então o que quer saber, Selena?

– Hm… desculpe mas, onde conheceu Miley? - Esperei uma mudança de assunto de Demi.

– Na escola. - Respondeu, surpreendendo-me. - Depois fomos para a mesma faculdade.

– Oh… e, ela também era médica? - Perguntei, interessada.

– Sim! - Demi sorriu fraco. - Mas estávamos apenas começando.

– Hm… e, por acaso você tem algum irmão ou é filha única assim como eu?

– Infelizmente não tive a sua sorte! - Riu, retirando a franja do olho. - Tenho duas, Dallas e Madison.

– Isso é tão legal… eu sempre quis ter irmãos, onde elas estão? - Perguntei, curiosamente.

– Moram em Dallas, minha família inteira mora lá.

– E esse questionário não te incomoda agora? - Perguntei, fazendo-a rir.

– Não não, é como eu disse antes; se fossem de outra pessoa…

Terminamos com a pizza enquanto praticamente nos conhecíamos melhor, eu apenas queria congelar o resto do mundo, deixando somente eu e Demi naquela mesa na pizzaria, não queria que a noite terminasse, estava sendo tão divertido estar ao lado dela, estávamos mais próximas e isso me agradava muito. Demi pagou a conta e depois nós fomos embora, mais por causa da hora do que por vontade; ela precisava trabalhar na manhã seguinte e eu tinha o colégio. Parou seu carro em frente a minha casa sem desligá-lo.

– Bem… acho que essa noite valeu pelo furo do almoço. - Disse, com as mãos no volante.

– Sim, valeu muito! - Eu sorri e ela retribuiu. - Quando eu posso ver você outra vez? - Perguntei receosa.

– Hm, me dê seu celular. - Pediu, deixando-me confusa. - Esse aqui é meu número… pra você não ligar mais para o hospital como daquela vez, então quando quiser falar comigo é só me ligar. - Terminou, devolvendo meu iPhone com seu número nele.

– E-eu… ok, obrigada Demi - Sorri.

– Sem problemas… agora vá, está tarde e alguém pode ficar bravo com você.

Eu assenti e saí do seu carro, esperando até que ela desaparecesse com ele. Entrei em casa sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do meu rosto, encostei-me na porta fitando o número da Doutora Lovato em meu celular.


	9. Chapter 9

Sentei exausta na arquibancada da quadra de basquete dando lugar a outra garota para entrar em meu lugar no jogo, peguei a garrafinha com água dentro da minha mochila virando-a em minha boca com toda vontade, sentindo o líquido gelado descer pela minha garganta. Recuperei minha respiração e passei a mão pela minha testa um pouco suada, não era muito fã de esportes e aquela era a aula que eu mais odiava na vida, a única em que eu tirava notas baixas. Agradeci pelos poucos minutos que faltavam para o fim da última aula, olhei para as meninas que se movimentavam na quadra, Hayley tinha a bola e ela era realmente boa nesse jogo, a que mais ganhava pontos para o time. O professor levou o apito até a boca encerrando a aula após minha melhor amiga marcar a cesta da vitória. Hayley comemorou junto com as garotas antes de vir até mim, era apenas um jogo de aula de Educação Física mas a maioria delas eram realmente competitivas.

– Eu poderia ser jogadora de basquete não acha? Sou muito boa nisso! - Gabou-se, tomando a garrafinha da minha mão tomando quase toda a água.

– Dessa vez tenho que concordar com você, só ganharam por sua causa.

– Obrigada, Sel!

– Isso não foi um elogio, idiota. - Soquei levemente seu braço.

– Hey Gomez. - Revirei os olhos ao ouvir a voz, virei-me de lado encontrando o garoto de cabelo claro, com uma bola de futebol sob seu pé. - Pense rápido.

Mal consegui processar suas palavras que saíram rapidamente, senti uma pancada forte acertar meu rosto levando minha cabeça para trás. Minha visão ficou distorcida na hora, passei minhas mãos pelo meu rosto dormente e Justin começou a gargalhar enquanto seus amigos idolatravam seu ato imbecil.

– Você está bem, Sel? - Perguntou Hayley, retirando os fios de cabelo do meu rosto.

– Estou… não sinto meu nariz mas estou. - Ri fraco.

– Pode pegar a bola, Selena? - Pediu Justin, enquanto seus amigos debochavam de mim. - Ah, esqueci, você não curte não é?

Algumas das meninas que ainda estavam na quadra começaram a rir com a piada do garoto, uma imensa vontade de chorar invadiu-me naquele momento mas não iria dar esse gosto a todos eles, se fosse para colocar tudo pra fora seria quando estivesse sozinha, em meu quarto. Hayley puxou-me pelo braço, andando em direção ao vestiário.

– Você deveria contar para seu padastro sobre esse garoto. - Disse ela, enquanto trocava de blusa.

– Não, Brian está sem tempo até pra tomar um café da manhã descente, até parece que ele vai ter algum para tirar satisfações com Justin.

– E Maria?

– Não quero incomodá-la com isso. - Abri meu armário, olhando meu rosto vermelho no espelho. - Merda.

– Garotas.. - Virei-me ao ouvir a voz enjoada da garota entrando no vestiário acompanhada das suas amigas inúteis. - Melhor deixarmos para tomar banho depois que Selena sair, nunca se sabe não é, ela pode nos atacar! - Disse a garota insuportável, tirando risos de deboche das meninas.

– Fique tranquila Jane… - Andei até ela, parando em sua frente. - Eu não toco em porcarias. - Sorri cinicamente e Hayley começou a rir.

– Muito engraçada Gomez, saiba que a única porcaria aqui é você! - Falou, próxima ao meu rosto.

– Vamos Sel! - Hay chamou-me ainda rindo. - Não vale a pena perder tempo com… - Fitou Jane, com uma careta enojada. - Essa coisa.

Saímos do vestiário ouvindo as ameaças de Jane, a garota insuportável, preconceituosa e burra. Sim, burra; já havia reprovado duas vezes e pelo jeito não sairá nunca da escola. Como hoje eu havia vindo de carona com Hayley, deixamos o colégio e fomos direto para sua casa onde iria ajudá-la com o dever de matemática. Almoçamos pizza antes de subir para seu quarto e começar a resolver as equações, Hayley demorou um certo tempo para entender e mais de uma hora para terminar; ela podia mandar bem no basquete mas em matemática era um completo desastre. Retirei meu caderno de desenho da mochila e deitei de bruços em sua cama enquanto ela ficou no computador. Eu gostava muito de desenhar e segundo Hayley e Maria eu tinha talento pra isso mas não acreditava muito, nos últimos meses a vontade havia fugido de mim, não tinha inspiração pra nada e toda vez que tentava fazer alguma coisa tudo o que saíam eram rabiscos horríveis, não sei quantas folhas amassadas foram para o lixo em um dia.

– O que está fazendo? - Perguntou Hayley.

– Sei lá, tentando fazer alguma coisa. - Respondi, com a atenção nos pequenos riscos que fazia no papel branco.

– Hm, alguma coisa ou alguém? - Sentou-se na cama ao meu lado, levantei meus olhos para seu rosto onde havia um sorriso.

– Como assim? - Franzi o cenho.

– Está desenhando um olho aí nesse papel e nem sabe? - Levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Eu… - Fitei o desenho em preto e branco recém começado, suspirei deitando com a cabeça no caderno.

– De quem é o olho? - Riu.

– Só estou fazendo o que está na minha mente. - Eu disse abafado e levantei o rosto.

– Está desenhando a Doutora Lovato?

– Acho que estou… mas é melhor parar. - Fechei o caderno, guardando-o na mochila.

– Por que? O que tem demais em desenhá-la?

– Não sei, isso me assusta de uma certa maneira. Não sei dizer. - Dei de ombros.

– Hm… falando nela, me conte como foi ontem a noite. - Pediu, animada.

Comecei a contar tudo a Hayley como havia sido minha divertida noite com Demi, ficamos a parte da tarde na internet e para nos livrarmos do tédio gravamos um vídeo idiota que a impedi de postar no YouTube. Depois descemos para a cozinha e fizemos cookies de chocolate, começamos a assistir um filme de terror que estava passando, não pude terminá-lo depois que Brian ligou em meu celular pedindo para que eu fosse pra casa pois tinha uma surpresa pra mim. Fiquei extremamente curiosa para saber o que era, já estava de noite quando saí da casa de Hayley. Escondi as mãos nas mangas do meu agasalho fino e abracei meus braços ao sentir o vento frio arrepiar-me, a claridade da lua e os postes iluminavam a rua larga das casas de classe alta.

Entrei em minha casa, encontrando Brian sentado em uma das poltronas com um copo de whisky na mão, a garrafa pousada na mesa de centro da sala. Ele estava sério mas logo um sorriso tomou sua face cansada ao me ver, estava tudo em silêncio como de costume e só se ouviu meus passos quando andei até ele, sentando-me no sofá ao lado.

– Então, qual é a surpresa? - Perguntei, direta e curiosa.

– Vou buscar. - Sorriu, levantando-se - Fique aí.

– Sabe que estou morrendo de ansiedade não é? - Eu disse, antes de ele sumir rindo pelo o corredor.

Não gostava muito de surpresas pois na maioria das vezes elas não me agradavam. Brian não demorou muito para aparecer novamente na sala mas não estava mais sozinho, ele tinha um filhote em suas mãos. Levantei-me do sofá completamente surpresa com o que estava vendo, aquele cãozinho era tão fofo e lindo, tinha seus pêlos escuros e claros, seus olhos eram os mais lindos que já tinha visto em um cachorro antes, eram azuis e inocentes.

– Gostou? - Perguntou Brian, acariciando a cabeça do cão.

– Ele é meu? - Perguntei, aproximando-me. - Sério que ele é meu?

– Sim, achei que estava precisando de companhia. Pegue-o! - Brian aproximou o filhote e eu o peguei envolvendo-o em meus braços, beijando sua cabeça.

– Ele é muito lindo, obrigada! É a melhor surpresa de sempre. - Brian sorriu, depositando um beijo em minha testa.

– Mas tenho uma notícia não muito boa. - Disse, sentando-se no sofá. Voltando a tomar sua bebida.

– O que é? - Sentei ao seu lado. Acariciando as orelhas pequenas do meu cachorro.

– Vou viajar para o Canadá e…

– Quanto tempo? - Interrompi.

– Dois meses. Tem problemas que precisam de mim lá pra serem resolvidos, você entende não é, Sel?

– É… claro, vou ficar bem. - Sorri de lado.

– Eu sei que sim, Maria cuidará de tudo aqui. - Assegurou.

– Vou sentir sua falta. - Sussurrei.

– Eu também, meu anjo.

Brian pousou o copo na mesinha de centro e puxou-me para um abraço acolhedor, de pai. Deixei que as lágrimas caíssem, molhando sua camisa, não chorava apenas porque iria ficar longe do meu padastro mas também por todas as outras coisas que estavam presas dentro de mim. Ficamos um bom tempo juntos antes de eu subir para meu quarto, precisava pensar em um nome para meu cãozinho, coloquei ele em minha cama onde rapidamente achou algo para morder, começou a brincar com uma das almofadas rosnando e pulando de um lado para o outro. O último animal de estimação que tive foi um peixinho que morreu três semanas depois que ganhei, demorei um bom tempo para aceitar que eu mesma tinha provocado sua morte, eu tinha apenas seis anos de idade e estava animada, o que levou-me a dar comida demais para ele. Chorei dias seguidos, hoje quando lembro desse tempo começo a rir. Sentei em minha cama e enquanto brincava com meu cachorro e pensava em um nome, uma idéia me veio a cabeça, toda criança gosta de filhotes então lembrei de Lizzie. Peguei meu celular e procurei pelo número de Demi, pensei antes de fazer o que tinha em mente mas seria divertido levar meu cachorro pra passear pela primeira vez, junto com Liz. Podíamos até escolher um nome juntas.

_Lizzie gosta de filhotes? :] -Selena_

Sorri ao enviar a mensagem, peguei meu cachorro colocando-o no chão do quarto. Ele começou a morder minha pantufa; preciso imediatamente ir a um Pet Shop. Tirei meu tênis e entrei no banheiro, tomei um banho quente e demorado, ao sair ainda enrolada na toalha peguei meu celular na cama, sorri grande ao ver que Demi já havia respondido.

_Sim ela ama, por que a pergunta?_

Imaginei seu rosto bonito torna-se confuso com minha mensagem, um riso escapou da minha garganta enquanto começava a respondê-la.

_Brian me surpreendeu com um cachorro lindo hoje, fiquei muito feliz e pensei em levá-lo para um passeio amanhã junto com Liz. O que acha?_

Recebi sua resposta em menos de dois minutos.

_Tenho certeza que ela ficará muito feliz, já sabe onde encontrá-la. E no fim da tarde vou levá-la ao cinema, se quiser vir é bem vinda!_

Não consegui parar de sorrir, lendo repetitivamente a última frase. Estava feliz apenas por trocar mensagens com Demi e depois de ler aquilo a felicidade se duplicou em meu peito.

_Adoraria! E sobre o passeio, a mãe de Lizzie deixa ela sair comigo? Pode ser de manhã._

_Tenho certeza que sim, e cuide da minha garotinha, Selena! Nos vemos amanhã._

Ri do seu pedido que entendi mais como uma ordem.

_Ela estará em boas mãos! Boa noite, Demi :]_

Um pequeno pingo de água caiu sobre a tela do meu celular, lembrando-me de que ainda estava de toalha e com o cabelo molhado. Vesti meu pijama e antes de descer até a cozinha atrás de leite para meu cão, recebi mais uma mensagem de Demi, não estava esperando pela sua resposta depois de ter desejado boa noite mas fiquei feliz ao ler.

_Boa noite, Selena :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Virei a caixa de cereal na tigela de vidro derrubando alguns deles sobre o balcão da cozinha, bufei ao não encontrar o leite por perto, levantei-me e andei até a geladeira pra pegar. Maria desviou seus olhos escuros do jornal para mim enquanto me sentava novamente, enchendo a tigela cheia de cereal com leite.

– Que horas foi dormir ontem a noite? - Perguntou.

– Acjgho que dephjois dja mhjeia nogjhite.

– Ok, engole tudo e depois responde. - Riu.

– Depois da meia noite, fiquei brincando com meu novo amiguinho. - Sorri, enterrando a colher novamente no cereal colorido.

– E por que está de pé tão cedo, são apenas oito da manhã e hoje é sábado. Selena você está bem?

– Estou super bem, só acordei a essa hora porque vou sair, levarei meu cachorro para passear!

– Ainda não deu um nome pra ele?

– Não, vou escolher um hoje.

Terminei meu café da manhã enquanto conversava com Maria, minha vontade no momento era de voltar para minha cama quentinha, debaixo do edredom e dormir até o almoço, mas tinha algo mais divertido para fazer essa manhã. Subi para meu quarto e tirei meu pijama, vesti um short jeans curto, uma camiseta básica cinza e calcei meu converse. Peguei meu celular e wayfarer antes de sair do quarto. Desci a escada e Maria brincava com meu novo amigo, lembrei que antes de pegar Lizzie em sua casa eu tinha que passar em alguma loja de animas, precisava de coleiras, ração, brinquedos e tudo mais, já sentia a animação em comprar.

– Vamos menino! - Agachei no chão, pegando-o no colo. - Está pronto pra conhecer uma menininha muito adorável? - Ele lambeu meu nariz.

– Se cuide filha, quero que esteja de volta antes do almoço. - Maria beijou-me na bochecha.

Coloquei meu óculos antes de sair de casa, o céu estava inteiro azul sem nenhuma nuvem, o vento um pouco forte balançava as árvores em frente as casas e o sol das nove horas começava a esquentar mais. Abri a garagem onde só havia meu carro, algumas ferramentas de Brian e outras coisas que nunca usávamos, coloquei meu cachorro sentado no banco do passageiro e fechei a porta, ele começou a chorar mas logo parou quando sentei-me ao seu lado, ele não parava quieto enquanto eu dirigia a caminho do Pet Shop, começou a morder o couro do banco provocando um pequeno furo com seus dentinhos afiados. Inclinei-me para o banco de trás ao parar no sinal vermelho e peguei uma camiseta minha que havia ali, joguei em sua cabeça e ele esqueceu do couro, começando a morder o pano vermelho, antes uma roupa que não usava mais do que o banco do meu carro furado.

Estacionei em frente a loja de animas, aproveitei que ele estava distraído com minha camiseta e deixei-o no carro, abaixando um pouco os vidros para entrar ar, não iria conseguir carregá-lo junto com as coisas. Comprei duas coleiras verdes, ração, shampoo, brinquedos para ele morder e tudo o que precisava. Depois que paguei, o moço do caixa colocou tudo em duas sacolas plásticas e ajudou-me a levar, guardando tudo no porta-malas. Entrei em meu carro e coloquei a coleira verde com um ossinho pendurado no rapaz, sorri ao ver como ele era lindo. Comecei a dirigir em direção a casa de Lizzie, lembrava muito bem do caminho e não ficava muito longe.

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing tell me, tell me do you feel the pressure now?_ – Bati minhas mãos no volante enquanto cantava o refrão da música de uma das melhores bandas de rock.

Não demorei muito pra chegar onde Lizzie morava, parei meu carro bem em frente a casa de cor branca com janelas e portas de madeira. Saí do carro e peguei o menino arteiro em meu colo, colocando-o no chão em seguida já que estava preso na coleira. Andei até a porta da casa e toquei a campainha.

– Selena! - Liz atendeu, abraçando-me apertado. - Demi me disse que viria.

– Gostou? - Afastei-me para olhar em seu rostinho.

– Muito! - Seus olhos desceram para meu cachorro que não parava de cheirar a grama. - É seu cachorrinho? - Perguntou, sorrindo.

– Sim, meu novo amigo. Vamos passear com ele pelo parque!

– Que legal, como ele chama? - Liz agachou-se ao lado do cão, acariciando sua cabeça e orelhas.

– Ainda não escolhi um nome, estava pensando em fazer isso com você enquanto passeamos com ele, o que acha?

– Super legal! Posso pegar ele no colo?

– Claro Liz, mas cuidado com os dentinhos afiados.

Assim que Lizzie o pegou em seus braços teve o rosto pequeno todo lambido pelo cão, ela gargalhava enquanto tentava afastá-lo de sua face. Fiquei observando a cena, Liz começou a brincar com ele pelo gramado verde enquanto eu conversava com sua mãe na porta. Deixei meu carro em frente a casa e fomos andando para o parque próximo, Liz segurava a coleira e de vez ou outra ela se enrolava nela quando o menino travesso dava a volta em suas perninhas, ele cheirava tudo quanto era canto da calçada. Quando chegamos no parque comprei um algodão-doce pra Liz e enquanto ela comia eu levava o filhote arteiro.

– Bob! - Ela disse, com a boca melada de algodão-doce.

– Elvis é mais legal. - Dei de língua, fazendo-a bufar.

– Louis!

– É bonitinho mas não combina com ele.- Ela suspirou.

– Doug?

– Huhn. - Fiz careta.

– Baylor - Sorriu, com pedaços do doce rosa preso em seus dentinhos.

– Hm, vamos ver. Chama ele.

– Baylor! - Liz gritou para o cão que imediatamente começou a brincar com seus pés.

– É gostei, e acho que ele também, combina com ele - Sorri. - Temos um nome!

– A gente te ama, Baylor.

Lizzie terminou de comer seu doce e começou a brincar com Baylor correndo pela grama do parque, sentei-me na sombra de uma das árvores apenas observando como a garotinha estava feliz. Nunca havia me relacionado assim com nenhuma criança na vida, antes de minha mãe morrer ela havia falado algo sobre ter um filho com Brian, eles queriam muito e ao ouvir aquilo deixou-me extremamente feliz, sempre quis ter um irmão para brincar e implicar mas infelizmente não tive a chance, agradeço por ter encontrado Liz. Deitei-me na grama com as mãos embaixo da cabeça aproveitando a sombra gostosa, fechei os olhos respirando fundo o ar puro. O repentino peso em minha barriga assustou-me fazendo-me sentar no mesmo instante, Baylor estava em cima de mim puxando minha camiseta, seu rabo de um lado para o outro, estava completamente animado, Lizzie sentou-se ao meu lado na grama, ela estava ofegante e com a roupa um pouco suja de terra.

– Caiu em um buraco é? - Ri, apontando para a sujeira na blusa.

– Estava rolando na grama com Bay!

– Então quando seu corpo começar a pinicar, já sabe o por quê.

– Demi não deixa eu fazer isso, você não vai contar pra ela não é? Por favor Selly. - Choramingou, fazendo-me rir.

– Relaxe Liz, não sou dedo duro. - Eu disse em uma piscadela. - Mas precisamos ir embora, já está na hora do almoço.

– Ahhh não quero ir, não estou com fome. - Um bico formou-se na boca pequena.

– Hm… e se fomos para minha casa e almoçarmos cachorro-quente? Sua fome apareceu agora?

– Siiiim, vamos! Vamos! - Levantou-se animada, puxando-me pela mão.

– Espertinha. - Apertei o nariz pequeno.

Antes de levar Lizzie para minha casa, ela guardou em uma mochila um vestido cor de rosa e uma sandália para ir ao cinema no final da tarde. Mandei uma mensagem para Demi avisando que Liz iria passar o resto do dia comigo e ela apenas precisava passar em minha casa mais tarde, ela respondeu concordando e pediu para que não desse besteiras para Lizzie comer durante o dia, isso era uma coisa impossível primeiro porque já tinha feito e segundo; qual criança vive sem comer porcarias? Era o nosso segredo, Demi não poderia saber que iríamos passar a tarde comendo doce, sorvete, chocolate e tudo mais. Aumentei o som da música ao parar no sinal, Lizzie brincava com Baylor no banco de trás enquanto eu dirigia a caminho de minha casa.

Guardei meu carro na garagem e Liz saiu rapidamente levando Baylor em seu colo, entramos em casa e o filhote levado escapou das suas mãozinhas, sumindo pelo corredor, ela começou chamá-lo enquanto corria atrás dele. Larguei minhas chaves e óculos em cima da estante e fui para a cozinha onde Maria cozinhava algo e cantarolava uma música desconhecida, provavelmente antiga.

– Hey Sel, como foi o passeio? - Perguntou ao notar-me ao seu lado.

– Incrível, trouxe uma convidada para almoçar. Vamos querer cachorro-quente! - Eu disse, animada.

– Uma convidada? - Perguntou, surpresa.

– Sim, é uma garotinha e nome dela é Liz, ela é…

– Selena, peguei ele! - Lizzie apareceu na cozinha com Baylor se remexendo em seus braços.

– E aí está ela. - Eu disse, Maria sorriu virando-se para a menina.

– Que garotinha linda você é! - Lizzie sorriu. - É amiguinha da minha Selena?

– Aham. - Liz assentiu. - Você é a mamãe da Sel?

– Não querida, mas é como se eu fosse. - Sorriu, abraçando-me de lado.

– Lizzie é como uma irmã pra Doutora Lovato, ela vai passar a tarde comigo e a noite vamos ao cinema!

– Doutora Lovato? A moça bonita que jantou aqui?

– Essa mesma. - Sorri.

Maria começou a preparar nosso almoço e Liz deixou Baylor um pouco de lado quando sugeri que jogássemos video game. Estava divertido ficar com a garotinha, se não fosse ela eu ainda estaria em meu quarto dormindo. Seus olhos esverdeados brilharam quando Maria pousou uma tigela média com cachorro-quente na mesa de centro da sala junto com dois copos de coca-cola, ela largou o controle do playstation de lado no sofá e pegou um dos pães, lambuzando-se com o molho. Gargalhei olhando Liz devorar o pequeno cachorro-quente. Comemos os seis que haviam na tigela, virei meu copo em minha boca bebendo todo meu refrigerando e Liz fez o mesmo com o seu, nos olhamos por alguns segundos e depois a sala foi tomada pelo barulho alto dos nossos arrotos, ela gargalhava, eu deitei no sofá sem conseguir parar de rir.

– Vocês duas são umas porquinhas. - Maria riu, ao pegar a tigela de vidro e os copos da mesa.

– Sim nós somos, bate Liz! - Levantei a palma da minha mão e ela tocou.

Maria voltou para cozinha rindo de nós duas, voltamos a jogar video game o que enjoou depois de uma hora. Assistimos desenho animado enquanto comíamos torta de chocolate, quando o relógio marcou três horas da tarde uma idéia veio em minha mente, fazia tanto tempo que não relava meu pé naquela água, estava sol e calor. Olhei para Liz que tinha sua atenção nas meninas super poderosas na tela a sua frente e sorri antes de chamá-la.

– Liz! - Ela olhou-me, rapidamente. - Quer nadar?

– Não sei nadar, Selly. - Fez bico.

– Sem problemas, eu seguro você. O que acha de irmos lá para o quintal nadar, hein?

– Eu quero! - Ela sorriu mostrando os dentes, alguns deles faltando.

– Então o que estamos esperando? - Levantei-me e ela ficou de pé no sofá.

Peguei Lizzie em meu colo que começou a gargalhar enquanto eu subia a escada até meu quarto com ela em minhas costas, vesti meu biquini roxo e descemos novamente, fomos para o fundo de casa onde raramente eu ficava, era bem espaçoso e além da piscina haviam várias plantas, coqueiros e uma árvore que formava uma grande sombra no quintal grande. Coloquei Lizzie no chão e andamos até a beira da piscina, como não tinha nada para ela vestir, ficou apenas com sua calcinha, Liz parecia assustada ao olhar para toda aquela água que a cobria por completo. Haviam duas bóias vermelhas e um colchão colorido, entrei na água e parei em frente onde liz estava de pé.

– Pule Lizzie - Sorri.

– N-não, eu tenho medo.

– Não precisa, confie em mim. Está vendo essas bóias? - Ela assentiu. - Elas não vão deixar você se afogar.

Lizzie hesitou por um tempo olhando para mim e para as bóias antes de pular em minha direção, segurei o corpo pequeno em meus braços rindo da sua respiração acelerada. Coloquei ela sobre o colchão flutuante e mergulhei, aparecendo do seu outro lado fazendo-a rir. Como o tempo foi passando seu medo foi desaparecendo, saiu várias vezes da piscina e quando não era para pular em meus braços, pulava sozinha com a segurança de uma das bóias em seu cintura. Fizemos uma guerra de água, jogamos bola, tomamos sorvete, brincamos, tudo na piscina. Nosso dia estava sendo completamente divertido e tinha certeza que iria continuar até de noite.

Em um dos pulos de Lizzie em minha direção, Maria apareceu sorridente na varanda, segurei a garotinha em meu colo e sorri ao ver que Doutora Lovato estava ao seu lado, acho que ficamos tempo demais na piscina. Elas conversavam sobre algo que não conseguia ouvir, apenas a gargalhada que Demi soltou derrepente deu-me a certeza de que já estava sabendo sobre o arroto que Maria havia presenciado. Seus olhos escuros viraram-se em nossa direção, Liz a chamou alegremente e ela sorriu, Maria entrou novamente em casa depois de alguns minutos conversando e Demi começou a andar até nós, parando na beira da piscina. Ela usava botas, uma calça jeans preta surrada e uma blusa amarela, estava maravilhosa.

– Se divertiram tanto que até esqueceram que iriam sair comigo. - Deu de ombros, fazendo bico.

– Foi a Sel! - Liz apontou o dedinho para mim.

– Eu? - Levantei as sobrancelhas. - Você quem quis nadar.

– Mentirosa. - Deu de língua fazendo Demi gargalhar.

Levei Lizzie até a borda da piscina colocando-a para fora em frente a Demi que teve sua calça molhada pelo abraço da garotinha. Nadei até o outro lado saindo pela escada, peguei a toalha branca em cima de uma das cadeiras de sol e comecei a me secar de costas para elas que começaram a conversar sobre o cinema enquanto secava meu cabelo. O sol já estava fraco e o vento estava frio o que fez minha pele arrepiar-se.

– E que filme vamos ver, Demz? - Ouvi Lizzie perguntar.

– Hum… você escolhe Liz.

– Hoje foi muito divertido, você já viu o Baylor?

– …

– Dem?

– Hum?

– Você viu o Baylor? Ele não é fofo?

– Sim, ele é muito fofo.

Sorri enquanto ouvia a conversa logo atrás de mim, virei-me terminado de secar meu cabelo, Lizzie estava secando-se também com outra toalha. Olhei para Demi encontrando seus olhos escuros em minha direção, ela sorriu rapidamente parecendo desconfortável e abaixou-se ajudando Liz terminar de se secar. Andei até elas e depois entramos em casa, levei Lizzie que tremia de frio para meu quarto enquanto Demi esperou na sala com Baylor em seu colo no sofá, e Maria provavelmente contando tudo o que fizemos hoje. Dei um banho quente em Liz e depois ela se trocou, deitou de bruços em minha cama e ficou jogando jogos em meu notebook enquanto eu tomava banho. Não queria fazer Demi esperar mais então não demorei, saí do banheiro já pronta e Lizzie sorriu ao me ver, levantando-se da cama.

– Eu amo Power Rangers! - Ela disse, animada referindo-se a minha camiseta.

– Eu também, nós temos que ser melhores amigas hein? Qual deles você queria ser? - Perguntei, esticando o tecido.

– A rosa! Mas… Demi também queria ser essa então, acho que o amarelo. E você, Selly?

– O vermelho, sempre quis ser esse. - Ri - O seu vestido é lindo Liz! - Sorri, apertando seu nariz e ela bateu em minha mão.

– Vamos logo, Sel! - Começou a puxar-me para a porta do quarto.

Já passava das cinco horas da tarde quando saímos de casa, chegamos no shopping e Demi permaneceu na fila pequena para comprar os ingressos do filme infantil que Lizzie havia escolhido enquanto fomos comprar pipoca e coca-cola, eu queria pagar metade dos gastos mas Demi não permitiu, alegando que eu era convidada. Encontramos com ela na entrada da sala, entreguei uma caixa de pipoca a ela antes de entrarmos, sentei em uma poltrona no meio de Demi e Liz que estava extremamente animada, o filme começou e ela não tirou seus olhinhos um segundo da tela enquanto enchia a boca pequena com pipoca, Demi olhava a cena e soltava um dos seus risos que era completamente bem vindo ao meus ouvidos.

Durante o filme, desviei meus olhos da tela para Demi ao meu lado, ela comia calmamente a pipoca enquanto assistia, não sei quanto tempo fiquei observando o perfil do rosto bonito esquecendo do que acontecia na grande tela em minha frente, em um movimento súbito ela olhou pra mim e rapidamente disfarcei, voltando a assistir o filme. Ao passar dos minutos, não ouvia-se mais a voz nem risadas de Liz, a garotinha havia adormecido na poltrona ao meu lado com sua cabeça deitada em meu ombro, tentei não me mexer muito para não acordá-la, o filme estava quase no final. Demi sorriu ao ver Lizzie dormindo, enquanto os créditos subiam na tela em nossa frente ela levantou-se da poltrona depois que as pessoas da nossa fileira começaram a sair da sala, continuei sentada até Demi pegar Liz em seu colo que resmungou algumas palavras enroladas fazendo-nos rir. A garotinha estava tão cansada que não acordou nem com a música e as conversas das pessoas pelo shopping enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao estacionamento.

Abri a porta de trás do carro de Demi e ela colocou Liz deitada ali, a menina aconchegou-se no banco e continou dormindo. Não conversamos muito no caminho de volta, respondia sem deixar de sorrir a suas perguntas sobre meu dia com sua garotinha, havia sido muito divertido passar o dia com Liz e terminar a noite ao lado de Demi. Chegamos em minha casa e ela parou o carro bem em frente, não queria sair, eu ainda estava animada, feliz e não queria entrar em casa.

Comecei a sentir um certo nervosismo com o silêncio que formou-se dentro do carro, o sentimento de estar sendo observada pela mulher ao meu lado fez meu coração bater mais rápido, olhei rapidamente pra Demi que tinha sua cabeça encostada no banco de couro, seus olhos escuros em minha direção.

– Obrigada por me convidar, foi muito divertido. - Sorri, tentando esconder o nervosismo e virei-me no espaço entre os bancos para olhar Lizzie adormecida no banco de trás.

– Não precisa agradecer, Selena. Afinal, ela adora você. - Senti Demi mover-se no banco, seu rosto aproximou-se do meu enquanto também olhava para a menina.

– Ela dorme como um anjo. - Sussurrei, observando Liz.

Engoli seco ao notar o quão perto eu estava de Demi. Não tirei meus olhos de Lizzie e um frio passou rapidamente pelo meu estômago ao virar meu rosto para a mulher ao meu lado, meus olhos encontraram os seus, senti que olhava-me diferente das outras vezes ou talvez fosse coisa da minha cabeça. Ela estava me deixando louca, abaixei minha cabeça virando-me de frente e meus dedos começaram a mexer na barra da minha camiseta, eu era uma completa covarde, e estava tão nervosa.

– É melhor você entrar. - Sua voz saiu baixa.

– S-sim, também acho.

– Boa noite! - Sorriu, aproximando-se em um abraço.

– Boa noite. - Sussurrei, sentindo o perfume do cabelo sedoso.

Não sei de onde tirei coragem mas a vontade foi maior e apenas fiz, antes que nos afastássemos do rápido abraço, toquei meus lábios na bochecha de Demi a centímetros da boca, em um beijo um pouco demorado. Corei ao olhar em seu rosto e ver um dos seus sorrisos sem mostrar os dentes, desci meus olhos fitando seus lábios, tudo o que queria era sentí-los mas não podia; não queria estragar tudo com ela, gostava da sua companhia e estava ciente de que meu sentimento não era correspondido. Eu a queria, desde a primeira vez em que nos falamos naquele quarto de hospital comecei a fantasiar coisas, me pergunto se desconfia ou sabe do que realmente quero com ela. Entrei em casa e antes de pegar no sono comecei a repassar em minha mente tudo de divertido que havia feito hoje.


	11. Chapter 11

Cobri minha cabeça com um dos travesseiros, o sol quente já brilhava lá fora e os raios adentravam pelas duas janelas do meu quarto. Sentei na cama espreguiçando-me, pisquei os olhos esfregando-os e me levantei com a pouca vontade que tinha, lavei meu rosto e escovei os dentes. Como estava sem aulas até a próxima semana aproveitava pra acordar tarde, desci para a cozinha ainda vestida em meu pijama e o cheiro delicioso de biscoito de chocolate se intensificava a cada passo que eu dava, Maria sabe fazer os melhores cookies.

– Hum biscoitos pra mim? - Eu disse, ao entrar na cozinha.

– Oh não querida, sinto muito mas esses não são para você! - Ela sorriu, retirando os biscoitos do forno, colocando-os em cima do balcão.

– Como não? - Franzi o cenho. - São pra quem então? - Perguntei, enciumada.

– Debby, uma garota adorável que ajudou-me com as compras hoje. Ela está lá na sala você não a viu?

– Não havia ninguém na sala, e eu poderia ter ajudado você. - Sentei-me em um dos bancos, apoiando-me com os cotovelos no balcão. Estava um tanto quanto emburrada.

– Tire esse bico Selena Marie Gomez, depois faço algo melhor pra você. - Disse em uma piscadela, colocando os biscoitos em uma tigela de vidro.

– Ok então, mas isso não quer dizer que não estou brava por ter feito meus biscoitos favoritos pra outra menina. - Peguei um dos biscoitos em minha frente mas Maria bateu em minha mão fazendo soltá-lo. - Nem um? - Perguntei, incrédula.

– São pra Debby. Falando nela, vai ver onde ela está enquanto eles esfriam.

Deixei a cozinha um pouco irritada, poderia ter muito bem ajudado com as compras, estava com fome e proibida de comer umas das coisas que mais amava por pertencer a outra garota, uma completa estranha por sinal. Cheguei na sala de TV encontrando uma menina de cabelo castanho claro liso, estava concentrada em uma das minhas revistas em quadrinhos que tinha em mãos, raspei a garganta provocando barulho e a garota deu um pequeno pulo no sofá largando a revista de lado ao mesmo tempo. Encarou-me parecendo assustada, olhei bem para seu rosto e não poderia negar que ela era bonita.

– Eu… fiquei curiosa em ler. - Disse, envergonhada.

– Sem problemas. - Aproximei-me, sentando ao seu lado no sofá - Gosta dessas coisas? - Perguntei.

– Hum sim, tenho algumas. - Sorriu - Sou Debby! - Aproximou sua mão de mim.

– Selena. - Cumprimentei-a. - Nunca havia conhecido ninguém antes que gostasse dessas coisas.

– Duas! - Riu. - Mas aí, eu já te vi pelo bairro… junto com uma garotinha.

– Ah sim é Liz, você mora por aqui?

– Sim, a três quadras. - Seus olhos desviaram-se do meu rosto para atrás de mim, virei-me encontrando Maria aproximando-se com os biscoitos, pousando a tigela na mesinha.

– Aqui estão Debby, e mais uma vez obrigada querida. - Maria sorriu, sentando-se na poltrona.

– Não precisava mesmo, apenas fiz o que devia em ajudar a senhora.

– Senhora não, apenas Maria por favor. - Riu. - Estavam conversando sobre o que, meninas?

– Ahh, que eu já havia visto Selena pelo bairro antes. - Sorriu, pegando um biscoito.

– Oh interessante, podem ser amigas não?

– Claro! - Concordou Debby. - Podemos fazer alguma coisa hoje a noite o que acha, Selena?

– É.. eu.. não sei, talvez. - Dei de ombros.

– Aceite, querida. Você quase não sai, nem quando Hayley está aqui. - Disse Maria, tentando me convencer.

– Está bem… onde vamos? - Perguntei pra garota.

– Se quiser, vai rolar uma festa hoje a noite.

– Hum tudo bem, fechado.

Debby contou que havia mudado-se para o bairro faz pouco tempo, além de revistas em quadrinhos nós compartilhávamos outras coisas como tipo de música e filme, acabamos nos conhecendo um pouco melhor enquanto comíamos os biscoitos, Maria nos deixou a sós após um tempo participando da conversa. Trocamos os números do celular antes de ela ir embora, nos encontraríamos a noite para essa tal festa que ainda não estava certa se seria agradável mas queria ir, queria me divertir como o resto dos adolescentes da minha idade, não como a maioria deles bebendo e se drogando, apenas queria um pouco mais de diversão, aproveitaria a noite.

Subi para meu quarto e fiquei um bom tempo no telefone conversando com Hayley que estava no acampamento, aproveitei para falar sobre a noite de uma semana atrás que deixou-me confusa sobre Doutora Lovato, não conseguia tirar seu olhar da minha mente e o quão perto chegamos a ficar, Hayley tirou uma com minha cara afirmando que a mulher estava na minha mas é claro que não levei a sério.

(…)

– Não deveríamos estar aqui, Debby. - Olhei para a casa grande e movimentada, com música alta.

– Por que não? - Perguntou confusa, desligando o carro.

– É meio complicado, o dono da festa me odeia.

– Eu nem o conheço. - Riu. - Mas por que ele te odeia?

– É que… bem, deixa pra lá. Vamos embora daqui.

– Está brincando? Qual é Selena, vamos entrar. Foda-se se esse garoto odeia você, mostra que não se importa e aproveita da própria festa do cara.

– Você é louca. - Ri. - E se eles nos expulsarem?

– Não vão, com certeza não vão nem notar nossa presença.

– Duvido mas… vamos lá!

Andamos até a entrada da casa luxuosa onde haviam vários garotos bêbados, alguns deles eram do meu colégio e olharam-me estranho e surpresos, os que não conhecia pareciam me comer com os olhos usando um sorriso malicioso o que achei nojento. O som alto se intensificou quando entramos na sala grande, os copos vermelhos de bebidas espalhados por todos os lados nos móveis caros sujavam a madeira, a festa estava lotada, haviam garotas seminuas dançando sensualmente com outras, casais se beijando para todos os lados, comecei a me sentir desconfortável até Debby puxar-me para dançar, demorei um tempo para me soltar e começar a curtir o som torcendo para que Justin não me visse em sua casa.

Olhei Debby pegar dois copos de uma bandeja do cara que passou por nós rapidamente e entregou-me um deles, levei o copo descartável até meu nariz cheirando o líquido incolor, não sabia o que era aquilo e não iria tomar mas antes que pudesse largar o copo em qualquer lugar da sala Debby impediu-me, segurando meu pulso.

– Eu não bebo. - Minha voz saiu alta em meio a música.

– É uma festa, Selena. - Aproximou-se sua boca em meu ouvido. - Apenas uma vez não irá deixar você bêbada e além do mais estamos de carro, não sou uma garota irresponsável.

– Hum… - Olhei para os lados antes de levar o copo até meus lábios. - Isso é… - Fiz uma careta sentindo a bebida descer pela minha garganta.

– Muito bom, agora vamos dançar! - Puxou-me para perto de si, dançando sensualmente.

Apenas uma vez pareceu não ser o suficiente pra mim, eu já estava completamente animada quando Debby me entregou um terceiro copo vermelho com uma bebida diferente da primeira, eu não estava bêbada mas estava gostando, estava um pouco suada e com a respiração descontrolada enquanto dançávamos ao som de uma música agitada, virei o copo em minha boca tomando um último gole certa de que seria o último da noite. Em um momento começamos a cansar então saímos para o lado de fora da casa, nos fundos onde comemos alguns aperitivos que haviam na área da piscina o que surpreendeu-me, pensei que só haviam bebidas alcoólicas no lugar.

Durante uma conversa descontraída com Debby senti uma mão em meu ombro, virei-me assustada com medo de encontrar o rosto conhecido e foi o que aconteceu, o garoto parecia furioso enquanto fitava meu rosto.

– O que pensa que está fazendo aqui?

– Eu..

– Ela está se divertindo. - Debby disse, abraçando-me pelo pescoço.

– Quem é você? - Justin franziu a testa.

– Amiga do Chaz e você deve ser o dono da festa, ele me chamou e eu trouxe Selena por que alguma coisa contra?

– É claro que sim. - Disse óbvio - Quero vocês duas fora.

– Calma playboy. - Debby ergueu as mãos. - Isso não é uma festa? Então eu e Selena só queremos nos divertir.

– Hum.. quer se divertir, Selena? - Ele sorriu pra mim, eu conhecia aquele sorriso cínico; Justin iria aprontar mais uma comigo, já era o que eu esperava.

– Não, eu vou embora. - Ameaçei sair mas a mão do garoto segurou forte meu pulso.

– Não, agora você fica e se diverte. - Afirmou, antes de virar a garrafa de cerveja na boca.

– Foi fácil. - Debby sorriu. Ela não fazia idéia mas Justin estava planejando algo.

O garoto jogou a garrafa vazia no gramado e virou o boné para trás, sorriu diabólicamente pra mim antes de chamar seus colegas, eu estava prestes a correr mas seus parceiros chegaram ao nosso lado.

– O que acha de darmos uma volta, Selena? - Justin aproximou-se, segurando meu queixo. Bati em sua mão fazendo-o soltar.

– Me deixe em paz, Justin.

– Ela não vai a lugar nenhum com vocês. - Afirmou Debby. Justin revirou os olhos.

– Levem essa desconhecida daqui. - Mandou.

– Me solta, agora. - Debby debateu-se quando um dos garotos a segurou pelos braços. - Me solta! Selena. - Gritou, sendo levada pelo garoto.

– Justin por favor, pare com isso me deixa em paz eu vou embora da sua festa ok, eu não sabia que iria vir pra cá foi tud…

– Cale a boca lésbica do caralho. - Gritou furioso, fazendo-me fechar os olhos. - Você vai se divertir agora.

Um dos comparsas de Justin segurou-me forte pelos braços, mesmo que eu gritasse ninguém iria me tirar das mãos do garoto, todos estavam bêbados, aproveitando a festa e de maneira alguma iriam encarar Justin. Eu estava com medo do que iria acontecer, não sabia até onde aquele garoto era capaz de chegar comigo. Levaram-me até a garagem onde havia vários carros, um deles pertencia a Justin que entrou e mandou o garoto colocar-me no banco de trás, ele empurrou-me batendo a porta e sentou-se no passageiro ao lado de Justin enquanto os dois riam.

O garoto na direção ligou o som alto após arrancar com o carro para longe da casa, os gritos altos dos dois se misturavam com o rock enquanto bebiam as garrafas de cerveja, Justin acelerou o veículo na rodovia, já estávamos longe e eu não sabia o que pensar ou fazer, tentei levar minha mão até o bolso da minha calça atrás do meu celular mas eles me olhavam a cada segundo, jogavam as garrafas de vidro vazia em mim quando terminavam de beber. Estavam deixando-me completamente assustada.

– Ei cara. - Justin tocou o ombro do garoto ao seu lado. - Você podia fazer ela começar gostar de homens não acha? - Fitou-me pelo retrovisor. Engoli seco, com medo.

– Não irmão, sem essa. Não vou comer essa garota. - Riu, bebendo a cerveja.

Agradeci mentalmente por ter sido rejeitada, me encolhi no banco abraçando meus joelhos. Queria ir pra casa.

– Toma. - Jogou-me uma garrafa de whisky. - Beba tudo, queria se divertir não é? - Justin riu. A velocidade do carro tornava-se cada vez mais rápida.

– E-eu não bebo. - Minha voz tremeu ao pegar a garrafa.

– Beba essa merda logo, Selena. - Gritou.

– Pra onde está me levando?

– Lugar nenhum, quero que beba. AGORA.

Comecei a abrir a garrafa, não tinha escapatória, o que poderia fazer? Enfrentá-los? Não, inútil. Levei a garrafa até minha boca virando-a, fechei os olhos com o gosto que tomou minha boca, era horrível e forte. Comecei a tossir enquanto os dois em minha frente gargalhavam.

– Beba tudo, quero ver você chapada.

– Justin nã…

– Cale a boca e beba.

Deixei a garrafa pela metade, já me sentia tonta e minha visão começava a distorcer os rostos dos dois em minha frente, comecei a falar coisas que nem eu mesmo entendia e as risadas dos garotos pareciam explodir meus ouvidos, Justin gritou mais uma vez mandando-me terminar de beber, não aguentava mais o gosto daquela bebida, queria colocar tudo o que já havia engolido pra fora.

– Tome isso, vai se sentir melhor. - O garoto no banco do passageiro entregou-me um comprimido. - Acho que passamos do limite com você, tome.

Pisquei algumas vezes tentando enxergar corretamente o comprimido azul em sua mão, não deveria aceitar mas não sabia nem mais o que estava acontecendo comigo direito, tomei outro gole da bebida após engolir o comprimido. Depois de alguns minutos ainda dentro do carro em movimento comecei a me sentir diferente, a vontade de rir e dançar com o som da música invadiu-me e foi o que fiz mesmo não querendo. Virei a garrafa em minha boca acabando com a bebida enquanto os garotos riam, comecei a cantar e falar coisas da minha vida, peguei o boné de Justin e coloquei em minha cabeça enquanto mexia meu corpo no rítmo da música, o garoto não se importou e apenas bebia.

Eu me sentia eufórica, animada e coloquei minha cabeça para fora do vidro, comecei a gritar sentindo o vento forte bater em meu rosto levando meu cabelo pra trás, estava completamente fora do meu normal. A velocidade do carro diminuiu encostando na estrada escura e isolada, senti meu corpo ser puxado pra dentro do veículo, o garoto loiro começou a falar enquanto eu olhava para seu rosto sem entender corretamente as palavras agressivas e apenas ria da sua cara, ele irritou-se e mandou-me sair do carro, eu queria respirar e me sentir livre então abri a porta, saltando pra fora. Abri os braços sorrindo para o céu escuro, as estrelas brilhavam, não tinha idéia de onde estava, o barulho do motor do carro assustou-me e quando olhei para os lados estava sozinha no meio do nada onde só haviam escuridão, árvores em todos os lados, uma rua onde não sabia para que lado seguir.

– Cadê os carros hein? - Ri, olhando para os dois lados da rua e tropecei em uma pedra. - Merda o que é isso? - Peguei na mão atirando para longe.

Não conseguia andar mais de três passos corretamente, sentia medo, frio e vontade de vomitar e rir ao mesmo tempo. Sentei-me na beirada da rua sentindo um incômodo, levei minha mão até meu bolso e retirei meu celular. Fechei os olhos quando a claridade da tela tomou meu rosto, demorei mais do que o normal para procurar os nomes, estava tudo distorcido então comecei a rir até fitar o nome daquela mulher, não sabia certo o que fazer apenas queria ela perto de mim. Coloquei o telefone no ouvido ao selecionar o nome que tanto ocupava minha mente, o frio que fazia arrepiou todo meu corpo enquanto esperava a ligação ser atendida.

– _Selena?_

– Deeeeeeemi. - Ri, feliz.

– _Você está bem?_

– Sabe que eu não sei, nem sei onde eu tô. - Dei de ombros.

– _O quê? Como assim?_

– Tô no meio do nada, até que é legal mas tá muito friiiiio.

– _Selena isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?_ – A voz da mulher pareceu séria mas não para que eu evitasse rir.

– Nããão, eu juuuro. Só que tá frio.

– _Por quê me ligou?_

– Ah deixe-me lembrar. - Cocei a nuca olhando ao meu redor. - Acho que eu preciso de ajuda.

– _Onde você está?_

– Eu já disse linda, no meio do nada. - Gargalhei.

– _Em que lugar no meio do nada?_

– Na estrada deserta e escura, tô com medo. - Choraminguei.

– _Deus, como foi parar aí? Fique onde está._

– Sentada na beira da estrada, é onde eu tô.

Doutora Lovato encerrou a ligação, guardei meu celular de volta no bolso e abracei meus joelhos, comecei a cantarolar uma música qualquer, o gosto da bebida ainda em minha boca e a sensação de prazer ainda permanecia em meu corpo, depois de minutos sentada levantei-me do chão com dificuldade olhando para os dois lados da rua deserta, fechei meus olhos quando avistei as luzes de um carro se aproximar de onde eu estava, tapei meu rosto com o braço evitando a claridade, o veículo preto parou em minha frente e meus ouvidos doeram com o som da buzina, a mulher mandou-me entrar e foi o que fiz.

– O que pensa que está fazendo, Selena? Como veio parar aqui? Você está bêbada?

Doutora Lovato parecia furiosa, meus olhos caíram para as coxas descobertas, usava apenas um short curto e regata branca.

– Parece até minha mãe. - Ri, voltando a olhar seu rosto.

Demi balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto começava a dirigir.

– Vou te levar pra sua casa.

– Não. - Pedi, rapidamente. - Maria não pode me ver assim, p-por favor. Ela suspirou.

– Está bem mas primeiro me fale como veio parar aqui.

– E-eu não lembro direito. - Solucei sentindo o gosto do whisky. - Eu estava numa festa aí eu… - Gargalhei fazendo Demi olhar-me confusa. - F-foi tão engraçado, Justin me achou lá e d-depois ele…

(…)

– Cuidado. - Demi segurou-me ao entrarmos pela porta de madeira preta. Eu não conseguia andar sozinha sem que meu corpo caísse para os lados. Era estranho nunca havia me sentido assim.

– Sua casa é liiiiinda! - Sorri olhando para o lugar espaçoso, enquanto ela trancava a porta.

– Eles drogaram você, pensei que fosse uma garota esperta e não caíria nessa. - Comentou, ajudando-me chegar até o sofá confortável.

– Acabou de me chamar de burra?

– Você precisa de um banho frio e café forte.

– Não gosto de café. - Fiz careta - Tem coca-cola?

– Cale a boca. Ande, levante-se e me ajude. - Demi segurou-me pela cintura e seguimos por um corredor.

Enquanto andávamos para não sei onde, levantei minha mão e passei as pontas dos meus dedos na pele do rosto bonito e ela esquivou-se fazendo-me parar. Comecei a rir admirando a beleza da mulher, Demi abriu uma porta do corredor e nós entramos, ela soltou-me e eu andei até a cama me jogando no colchão macio e cheiroso, abracei um travesseiro sentindo o perfume conhecido.

– Tome. - Jogou-me uma camiseta e um short. - Vá tomar banho, o banheiro fica ali. - Apontou para uma porta ao lado.

– Eu tô bem assim. - Eu disse ainda abraçada no travesseiro. - Você tem um cheiro tão bom. - Suspirei.

– Selena por favor, faça o que eu pedi. - Sentou-se na cama ao meu lado. - Vai se sentir melhor.

– Já estou melhor. - Sorri, sentando-me.

– Vem. - Aproximou seus braços de mim, puxando-me para fora da cama em direção ao banheiro.

– Demi? - Fitei seus olhos.

– Hum?

– Eu.. e-eu gost.. - Não terminei, tudo o que havia ingerido a minutos atrás veio para minha boca, agachei-me em frente ao vaso colocando tudo pra fora.

– Ainda bem que estamos no banheiro. - Ouvi a voz atrás de mim.

Me senti um pouco melhor ao sentir a água fria em meu rosto e corpo, isso ajudou-me a voltar ao meu normal porém ainda me sentia tonta, nunca tinha bebido tanto na vida. E o pior, incomodar Demi no meio da madrugada foi uma péssima idéia, ela não tinha o direito de me ajudar, pra começar não deveria ter entrado naquela festa. Peguei a toalha branca que Demi havia deixado junto com as roupas e me sequei, me vesti e olhei-me no espelho, precisava me desculpar por incomodá-la.

Saí do banheiro sentindo meu corpo tombar para o lado ao passar pela porta mas consegui andar sozinha até a cama grande, sentei-me e Demi apareceu na porta do quarto segurando uma xícara branca, ela sentou-se ao meu lado e mandou-me beber o líquido preto.

– Obrigada. - Agradeci após tomar um gole do café. - Não deveria ter ligado pra você me desculpe, não sabia o que estava fazendo.

– Sem problemas, Selena.

– Mesmo? - Assentiu. - Isso não era p-pra ter acontecido… - Entreguei a xícara pra ela e suspirei passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo.

– Durma, vou ligar pra sua casa avisando que está tudo bem. - Demi levantou-se, andando até a porta.

– Demi? - Virou-se. - Eu meio que ia dizer uma coisa no banheiro e…

– Eu sei.

– Sa-sabe? - Engoli seco.

– Sim, boa noite. - Sorriu, saindo do quarto.

"Eu sei" duas simples palavras que não deixaram-me pregar os olhos, ela sabia. O que isso significava afinal? Demorei um tempo para adormecer, estava na cama de Demi embaixo das suas cobertas abraçada em seu travesseiro sentindo seu perfume, o cheiro do seu corpo; não poderia ter dormido melhor.

Acordei lentamente ao ouvir um barulho vindo de fora do quarto, sentei-me na cama sentindo minha cabeça prestes a explodir, passei as mãos pelo meu rosto e olhos levantando-me, um pouco zonza e perdida. Abri a porta do quarto e andei pelo corredor, parei em frente a uma porta entreaberta e empurrei a madeira encontrando Demi de costas para mim, pisquei os olhos entendendo o que acontecia ali dentro; ela pintava a parede do quarto, seus pés estavam erguidos nas pontas enquanto a mão tentava alcançar o máximo que podia. Havia uma lata de tinta no chão onde alguns jornais estavam espalhados cobrindo o piso. Soltei um riso baixo ouvindo-a xingar quando o pincel escapou de sua mão, ela virou-se pra mim e então não evitei em começar a rir, havia respingos de tinta rosa pela sua face, sua camisa xadrez escura e as coxas descobertas estavam com tinta também.

– Não é engraçado. - Afirmou, séria. - Sou péssima e estou fazendo o pior trabalho aqui.

– Desculpe é que… - Entrei no quarto olhando em volta. - Você quer pintar as paredes ou a si própria? - Ri, recebendo um tapa de leve no braço.

– Como se sente? - Perguntou.

– Minha cabeça, quero arrancá-la e jogá-la longe. - Ela riu.

– Você precisa comer alguma coisa.

Segui Demi para fora do quarto até a cozinha do apartamento, era tudo bem organizado com móveis pretos, sentei-me em uma das cadeiras enquanto ela pegava uma jarra de suco na geladeira e torradas, colocando tudo sobre a mesa de vidro.

– Eu não sei se isso desce. - Fiz careta ao olhar para a comida.

– É melhor comer.

Demi sentou-se na cadeira em minha frente e começou a passar requeijão em algumas torradas, observei seu rosto sujo de tinta, o cabelo frouxamente preso, estava adorável por sinal. Comi apenas três torradas e tomei um pouco do suco de laranja. Comecei a relembrar a noite passada, não havia esquecido de maneira alguma suas últimas palavras antes de sair do quarto.

– Desculpe por tomar conta da sua cama. - Pedi, sem jeito.

– Sem problemas, fiquei no quarto de hospedes. - Levantou-se, guardando a jarra de suco de volta na geladeira. - Preciso terminar de tentar pintar o quarto.

– Eu ajudo. - Levantei-me.

– Obrigada. - Sorriu, antes de virar-se para o armário grande em busca de algo.

Corri meus olhos pelo corpo perfeito onde uma parte da pele de sua cintura ficou exposta quando levantou o braço.

– Isso vai tirar sua dor de cabeça. - Entregou-me um comprimido junto com um copo de água.

– Obrigada. - Agradeci, antes de tomar o remédio.

Voltamos para o quarto onde começamos a pintar. Conversávamos enquanto trabalhávamos na parede, Demi contou-me que iria seguir o conselho dos seus amigos no hospital e tirar um tempo livre para si. Já conseguia lembrar melhor sobre a festa de Justin e como acabei sozinha no meio da estrada. Estava com medo de comentar sobre ontem a noite no quarto de Demi então questionei sobre o que estávamos fazendo.

– Então, por que estamos pintando? - Perguntei, com minha atenção na tinta que cobria a parede.

– Quero transformá-lo em um quarto para Liz.

– Oh sim, legal por isso a cor rosa. - Sorri.

Continuamos a pintar, estava divertido. A dor insuportável em minha cabeça foi desaparecendo ao passar do tempo conversando com Demi, estávamos quase completando a última parede do quarto quando senti um gelo correr pelo meu braço, olhei aquilo e fitei Demi tentando parecer séria, ela começou a rir enquanto voltava a pintar.

– O que? - Olhou-me, ainda rindo. - Não será apenas eu que sairei toda suja.

– Oh é mesmo? - Arqueei as sobrancelhas e passei o pincel pelo braço pálido ao meu lado.

– Está revidando? - Ela estreitou os olhos em minha direção.

– Não, só acho que você é muito branca. - Dei de ombros. - Precisa de uma corzinha. - Ri, voltando minha atenção para a parede mas não demorou muito pra sentir a tinta em mim novamente, agora no ombro.

– Ops.

– Está me surpreendendo, Doutora Lovato.

– Estou? O que, achou que eu fosse uma mulher séria que não iria iniciar uma guerra de tinta? - Riu e antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, vários respingos de tinta voaram em meu rosto e camiseta.

– Mais ou menos isso.

Avancei em Demi com meu pincel tentando alcançar sua face mas suas mãos seguraram meus braços, rimos da nossa situação; uma querendo atacar a outra com tinta rosa. Depois de minutos lutando consegui começar a empurrar o corpo um pouco menor que o meu enquanto ela tentava sujar meu cabelo, consegui soltar meu braço de sua mão mas antes que pudesse fazer algo seu corpo caiu levando-me junto para o chão, Demi havia tropeçado na lata de tinta enquanto eu a empurrava. Começamos a rir descontroladamente até eu notar a maneira em que nos encontrávamos, meu corpo por cima do dela, nossos rostos a centímetros de distância. Fitei sua boca e apoiei-me com as mãos no chão, uma em cada lado de seu rosto, ela ainda ria enquanto eu apenas observava, o cabelo havia se desprendido o que deixava a imagem ainda mais bonita com os fios negros espalhados pelo chão, seus risos cessaram e seus olhos encontraram os meus, ela sorriu largo mostrando os dentes perfeitos e suas mãos vieram para meus ombros.

– Vai ficar em cima de mim? - Perguntou, sorrindo.

– N-não, me desculpe. - Pedi, começando a levantar mas as duas mãos de Demi impediram, segurando-me pela nuca.

Seus olhos trouxeram-me a lembrança da última noite em que nos vimos, meu coração começou se acelerar. As mãos em minha nuca puxaram-me lentamente para mais perto da boca carnuda, umedeci meus lábios tentando acreditar se aquilo o que estava acontecendo era real, senti o hálito quente da mulher embaixo de mim chocar-se contra minha boca.

– Fique. - Sussurrou roçando seus lábios nos meus.

Ao ouvir aquilo não esperei nenhum segundo para juntar nossos lábios deixando a língua de Demi invadir facilmente minha boca, beijá-la era um dos meus maiores desejos e aquilo estava sendo melhor do que imaginava, nossas línguas se tocando, seu gosto, seus lábios, suas mãos em minha nuca puxando-me enquanto aprofundava o beijo faziam-me acreditar que não passava de mais uma das minhas fantasias. Sem separar sua boca da minha Demi levantou o corpo, sentando-se, fazendo-me permanecer sobre seu colo com as pernas envolta de sua cintura. Eu não queria mas ela terminou o beijo depositando demorados selinhos em meus lábios, sorri envolvendo o corpo em um abraço sentindo o perfume gostoso do pescoço quente onde deixei um beijo. O barulho da campanhia assustou-me e infelizmente precisei sair da posição em que estava, Demi não disse nada sobre o que acabara de acontecer apenas sorriu e avisou que iria atender a porta, assenti observando-a deixar o quarto. Não preciso dizer que o sorriso tomou inteiramente minha face não é? Mordi meu lábio inferior pensando nos minutos atrás, Doutora Lovato e eu realmente nos beijamos.

Saí do quarto ao ouvir uma voz conhecida mas não lembrava-me a quem pertencia, andei até a sala encontrando uma cena desagradável para meus olhos, os braços finos da mulher envolviam a cintura de Demi enquanto as bocas se tocaram em um rápido beijo, cerrei os punhos sentindo uma raiva até então desconhecida, ciúmes era tudo. Engoli seco tentando me controlar afinal eu não tinha nada com Demi ao contrário daquela mulher, Victoria se não me engano.

– Hey você. - Ela olhou-me, surpresa - Selena, não é? - Assenti, desviando meu olhar para Demi que parecia desconfortável.

– Então Victoria, por que veio? - Demi perguntou, normalmente.

– Não acredito que esqueceu, Demz. - A mulher fez bico. Revirei os olhos. - Vamos almoçar!

– Oh é verdade. - Demi levou a mão até a testa. - Desculpe, esqueci completamente.

– Já esperava. - Suspirou. - Mas por que estão as duas sujas de tinta? - Perguntou, confusa.

– Selena estava ajudando-me a pintar o quarto, é uma coisa pra Liz.

– Oh sim, que gentil você. - Sorriu pra mim, retribui falsamente. - Então Demz, vamos almoçar ou não? - As mãos começaram a mexer na camisa de Demi.

– É.. hum, preciso levar Selena pra casa e..

– Não Demi, não precisa. - Interrompi. - Eu posso ir sozinha, não quero atrapalhar seu almoço.

– Viu? Espero aqui enquanto você toma banho. - Victoria selou os lábios rapidamente.

Demi assentiu antes de se dirigir para o quarto, o desconforto era perfeitamente visivel nela. Cruzei os braços sobre o peito observando a mulher elegante em minha frente mexer no celular, cerrei os dentes, queria jogar na cara de Victoria o que havia acontecido antes de sua chegada mas não, não chegaria a esse ponto, não sabia nem o que aquele beijo tinha significado pra Demi. Apoiei-me no sofá, os minutos foram se passando enquanto o silêncio permanecia na sala, a mulher guardou o aparelho na bolsa e sorriu pra mim, dessa vez não me esforcei para parecer simpática.

– Essa é a camiseta da Demi? - Franziu o cenho, seus olhos percorrendo meu corpo.

– É sim. - Respondi, simplesmente.

– Posso saber por que está usando? - Andou alguns passos, aproximando-se de mim.

– Acho melhor você perguntar pra Demi, eu não lembro direto. - Dei de ombros, deixando-a confusa.

– Já saquei a sua, menina. - Sorriu falsamente, apontando o indicador pra mim.

– Não sei do que está falando.

– Tenho certeza que sabe e saiba que não vai conseguir nada com Demi, ela está comigo.

– Que eu saib… - Parei, ao ouvir os passos no corredor se aproximarem, Victoria afastou-se colocando um sorriso no rosto ao ver Demi.

– Selena, tome banho antes de irmos, suas roupas estão no banheiro. - Demi avisou-me, enquanto Victoria distribuía beijos em seu pescoço. Assenti notando os lábios moverem-se em um "desculpe".

Estava sendo tudo perfeito antes daquela mulher aparecer, me pergunto o que acontecerá daqui pra frente. A presença desagradável de Victoria não acabou com a felicidade que sentia e apenas queria relembrar eu e Demi juntas no quarto sujas de tinta.


	12. Chapter 12

Escutava a conversa descontraída de Taylor e Nicholas ao meu lado, já havia me desligado do assunto divertido fazia um certo tempo, em um momento me deixei levar pelos pensamentos que passaram a ocupar minha mente nos últimos dias. Risadas altas vinha do fundo do bar sem muito movimento onde alguns homens jogavam sinuca, fitei o copo vazio de cerveja na mesa em minha frente soltando um suspiro cansado. Apenas não conseguia impedir que os recentes acontecimentos viessem em minha mente, deveria ter agido diferente com aquela garota, o que mais me incomoda é que não estou arrependida do que fiz, apenas não queria dar falsas esperanças para Selena, não queria fazê-la pensar que aquilo o que houve no quarto iria progredir, não nego que queria estar com ela novamente mas um medo já conhecido estava acima da minha vontade.

– Você tá mesmo falando sério, Jonas? - A voz da loira ao meu lado saiu mais alto, ganhando minha atenção. - Aquela vadia é pior do que Demetria.

– Mas não deixa de ser gata e sexy. - O dono dos cachos curtos sorriu maliciosamente, antes de beber um gole da cerveja.

– Do que vocês estão falando? - Perguntei confusa, estava perdida na conversa.

– Por onde você andou enquanto conversávamos? - Suspirou entediada. - Estamos comentando o quanto eu não simpatizei com Doutora Stewart.

– Oh sim… hum, e sobre isso eu tenho que concordar com Nick. - Soltei um riso, assistindo uma expressão raivosa forma-se na face da loira.

– Vocês falam isso por que não é em vocês que a vadia dá ordens. - Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, encostando-se na cadeira.

– Sabe Tay… eu me imagino no seu lugar. - Comentou Nicholas, levando as mãos atrás da cabeça deixando os braços musculosos visíveis. - Adoro mulheres mandonas.

– Argh. - Taylor revirou os olhos. - Me diz um tipo de mulher que você não adora, Nicholas.

– Okay vocês dois.. - Levantei-me, vestindo meu casaco. - Preciso ir.

– Jonas, seja cavalheiro e pague pelas nossas bebidas ok! - Taylor levantou-se antes que Nick pudesse negar. - Preciso falar com você antes de ir. - A mão pálida segurou meu braço.

Não queria qualquer assunto agora, dentro de um bar, principalmente ouvir as perguntas de Taylor mas não tive como fugir, a loira arrastou-me até o banheiro vazio.

– Agora me fale sobre o que você tanto pensa. - Pediu, encarando-me pelo espelho. - Estive te observando esses dias Demi, principalmente agora na mesa, você está mais pensativa do que o normal.

Éramos amigas a anos, uma das poucas pessoas que me conheciam perfeitamente bem e sabia que não sairía dali sem que ela conseguisse arrancar as respostas de mim, como sempre.

– Assuntos pessoais, Taylor. Só isso o que você queria saber? - Cruzei meus braços sobre o peito. Ela virou-se em minha direção, apoiando-se na pia do banheiro.

– E quando foi que deixou de falar comigo sobre esses tipos de assunto? Não tente fugir Demi, fale logo.

Suspirei prestes a me render, se fosse em um dia completamente ruim eu daria as costas sem responder, ignorando suas perguntas.

– Você sabe, tem aquela garota.. Selena… - Encostei-me na parede fria. - Nós nos beijamos, na verdade eu permiti que isso acontecesse.

– Haha, sabia que iriam dar nisso! - Riu.

– Não deveria ter aberto a boca pra você. - Irritei-me.

– Não Demi, me desculpe eu não aguentei. Mas… por que isso te preocupa? Você quis beijá-la, não é?

– Sim… e sinto que isso foi tão errado, quero dizer ela é só uma menina…

– Oh por favor Demetria, você fala como se tivesse trinta anos ou mais. O que você vai fazer?

– Eu não sei… não quero magoá-la..

– Então não magoe, por que não deixa rolar entre vocês duas hum? Nos poucos dias em que vi Selena no hospital, pareceu ser uma boa garota, educada e bonita. - Sorri fraco, fitando o piso branco.

– Eu não posso. - Olhei Taylor que tinha um sorriso nos lábios rosados.

– Você pode sim.. - Ela andou três passos até mim, parando em minha frente. - Você sabe que sim e o que você quer. A memória não é o principal motivo que te impede, não é?

– Preciso ir pra casa. - Desconversei, as palavras de Taylor conseguiam provocar dúvidas.

Ela não disse mais nada apenas assentiu, nós saímos do banheiro encontrando Nicholas no balcão conversando com Jack, proprietário do estabelecimento e nosso amigo, a maioria de seus freguêses eram médicos pelo lugar ficar próximo ao hospital, eu mesma já havia terminado diversas noites ali, bebendo sozinha. As onze horas da noite já se aproximava quando deixamos o bar, eu iria pra casa mas estava livre pra qualquer emergência.

Dirigi pensativa até o edifício onde moro, as palavras de Taylor se repetindo em minha mente durante o caminho, as vezes ela me assustava ao mesmo tempo em que perturbava com seus conselhos. Deixar rolar? Não queria ter com Selena o mesmo que tenho com Victoria porém não queria deixar de ver a garota que tanto me faz bem, subitamente o medo de magoá-la juntou-se com o de seguir em frente. Ao contrário do que ouvi de Taylor, eu não sabia o certo o que queria, talvez a maneira mais fácil seria ignorar o carinho e atração que sinto por Selena e deixar o tempo apagar, poderia ser dura; ir contra minha vontade e me afastar dela para o melhor, mas sabia que não teria coragem para isso sabendo sobre seu sentimento.

Entrei em meu apartamento acendendo as luzes do lugar silencioso, tranquei a porta e me dirigi até a cozinha, peguei um copo de água gelada sentindo um pequeno cansaço antes de deixar meu corpo relaxar no sofá da sala, haviam algumas chamadas perdidas no telefone mas apenas me importei com uma delas, da casa de minha família em Dallas, descansei o copo na mesinha antes de retornar a ligação.

– _Alô? Demi?_ – Sorri, ao ouvir a voz da minha irmãzinha.

– Sim Maddie, sou eu. Está tudo bem aí? Estão todos bem?

– _Sim está, mas nós sentimos a sua falta_.– A voz entristeceu-se.

– Eu também sinto muito falta de todos vocês.

– _Você precisa vir pra cá Dem, Dallas quer saber se vai estar presente na festa surpresa que estamos planejando pra mamãe no fim de semana. Você vem não é?_

– Bem… eu..

– _Ótimo, você não vem_.– Ouvi-a bufar.

– Hey, você não me deixou terminar, mocinha. É claro que eu vou, não perderia por nada!

– _Sério?_ – Perguntou, surpresa.

– Sério, com certeza.

– _Não acredito Demz, mamãe vai adorar._

– Eu imagino. - Sorri. O barulho da campanhia ganhou minha atenção. - Bom, tenho que desligar Maddie, vejo todos vocês em breve. Eu amo vocês!

– _Mal posso esperar, também te amamos Demi, boa noite!_

– Boa noite, princesa.

Devolvi o telefone ao gancho antes de me levantar estranhando a campanhia tocar a essa hora da noite, não estava esperando ninguém. Abri a porta encontrando o rosto sorridente da mulher, o que acabou não me agradando totalmente, não agora.

– Victoria… o que faz aqui a essa hora? - Perguntei.

– Eu quero ficar com você, Dem. - Respondeu, entrando em casa. - Tenho uma surpresinha. - Sorriu com malícia.

– Desculpe Vic mas eu não estou afim, preciso descançar e… - Perdi as palavras no mesmo instante em que Victoria fez com que o sobretudo preto que usava deslizasse para fora do seu corpo. - Se veste, Vic. - Desviei meus olhos do corpo nu.

– Tem certeza que é isso o que você quer, Dem? - Aproximou-se, pegando minha mão e levando-a para seu seio esquerdo. - Hum?

– Pare. - Afastei-a delicadamente - Se veste, por favor. - Abaixei-me pegando a roupa do chão, entregando a ela.

– Está bem. - Suspirou pegando o sobretudo da minha mão, vestindo-o novamente. - Desculpe por ter vindo.

– Está tudo bem eu só estou cansada e preciso pensar.

– Problemas?

– Digamos que sim.

– Nada que atrapalhe nosso passeio no fim de semana, não é? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Oh sobre isso… não vai ser possível Vic, me desculpe mas vou viajar pra Dallas nesse fim de semana, é o aniversário da minha mãe.

– Ok eu entendo… mas se fosse alguma coisa relacionada ao hospital eu iria me irritar. Posso viajar com você pra lá, o que acha hum? - Sorriu.

– Não Victoria, é uma reunião em família, não me entenda mal. Gostaria que parasse de agir como se fosse minha namorada ok?

– Eu apenas tenho esperança de um dia ter uma relação séria com você e me esqueço o que realmente somos, me desculpe. - Entristeceu-se.

– Você deve encontrar uma pessoa, Vic. Não posso te dar o que merece.

– Talvez um dia você possa. - Suas mãos vieram para meu rosto, acariciando-o. - Eu acredito que sim. - Tocou brevemente nossos lábios.

– É melhor você ir pra casa… já está tarde.

– Está bem, tem razão. Se cuide Demz! - Beijou-me na bochecha antes de sair.

Fechei a porta assim que Victoria saiu, encostei-me na madeira levando minha mão até a testa, fechei os olhos suspirando. As vezes me pergunto o que eu estava fazendo com a merda da minha vida, por que tudo tinha que ter se tornado tão difícil? O medo de gostar realmente de alguém me perseguia, não conseguia me imaginar feliz ao lado de uma mulher a não ser Miley e me sentia culpada pelas coisas que passei a pensar, iria viver dessa maneira para sempre?Superar é difícil, nunca me esforcei em tentar pois sabia ser em vão.

O relógio já marcava meia noite, fiz um sanduíche antes de tomar banho e tentar dormir. Queria poder descansar pelo menos um pouco, gostaria que minha mente permitisse isso. Adormeci somente de madrugada e consegui duas horas de sono antes de receber uma ligação do hospital, nada importante para que me tirasse da cama mas mesmo assim foi impossível voltar a dormir.

(…)

– Então, já falou com a menina? - Taylor perguntou, enquanto retirava a touca cirúrgica.

– Não vou falar sobre isso aqui. - Lavei minhas mãos, secando-as em seguida.

– Sempre achei tão engraçado você manter essa postura no hospital, principalmente quando me chama pelo sobrenome. - Riu.

– É como se ela fosse outra pessoa aqui dentro. - Doutor Jonas intrometeu-se. - Mas e aí, de que menina vocês estão falando hum? - Perguntou, curioso.

– Ah é aquela que…

– Você estava excelente na cirurgia, Doutora Lovato. - A voz de Stewart interrompeu Taylor.

A pele pálida e os olhos verdes chamavam a atenção na mulher de rosto sério, o cabelo escuro e ondulado caía sobre os ombros de Doutora Stewart.

– Obrigada. - Agradeci com um sorriso. - O mesmo sobre você.

– Demi sempre está excelente. - Afirmou Taylor.

– Está exagerando, Taylor. - Adverti.

– Não, ela está certa, Doutora. Antes de eu vir pra cá eu só ouvi coisas boas sobre você e o quanto é competente e talentosa, estou feliz em trabalhar ao seu lado. - Kristen sorriu.

– Fico lisongeada. - Retribuí o sorriso.

– Bem… preciso ir agora, Doutora Swift você vem comigo. - Ela exigiu, já diringindo-se para a porta.

– Ótimo. - Murmurou a loira antes de seguir Stewart.

Retirei minha touca, soltando meu cabelo, podia sentir os olhos castanhos escuros de Nicholas sobre mim enquanto isso, ele estava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e o sorriso pequeno nos lábios em minha direção.

– O que foi? - Perguntei.

– Sabe Dem.. - Aproximou-se de mim. - Tudo bem que eu não sou o cara mais apropriado para dizer isso e você não gosta de ouvir mas se você estiver ou quando estiver gostando de alguém, siga o seu coração e não ignore seus sentimentos. - Sorriu singelo, puxei-o para um abraço sentindo um beijo ser depositado em minha cabeça.

– Tem certeza que não é gay? - Sussurrei contra o pescoço cheiroso. Ele riu.

– Não tira uma com a minha cara pelas minhas palavras, Doutora Lovato. - Separou-se. - Agora eu vou ver se Taylor e especialmente Kristen vão precisar de mim. - Soltei um riso ao mesmo instante do piscar do olho pequeno.

Assim como Taylor, Nicholas era o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter. Mesmo quando se intrometiam em minha vida particular eu os amava, sabia que só queriam minha felicidade.

Levei minha mão até a lateral de minha testa sentindo uma pequena dor de cabeça, fechei levemente os olhos suspirando, a imagem do rosto pequeno perfeitamente bem desenhado da garota veio em minha mente e involuntariamente sorri.


	13. Chapter 13

– Eu ainda não acredito que fui tão mal, é a primeira vez em que tiro nota baixa nessa matéria, merda. - Reclamei, deitando em minha cama ao jogar minha mochila de lado.

– Mas Sel, você pode recuperar a nota e Brian nem vai se importar tanto já que era Mandy quem dava mais atenção para isso.

Hayley sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha, olhei-a de lado então ela percebeu o que disse.

– Oh merda, me desculpe Selly eu não sei o que falei, não queria ter tocado no nome de sua mãe, sei que te incomôda, sou tão idiota. - Xingou-se levantando-se para sentar ao meu lado na cama.

– Sem problemas Hay, está tudo bem. - Suspirei cansada fechando levemente os olhos.

Se eu pudesse pedir por algo que se realizasse no mesmo instante pediria por minha mãe, queria que me ajudasse com tudo o que estava sentindo, gostaria de desabafar deitada em seu colo como as poucas vezes que fiz no passado, e sentir seu abraço novamente. É claro que eu tinha Maria mas não era a mesma coisa, ela nem fazia idéia sobre Demi.

– Você vai pedir para refazer o teste? - Ouvi a voz calma de Hayley e abri os olhos encontrando-a mexendo no iPod.

– Acho que sim, segunda-feira talvez. - Respondi, sentando-me.

– Nós duas sabemos por quê você se deu mal. - Soltou um riso fraco sem tirar os olhos da tela pequena.

– Sabemos? - Franzi o cenho.

– D-e-m-i. - Soletrou fazendo-me soltar uma gargalhada.

– Então você acha que eu fui mal na prova por causa dela? Que coisa estúpida é claro que não, apenas não estudei o suficiente.

– Qual é Selena, você não precisa estudar para tirar nota alta em matemática, assuma que não parou de pensar naquela mulher.

Não respondi, balancei a cabeça negativamente rindo das palavras de minha melhor amiga, tudo bem eu não nego que pensei em Demi durante a semana inteira mas era simplesmente impossível não fazer, mesmo que eu não quisesse lá estava eu relembrando o beijo.

– Quem cala concente. - Hayley tossiu propositalmente.

– Tááá, você é tão chata… pode ser que eu tenha viajado um pouquinho.

– Sim, só um pouquinho. - Riu. - Mas então, vai me ajudar no trabalho hoje? - Perguntou.

– É claro, não perco a chance de tomar quanto yogurt eu quiser.

– Isso é por que eu não conto para meu chefe.

Hayley havia conseguido um trabalho em uma famosa sorveteria do bairro no começo da semana, onde a maioria dos alunos de nossa escola frequentam praticamente todos os dias depois das aulas, então aproveitei como passava a parte da tarde estudando ou dormindo ofereci minha ajuda, o que tinha sido uma idéia genial pois sempre saía do estabelecimento com um sorvete em minha mão.

– O que Maria fez de bom hoje? - Perguntou a garota esfomeada enquanto saíamos do quarto.

– Não tenho idéia mas seja o que for sei que você irá comer!

– Você me conhece! - Abraçou-me de lado enquanto descíamos a escada.

Seguimos para a cozinha sentindo o cheiro delicioso do almoço. Enquanto começávamos a comer Maria perguntava sobre nossa manhã na escola, achei melhor não comentar nada sobre minha nota vermelha e fui salva pela campanhia quando questionada pelo assunto da prova.

– Deve ser a menina dos cachorros que levará Baylor ao parque. - Maria disse antes de se levantar para atender.

– Você deixa uma desconhecida passear com Bay? - Hayley perguntou com a boca cheia de comida.

– Engole isso. - Ri, batendo em seu braço. - E não é uma desconhecida, é o trabalho dela. - Respondi tomando um gole do suco de morango.

– Selena querida é pra você. - Ouvi a voz de Maria enquanto voltava para a cozinha, engoli o suco franzindo o cenho.

– Quem é? - Perguntei confusa.

– Demi, ela é uma moça muito simpática. - Maria sorriu.

– Demi? E-ela está aqui? - Perguntei sem acreditar sentindo meu estômago revirar. Havia quase uma semana que não nos falávamos o que me fez pensar várias coisas, uma delas de que não queria me ver novamente.

– Que intimidade, já está chamando a mulher de Demi, Maria? - Brincou Hayley enquanto eu ainda processava a informação. - É até bom por que como as coisas andam acho que você irá vê-la muitas vezes por aqui, não é Selly?

Fitei a garota furiosamente, olhei para Maria que estava completamente confusa com o que Hayley falava.

– Pode me explicar, mocinha? - Ela levou as mãos para a cintura olhando-me desconfiada.

– Sim mas não vamos deixar Demi esperando, não é mesmo? - Sorri nervosa andando em direção a sala. - Conversamos depois!

Andei silenciosamente até onde Demi se encontrava, ela não notou-me quando cheguei na sala, parecia que toda sua atenção estava em um dos quadros na parede, tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito enquanto fitava a pintura, a jaqueta de couro preta por cima da camiseta branca a deixava mais sexy, aproximei-me em passos lentos ganhando sua atenção.

– Hey. - Sorriu. - Eu não atrapalhei seu almoço, certo?

– Não não. - Retribuí o sorriso. - Eu nem havia começado a comer direito.

– Ótimo!

– Como assim? - Sorri confusa.

– Vamos almoçar.

Tentei impedir que o sorriso imenso tomasse minha face mas acho que foi inútil, um rápido frio passou pelo meu estômago, soltei o ar que prendia pensando no que dizer.

– Isso é um convite? - Arqueei as sobrancelhas assistindo um sorriso de lado formar-se nos lábios carnudos e viciantes.

– Talvez, pode ser. - Deu de ombros.

– Bem.. então vamos.

Antes de seguir Demi para fora de casa, avisei para as duas na cozinha aonde iria, Hayley é lógico que não perdeu tempo em fazer suas piadinhas, ignorei a garota e voltei a encontrar Demi que me esperava na porta, onde seguimos para seu carro. Sentia-me mais aliviada por estar ao seu lado outra vez, durante a semana pensei em várias coisas que deixaram-me completamente confusa e com medo de que tudo mudasse entre nós ou se tornassem diferentes. Eu não queria perder o que tinha com aquela mulher, queria ter muito mais para ser exata.

– Então onde quer comer? - Perguntou Demi, enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança.

– Eu não sei, bem… hum, o que acha de McDonalds? - Sugeri antes de fechar a porta do carro.

– Ótimo! - Concordou com um sorriso.

Sentia o vento fraco que adentrava pelo vidro escuro meio aberto tocar meu rosto levando alguns fios do meu cabelo para trás enquanto observava a cidade calma, não trocamos muitas palavras durante o caminho para a lanchonete e apenas se ouvia a música baixa e lenta que tocava no carro, virei meu rosto para a mulher no volante, Demi parecia pensativa enquanto dirigia calmamente. Não me preocupei em disfarçar ou desviar meu olhar quando o rosto delicado virou-se para mim, meus olhos continuaram em sua direção onde um pequeno sorriso formou-se nos lábios rosados, deixei um riso baixo escapar perdendo a atenção de Demi para a estrada. Não demoramos muito para chegar ao McDonalds.

Falávamos sobre coisas aleatórias enquanto comíamos, eu já estava no final do meu lanche e Demi havia terminado com o dela não tinha muito tempo, os olhos castanhos percorriam o lugar sem muito movimento enquanto os lábios se fechavam no canudo do copo de refrigerante. Larguei o resto do lanche na bandeja em minha frente sentindo-me satisfeita e tomei um pouco de coca-cola, Demi pousou seu copo na mesa e olhou-me.

– Selena.. eu não queria apenas almoçar com você mas também conversar sobre o que houve com a gente, precisamos não acha? - Assenti tentando não demonstrar meu nervosismo repentino. - Eu não quero que aquilo o que…

A voz de Demi foi interrompida pelo toque alto do seu celular, ela pegou o aparelho atendendo rapidamente.

– Nicholas? - Falou ao mesmo tempo levantando-se. - Selena eu já volto. - Avisou-me, assenti assistindo-a se afastar para um lugar mais calmo onde as vozes das crianças na mesa ao lado não eram ouvidas.

Minhas mãos que á minutos atrás estavam normais encontravam-se geladas demais no momento, não queria ouvir de Demi as palavras que estão repetindo em minha mente encomodando-me a dias. Peguei o copo de coca-cola tomando um gole mesmo sem vontade, meus olhos foram em direção á Demi mas antes que pudesse observá-la um corpo colocou-se no caminho, tapando minha visão, olhei para o rosto sorridente da garota parada em minha frente e sorri surpresa em encontrá-la aqui.

– Selena que ótima surpresa! - Disse Debby. - Como você está? - Perguntou sentando-se na cadeira livre em minha frente.

– Estou bem Debby e você como vai? - Perguntei olhando rapidamente para Demi que ainda falava no celular.

Não estava sendo a primeira vez que conversava com a garota depois do incidente da noite na festa na casa do Justin, continuamos nos falando pelo telefone algumas vezes e nos encontrando pelo bairro, estávamos praticamente no caminho de uma futura amizade.

– Bem… estou esperando uma amiga, e você está com alguém aqui? - Perguntou correndo os olhos para os lados.

– Sim estou. - Sorri olhando Demi novamente que agora tinha seus olhos curiosamente em minha direção, a ligação foi encerrada depois de segundos.

– Sua amiga? - Perguntou Debby seguindo meu olhar para a mulher que se aproximava de nós, assenti.

– Selena se importa de ir comigo até o hospital? Deixar você em sua casa antes irá me atrasar. - Disse Demi ao parar em minha frente.

– Claro que não, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntei levantando-me, Debby fez o mesmo.

– Nada grave mas preciso ir pra lá agora. - Respondeu olhando rapidamente para a garota confusa ao nosso lado.

– Okay, vamos. - Falei desviando meu olhar para minha colega - Debby, foi bom te ver outra vez!

– Digo o mesmo Sel, depois eu te ligo pra marcarmos alguma coisa, ah é claro; qualquer coisa menos festa! - Soltou um riso, aproximando-se de mim para um abraço deixando um rápido beijo em minha bochecha.

– É.. nada de festas! - Concordei enquanto abraçava a garota, Demi desviou seus olhos castanhos para qualquer lugar na lanchonete.

(…)

– Essa é muito fácil, Titanic! - Doutora Swift levantou-se animada do sofá ao acertar mais uma vez no jogo de mímica passando na frente de mim e Doutor Jonas.

– É isso aí Tay, já ganhamos essa! - Disse Doutora Belle comemorando o placar com a loira.

– Calma aí Camilla, se eu fosse vocês duas não comemorava tão rápido. Vamos lá Selena! - Doutor Jonas chamou-me. - Vamos virar! - Assenti sorrindo, pronta para conseguir mais um ponto.

Antes que ele pudésse começar com os gestos do tema, uma voz autoritária nos chamou a atenção, a mulher magra de pele branca parada na porta adentrou a sala raivosamente. A última vez que olhei a hora passavam das duas da tarde, estava em uma sala confortável do hospital na companhia de Taylor, Nicholas e Camilla como eles preferem que os chamo, nossa brincadeira havia começado do nada enquanto eu esperava por Demi que fazia questão de me levar para casa. A mulher de cabelo escuro e olhos claros vestida em um jaleco branco olhou furiosa para cada um dos médicos ao meu lado.

– Que diabos está acontecendo aqui dentro? Estão ouvindo as vozes de vocês do corredor sem falar que estão precisando dos três nesse momento. - A mulher não era muito amigável, Doutora Stewart como diz no crachá esperava por respostas.

– Acabamos perdendo a noção do tempo. - Respondeu Doutora Belle. - Já estamos indo, não é Taylor? - Ela agarrou a loira pelo braço puxando-a para a porta.

– E você? Vai ficar parado aí? - A mulher olhou seriamente para Nicholas que também seguiu seu caminho para fora da sala.

Os olhos verdes da mulher caíram sobre mim deixando-me completamente desconfortável.

– E você? Quem é? - Perguntou sentando-se em uma das poltronas.

– Selena desculpe a demora. - Agradeci ao ouvir a voz desejada no momento, Demi entrou na sala notando a presença da mulher sentada em minha frente. - Kristen? Algum problema aqui? - Perguntou.

– Seus amigos estavam brincando enquanto haviam pacientes que estavam precisando deles. - A mulher disse, levantando-se.

– Bem, o que eles fazem não me interessa. - Respondeu Demi.

– Claro, só achei que deveria saber. - A mulher escondeu as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco. - Bem, estou indo.

Esperei até que a Doutora nada amigável saísse da sala para deixar meu corpo relaxar novamente no sofá. Demi olhava-me curiosamente com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

– O que vocês aprontaram aqui? - Perguntou, vindo em minha direção sentando-se ao meu lado.

– Nada, só estávamos nos divertindo. - Respondi tentando não rir. - Com mímica. - Completei.

– Isso não me surpreende, aqueles três são uns babacas. - Revirou os olhos, deixei o riso preso sair facilmente.

– Ah qual é, é divertido e eles são legais!

– É verdade. - Suspirou abaixando o olhar, os dedos brincando com o tecido do sofá escuro. - Desculpe pelo atraso, Maria deve estar pensando que te sequestrei. - Uma pequena careta formou-se no rosto bonito fazendo-me rir.

– Que horas são? - Perguntei confusa.

– Quase cinco da tarde. - Respondeu, Hayley irá me matar. - Vem.. - Demi levantou-se estendendo sua mão para mim. - Vou te levar pra casa.

Segurei a mão quente e levantei-me do sofá ao mesmo tempo em que Demi puxou-me delicadamente, ela não se moveu o que fez nossos corpos permanecerem perto quase juntos e meu coração se acelerar, a mão ainda segurava a minha, senti um frio percorrer meu corpo junto com uma gostosa sensação por estar tão perto de Demi novamente, nossos rostos ficando cada vez mais próximos, queria beijá-la, sentir seus lábios outra vez.

– Vamos antes que me chamem. - Sussurrou, fechei os olhos sentindo o hálito quente tocar minha boca. Ela aproximou-se tocando demoradamente seus lábios em minha bochecha em um beijo delicado.

– V-vamos. - Gaguejei sentindo minhas pernas fraquejarem com o simples toque de seus lábios em minha pele.

Segui Demi para fora da sala, encontrando com Doutora Swift no corredor que não deixou de nos acompanhar até o elevador, começando uma conversa sobre nosso jogo.

– Hey Selena você bem que poderia vir conosco amanhã a noite! - A loira disse animada deixando-me confusa.

– Selena não pode. - Afirmou Demi.

– Cale a boca, Demetria. - A loira revirou os olhos azuis voltando a atenção para mim. - Um de nossos colegas foi promovido e vai dar uma pequena festa, vem com a gente!

– Eu.. eu não sei.. tudo bem pra você? - Olhei Demi que parecia incomodada com o convite.

– É claro que está tudo bem pra ela! - Afirmou a loira. - Nos vemos amanhã então, Selena! - Beijou-me na bochecha antes que as portas do elevador abrissem.

O silêncio caiu sobre nós enquanto descíamos, abaixei a cabeça fitando meu tênis pensando em algo para dizer e ouvi um suspiro ao meu lado.

– Aquela.. a garota na lanchonete.. é sua amiga? - Demi perguntou com os olhos fixos na porta fechada a nossa frente. Estranhei completamente a pergunta.

– Não diria amiga.. - Respondi sem pensar direito.

– Oh.. entendi. - Espere, o que ela entendeu?!

– Não não, eu quis dizer que ela não é minha amiga sabe, nos conhecemos a pouco tempo então, ela é só uma c-colega. - Atrapalhei-me ao explicar.

– Certo.

Não esperava ouvir essa pergunta de Demi, o que foi isso? Mesmo querendo ter a certeza eu não questionei o por quê. Deixamos o hospital e Demi levou-me de volta para minha casa.


	14. Chapter 14

A cada passo que dávamos no corredor do hotel luxuoso, o som da música eletrônica tocando por trás de umas das portas se intensificava. Continuava a acompanhar as duas pessoas falantes ao meu lado, a loira vestida em um curto vestido preto tomara que caia continuava a simples discussão sobre um jogo de baseball que havia se iniciado desde quando os encontrei na saída do hospital, me divertia assistindo o quanto Doutor Jonas gostava de provocar sua amiga. As provocações apenas cessaram quando adentramos o local da festa, vários rostos curiosos e desconhecidos vieram em minha direção, e mais adiante haviam pessoas dançando, Nicholas nos deixou seguindo um caminho até um grupo de homens conversando enquanto bebiam. A alguns passos de onde estávamos, avistei Doutora Belle que acenou em nossa direção, Taylor pegou-me pelo braço enquanto passávamos entre as pessoas até chegar no balcão onde Camilla estava sentada ao lado de uma mulher morena. Eu não conhecia mais ninguém ali dentro além das duas amigas, Nicholas e lógico; Demi, que parecia estar a caminho.

– Vocês demoraram, por quê? - Camilla perguntou ao beijar a bochecha de Taylor.

– Adivinha? Lovato e Stewart nos prenderam. - A loira sentou-se em um dos lugares vagos, ocupei o outro ao seu lado.

– Você não reclama tanto quando Demi faz isso, é ótimo pra você por sinal.

– Claro mas, Kristen é insuportável. - Revirou os olhos azuis e chamou a atenção do barman que segundos depois lhe serviu uma taça com uma bebida de cor azul.

– E a senhorita? - O rapaz perguntou-me gentilmente.

– Ah, só um refrigerante. - Pedi, notando-o franzir levemente a testa.

– Refrigerante? - A pergunta veio da mulher desconhecida por mim, sentada ao lado de Camilla. Os cabelos escuros e ondulados da morena caíam sobre os ombros bronzeados, olhei o rosto redondo que fitava-me com curiosidade.

– É… eu acho melhor. - Respondi. Ela assentiu desviando os olhos castanhos para as pessoas movimentando-se no local.

– Então, cadê a senhorita competência? - Perguntou Camilla em um tom debochado.

– Deve estar chegando a qualquer momento. - Respondeu Taylor levantando-se do banco. - Vamos dançar, Selena! - Chamou-me animada.

– Ah eu.. não estou muito afim agora, acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo. - Eu disse, notando a lata de refrigerante ser pousada no balcão a minha frente.

– Está bem então, vamos comigo Camilla! - Puxou a morena de cabelos lisos pelo pulso, arrastando-a para a pista de dança.

Observei de longe as duas mulheres animadas dançando junto com dois rapazes estilosos, capturei o canudo da lata sugando o refrigerante gelado de limão, sentindo-o refrescar minha garganta. Olhei vagamente para a morena desconhecida ao pousar a lata novamente no balcão, ela continuava em seu mesmo lugar com uma das mãos segurando a taça enquanto os olhos corriam pelos cantos, acenava para um ou outro que a cumprimentava a distância. A música não muito alta continuava a tocar, parecia que a cada minuto que se passava da noite o lugar tornava-se mais cheio de pessoas, menos a que eu desejava ver no momento.

– Sou Vanessa. - Ouvi a voz da mulher novamente, ela levantou-se ocupando o lugar vazio ao meu lado.

– Selena. - Cumprimentei-a, apertando a mão que me foi estendida.

– Você parece tão nova Selena, imagino que não trabalha ao lado das garotas, não é?

– Não não, eu na verdade ainda estou no terceiro ano.

– Oh.. e como veio parar aqui essa noite? - Tomou um gole do líquido verde fluorescente, umedecendo os lábios em seguida.

– Taylor me chamou. - Respondi, olhando rapidamente para a loira extrovertida.

– E.. pelo o que estou vendo.. você está sozinha aqui.. - A mão livre da morena caiu sobre minha coxa coberta pela calça jeans, engoli seco. - Certo?

– Errado. - Estremeci ao ouvir a voz conhecida perto da minha orelha ao mesmo tempo em que os braços pálidos abraçaram minha cintura por trás.

– Ah, oi Demi. - Vanessa sorriu desconfortável.

Não houve nenhuma resposta da mulher que tinha os braços delicadamente apertados em minha cintura, a morena então levantou-se de onde estava, despedindo-se de nós. Meu coração batia aceleradamente dentro do peito pelo ato repentino, senti os braços de Demi abandonarem-me, ela sentou-se ao meu lado correndo os olhos pelo lugar.

– O que, o que foi isso? - Perguntei, ganhando a atenção dos olhos perfeitos.

– Estava apenas te salvando. - Respondeu simplesmente.

– Como assim? - Franzi o cenho.

– Vanessa não é uma boa companhia pra você, ela se envolve com drogas, gostaria de cair nessa outra vez? - Levantou as sobrancelhas, como se soubesse que tinha a razão.

– Eu não… bem.. acho que.. obrigada. - Sentia-me decepcionada. Mas era apenas por isso? Me livrar da má companhia? E daquela forma? Não tinha algo a mais?

– Até que enfim você apareceu! - A voz animada de Taylor chamou nossa atenção. - Não sei como consegue suportar Kristen por tanto tempo.

– Taylor, essa raiva estúpida por ela já está se tornando infantil. - Demi disse seriamente. - Vou ali falar com Nicholas. - Avisou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

– O que deu nela agora? - Taylor perguntou confusa quando Demi se distanciou, dei de ombros. Queria poder saber o que se passava em sua mente. - Então, o que foi isso o que aconteceu aqui com vocês?

– N-nada, eu… - Gaguejei.

– Olhe Selena, eu sei o que você quer com ela. - Engoli seco, estava tão na cara?

– Eu nã…

– Não ouse em negar. - Interrompeu-me. - Demi é minha amiga e mesmo que ela tenha se tornado desse jeito; fria em relação a isso, ela me conta as coisas.. bem, a maioria delas. - Riu, respirei fundo antes de dizer o que passava pela minha mente.

– Quando ela me abraçou a poucos minutos atrás, cheguei a pensar que…

– Estavam realmente juntas? - Ela terminou, assenti. - Demi não quer se prender a mais ninguém depois que perdeu um das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, mas com você Selena… acho que está confundindo a cabeça dura da minha amiga. - soltou um riso baixo.

Confundindo? Isso era algo que deveria me agradar? Franzi o cenho processando a informação, rapidamente o nome veio em minha mente; Miley.

– Por quê você não vai se divertir já que Demi te deixou de lado? - Sugeriu, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Soltei um riso desanimado.

– Eu não sei…

– Vai se divertir um pouco, Selena! Eu falo com Demetria.

Hesitei por um momento, observando o lugar animado cheio de luzes de todas as cores. Os olhos maquiados de preto da morena sentada no outro lado do lugar não muito agitado rapidamente se encontraram com os meus. Poderia me divertir um pouco com Vanessa, por quê não? Provavelmente era o que iria acontecer se a mulher que desejava não tivesse nos interrompido, não estava acompanhada de ninguém e pelo o que houve a minutos atrás; tinha chance com ela. Andei alguns passos em direção á Vanessa, ocupando o lugar vazio do sofá de couro preto ao seu lado.

– Achei que você estivesse com a Lovato. - Franziu levemente o cenho.

– É… mas estou sozinha.

– Bem… não mais. - Levantou-se puxando-me pela mão. - Vem!

Não neguei, deixei a morena atraente levar-me para o meio das pessoas até começarmos a dançar ao som da música eletrônica. Não levou muito tempo para me soltar completamente, já sentia-me ofegante e o corpo se movimentando em minha frente aproximava-se ao passar dos minutos dançando, não me incomodei quando as mãos puxaram-me pela cintura, acabando com o mínimo espaço entre nossos corpos. Continuamos juntas curtindo a música, corri meus olhos pelo local parando no balcão próximo onde as duas mulheres estavam, a boca da loira não parava fechada enquanto a morena parecia não estar dando a mínima atenção para o que Taylor falava, os olhos escuros estavam fixados em minha direção, tinha as costas encostada no balcão e os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Repentinamente senti meu rosto ser virado por uma das mãos segurando meu queixo, a morena dançando sensualmente sorriu com malícia, seu rosto começou a se aproximar lentamente do meu, Vanessa era realmente bonita e atraente, não tinha esse tipo de contato com mais nenhuma outra garota além de Demi; que deixava-me completamente confusa. A respiração ofegante da morena começou a se misturar com a minha, suas mãos pegaram as minhas, levando-as para sua cintura antes de aproximar nossas bocas.

– Com licença. - A dona da voz que nos interrompeu empurrou levemente o corpo da mulher em minha frente.

Não deu-me tempo para perguntar o que ela estava fazendo, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrou Vanessa para o lado, os lábios carnudos se chocaram contra os meus, senti as mãos quentes tocarem a pele do meu pescoço, puxando-me pela nuca enquanto deixava a língua adentrar minha boca, enroscando-se com a minha. Minhas mãos em sua cintura puxaram delicadamente o corpo perfeito para mais perto do meu, foi como se tudo que estava em nossa volta desaparecesse, meu coração batia rapidamente. Senti uns dos dedos presos em minha nuca acariciar vagarosamente minha pele, puxei o ar pelo nariz não querendo que aquele momento terminasse, nossas bocas juntas se moviam lentamente em um beijo calmo e doce, perfeito. Demi juntou nossas testas após separar seus lábios dos meus, eu respirava ofegante ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo sua respiração.

– Vamos sair daqui. - Sussurrou contra meus lábios, o polegar acariciando minha bochecha. Assenti, juntando novamente nossas bocas em um rápido beijo.

(…)

A lua brilhante e os postes de luz iluminava o lugar deserto, apenas um ou dois carros passavam por nós, caminhávamos em passos lentos na beirada da rua, os dedos entrelaçados com os meus não deixavam-me formular nenhuma frase descente, sentia uma sensação inexplicável, uma felicidade jamais sentida antes, um calor e um frio no estômago, não conseguia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto. Olhei para a morena quieta caminhando ao meu lado, o vento fraco que fazia levavam alguns dos fios negros para trás, deixei um riso baixo escapar pelo nariz, o frio do começo da madrugada fez meu corpo tremer junto com um rápido arrepio.

– Frio? - Os olhos castanhos fitaram-me.

– Um pouco. - Minha voz saiu baixa.

– Vamos. - Ela disse já virando-se. - Eu levo você pra casa.

– Espere. - Pedi, lembrando-me do que aconteceu na festa. Demi olhou-me com atenção. - O que… por que me separou de Vanessa? - Perguntei. Desviou seus olhos dos meus, fitando um ponto qualquer da rua.

– Achei que já tinha respondido isso.

– Demi…

– Não poderia deixar que terminasse a noite com ela, bem… você merece alguém melhor. - A mão soltou a minha delicadamente.

Alguém melhor? Senti satisfação ao ouvir aquelas palavras mesmo sentindo que não se referia a ela, feliz por não me querer com outra pessoa. Mas queria mais um resposta, apenas para acabar com minha dúvida.

– Você… você sentiu ciúmes? - Perguntei, os olhos castanhos olharam-me rapidamente, parecia assustada.

– Não. - Negou, franzindo o cenho. - Apenas acho que não deveria ser o próximo brinquedo de Vanessa.

– Por quê? E se eu quisesse?

– Você queria?

– Talvez, te incomôda?

– N-não, claro que não. - Cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Não continuamos a andar de volta nem falar sobre o assunto, permanecemos paradas e o silêncio caiu sobre nós. Observei as cores do semáforo no final da rua mudarem diversas vezes. Por quê Demi não assume uma coisa que pareceu tão óbvia? Havia algo que ainda deveria ser dito por mim.

– Demi… - Quebrei o silêncio. - Eu gosto de você, eu realmente gosto. - Confessei, queria dizer com todas as letras mesmo ela já sabendo, queria que ouvisse da minha boca.

– Eu… - Os olhos deixaram meu rosto, meu coração batia freneticamente. - Eu não… me desculpe.

Engoli seco, sentindo uma pequena pontada em meu peito. No fundo tinha esperanças de que Demi sentisse alguma coisa por mim e suas palavras negando, fossem apenas um meio de fugir.

– Seria melhor se você não tivesse me tirado da festa. - Senti meus olhos embaçarem. - O que, o que quer comigo, Demi? - Procurei seu olhar mas ela evitava me olhar nos olhos.

– Eu não.. eu não sei, Selena. - Respondeu com a voz alterada e virou-se, começando a caminhar de volta de onde viemos.

Assisti enquanto o corpo se distanciava de mim a cada passo que dava na rua, até que ela parou. Demi levou as mãos até a cabeça, abaixando-a, suspirei pesadamente fechando meus olhos com força e quando os abri novamente a morena a alguns passos de mim encontrava-se abaixada no meio do asfalto, as mãos ainda presas nos cabelos, franzi o cenho com a cena e comecei a andar até ela. Ao parar ao seu lado senti um forte aperto no coração ao notar que ela chorava, um choro baixo, doloroso. Agachei-me silenciosamente ao seu lado levando minha mão até suas costas, acariciando lentamente. As mãos pálidas que escondiam a face começaram a secar rapidamente os olhos minimamente vermelhos, molhados pelas lágrimas, Demi levantou-se e eu fiz o mesmo, os olhos castanhos tristes e lacrimejados fitaram-me, ela parecia tão frágil como no dia em que nos encontramos a primeira vez fora do hospital. Delicadamente retirei alguns fios de seu cabelo presos na bochecha úmida, colocando-os para trás da orelha.

– Não chore, por favor. - Pedi com a voz baixa, acariciando a pele macia. Não tinha a certeza sobre o motivo do choro e doía em mim vê-la daquele jeito.

– Me desculpe. - Abraçou-me fortemente. Apertei mais o corpo contra o meu, fechando os olhos.

Ficamos assim por bons longos minutos, Demi escondeu o rosto em meu pescoço, as lágrimas que ainda derramava molharam minha pele, sua respiração quente e descontrolada parecia voltar ao normal com o tempo que se passava. Afaguei o cabelo sedoso, sentindo o aperto em meu corpo afrouxar-se lentamente.

– Eu gosto de você. - Sussurrou em meu ouvido com a voz levemente chorosa.

Meu coração disparou, era quase possível ouvir as batidas aceleradas, parecia que iria saltar pela minha boca ou rasgar meu peito. Apertei mais o corpo da mulher maravilhosa que tinha em meus braços, depositando um demorado beijo na lateral de sua cabeça, aspirando o perfume doce. Um frio e uma sensação gostosa apoderou-se do meu estômago, sorri de olhos fechados repetindo suas recentes palavras em minha mente.


	15. Chapter 15

– _Então aí está tudo bem mesmo? _– Meu padrasto perguntou pela milésima vez durante nossa conversa pelo telefone.

– Sim, fique tranquilo tudo está bem, eu e Maria estamos ótimas e com saudades. - Respondi, assistindo minha melhor amiga correr pelo gramado do quintal, atrás da garotinha que lutava para alcançar o cachorro fujão.

– _Também estou Sel, volto pra casa no final do mês. _– Sorri com a notícia.

– Então espero que as próximas semanas passem voando!

– _E talvez volte com presentes, tem algo de especial que queira daqui? _– Perguntou, definitivamente Brian era o melhor padrasto do mundo.

– Hum.. nada que eu me lembre agora, deixo por sua conta; pode comprar o que quiser pra mim. - Falei animada.

– _Eu disse talvez, mocinha. _– Ressaltou com a voz séria, revirei os olhos sabendo que realmente iria ganhar algo.

– Baylor vem aqui, pegue ele Liz! - Ouvi rapidamente a voz ofegante de Hayley passar por trás de mim, deixei um riso escapar ao notá-la quase cair na piscina ao dar a volta.

– _O que está havendo aí? _– Brian perguntou.

– É só o Bay fugindo das meninas. - Respondi, sorrindo quando Liz caiu sobre a grama abraçando Baylor. Do outro lado da linha ouvi algumas vozes masculinas abafadas antes de Brian responder.

– _Sel, eu preciso trabalhar agora. Se cuide, eu te amo!_

– Tudo bem, também te amo. Até mais!

– _Até breve, parceira. _– Esperei a ligação ser encerrada e pousei meu celular ao meu lado na pedra decorativa que revestia toda a borda da piscina.

Apoiei-me com as mãos no chão, olhando para o céu, poucas nuvens levemente acinzentadas cobriam o azul bonito e o sol já estava fraco, quase despedindo-se para dar lugar a lua. Movi lentamente meus pés dentro da água fria que cobria até abaixo dos meus joelhos, ouvindo duas vozes femininas aproximarem-se de mim, virei o rosto para o lado de onde Hayley e Lizzie vinham, a garotinha sorridente com Bay em seus braços e a mais velha com as pernas e short jeans totalmente sujos de terra. Balancei a cabeça negativamente rindo com a visão.

– Você precisa ensinar bons modos para seu querido animal de estimação. - Disse Hayley, ao sentar-se ao meu lado.

– Tipo pedir para ele não fugir das minhas amigas com a bolinha na boca? - Debochei, ganhando um pequeno empurrão do ombro da garota. - E aí Liz, não está com fome? - Perguntei para a menina que beijava carinhosamente a cabeça de Baylor.

– Um pouco, hum… quero sorvete! - Ela disse sorridente.

– De novo? - Fingi estar espantada, Liz assentiu sem tirar o sorriso do rosto pequeno. - Okay senhorita, vá pedir para Maria te dar então.

– Eba, vamos Bay! - Levantou-se rapidamente levando Baylor junto para dentro de casa.

– Quem era no celular? - Hayley perguntou minutos depois.

– Brian. - Respondi. - Ele volta no fim do mês. - Sorri.

– Que ótimo Selly, já estou até com saudades do tio. - Riu, chutando a água que cobria seus pés. - E aí, que horas a sua mulher aparece pra pegar Liz?

– Ela não é minha mulher, Hay. - Afirmei séria. - Não somos nada.

– Mas vocês se gostam… - Não deixei de sorrir com a frase mas sabia o quão complicado era a situação.

– Isso não significa que estamos ou vamos ter alguma coisa. Eu não… - O toque rápido do meu celular interrompeu a conversa, peguei o aparelho que continha uma nova mensagem, sorri ao ler o nome dela.

_Como está tudo? Liz está dando trabalho pra você?_

_Tudo ótimo, e não.. ela é um amor de menina!_

Respondi rapidamente, a garotinha tinha pedido para sua mãe deixá-la passar a tarde comigo em minha casa pois da última vez havia sido extremamente divertido, então para minha surpresa Demi a trouxe na hora do almoço. Eu, Hayley e Liz já tinhamos nos divertido bastante desde sua chegada e a tarde estava quase terminando.

– Humm, mensagem da Doutora. - A garota ao meu lado maliciou a situação, empurrei-a com o ombro recebendo mais uma mensagem.

_Fico mais tranquila lendo isso, não quero que ela dê trabalho ou atrapalhe seu dia, de qualquer maneira daqui a pouco passo pra pegá-la!_

_Lizzie só deixou meu dia melhor, e… ver você também. :]_

Não consegui evitar em digitar o final da frase pois era a mais verdadeira possível, enviei ouvindo mais um deboche da minha melhor amiga. Retirei meus pés de dentro da água sentindo o frio gelado tocar minha pele molhada, levantei-me para entrar pra dentro de casa sendo seguida por Hayley que cantarolava uma de nossas músicas favoritas. Entramos pela cozinha encontrando Maria terminando de entregar um pote médio de sorvete de morango junto com uma colher para Liz que sorriu largo ao receber o doce.

– Hey espere um pouco aí, vamos dividir isso! - Hayley falou, aproximando-se da garotinha que soltou uma gargalhada enquanto corria para fora da cozinha sendo seguida por Hay.

– Crianças. - Revirei os olhos, andando em direção ao refrigerador. Retirei uma caixa de suco de laranja, levando-a diretamente para minha boca.

– Temos copos em casa, você sabe. - Maria cruzou os braços sobre o peito, analizando-me. Dei de ombros sentindo o gosto delicioso do suco descer pela minha garganta. - A senhorita ainda está me devendo uma explicação. - relembrou, andando alguns passos até mim.

Pousei a caixa de suco em cima do balcão, engolindo o resto do líquido gelado em minha boca. Tentava formar as frases certas em minha cabeça enquanto minha segunda mãe esperava pela minhas palavras.

– Tenho todo o tempo do mundo. - Puxou um dos bancos, sentando-se enquanto os braços apoiaram-se no balcão.

Com um longo suspiro sentei-me no banco ao seu lado, iria contar sobre o que estava acontecendo, o que eu estava sentindo pela bela moça que jantou em nossa casa como Maria mesma diz.

– Você sabe… - Comecei. - Sabe sobre meu gosto por garotas. - Ela assentiu com atenção. - Então, eu… estou gostando de Demi. - Maria não interrompeu-me apenas fitou-me um pouco surpresa, então continuei. - Na noite em que passei em seu apartamento, na manhã seguinte nós.. nos beijamos e… ontem teve essa festa e acabamos juntas outra vez, então ela disse que também gosta de mim. - Terminei, sentindo-me um pouco aliviada e feliz com a frase final.

– Então vocês estão namorando? - Perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

– Não. - Neguei rapidamente. - É complicado…

– O que pode ser complicado se vocês sentem o mesmo? - Olhei-a, encontrando a testa levemente franzida.

– Demi não… ela não quer se prender a mais ninguém depois que.. que sua mulher morreu. - A imagem do rosto bonito e olhos claros brilhantes que já havia visto em foto veio em minha mente, abaixei a cabeça fitando o mármore. Um silêncio reinou na cozinha por alguns segundos.

– Sel, meu amor. - A voz calma me fez olhar em seu rosto. - Sabe que sempre te apoiarei em relação a garotas mas.. se essa história te ferir, não quero ver a minha garotinha sofrendo por ninguém.

– Demi me faz tão bem e tudo o que quero é estar ao seu lado, quero fazê-la feliz e… poder concordar quando Hayley a chamasse de minha mulher. - Confessei, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. Maria soltou um riso pelo nariz, sua mão acariciou meu cabelo.

– Se ela gosta de você como me disse, o coração vai falar mais alto do que a mente… mas se houver ao contrário Sel, peço que você esteja preparada. Você está? - Engoli seco. Eu não sabia responder, estava ciente sobre isso mas não queria que acontecesse.

– Eu não sei… não quero passar por isso.

– Mas sempre tem novas meninas por aí você sabe, e como a garota linda que você é, não será difícil laçá-las. - Corei, rindo de suas palavras.

– Obrigada por me apoiar e estar aqui por mim. - Ela sorriu, puxando-me para um abraço acolhedor.

– Eu te amo, minha garotinha. - Beijou-me na cabeça.

(…)

– Sel, esse filme tá me dando medo. - Liz choramingou em meu ouvido, passando seu bracinho pela minha barriga, abraçando-me forte.

– Hayley, mude de canal. - Pedi para a garota do meu outro lado no sofá.

– Ahh, mas está tão legal ver as pessoas morrerem. - Ironizou, tentando deixar Liz ainda mais assustada.

– Cale a boca, mude logo. - Ela revirou os olhos, apontando o controle remoto para a TV, parando em um canal de desenho.

Lizzie sentou-se novamente abraçando a almofada, voltou a comer a pequena barra de chocolate enquanto assistia ao desenho de princesas. Antes do filme infantil terminar, a campanhia de casa tocou provocando uma gostosa sensação em meu estômago por saber quem era no lado de fora, Maria passou por nós em caminho até a porta e quando apareceu novamente na sala, Demi estava ao seu lado como o esperado, as mãos escondidas nos bolsos da jaqueta preta saltaram para fora quando Liz pulou do sofá, correndo em sua direção abraçando-a, Demi pegou-a no colo recebendo um beijo na bochecha.

– Aprontou muito pirralha? - Liz negou com a cabeça, Demi riu. - Obrigada por ficarem com ela!

– Não foi nada. - Sorri, levantando-me do sofá. - Liz, sempre que quiser pode vir pra cá! - A menina sorriu largamente.

– Obrigada Selly, você é a amiga mais legal do mundo! - Nós rimos, menos a garota ao meu lado que emburrou-se propositalmente.

– E quanto a mim heim? - Hayley levantou-se com as mãos na cintura. - Eu não sou legal? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas fitando Liz.

– Só um pouquinho. - Liz fechou os dedinhos apontando para Hayley.

– Ah é? - Hay começou a dar passos lentos em direção as duas. - Vem aqui, pirralha! - Demi colocou Lizzie de volta no chão que correu pelo corredor, fugindo da minha melhor amiga que foi logo atrás para pegá-la.

Demi apenas ria com a cena das duas crianças, Maria continuava na sala nos observando, olhei significativa para ela que assentiu com um sorriso despedindo-se de Demi em seguida, nos deixando á sos. Andei alguns passos aproximando-me da morena e apoiei-me na poltrona.

– Como foi seu dia? - Perguntei.

– O de sempre, bem… teve alguns problemas mas nada demais. - Respondeu, entrelaçando os próprios dedos. - Se divertiram hoje? - Olhou-me ao perguntar.

– É nós… - Sorri ao notar um pouco do doce marrom de Liz espalhado na bochecha pálida de Demi, soltei um riso baixo com a imagem adorável.

– O que foi? - Franziu o cenho confusa, um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios rosados.

– É que, Liz deixou um pouco de chocolate na sua bochecha. - O sorriso continuava em meus lábios, Demi levou uma das mãos até o rosto mas não conseguiu limpar totalmente o chocolate.

– Saiu? - Perguntou com um sorriso, neguei com a cabeça.

– Eu posso? - Pedi, antes de levar a mão até sua bochecha. Ela assentiu, então o fiz.

Umedeci meu polegar e aproximei minha mão de seu rosto, esfregando levemente a pequena parte ainda suja pelo doce em sua pele macia e sensível, os olhos castanhos fitavam-me de uma forma profunda enquanto minha atenção estava na mancha suja que rapidamente foi desaparecendo, olhei em seus olhos ao terminar de limpar o chocolate, não afastei minha mão de seu rosto e o que era para ser apenas pra tirar o doce, transformou-se em carícia, movi suavemente meu polegar pela sua bochecha observando os olhos escuros fecharem-se levemente, por dentro eu tremia, mal conseguia respirar corretamente, continuei com o leve carinho descendo para seu maxilar aproveitando para colocar o cabelo negro para atrás da orelha. Devagar, comecei a aproximar meu rosto do seu e antes que pudesse tocar seus lábios, uma de suas mãos parou-me, segurando a minha que a cariciava, Demi abriu os olhos levemente marejados, entrelaçou nossos dedos levando minha mão até seus lábios, depositou um beijo delicado e uniu nossas testas, acabando com o mínimo espaço entre nossos rostos.

– Eu quero te pedir uma coisa. - Sussurrou, nossas respirações misturando-se.

– Estou ouvindo. - Sussurrei contra os lábios entreabertos, fitando os castanhos brilhantes.

– Preciso de um tempo, e quero que espere por mim. - Ela fechou os olhos, soltando levemente a respiração. - Pode fazer isso?

– Sempre vou estar aqui, quero fazer você sorrir verdadeiramente e sorrir com você, quero estar ao seu lado, segurar sua mão e poder dizer que.. você é minha, posso fazer isso. - Meu coração estava absurdamente acelerado, senti minha mão ser apertada brevemente.

– Obrigada. - Sua voz saiu rouca, provocando um arrepio em meu corpo. - Me beija. - Os lábios roçaram nos meus.

Os capturei com toda vontade, pedindo passagem com minha língua rapidamente concedida, sua mão abandonou a minha e desceu para minha cintura, puxando meu corpo para mais perto do seu, segurei-a pela nuca quente sob os cabelos negros enquanto minha língua explorava cada canto de sua boca, senti uma das mãos de Demi mover-se lentamente para o final da minhas costas por cima da camiseta, ela pressionou nossos quadris juntos de uma forma delicada e um pouco brusca, involuntariamente deixei um gemido baixo escapar entre o beijo pelo contato novo, quente, gostoso, causando uma breve e deliciosa sensação entre minhas pernas. Separei nossas bocas em busca de ar, recebendo breves beijos e uma leve mordida em meu lábio inferior junto com uma pequena puxada, deixei um beijo demorado em sua bochecha, abraçando o corpo perfeito.

Demi soltou-se delicadamente de mim ao ouvirmos alguém na sala raspar a garganta, virei-me encontrando Maria com um pequeno sorriso no rosto levemente enrugado, logo em seguida Hayley apareceu na sala com Liz em seu colo.

– Então Liz, nós precisamos ir. - Disse Demi, passando a mão pelo cabelo, levando os fios negros para trás. Com meu polegar, limpei o resquício de saliva em volta de meus lábios, ignorando o olhar que Hayley lançou-me.

– Ahhh não, eu não quero Demz. - A garotinha fez manha, descendo do colo de Hayley e aproximando-se da morena. - Deixe-me dormir aqui Demz? Por favor! - As mãos pequenas balançaram a barra da jaqueta de couro.

– Não Liz, eu tenho que viajar amanhã esqueceu? Quem vai vir te pegar aqui? E também, sua mãe não deixa. - Liz abaixou a cabeça, triste.

– Hey! - Agachei-me ao seu lado, levantando o rostinho tristonho. - Prometo que outro dia bem em breve, você vai passar uma semana inteirinha aqui comigo, Hayley e Bay. Okay? - Acariciei a bochecha fofinha.

– Promete mesmo, Sel? - Os olhos claros fitaram-me.

– Prometo. - Sorri, estendendo meu dedo mendinho para ela que o prendeu com o seu pequenino.

Acompanhei Demi e Liz até a porta, a garotinha correu na frente em direção ao carro preto estacionado em frente de casa, Demi chamou sua atenção para esperá-la e virou-se para mim.

– Se divirta com sua família. - Sorri.

– Eu irei. Até mais, Sel. - Despediu-se já distanciando-se. Meu sorriso estendeu-se ao ouvir a pronúncia de meu apelido.

– Sel? - Eu disse antes dela virar-se completamente.

– Sim, é seu apelido não é? - Sorriu exibindo os dentes perfeitos. Assenti, completamente encantada por aquela mulher. Demi virou-se começando a caminhar até o carro mas chamei por ela novamente.

– Hey Demi. - Virou-se, os cabelos bagunçaram brevemente pelo vento. - Você é linda. - Elogiei, notando-a corar por um momento. Balançou a cabeça sorrindo e seguiu seu caminho.


	16. Chapter 16

– Você tá ficando velho, Mike. - Zombei do meu cunhado ofegante após acertar com facilidade a bola laranja na cesta de basquete. O boné preto virado para trás escondia metade dos cabelos castanhos, limpou rapidamente o suor da testa, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos em seguida, respirando com dificuldade.

– E você continua a mesma, baixinha irritante. - Rebateu brincalhão, peguei a bola do chão, quicando-a algumas vezes antes de atirá-la em sua direção, as mãos grossas seguraram firmemente.

– Vamos lá, Manning. Tente não perder muito feio.

Ao nosso lado, na parte de fora da garagem onde jogávamos, o rapaz magro com os cabelos castanhos e bagunçados, encostado na lateral do carro prata estacionado em frente da minha antiga casa, não deixou de vaiar. Segurei o riso desviando meus olhos do meu velho amigo, posicionando-me na frente de Mike, observando-o atentamente quicar a bola por entre as pernas antes de começar a driblar em direção a cesta, protegendo a bola com o corpo enquanto impedia-o de progredir.

– Acabe com isso, Dem. - Ouvi Nolan gritar de onde estava.

Em um movimento rápido Mike avançou, atirando a bola em direção á cesta que para o seu azar, não atravessou o aro. Rapidamente peguei o rebote, o corpo forte e cansado veio para cima de mim, driblei-o sem muito esforço, arremessando a bola na cesta em seguida.

– 18 á 3! - Nolan gargalhou.

– Você não está facilitando, está Mike? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha, fitando os olhos claros que minha irmã mais velha tanto amava.

– Acredite se quiser, estou dando o máximo de mim mas parece que você só melhorou, quando foi a última vez em que ganhei? Cinco anos atrás?

– Espere.. você nunca ganhou, Mike. - Ri, brincando com a bola em minhas mãos.

– Por pena D, não queria ferir o corpo frágil da minha querida cunhada. - Disse em uma piscadela.

– Cale a boca. - Atirei a bola no perdedor.

– Hey vocês dois! - A voz da pré-adolescente nos chamou atenção.

A garota madura pra sua idade aproximou-se de nós, os belos cabelos escuros e lisos terminavam no meio das costas. Madison não aparentava de maneira alguma ter apenas dez anos de idade, minha irmãzinha estava quase do meu tamanho e absolutamente linda.

– Dallas está lá dentro furiosa, mamãe chega daqui á pouco e ao invéz de vocês estarem ajudando, estão aqui fora jogando basquete. - Levou as mãos para a cintura, olhando-nos seriamente. Deixei um riso escapar observando a postura da garota.

– Já estamos indo, Maddie. - Disse Mike. - Dá próxima vez, acabo com você. - ele avisou-me sério, gargalhei.

– Vai sonhando, Manning! - Soquei de leve o braço forte. - Além de perder pra mim terá que acalmar a sua mulher.

– Dallas não vai gostar nem um pouco de te ver nesse estado. - Maddie apontou para a camisa do Lakers de Mike, úmida de suor. Ele não perdeu tempo e largou a bola de lado, dirigindo-se para dentro de casa.

– E a baixinha ganhou outra vez. - Riu Nolan, parando ao meu lado com um sorriso no rosto.

– Mike que é um banana. - Dei de ombros, abaixando meu olhar para a meia-calça preta que Madison usava. - Desde quando usa esse tipo de roupa? - Perguntei.

– Desde quando cresci. - Respondeu, analizando as unhas pintadas de preto.

– Ohh… claro, esqueci que minha princesinha está se tornando uma adolescente.

– E tem até um namorado. - Nolan comentou baixo, olhei-o rapidamente voltando meu olhar para a garota em minha frente.

– Como é que é? - Ela revirou os olhos.

– Okay, vou deixar as duas irmãs discutir o assunto á sós. - Nolan bagunçou os cabelos de Maddie antes de correr em direção á porta.

– Não vai imitar o papai e pedir todas as informações de Derek, não é? - Cruzou os braços.

– Hum… então esse é o nome do pivete. - Estreitei os olhos em sua direção, Maddie bufou fazendo-me rir. - Relaxa pequena, só acho que você é muito nova para ter um namorado, tem a adolescência inteira para isso.

– Dallas disse a mesma coisa. - Suspirou.

– Viu? Temos razão. Agora vamos entrar se não Dona Dianna chega e nós estamos aqui fora. - Peguei a mão de minha irmã enquanto andávamos até a porta.

– Ela vai ficar mais feliz com sua presença do que com a surpresa. - Riu, abraçando-me de lado.

– Estou até vendo a cara que ela irá fazer…

(…)

Vesti o roupão macio ao sair do banho, limpei o espelho embaçado, fitando meu reflexo por um momento. Estava feliz por estar em minha casa, onde morei por toda minha infância e adolescência, agradecida por estar ao lado da minha família depois de um bom tempo longe. Deixei um sorriso brotar em meus lábios, sem conseguir impedir de relembrar o dia anterior, aquela garota simplesmente conseguia abalar todas as barreiras que construí á dois anos, não havia mais como impedir, seu olhar sincero e seu toque delicado fazia meu coração pulsar assustadoramente, sentia uma sensação completamente esquecida. A voz em minha mente continuava a ordenar para destruir o que sentia mas não obedecia mais, não queria.

Saí do banheiro, dirigindo-me para a mala aberta em cima da minha cama, revirei as roupas jogando algumas para fora, atrás de uma camiseta simples e calça jeans. Por vontade de minha mãe meu quarto encontrava-se exatamente do mesmo jeito em que deixei, ela tinha esperanças de que eu voltasse pra casa algum dia, nem os posters das bandas antigas que gosto haviam sido retirados da única parede roxa, ao lado da janela o quadro grande de fotos permanecia intácto com as imagens do passado, cada uma delas registravam um momento especial dos meus dezeseis e dezesete anos; melhor época da minha vida.

Ouvia os chamados repetitivos de minha irmã mais velha enquanto descia a escada em direção á sala de estar, a voz que tanto irritou-me em todas as nossas brigas entre irmãs, misturava-se com as das poucas pessoas presentes ali, meus avós, tios e alguns velhos amigos dos meus pais, todos esperando pela chegada de minha mãe que não tinha a mínima idéia do que acontecia em sua casa no momento. Os olhos alegres cor de mel, fitaram-me ao descer o último degrau, os cabelos castanhos claro de minha irmã estavam mais longos, a pele que costumava ser bem bronzeada estava mais clara agora, Dallas estava linda; como sempre foi.

– Então, está legal? - Ela perguntou animada, referindo-se ao quadro retangular pousado próximo á nós.

Aproximei-me da simples surpresa, observando cada foto antiga e recente presas no quadro sustentado por um suporte, as bordas estavam decoradas de dourado, com "Feliz aniversário, mamãe" desenhado acima com a mesma cor. Sabíamos o quanto Senhora De La Garza amava presentes feito a mão e a idéia genial havia vindo da mente brilhante de Madison; ela pediu para Eddie tirar mamãe de casa antes de minha chegada pela manhã, permanecemos mais de uma hora dentro do quarto de casal, sentadas na cama grande, escolhendo as melhores fotos que espalhamos pelo colchão. Ainda não havia visto o resultado, e estava incrível.

– Está perfeito, Dallas. - Sorri, observando uma das fotos; minha mãe adolescente vestida em um uniforme de líder de torcida.

– Obrigada por estar aqui hoje, Dem. - Senti a mão delicada tocar minhas costas. - Ela sente muito sua falta.

– Eu sei. - Virei-me, encontrado seu olhar. - Não poderia perder novamente, desejar mais um parabéns por telefone.

– Ela só não faz as malas e vai até você porque Eddie a impede. - Riu fraco. - Eu acho que mamãe nunca vai se acostumar com você longe. - Suspirei, sabia o quanto ela queria suas três filhas por perto.

– Hey minha Dallas Leigh Lovato Manning. - Minha irmã sorriu apaixonada quando os braços fortes a braçaram por trás.

– Fala, meu amor. - Beijou a bochecha de Mike. Sorri assistindo o belo casal em minha frente. - O carro do seu pai acabou de estacionar na garagem.

Madison rapidamente pegou o quadro, tirando-o de vista. Bateu a mão no interruptor escurecendo a sala decorada com alguns balões dourados. Por alguns minutos voltei para minha infância, relembrando minhas festas de aniversário. Do sofá era possível ouvir alguns cochichos, pisquei os olhos em direção da porta, sentindo um corpo maior que o meu parar ao meu lado, Nolan comentou sobre algo em meu ouvido porém não prestei atenção, estava ansiosa para minha mãe entrar por aquela porta. Ouvimos o barulho da maçaneta e em seguida a porta foi aberta.

– Por que está tud…

– SURPRESA! - Todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo em que as luzes acenderam.

A loira bonita levou a mão até a boca aberta, tapando-a, completamente surpresa com o que via, alguns familiares logo foram cumprimentá-la, desejando parabéns enquanto os olhos castanhos corriam por toda a sala passando rapidamente por mim sem notar-me entre Dallas e Maddie, não durou meio segundo para voltar o olhar em minha direção, o sorriso em meu rosto estendeu-se.

– Demetria! - Ela disse ainda mais surpresa, largando sua bolsa com Eddie e vindo rapidamente até mim.

– Oi mãe. - Abraçei o corpo pequeno, afagando os cabelos loiros e cheirosos. - Feliz aniversário.

– Meu Deus, não acredito que está aqui, filha. - As mãos macias tocaram todas as partes do meu rosto, puxando-me novamente para seus braços. - Sinto tanta a sua falta.

– Eu também, mãe. Eu também.

Após minha mãe esquecer completamente do resto das pessoas presentes enquanto matávamos toda a saudade, ela deixou-me e foi cumprimentar seus amigos e parentes, agradecendo aos presentes que ganhava, afirmando que não esperava pela surpresa. Uma música calma tocava na sala movimentada, Dallas e Mike trocavam carinho próximos a escada, minha irmã mais nova falava sorridente no celular. Algumas das pessoas vinham até mim, perguntar sobre meu tempo sumida e como estava a minha vida em Los Angeles, apenas mentia para os rostos conhecidos, alguns deles já completamente esquecidos. Tomei mais um gole do vinho, sentindo meu celular começar a vibrar no bolso junto com a música, repousei a taça na estante de fotos, pegando o aparelho, suspirei cansada ao ler o nome, deixei tocar até que parasse.

– Não vai atender? - Virei-me assustada ao ouvir a voz próxima ao meu ouvido. Nolan riu, mordendo um pedaço do petisco que comia.

– Não, quero um pouco de sossego. E você, não me assuste mais assim.

– Desculpe. - Riu. A música começou a tocar novamente. - Quem é Victoria? - Ele perguntou, olhando para a tela em minha mão.

– Só uma garota que conheço, nada demais. - Respondi, desligando completamente meu celular.

– Hum… - Sorriu com malícia.

– Pare. - Empurrei levemente seu ombro.

Começamos mais uma de nossas conversas malucas, que tiravam-me gargalhadas. Sentia falta dos meus velhos amigos, conhecia Nolan desde o jardim de infância, considerava Nardecchia meu irmão, o irmão homem que não tenho. Do outro lado da sala, Maddie chamou por mim e Dallas, esperamos ficar somente em família para presentear nossa mãe com o quadro de fotos, Eddie sorria o tempo todo deixando a loira em sua frente confusa, ele estava ciente de tudo o que fizemos.

– O que estão aprontando agora? - Minha mãe perguntou desconfiada.

– A senhora já vai saber. - Disse Dallas. - Maddie, vá buscar.

Não demorou muito para Madison aparecer novamente na sala, carregando o presente feito a mão. Minha mãe aproximou-se de nós, com os olhos brilhando.

– Vocês fizeram isso? - Perguntou, olhando para suas fotos, nossas, de nossa família.

– Sim, e a idéia foi totalmente minha. - Madison afirmou, nos fazendo rir.

– Eu tenho as melhores e mais lindas filhas do mundo. - Os olhos lacrimejados fitaram cada uma de nós. Abraçamos a mulher linda e incrível. - Eu amo vocês, minhas meninas.

– E nós amamos a senhora! - Beijei sua bochecha.

(…)

Andei em passos silenciosos pelo corredor do andar de cima, com a caixa preta de veludo em minhas mãos, as luzes fracas acezas impediam o espaço de tonar-se completamente escuro. Parei em frente a porta entreaberta do quarto, empurrei levemente a madeira provocando um pequeno barulho, a mulher sentada na cama, usando um óculos de leitura enquanto lia um livro olhou rapidamente em minha direção, um sorriso formou-se no rosto bonito. Minha mãe pousou o livro aberto no colchão ao seu lado.

– Tudo bem, filha? - Perguntou. Assenti.

– Tenho uma coisa pra senhora. - Eu disse, adentrando o quarto.

– O que é isso? - Sorriu, olhando para o objeto em minha mão.

– Seu presente. - Sentei-me ao seu lado na cama, entregando a caixa para ela.

Sorri assistindo-a abrir a caixa preta revelando o lindo colar, a expressão surpresa outra vez presente em seu rosto. Passou delicadamente os dedos pelo colar de ouro com diamantes, os olhos brilhavam, estava encantada.

– Demetria isso… é muito lindo filha, mas parece muito caro.

– É o mínimo que a senhora merece, e nem pense em negar.

– Eu te amo, Demetria. - Puxou-me para seus braços. - Minha menina.

– Também te amo mãe, muito. - Deus, como sentia falta desses momentos. - Eu… tem tempo pra uma conversa antes de dormir? - Perguntei, afastando-me de minha mãe.

– É claro, filha. Sobre o que quer conversar? - Perguntou, fechando seu presente, pousando-o no criado mudo. - Vem cá. - Bateu as mãos sobre as próprias coxas, sorri relaxando minha cabeça em seu colo. - E então?

– Eu… eu estou gostando de alguém. - Confessei, sentindo a mão delicada passear pelo meu cabelo.

– Isso é maravilhoso. - Ela alegrou-se. - Quem é ela? - Perguntou.

– Selena. - Respondi após alguns minutos em silêncio. - Ela foi minha paciente. - Completei.

– Lindo nome, e será que a dona dele também é? - Assenti, deixando escapar um riso baixo. - Estou me sentindo como se estivesse á nove anos atrás. - Comentou com um suspiro.

– Eu sei, estou parecendo uma adolescente agora. - O sorriso em meus lábios foi morrendo aos poucos, com as lembranças vindo em minha mente, eu e minha mãe nessa mesma posição enquanto confessava meus sentimentos por Miley. - Estou com medo… sei o que quero mas não tenho certeza se consigo.

– Lembra do seu aniversário de quinze anos? - Assenti, fitando o rosto sereno. - Você estava irritada, triste e não queria saber de mais ninguém apenas da sua namorada que iria viajar com os pais no mesmo dia, não queria passar a data longe dela e nada mais te importava. - Meus olhos rapidamente lacrimejaram. - E o que aconteceu no final?

– Ela apareceu. - Sussurrei, deixando as lágrimas caírem. - Disse que não poderia perder, Miles brigou com os pais deixando de viajar tudo para me ver feliz.

– E o que acha que ela quer agora, querida? Ver a garota, mulher que amou sofrendo e sozinha? - Fechei os olhos com força, sentindo a mão secar delicadamente as lágrimas que escorriam em minha bochecha.

– N-não. - Solucei, abraçando minha mãe. Permitindo que o resto das lágrimas caíssem facilmente.

"O que eu mais quero na vida é sempre te ver feliz." A frase que sempre me fez sorrir, amá-la cada vez mais, repetiu-se em minha mente, junto com a voz doce da mulher que sempre foi minha vida, meu tudo.


	17. Chapter 17

Repousei a bandeja vermelha sobre a mesa, sentando-me em meu lugar de sempre. As vozes infelizmente conhecidas das pessoas sentadas na mesa próxima a mim, chegaram ao meus ouvidos, revirei os olhos ao ouvir uma parte da conversa irrelevante. Peguei a garrafinha de suco de laranja em minha bandeja, abrindo-a. Bebi dois goles antes de começar a comer meu hambúrguer. Esperava por Hayley que tinha esquecido de pegar sua fruta, olhei em direção da senhora do lanche, avistando minha amiga surgir entre os alunos da fila, caminhando até nossa mesa.

– Até que enfim, você foi pegar sua maçã em alguma macieira? - Debochei quando ela sentou ao meu lado de frente.

– Nem me fale, ainda me acusaram de cortar a fila. - Revirou os olhos pretos, abrindo a garrafa de suco. - Ah Sel, depois vou precisar do seu caderno.

– Pra quê? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha, quase certa sobre sua resposta.

– Perdi algumas partes da aula da senhora Lopez, mas tudo bem eu tenho você. - Sorriu convicta.

– É claro não é, já estou acostumada com isso. - Dei de ombros, rindo fraco.

Subitamente, um ruído alto e agudo preencheu o refeitório provocando reclamações e xingamentos vindas dos populares. Com uma careta, levei minha mão até meu ouvido, massageando enquanto ouvia a voz eletrónica masculina começar a sair das caixas de som espalhadas pelo espaço grande e aberto.

– _Estou interrompendo o intervalo de vocês para informar que as votações para rei e rainha do Baile da Primavera já estão abertas._

Ao ouvirem o comunicado, as garotas que sonham com isso o ano inteiro, comemoram feito loucas uma com a outra, revirei os olhos entediada com a cena, terminando de comer meu lanche.

– E aos que forem participar, falem com a Senhorita Lopez. Obrigado, continuem o intervalo.– Completou o vice-diretor.

– Até quando a escola vai fazer essas coisas? É tão estúpido. - Comentei, olhando brevemente para a mesa dos populares.

– Vai votar em alguém?

– Como se eu fosse perder meu tempo dando pontos para duas pessoas que não tem o mínimo de respeito por mim.

– Estou com você! - Hayley concordou, dando uma mordida na maçã.

– Hey Gomez, por que você não se inscreve para rainha do baile? - Ouvi a voz indesejada atrás de mim, não virei-me para encontrar o rosto debochado do garoto. - Mas aí precisaria de outra rainha pra você e isso não é possível. - Entristeceu a voz propositalmente.

– Cai fora, Justin. - Fitei o suco laranja na garrafinha pousada na mesa.

– Me dê isso aqui, cara. - Ouví-lo dizer.

Olhei para Hayley que arregalou os olhos em direção do garoto atrás de mim e antes que pudésse me virar, senti um líquido gelado tocar minha cabeça, escorrendo pelo meu cabelo e caindo em minha camiseta. Levantei-me rapidamente, encontrando todos em minha volta gargalhando, levei minhas mãos até meu cabelo, sentindo o cheiro de morango do suco melado.

– Fracassada.

Cerrei os dentes fitando o garoto com raiva, fechei os punhos com força, apertando meus dedos fortemente, sem conseguir evitar que uma lágrima de ódio corresse pelo meu rosto. Hayley levantou-se, empurrando Justin para o lado.

– Vamos Sel, vamos lavar isso. - Ela pegou-me pelo braço, levando-me em direção dos banheiros.

(…)

Apertei com mais força o controle do Xbox em minhas mãos, tocando meu polegar nos botões rapidamente sem tirar meus olhos da luta na tela grande em minha frente. As gargalhadas altas e provocativas do homem sentado ao meu lado no sofá, misturavam-se com o som do jogo toda vez que conseguia facilmente derrubar meu lutador. Suspirei cansada na sexta derrota, larguei o controle de lado encostando minhas costas no sofá macio.

– Vai desistir assim tão fácil? - Perguntou Brian, levantando perfeitamente uma das sobrancelhas. Nunca o deixei ganhar uma luta.

– Estou sem ânimo pra jogar. - Dei de ombros.

– Hey o que foi isso? - Ele pousou o controle na mesa de centro, olhando-me em seguida. - Você sempre acaba comigo nesse jogo mesmo sem vontade, o que está havendo parceira?

– Nada de importante, só tem muita coisa na minha cabeça.

– Quer falar sobre isso? Sei que não sou como sua mãe mas se precisar vou estar sempre aqui. - Sorriu singelo.

– Obrigada. - Retribuí o sorriso. - Mas por enquanto prefiro não falar.

– Tudo bem… como foi na escola hoje? - Perguntou.

– Horrível. - Bufei, deixando meu corpo cair no sofá. Deitei minha cabeça na almofada, descansando minhas pernas no colo do meu padrasto.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sel?

– Quando você estava na escola as pessoas eram más com você? - Perguntei, brincando com a barra da minha camiseta.

– Não que eu me lembre, Por quê? Estão fazendo alguma coisa com você? - Perguntou preocupado. Olhei-o rapidamente, não poderia afirmar, Brian não tinha idéia sobre o motivo de ser intimidada no colégio e não queria que ele descobrisse dessa maneira.

– N-não comigo nada, apenas queria saber. - Menti, deixando-o desconfiado. - Você não precisa terminar o seu projeto? - Lembrei-o, ao olhar brevemente para o relógio na parede.

– Ainda tenho um tempinho sobrando. E sabe como vou usá-lo? - Sorriu misterioso. Franzi o cenho assistindo o sorriso no rosto do homem aumentar.

– Como? - Perguntei desconfiada.

– Desse jeito!

Rapidamente o braço forte segurou minhas duas pernas, prendendo-as em seu colo, enquanto a mão livre foi em direção dos meus pés; atacando-os com cócegas. Minhas gargalhadas altas preencheram a sala de TV junto de meus pedidos para Brian parar com aquela tortura, debatia minhas pernas tentando escapar do aperto de seu braço mas meu corpo estava completamente sem força, meu padrasto continuava se divertindo com meu desespero, meus olhos já estavam lacrimejados de tanto rir e minha respiração descontrolada.

– P-pare! - Pedi outra vez, em meio a gargalhadas. A risada grossa misturando-se com a minha. - P-pare. M-Maria! - Tentei chamá-la.

– A garotinha precisa de ajuda? - Riu, distanciando a mão dos meus pés. - Mas tudo bem, já consegui o que queria.

– N-não é justo. - Soluçei, ainda rindo. Levantei meu corpo, secando as lágrimas dos meus olhos.

– Agora posso terminar meu trabalho. - Ele levantou-se. - Qualquer coisa estou no escritório. - Avisou-me, caminhando para fora da sala.

– Isso vai ter volta! - Falei alto, recebendo uma risada debochada em resposta.

Levantei-me do sofá, precisava de água depois do ataque de cócegas. Adentrei a cozinha grande, dirigindo-me até o refrigerador, retirei uma garrafinha de água, bebendo em seguida. Através da porta de vidro, observei as folhas das árvores floridas do quintal balançarem com o vento forte, não tinha mais sol, já se passava das oito horas da noite, as luzes da piscina iluminavam o lado de fora. Devolvi a garrafa na geladeira, abrindo a porta do armário em seguida, peguei um pacote de doritos e voltei para sala. Relaxei no sofá ao encontrar o controle remoto, comecei a assistir um dos meus filmes favoritos de romance que passava em um canal, enquanto saboreava meu salgadinho.

Deixei que o pacote já vazio de doritos que ainda segurava em minha mão, caísse no carpete. Lutava contra meus próprios olhos cansados para continuar a prestar atenção nos atores da tela em minha frente mas acabei sendo derrotada, sabia que o filme já estava no final e minha vontade de assistir perdeu completamente para o sono que sentia. O vento frio que adentrava da única porta-janela aberta da sala, tocou minha pele provocando um arrepio em meu corpo, aconcheguei-me no sofá quente e macio, entregando-me ao sono.

[…]

Revirei-me lentamente no espaço confortável após um barulho ecoar em minha mente despertando-me do meu longo cochilo, pisquei os olhos em direção da TV agora apagada, preguiçosamente sentei-me no sofá enquanto esfregava meus olhos inchados. Espreguicei meu corpo, franzindo o cenho ao notar a figura bonita de pé ao lado da estante, com um dos porta-retratos nas mãos. Olhei confusa para a mulher, tentando encontrar seu olhar na pequena escuridão da sala, iluminada apenas pela luz fraca do abajur. O que ela fazia parada ali? Meu coração estava aos pulos dentro do meu peito, quantos dias não a via? Muito mais de três semanas?

– Desculpe te acordar, não foi minha intenção. - Desculpou-se, repousando o objeto no lugar. - Acabei esbarrando na foto quando me virei pra sair.

– T-tudo bem. - Levantei-me do sofá, abraçando meus braços frios. - Estava indo embora? - Perguntei, aproximando-me de Demi. Sentindo seu perfume doce a cada passo. Contendo minha imensa vontade de abraçá-la.

– Sim, você estava dormindo então… acho que não era uma boa hora. - Sua voz era calma, meu estômago revirou-se em um frio ao lembrar da nossa última conversa.

– A quanto tempo está aqui? - Perguntei.

– Não faz muito tempo, Maria me atendeu e avisou que você estaria aqui, então eu… - Pausou, os olhos brilhantes caíram para suas duas mãos juntas na frente do corpo.

– Por acaso estava… me olhando enquanto dormia? - Perguntei sorrindo. Demi soltou um riso pelo nariz, olhou-me com um sorriso enfeitando seu rosto.

– Não resisti. - Deu de ombros. Meu sorriso aumentou, meus olhos deixaram os seus por um segundo, caindo para os lábios carnudos.

– Senti sua falta. - Confessei, fitando os bonitos olhos castanhos. - Eu não esp… - Fui interrompida, pela boca que chocou-se com a minha.

Apertei meus braços delicadamente em sua cintura, concedendo rapidamente a passagem da língua quente em minha boca. O beijo logo tornou-se mais intenso, desesperado, quente, diferente das outras vezes. Toda a saudade que sentia estava acabando ali. Senti os dedos presos em minha nuca puxarem alguns fios do meu cabelo, minhas mãos passeavam pelas costas de Demi, colando mais seu corpo contra o meu enquanto nossas línguas alvoroçadas enlaçavam-se. Da mesma forma que começou o beijo, Demi terminou, separando bruscamente nossas bocas, minha respiração estava completamente descontrolada, o peito da morena em minha frente movia-se rapidamente acompanhando o meu. As mãos em meu pescoço caíram para meus ombros, Demi tocou seus lábios nos meus novamente, em um selinho longo e delicado.

– Isso q-quer dizer… - Demi assentiu com um pequeno sorriso. Senti uma felicidade preencher meu peito.

– Mas… Sel… você tem certeza? Quero dizer, acho que não sei mais como… como é estar com outra garota do jeito que quero estar com você. E você é jovem, com certeza aparecerá meninas melhores pra você, você sabe… livres, sem complicações e problemas… e eu nã..

– Shhh! - Pressionei meu dedo indicador sobre seus lábios, interrompendo-a. - É você que eu quero. - Ela sorriu, segurando minha mão, depositando um beijo.

– Você é uma garota incrível, você sabe? - Sorri, observando o carinho que o polegar fazia em minha mão.

– Tenho uma coisa pra você.

– O que é? - Arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeitamente desenhada.

– Vem comigo. - Pedi, com um sorriso.

Entrelacei nossos dedos, enquanto levava Demi comigo em direção da escada. Soltei um riso baixo notando-a confusa pelo caminho, andamos até a porta do meu quarto, abri dando passagem para Demi entrar e fechei a porta em seguida. Sem explicar nada, andei até minha mochila aberta em cima da cama, retirei meu caderno de dentro, procurando pelo desenho rapidamente encontrado no meio das folhas. Sorri ansiosa ao entregá-lo para Demi á minha frente, o sorriso que brotou em seus lábios enquanto observava sua imagem em preto e branco na folha, fez as batidas do meu coração se acelerarem rapidamente.

– Sou eu. - Olhou-me sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. - Você fez isso?

– Sim, mas nunca pensei que teria a chance ou coragem de mostrá-lo e agora que estamos… aqui, achei a hora perfeita.

– Você é muito talentosa Sel, está incrível. Nunca me desenharam antes. - Soltou um pequeno riso deliciosamente bem vindo aos meus ouvidos.

– Obrigada. - Agradeci, sem deixar de corar. - Posso… fazer uma pergunta? - Mordi meu lábio inferior.

– Claro. - Ela assentiu, enquanto dobrava delicadamente a folha desenhada.

– Como… nós estamos.. quero dizer, como a gente.. fica agora em diante? - Perguntei receosa.

– Bem, pra começar depende de você. - Guardou a folha dobrada no bolso da calça.

– D-de mim? - Olhei-a confusa, apontando o indicador para meu peito.

– Sim. Quer sair comigo, Selena? - Ao ouvir suas palavras, abri a boca várias vezes tentando responder mas nada saía.

O sorriso perfeito que enfeitava os lábios rosados da morena em minha frente tirava todo o ar dos meus pulmões. Puxei o corpo sensual segurando-a pela cintura e pressionei minha boca contra a sua, deixando vários beijos pelos lábios carnudos, fugindo da língua quente e habilidosa que tentou adentrar minha boca, depositei breve beijos em suas bochechas ouvindo os risos gostosos escaparem de sua garganta.

– Eu quero. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido, roçando meu nariz na pele sensível e cheirosa.

Admirei o sorriso perfeito em seu rosto deixando meu lábio inferior ser sensualmente sugado pela boca sedenta. Nossas línguas entrelaçaram-se, senti sua mão direita em minha cintura levantar delicadamente a barra da minha camiseta e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo inteiro ao sentir as pontas dos dedos acariciarem minha pele. Demi separou nossas bocas com breves beijos, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

– Quando? - Perguntei, sem tirar minhas mãos do pescoço quente.

– Quando quiser. - Sorriu fraco, envolvendo os braços em meu corpo.

– Amanhã? - Mordi o lábio.

– Já? - Arqueeou as sobrancelhas.

– Acha muito cedo? Está ocupada? Quero dizer, tudo bem.

– Não não, é que… eu só estava pensando em algo. Amanhã está ótimo!

– Ótimo. - Repeti com um sorriso.

– Selly, está aí? – A voz grossa do lado de fora do quarto junto com uma pequena batida na porta, fez Demi soltar-me rapidamente.

– S-sim, estava tomando banho pra dormir. - Menti.

– Está bem só queria saber, boa noite Sel!

– Boa noite. - Respondi, puxando a morena para perto de mim novamente. - O que foi isso?

– Ele não sabe que estou aqui, já é tarde e eu não saberia como reagir se seu padrasto me encontrasse em seu quarto. O que iríamos explicar para ele se entrasse?

– Hum… que eu te trouxe pra cá para dar o desenho… ou poderia simplesmente dizer que ele nos atrapalhou. - Demi balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Não quero problemas com seu padrasto.

– E não terá. - Biquei os lábios brevemente. Demi suspirou, beijando-me na bochecha.

– Preciso ir pra casa. Tenho que estar em um reunião amanhã cedo. - Avisou-me.

– Tudo bem. - Peguei a mão delicada, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Acompanhei Demi até a porta, nos despedimos com mais um beijo longo e intenso antes de assisti-la chegar até seu carro. Fechei a porta de casa quando o automóvel se foi, ainda com um sorriso em meu rosto tentava acreditar se tudo o que aconteceu na última hora foi real. O medo que tive durante as últimas semanas de Demi não voltar, desapareceu. Só havia felicidade e ansiedade em mim naquele momento. Deixaria para pensar nas coisas certas, nos próximos dias, outra hora, ali eu apenas queria aproveitar o que achei que seria impossível de acontecer.

– Muito bem mocinha. - Virei-me com um susto, quando a voz grossa despertou-me.

Levei minha mão até meu peito, sentindo meu coração palpitar rapidamente pelo susto. Brian cruzou os braços fortes sobre o peito, o corpo alto aproximou-se de mim com uma expressão séria no rosto.

– Pode explicar por que você e Doutora Lovato estavam se beijando?


	18. Chapter 18

O fraco barulho de vidro da garrafa de whisky importado chocando-se com as outras repousadas no pequeno bar, fez meus olhos piscarem em direção ao homem alto. Brian devolveu a garrafa no mesmo lugar após encher o copo pela metade com a bebida marron, o silêncio presente na sala de estar deixava-me mais nervosa e apreensiva com a situação em que estávamos, escondi minhas mãos nos bolsos do jeans, andando em passos lentos em direção de um dos sofás, sentando-me. Observei meu padrasto pensativo sentar-se na poltrona a minha frente, tomou mais um gole da bebida antes de descansar o copo na mesa de centro, levantando os olhos claros em minha direção. Engoli seco, receosa, preocupada como ele iria reagir com o que eu tinha para dizer.

– Então… - As mãos grandes descansaram nos braços da poltrona de couro. Seu rosto continuava sério, fazendo-me desconfiar se não estaria apenas atuando.

– Você sabe, essa pose de durão não é tão necessária assim. - Soltei um riso baixo e nervoso.

– Até eu saber o que está acontecendo entre você e aquela mulher, é sim. E além do mais… - Levantou a mão esquerda, checando a hora no relógio em seu pulso. - Não quero ter que adiar essa conversa, já é tarde e nós dois levantamos cedo amanhã.

– Certo. - Suspirei pesadamente. - Antes de tudo preciso que saiba que… eu, eu gosto de garotas. - Confessei rapidamente, desviando meus olhos dos claros em minha direção, mirando o couro marron do sofá onde meus dedos brincavam nervosamente.

Não recebi nenhuma resposta imediatamente. Percebi o pequeno movimento do corpo em minha frente, ganhando minha atenção. Brian levou o copo até os lábios, bebendo mais um gole do whisky. Moveu lentamente a mão em movimentos circulares, remexendo os blocos de gelo dentro do copo. Eu já estava tensa, inquieta e novamente o silêncio que apoderou-se da sala apenas piorou o meu estado.

– Depois do que presenciei na porta, essa declaração não me deixou totalmente surpreso. - A voz calma quebrou o silêncio.

– E você… hm, você… está bem c-com isso? - Perguntei receosa, assistindo um pequeno sorriso formar-se no rosto sereno de Brian minutos depois, deixando-me um pouco mais calma.

– Sim, eu estou. - Soltei a respiração, permitindo meu corpo relaxar no sofá. - Chegou a pensar que eu iria contra você, Sel? - Perguntou, parecendo incrédulo.

– Bem… eu, eu estava com medo, apenas esperando pela hora certa para revelar. - Expliquei, com um meio sorriso.

– Certo, pois saiba que eu nunca iria contra você, parceira. De maneira alguma, mas agora… - O copo foi repousado novamente na madeira. Brian levantou-se, dirigindo-se em minha direção e sentando-se ao meu lado. - Me explique o que está havendo entre você e Doutora Lovato. - Pediu. Sorri de lado um pouco envergonhada, aquela situação era completamente embaraçosa para mim.

– Eu… hm, nós… estamos… é…

– Namorando? - Indagou com um sorriso.

– N-não. - Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. - Quero dizer, eu não sei.

– Como vocês dizem hoje em dia mesmo… é, ficando? - Riu. Abaixei meu olhar para minhas mãos, rindo do meu padrasto.

– Pode ser. - Dei de ombros, sorrindo e lembrando-me das ótimas vezes em que fiquei com Demi.

– A quanto tempo isso está acontecendo? - A pergunta veio séria.

– Eu não sei corretamente. - Franzi o cenho tentando contar em minha mente as semanas desde quando tudo começou. - Bem… acho que a um mês, quando você estava no Canadá, nós acabamos nos aproximando.

– Maria sabe? - Assenti. Brian soltou um pequeno suspiro, correndo os olhos rapidamente pela sala silenciosa. - Você sabe Sel, eu não tenho o direito de ir contra esse relacionamento e mesmo que tivesse não iria, você tem dezoito anos e se está gostando de alguém, fico feliz que seja Demi. Ela parece ser uma boa moça.

– Então… t-tudo bem pra você? - Mordi o lábio esperando a resposta, agradecendo por ter um pai tão bom quanto Brian. Seu apoio já estava sendo bem óbvio mas queria confirmar, o aceno da cabeça junto com o sorriso no rosto foi a chave para que eu pulasse em seu corpo, abraçando-o fortemente.

– Eu já aguardava esse momento, você sabe. - Comentou, franzi o cenho afastando-me para olhá-lo. - Mas só que esperava por um rapaz e não uma bela moça. - Abaixei a cabeça corando, com um sorriso em meus lábios. Não estava sendo tão confortante e simples falar sobre aquele assunto com Brian. - Gostaria de falar com Demi, isso é possível? - Olhei-o rapidamente.

– Por acaso não vai fazer como aqueles pais preocupados com quem a filha está saindo, vai? - Arqueei as sobrancelhas, deixando um riso debochado escapar de minha garganta.

– Exatamente. - Afirmou sério. Revirei os olhos, com um sorriso. - Então, quando eu posso falar com ela?

– Isso é mesmo sério? - Aquela tal conversa não era bem necessária.

– Sim, e então? - Bufei com a insistência do homem.

– Está bem… mas por favor, não diga nada que possa me envergonhar. - Supliquei, tirando uma risada alta de Brian.

– Fique tranquila, parceira. - Bagunçou brevemente meus cabelos com um cafuné, rindo da careta que formou-se em meu rosto. - Agora vamos dormir, está tarde e você tem colégio cedo.

– Ótimo. - Deitei preguiçosamente no sofá macio. - Obrigada por me lembrar disso. - Agarrei a almofada, cobrindo meu rosto. - Daqui a pouco eu vou pra caAHHH!

Em segundos eu já encontrava-me sendo carregada pelo homem forte, subindo os degraus da escada enquanto ria de meus pedidos fracassados para soltar-me, desisti no meio do caminho sabendo que seria levada até meu quarto e comecei a rir junto de meu padrasto enquanto seguíamos para o segundo andar.

(…)

Apoiei meus cotovelos no balcão vermelho, completamente entretida com o jogo viciante que jogava em meu celular. A tarde ensolarada estava calma no estabelecimento, não havia mais de cinco pessoas na loja de sorvete de iogurte, as mesas e cadeiras todas de cor branca diferenciavam-se da pintura alegre das paredes amarelas.

Ouvi a morena entediada ao meu lado no balcão bufar, soltei um riso baixo sem desviar meus olhos da tela do meu celular. Não percebi o momento em que as portas de vidro foram abertas, pausei meu divertimento repousando meu iPhone de lado na madeira vermelha, sorri gentil para as duas garotas que adentraram o lugar, um pouco surpresa ao reconhecer rapidamente o rosto de uma delas quando o óculos de sol foi retirado, revelando os olhos castanhos, a touca cinza cobria parte dos cabelos claros e a camisa xadrez roxa acompanhava a calça jeans. As duas trocaram algumas palavras antes de aproximarem-se do balcão.

– Pois não? - Perguntou Hayley, sorrindo gentilmente.

– Vamos querer dois iogurtes de morango. - A morena de cabelos ondulados pediu, tinha os olhos escuros e levemente puxados.

– Só um minuto. - Avisou minha amiga, antes de seguir até a máquina de iogurte.

– Não sabia que você trabalhava aqui, Selly. - Comentou Debby, correndo os olhos pelo local.

– Bem.. eu não trabalho na verdade, apenas ajudo e faço companhia a Hayley. - Apontei para a garota pegando os pedidos.

– Oh… - Apoiou-se no balcão com um sorriso nos lábios. - Como você está, Sel?

– Muito bem, Maria quer saber quando vai aparecer em casa pra comer mais biscoitos. - Ri, lembrando-me das perguntas sobre a garota.

– Ela é tão adorável, qualquer dia faço uma visita e nós duas pod… - O raspar de garganta da garota ao seu lado interrompeu-a, fazendo-a revirar os olhos. - Selena, essa aqui é minha amiga Brenda.

– Oi. - A garota sorriu, estendendo a mão em minha direção.

– Prazer, sou Selena. - Cumprimentei-a, retribuindo o sorriso.

– Aqui está, seus iogurtes garotas. - Hayley pousou os dois potinhos brancos com o doce rosa gelado no balcão.

– Obrigada. - Agradeceu Brenda. - Debby, eu tô sem grana.

– Não me diga! - A garota sorriu ironicamente, retirando as notas verdes do bolso de sua calça.

Depois que pagaram, Debby e sua amiga ocuparam uma das mesas vazias perto das janelas de vidro. Observei por um momento a conversa silênciosa aos meus ouvidos, antes de voltar ao jogo no meu celular.

– Então essa é a Debby? - Perguntou Hayley, com os olhos fixos na tela do computador.

– É sim, e ela é bem legal. - Respondi, tentando bater meu record. Porém, fui interrompida por uma nova mensagem.

_Só… estou ansiosa pra te ver hoje a noite. :)_

Mordi o lábio tentando evitar que o sorriso feliz aumenta-se em meu rosto, aquele frio que já estava acostumada a sentir quando tratava-se da morena, apoderou-se do meu estômago; as famosas borboletas. Adorava aquela sensação, era tudo novo pois nunca havia gostado tanto de alguém assim antes, já tive algumas quedas por garotas mas ninguém além de Demi conseguia fazer eu me sentir daquela maneira.

_Eu também!:) mal posso esperar pra te ver!_

Com um suspiro ainda sorrindo, enviei. Notando os olhos curiosos da minha amiga fixos na tela do celular em minha mão, olhou-me pronta para fazer suas piadinhas sobre meu primeiro encontro.

– Vocês formam um belo casal. - Sorriu docemente.

– É o quê? - Franzi o cenho, estranhando a falta das brincadeiras. - E… não estamos namorando… - Abaixei meu olhar mirando o balcão. -… ainda. - Completei em um sussurro.

– Sabe, ainda vou ser madrinha desse casamento. - Um riso alto escapou da minha garganta, neguei com a cabeça ainda rindo do comentário.

– Você é maluca, você sabe? - Ela revirou os olhos. - Olha tem clientes. - Informei, notando três meninos terminando de entrar no local.

Enquanto Hayley pegava os pedidos dos garotos, Debby e sua amiga levantaram-se da mesa onde estavam, sorri simples notando as duas aproximarem-se outra vez depois de jogarem os potinhos e colheres em um dos lixos. A morena retirou um pequeno panfleto verde escuro de dentro da bolsa, entregando-o para Debby.

– Sábado vai ter esse show aqui na cidade. - Ela pousou o papel no balcão, arrastando-a em minha direção. - Aparece lá com sua amiga, pode ser divertido. - Deu de ombros.

– Que banda é? - Perguntei franzindo o cenho, lendo as informações do evento no panfleto.

– Não é famosa, eles estão começando agora mas as músicas são fodas. Sei que gosta de rock, então. - Sorriu de lado.

– Talvez eu vá, vou falar com Hayley. - Eu disse, recebendo um aceno de cabeça.

– Irei esperar por você lá, espero que apareça. - Disse com uma piscadela, entrelaçando o braço no de Brenda. - Assenti, um pouco confusa. Isso não foi um flerte, certo?

As duas deixaram o local em seguida, corri os olhos pelas letras pequenas do panfleto outra vez, pensando em aparecer no show.

– O que é isso aí? - Hayley puxou o papel da minha mão, franziu o cenho enquanto lia.

– É um show no sábado, o que acha de nós irmos? - Apoiei o cotovelo na madeira, descançando meu rosto na minha mão. Fitei a garota pensativa.

– Parece legal. - Deu de ombros, largando a folha no balcão. - Agora vá limpar as mesas por que até agora você não fez nada.

Olhei-a incrédula, segurando o pequeno pano que me foi jogado no rosto. Entregou-me o borrifador com um sorriso nos lábios, revirei os olhos empurrando-a do meu caminho e comecei a limpar as mesas desocupadas recentemente.

(…)

– Então, estou bem? - Perguntei ansiosa para a garota deitada no meio da minha cama junto de Baylor.

Corri meus olhos brevemente pela bota de couro de cano alto, calça jeans escuro e camiseta branca simples que escolhi usar. Esperei pela opinião de Hayley, a garota levou a mão até o queixo analizando-me.

– Está ótima, Sel. - Sorriu, sentando-se no colchão. - Adoro esse colar, tia Mandy tinha um gosto perfeito pra jóias. Pra tudo na verdade.

– Sim… - Levei minha mão até a jóia dourada pendurada em meu pescoço, sobre minha camiseta. - Preciso usá-las mais vezes. - Suspirei.

Meus olhos piscaram com o latido alto de Baylor que ficou de pé no colchão, meu coração disparou no peito mas não pelo pequeno susto e sim pelo som da campanhia. Respirei fundo tentando não parecer tão nervosa, aquele era apenas o primeiro encontro com a mulher mais bela que conheço, deveria estar mais calma.

– Boa sorte. - A morena em minha cama desejou, abrindo o notebook. - Vou estar aqui quando você voltar, quero que me conte tudo.

– Tudo bem. - Sorri nervosa, sentindo minhas mãos soarem frio.

Adentrei o banheiro rapidamente checando meu cabelo e maquiagem no espelho antes de sair do quarto. Fechei a porta atrás de mim, ouvindo a voz grossa de meu padrasto no quarto ao lado do meu, provavelmente estava no telefone. Dirigi-me para a escada, avistando a morena de costas para os degraus lá embaixo enquanto conversava com Maria, dando-me assim a perfeita visão de sua bunda, a calça preta e justa deixava-a tão sexy. Balancei minha cabeça espantando esses pensamentos da minha mente e apressei meus passos nos degraus, notando na mão direta de Demi algo que me fez sorrir. Ela virou-se assim que percebeu o olhar de Maria sobre mim, o jeans surrado deixava a mostra pequenas partes da pele pálida das coxas grossas, o colete de couro acompanhava a camiseta simples.

– Divirtam-se moças. - Disse Maria, deixando-nos a sós.

– Oi. - Ela sorriu docemente, aproximando-se de mim. - Trouxe isso pra você. - A voz baixa chegou lentamente aos meus ouvidos.

Não conseguia mais respirar corretamente, minhas pernas ficaram bambas, meu coração batia descontroladamente e meu estômago revirava-se. Fitei a rosa branca na mão de Demi completamente encantada, poderia afirmar que meus olhos brilhavam naquele momento. O sorriso tomou meu rosto inteiro, peguei a linda flor da mão da morena, admirando cada traço delicado do rosto bonito. Segurei-a delicadamente pelo rosto, depositando um beijo breve e carinhoso nos lábios secos.

– Não sabia que era romântica. - Comentei, ainda sorrindo feito boba.

– E não sou, quero dizer… não a algum tempo. Mas hoje no caminho para o hospital passei em frente a uma floricultura então… achei que iria gostar… bem, arrisquei na verdade. - Os dedos em minha cintura, brincavam com a barra da minha camiseta. Soltei um riso baixo, admirando a rosa branca em minha mão.

– É linda, eu adorei. Obrigada. - Fitei os olhos castanhos profundamente. - Você é incrível. - Coloquei uma mecha do seu cabelo liso atrás da orelha, pressionando meus lábios contra os seus que aprofundaram o beijo.

Antes de saírmos de casa, pedi que Maria guardasse minha rosa com cuidado pois significa tudo pra mim, nunca havia recebido nenhuma flor antes, claro. E aquela era especial, a pessoa que presenteou-me era especial, ela estava conseguindo facilmente fazer com que eu gostasse cada vez mais dela, o que assustava-me pois não conseguia mais ver minha vida sem ela, Demi era a mulher dos meus sonhos e lembrar que estávamos praticamente namorando, era surreal.

– Posso saber onde vamos? - Perguntei com um sorriso para a morena terminando de colocar seu cinto de segurança.

– Está vendo essa cesta no banco de trás? - Perguntou, olhei rapidamente para o banco onde havia uma cesta de piquenique. Franzi levemente o cenho, voltanto a encarar o rosto bonito.

– É o que eu estou pensando? - Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

– Bem, se você estiver pensando em piquenique noturno, é sim. - Soltou um riso baixo, enquanto ligava o carro.

– Você vai continuar me surpreendendo assim? - Olhei-a curiosa, assistindo o sorriso formar-se nos lábios rosados.

– Você gosta? - Olhou-me brevemente, o carro em movimento deixando a rua de minha casa. Assenti, pensando no quão aquela mulher era incrível. - Então eu vou.

[…]

As estrelas brilhavam no céu limpo e escuro, a lua brilhante ajudava a deixar a imagem da noite ainda mais linda e a bela vista que tínhamos da cidade toda iluminada, não ficava para trás. Estávamos no Griffith Park, no meio do nosso piquenique noturno, apreciando aquele momento juntas, somente eu e ela. Despertei-me dos meus pensamentos quando outro morango foi estendido diante da minha boca, movi lentamente minha cabeça repousada confortavelmente sobre o peito de Demi, abocanhando a fruta de seus dedos. Ela riu baixo, depositando um longo beijo na lateral da minha testa. Fechei os olhos com um sorriso em meu rosto, aquele momento estava mesmo sendo real? Deus, aquela mulher era tão minha, adorável, carinhosa, inteligente, linda… inimaginável. Talvez a palavra certa para definí-la seria perfeita, ela era perfeita aos meus olhos.

– No que está pensando? - Ouvi a voz baixa em meu ouvido. Sorri, levantando o rosto para olhá-la.

– Em você. No quanto eu gosto de você. - Demi deu um pequeno sorriso, beijando-me na testa.

– Como consegue fazer isso comigo? - Perguntou com a voz calma, encarando meus olhos curiosamente. Franzi levemente o cenho.

– O que? - Perguntei, acariciando lentamente seu maxilar. Demi suspirou, os olhos fecharam-se por um momento.

– Fazer com que eu goste mais de você, cada dia mais. - Levantei-me do ombro confortável, sentando-me ao seu lado. Fitei os olhos castanhos, pareciam tão temerosos agora.

Suas palavras repetiram-se em minha mente, fez todo meu corpo estremecer. Senti uma sensação estranha mas confortante. Demi desviou o olhar para a vista da cidade, as mãos antes apoiadas no pano vermelho sobre o gramado onde estávamos, fecharam-se nos joelhos.

– Eu não sei. - Minha voz saiu em um sussurro. - Mal consigo acreditar que esse momento aqui com você é real. - Ela soltou um pequeno riso, voltando a olhar-me. Desviei meus olhos, mirando a pequena tigela de uvas repousada sobre o pano.

– Hey. - Senti as mãos levemente frias, levantar meu rosto delicadamente fazendo-me encará-la. Demi ajoelhou-se em minha frente, ainda segurando meu rosto. - É tão real quanto o que estou sentindo por você.

Meu coração acelerou, as mãos pequenas prenderam-se em minha nuca enquanto os lábios sorridentes aproximaram-se dos meus. Levei minhas mãos até a cintura fina, apertando-a levemente ao sentir a língua quente contornar meus lábios fazendo-me conceder rapidamente a passagem para minha boca. Cada beijo nosso era como se fosse o primeiro, as borboletas voavam pelo meu estômago, nossas línguas roçavam-se lentamente, aproveitava cada toque delicado, cada pequeno suspiro, seus lábios doces e macios movendo-se contra os meus, parecia tudo um sonho perfeito. Senti meu corpo ser deitado delicadamente sobre o tecido macio do pano, minha cabeça descansou no gramado coberto enquanto nossos beijos continuavam.

Já encontrava-me completamente ofegante quando percebi a camiseta de Demi levantada, revelando boa parte da pele suave da barriga e costas, a boca carnuda deixou a minha, os beijos desceram para meu pescoço e meus olhos reviraram-se involuntariamente quando senti a língua quente tocar minha pele. Devagar, arrisquei em subir com minhas mãos pelas costas desprotegidas e escorreguei suavemente minhas unhas por sua pele quente, passando sobre o sutiã e descendo novamente, sorri notando o corpo sobre o meu estremecer-se.

A mão livre de Demi passeava livremente sobre a lateral do meu corpo, arrepiando-me quando as pontas dos dedos tocavam a pele da minha barriga, os dentes da morena mordiscavam levemente meu pescoço, voltando a beijar intensamente meus lábios, a pulsação que sentia entre minhas pernas tornava-se cada vez mais forte com cada toque. Puxei o ar pelo nariz quando a mão delicada levantou minha camiseta, roçando os dedos pela minha pele. Um gemido baixo escapou da minha garganta entre o beijo ao sentir meu seio esquerdo ser levemente apertado sobre o sutiã. Aquela mulher tinha todo o controle sobre mim, nossos corpos juntos tornando-se cada vez mais quentes. Porém, a boca abandonou a minha junto com a mão que voltou para minha cintura, abaixando minha camiseta.

– O que estamos fazendo… - A voz baixa com o sorriso tímido me fez rir. Sua respiração não estava tão diferente da minha.

– Namorando. - Eu disse simplesmente, ainda ofegante. Acariciei a sua pele macia da cintura sensual. - Na verdade, você estava praticamente aproveitando-se de mim. - Ela riu baixo desviando os olhos dos meus, sentou-se novamente arrumando sua camiseta.

– Desculpe por isso.

– Por uma coisa que eu estava gostando? - Arqueei as sobrancelhas, inclinando-me para beijá-la. Demi balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Beijei-a com carinho, afastando-me em seguida. Meus olhos caíram para o seu valioso colar agora a mostra sobre a camiseta, ao fitar as duas letras do pingente, por um momento senti que tudo aquilo estava sendo um erro. Senti uma sensação estranha em meu peito, foi ruim, como se eu fosse inferior a dona das iniciais que Demi carregava sempre sobre seu peito.

– Sel, tudo bem? - A voz delicada despertou-me.

– Uhum. - Assenti, com um pequeno sorriso. Lembrando-me sobre seu sentimento por mim.

– Devemos ir embora, está ficando tarde e o parque vai começar a ficar deserto. - Ela disse, levantando-se. Com coragem eu segurei sua mão impedindo-a de prosseguir. Demi olhou-me interrogativa.

– Seja minha namorada. - Minha voz saiu quase em um sussurro. Fitei os olhos atenciosos sentindo meu coração acelerado, esperando pela resposta positiva. Não queria pressioná-la, apenas não aguentava mais esperar.

– E-eu… - Desviou o olhar para as plantas em nossa volta. O silêncio reinou entre nós, deixando-me nervosa, apreensiva. - Apenas estava esperando por um momento certo e então… - Voltou a olhar-me.

– Desculpe, eu não quero apressar as coisas eu só nã…

– Sel. - Interrompeu-me, segurando-me pelo rosto. - Está tudo bem baby, você não está apressando. - Sorriu docemente. - Quero ser sua namorada.

Tudo o que fiz foi beijá-la intensamente, expressando toda a felicidade que fazia-me sentir. A melhor parte de tudo era que aquilo não passava apenas de mais uma das minhas fantasias, era real e eu tinha aquela mulher incrível em meus braços, apesar de tudo Demi tinha sentimentos por mim e isso bastava. Dizem que nada dura pra sempre, mas iria dedicar-me para permanecer ao lado dela por todo tempo possível. E agora, ela era a minha garota, minha namorada.


	19. Chapter 19

Virei outra página do álbum de fotografias embevecida com a graciosidade da garotinha sorridente, os dois dentinhos da frente levemente separados, os olhos pequenos tinham um brilho especial, senti uma grande vontade de apertar as bochechas fofinhas. Debruçada sobre o colchão grande e confortável, continuei a admirar o resto das fotos de infância de Demi, deixando curtos risos escaparem de minha garganta. Um vento calmo e fresco adentrava pela varanda do quarto clareado pela luz do dia, mexendo com a cortina de seda branca. Do pé da cama, levantei meus olhos para a morena ocupando a cadeira da escrivaninha, o cabelo frouxamente preso e os óculos de grau fizeram-me lembrar do primeiro dia em que a vi. O cenho franzia uma vez ou outra enquanto os olhos castanhos estavam atentos aos papéis que lia e assinava habilidosamente.

– Deus Demetria, você precisa fazer compras urgente.

A voz da loira adentrando o quarto com um pacote de salgadinho em mão, não afetou a concentração que a morena tinha nas folhas. Taylor ignorou a falta de atenção da amiga e sentou-se na beira da cama, estendendo gentilmente o pacote de chips para mim.

– Uhum. - A resposta distraída nos fez rir.

– Ainda está olhando as fotos? - Os olhos azuis fitaram-me. Assenti, levando um dos cheetos para minha boca.

– Ela era tão fofa. - Comentei, ouvindo o pequeno riso vindo da cadeira giratória.

– Era, concordo. O que houve com você, Demi? - A risada debochada fez a morena rolar os olhos.

– Espero que você não pretenda ficar para jantar. - Taylor a encarou incrédula.

– Está me expulsando?

– Praticamente. - Deslizou a caneta azul rapidamente pelo papel.

– Sorte a sua que eu tenho um encontro hoje. - Sorriu, ganhando a atenção da amiga. - E não, não é ninguém do hospital se for isso o que está pensando. - Levantou-se, levando junto o pacote de chips. - Preciso de um energético. - Comentou dirigindo-se para fora do quarto.

Demi balançou a cabeça negativamente, largou a caneta de lado na mesa juntando a papelada corretamente antes de começar a guardar tudo dentro de um envelope. Suspirei levantando-me da cama, aproximei-me da cadeira permanecendo de pé atrás da mulher ocupada. A regata branca que usava deixava seus ombros a mostra, levei minhas mãos até eles sentindo a maciez da pele pálida. Demi olhou-me brevemente ao sentir o toque, os lábios esboçaram um sorriso antes de voltar a atenção para os documentos sobre a mesa. Suavemente, comecei a massagear os ombros tensos correndo meus olhos pelas letras negras dos papéis que eram colocados nos envelopes. Sorri de lado ao ouvir um gemido baixo de satisfação escapar da boca da morena quando minhas mãos apertaram a clavícula com um pouco mais de força, porém delicadamente. Inclinei-me roçando meus lábios na pele sensível da orelha.

– Relaxe, doutora. - Sussurrei, deixando um breve beijo na bochecha macia.

– Então essa é mais uma das suas qualidades, também sabe fazer massagem? - A pergunta me fez rir.

– Na verdade não, mas já fiz algumas vezes em minha mãe então acho que fiquei boa nisso. - Dei de ombros, recebendo um riso em resposta.

Prossegui massageando minha namorada. O interior do meu corpo inteiro revirava-se toda vez em que mencionava-a daquela forma, sorria por cada letra daquela frase. Minutos depois, os óculos de armação preta foram repousados sobre a escrivaninha ao finalizar rapidamente o que fazia, afastei minhas mãos dos ombros delicados quando a cadeira girou-se para mim.

– Onde está a Taylor? - Perguntou, olhando brevemente para a porta aberta de seu quarto.

– Deve estar na sala. - Mordi o lábio assistindo um sorriso de lado formar-se nos lábios carnudos. Uma das mãos segurou a minha.

– Vem cá. - Puxou-me gentilmente para seu colo.

Um leve arrepio subiu pela minha espinha ao sentir a pele quente e suave de suas pernas tocar a minha. Envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço juntando nossas bocas, beijando-a lentamente. A mão repousada em minha coxa movia-se carinhosamente enquanto a outra segurava-me pela cintura. Separei nossas bocas com breves beijos nos lábios molhados, descendo-os para o queixo e maxilar. Deslizei minha língua pelo pescoço sensível, beijando-o, mordiscando-o de leve sentindo minha coxa ser apertada. Voltei a beijar a boca convidativa com vontade desfazendo facilmente o coque frouxo do cabelo, enterrando minhas mãos nos fios negros.

– Continuem com a pegação, só vim buscar minha bolsa. - Demi separou nossos lábios ao ouvir a voz da loira adentrar o quarto, escondi meu rosto no pescoço cheiroso, tentando não corar.

– Taylor espere, leve esses prontuários com você. - O corpo embaixo do meu movimentou-se rapidamente. Deixei um breve beijo no trapézio antes de afastar-me. - Entregue-os pra Camilla.

– Você não vai trabalhar a noite? - Taylor perguntou boquiaberta, pegando os envelopes que lhe foi entregue. Demi fitou-me brevemente antes de voltar a encarar a loira.

– Não, e por sinal estou providenciando aquelas férias.

– Meu Deus, finalmente! - Alegrou-se, revezando o olhar entre mim e Demi.

– Se não estou enganada você já estava de saída, certo? - Taylor bufou, segurei o riso brincando com as pontas dos cabelos sobre os ombros.

– Okay, estou indo antes que sou colocada para fora. Tchau Sel, foi ótimo te ver! - Sorriu, dirigindo-se para a porta.

– Até mais! - Retribui o sorriso, sentindo um beijo ser depositado em minha bochecha. - Já são que horas? - Perguntei, sorrindo com a leve mordida em meu maxilar.

– Não tenho idéia. - Roçou lentamente a ponta do nariz pela pele do meu pescoço. - Adoro seu perfume. - Sussurrou, arrepiei-me fechando os olhos automaticamente.

– Hayley deve estar querendo… a-arrancar meu cérebro. - Comentei desnorteada, afagando os cabelos sedosos enquanto a boca ávida explorava meu pescoço.

Em um momento a cadeira em que estávamos acabou tornando-se desconfortável. Suspirei entre o beijo ao sentir minhas costas descansar sobre o colchão macio, deslizei minhas mãos dos ombros para a nuca puxando-a para mais perto enquanto intensificava o beijo. A mão em minha cintura escorregou para minha coxa, apertando-a de leve, subindo até a lateral do meu corpo adentrando minha camiseta. A música conhecida que preencheu o quarto pareceu completamente distante dos meus ouvidos, arfei sentindo meu ponto de pulso ser sugado e sem a mínima vontade, estendi meu braço pelo colchão em busca do meu celular ali que continuava a tocar.

– Alô… - Minha voz saiu rouca, mordi o lábio reprimindo um gemido sentindo meu seio ser massageado sobre o tecido do sutiã enquanto os beijos continuavam pelo meu pescoço e maxilar.

– _Custa muito avisar quando você não irá aparecer pra me ajudar?_

– Des-desculpe Hay… e-eu nã… - Arrepiei-me ao sentir os dentes morderem o lóbulo da minha orelha.

– _Você está bem, Sel?_

– Uhumm… estou… bem…

– _Hm… oh meu Deus, eu liguei em uma hora errada não é? _– Ouvi as risadas no outro lado da linha.

– Uhumm… - Mais risos chegaram ao meu ouvido.

– _Desculpe Sel, vou desligar mas ainda estou bra…_

Abandonei o celular de lado na cama capturando os lábios suaves com pressa. Em um movimento rápido consegui trocar a posição em que estávamos, sentando-me na cintura fina. Aproximei-me de seu rosto com um sorriso malicioso em meus lábios e roçei carinhosamente a ponta de nossos narizes tirando pequenos risos da mulher, as mãos delicadas descansaram em minha cintura enquanto o polegar exercia uma leve carícia em minha pele.

– Vamos ter que pedir comida mais tarde, você sabe. - Sussurrou, nossas respirações quente misturando-se. - Ou o que acha de pizza?

– Pizza parece muito bom. - Mordisquei os lábios macios, beijando-os morosamente.

Aqueles era um dos momentos em que eu tentava permanecer inteiramente calma, porém; meu corpo tremia por dentro. Por mais que fosse verdade, ainda não estava acreditando que estávamos namorando. Qual é, era ela; a linda mulher que parecia ter cara de poucos amigos, cuidando do corte em minha testa. Minha médica. Por quem tive uma imensa queda e agora, sentia-me completamente apaixonada.

Sorri contra os lábios doces ao ouvir o pequeno gemido frustrado, havia minutos que o som da campanhia do apartamento tinha começado a tocar, seja quem for estava sendo completamente insistente e incomodador. Não queria sair daquela cama, da posição em que estava e senti que Demi também não, mas foi necessário quando o toque repetitivo vindo da porta de entrada prosseguiu, tornando-se completamente irritante. Retirei-me de cima do corpo sensual, descansando minha cabeça em um dos travesseiros enquanto Demi levantava-se sem ânimo, passando as mãos rapidamente pelos fios negros razoavelmente bagunçados.

– Taylor deve ter esquecido alguma coisa. - Comentou, dirigindo-se até a porta. Mordi o lábio admirando as pernas torneadas.

Sorri fitando o teto, tinha a certeza que estava vivendo o melhor tempo da minha vida. Peguei o travesseiro ao lado da cama abraçando-o fortemente, fechei levemente os olhos inalando o perfume doce presente no tecido macio.

_Como é que é?_

Aquela voz chegou abafada aos meus ouvidos, senti uma sensação ruim fazendo-me levantar da cama. Infelizmente, conhecia a dona da voz e o rosto praticamente esquecido apareceu em minha mente em segundos. Respirei pesadamente caminhando para fora do quarto em passos lentos, quanto mais perto da sala mais a voz indesejável penetrava em meus ouvidos.

– Não é justo comigo, Demetria.

– Você sabe que nós nunca tivemos nada. - A voz de Demi estava calma, completamente diferente da mulher furiosa na porta.

Andei mais alguns passos silenciosos pelo corredor, avistando as duas mulheres na porta. Demi tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito enquanto a morena magra em sua frente estava inquieta.

– Agora que nós não temos nada mesmo, não é? - Riu sarcasticamente. - Você achou outra otária pra te satisfazer na cama.

Engoli seco, sabia muito bem que não era apenas aquilo que havia entre a gente, nós eramos muito mais. Deveria tomar coragem e ir até lá, mas preferi permanecer quieta. Não queria criar problemas ou brigas, ela não valia a pena.

– Você deveria ir embora agora. - Demi disse seriamente. Victoria riu outra vez.

– Ela está aqui não é? A pirralha está aqui? - Fez menção de entrar mas foi rapidamente segurada pelo braço. Cerrei os punhos sentindo meu sangue ferver.

– Victoria, não faça isso. - Demi pediu ainda calma. - Vá pra casa okay.

– Demi não… - A voz tornou-se chorosa, a mão livre segurou o rosto de Demi. - Você não entende que eu te amo meu amor?

Respirei com certa dificuldade. Amor era o sentimento mais puro e intenso, e aquela mulher havia acabado de dizer que amava a minha namorada. Engoli o pouco da saliva em minha boca, tentando não render-me a estranha vontade de chorar que preencheu-me naquele momento junto com ciúme e raiva.

– Você não sabe o que está dizendo, é melhor pra você ir embora. - Demi puxou-a delicadamente para fora, porém Victoria soltou-se da mão que a segurava.

– Olhe pra mim Demi. - Prendeu o rosto delicado entre as duas mãos. - Você mesma já afirmou que entre a gente não era apenas sexo, por que diabos não consegue me amar?

– Não é assim que acontece, Victoria. - Demi retirou as mãos egoístas de seu rosto. - Sinto muito.

– Não. - A cabeça moveu-se negativamente. - Você pode tentar mas no fundo eu sei e você sabe que nunca mais vai conseguir amar outra mulher, não é mesmo? - Gargalhou. - Miley somente Miley. Miley, Miley e Miley vai ter seu coração afinal ela foi seu primeiro amor não é? - Demi permanecia parada, o olhar sério fitava a mulher falante em sua frente. - Pena que ela morreu e ainda levou junto o seu filho.

Estremeci, senti uma forte pontada em meu peito como se estivesse sendo apunhalado por várias facadas. Filho? Passei minhas mãos pelo meus cabelos encostando minhas costas na parede, umedeci meus lábios secos sentindo meus olhos lacrimejarem, embaçando minha visão.

– Como você… como… - A voz fraca chegou aos meus ouvidos apertando meu coração. Demi passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, sem conseguir proferir mais nenhuma palavra.

– Como eu sei? - Victoria sorriu próxima ao rosto de Demi, cerrei os dentes respirando fundo antes de acabar com o show daquela mulher. - Você me contou meu amor, não se lembra não é? Bem, deve ser por que estava caindo de bêbada e eu idiota te ajudei. Eu fiz de tudo por você, Demetria! - A voz elevou-se.

– JÁ CHEGA, CALE A PORRA DA SUA BOCA. - Gritei raivosamente, andando diretamente para colocá-la para fora.

– E a pirralha apareceu, não encoste em mim garota. - Empurrou-me longe de seu corpo. - Prefiro sair daqui por conta própria. - Sorriu cinicamente, dando as costas para mim.

Fechei a porta com força respirando fundo tentando acalmar meus nervos, estava sentindo uma imensa raiva daquela vadia estúpida por ter ferido Demi com aquelas malditas palavras, meu coração continuava a bater rapidamente no peito. O choro baixo e dolorido preencheu a sala quieta fazendo-me ao mesmo instante amparar o corpo pequeno que parecia não conter mais força alguma para continuar de pé, os braços apertaram-me as costas enquanto as lágrimas deslizaram-se pelo meu pescoço, umedecendo minha camiseta. Afaguei os cabelos macios sentindo meus olhos embaçarem completamente, o peito contra o meu movia-se com rapidez junto com a respiração descontrolada chocando-se contra minha pele, soluços misturavam-se com o choro. Suspirei dolorosamente, depositando um longo beijo na lateral da cabeça. Vê-la naquele estado matava-me por dentro, não considerava-me uma pessoa forte e toda sua dor machucava a mim.

– Sinto muito baby… sinto muito. - Sussurrei fracamente contra seus cabelos.

– S-sel eu… - Tentou dizer algo mas nada saiu corretamente.

– Shh, tudo bem… eu estou aqui… - Fechei meus olhos beijando novamente seus cabelos, sentindo as lágrimas cortarem meu rosto.


	20. Chapter 20

Abri a porta do apartamento entrando em silêncio, torcendo para que Demi ainda estivesse dormindo. Corri os olhos pela sala vazia brevemente antes de me dirigir até a cozinha, repousei a sacola plástica da panificadora sobre a mesa de vidro retirando de dentro os pães, torrada, geléia, pudim e suco de laranja. Bem, acho que eu havia comprado tudo certo para um simples café na cama. Mordi o lábio pensando por onde começar já que nunca havia preparado um café da manhã para alguém antes, andei até o armário escuro planejado em busca de prato e tigela.

Estava colocando em prática a idéia de agradá-la, fazê-la se sentir melhor que veio a minha mente quando abri meus olhos antes das sete horas da manhã encontrando o rosto bonito e sereno ao lado do meu em sua cama. Na verdade, queria permanecer ali junto a ela admirando-a enquanto dormia tranquilamente, a respiração calma, as duas mãos sob o rosto; gravei a bela imagem não só em minha mente como aproveitei para tirar uma foto com meu celular, apenas não poderia perder aquela chance.

Sorri ao encontrar o objeto restante, retirei a bandeja de cor preta de dentro da parte inferior do móvel levando-a para cima da mesa. Enquanto prosseguia organizando o café da manhã minha mente voltou para o fim de tarde do dia anterior, não havia conseguido dormir direito e o que aquela mulher havia dito a Demi, repetiu-se em minha cabeça praticamente durante a madrugada inteira. Meu coração ainda apertado no peito, estava confusa mas não iria pedir qualquer explicação que fosse sobre o assunto delicado.

Não havíamos conversado corretamente durante o resto da tarde e noite, apenas depois que ela acalmou-se pediu-me para permanecer em sua casa e eu não iria de maneira alguma negar. Por mais que eu tenha passado por momentos difíceis, aquele havia sido um dos piores, e quando ouvi outra vez o seu choro abafado vir de dentro do banheiro misturando-se com a água do chuveiro, não consegui evitar que mais lágrimas rolassem pelo meu rosto. Demi merecia uma bela vida repleta de felicidade e não de sofrimento e dor, não suportava vê-la assim, porém não permiti em nenhuma vez que me visse chorar, iria tentar permanecer forte ao seu lado e ajudá-la sempre que fosse preciso.

Suspirei, terminando de encher o copo com o suco de laranja. Praticamente tudo já estava posto sobre a bandeja; pães de um lado em uma pequena tigela, torradas de outro, o pote médio de geléia o pudim e o suco. Procurei por uma pequena colher, faca e guardanapos antes de seguir caminho para o quarto de Demi. Agradeci por ela ainda estar dormindo, empurrei a porta entreaberta com o pé adentrando cuidadosamente o quarto quieto e razoavelmente escuro. Repousei a bandeja em um espaço vazio na escrivaninha fitando a morena na cama, o edredon branco cobria parcialmente o corpo esbelto, o travesseiro macio antes em minha posse estava abraçado pelos braços alvos.

Sorri admirada com a imagem, andei alguns passos até a porta-janela fechada e abri deixando a claridade do sol fraco da manhã adentrar o quarto. Demi movimentou-se lentamente virando-se para o lado contrário da luz, soltei um riso baixo dirigindo-me para pegar a bandeja, sentei-me na cama com um certo cuidado repousando o café da manhã sobre o colchão.

– Hey baby… - Corri lentamente as pontas dos dedos pelo braço quente. Demi virou-se devagar, os olhos ainda fechados. - Bom dia… - Acariciei a bochecha antes de deixar um breve beijo. Ela gemeu preguiçosamente.

– O que isso? - Franziu o cenho mirando a bandeja, uma pequena careta formou-se no rosto sonolento ao espreguiçar-se.

– Bem, seu café da manhã. - Sorri de lado.

– Obrigada mas… não precisava Sel. - Sentou-se na cama, encostando as costas na cabeceira. - Que eu me lembre não tinha nada disso aqui em casa. - Olhou-me confusa, pegando o copo de suco.

– Eu sei, saí cedo pra comprar. - Dei de ombros sorrindo. - Não diz que não precisava, eu quis fazer isso pra você. - Demi permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, os olhos castanhos fixos nos meus.

– Obrigada, você é maravilhosa. - Sorriu suavemente. Corei, recebendo um beijo no canto da boca.

Demi pediu-me para comer o café da manhã com ela, acabei não negando já que estava com a barriga vazia, havia apenas tomado um copo de suco. Me senti feliz e satisfeita por ter conseguido agradá-la e feito um belo sorriso formar-se em seus lábios, seu rosto bonito foi feito para sorrir.

Deslizei a faca pequena com geléia pela torrada, levando-a para boca em seguida. A morena em minha frente permanecia quieta enquanto comia lentamente o pudim, parecia que sua mente estava bem longe, os olhos fixados em um certo ponto do quarto em sua frente. Pousou o potinho do doce de volta na bandeja, continuou em silêncio por um tempo. Comi um último pedaço da torrada, limpando minha boca com o guardanapo.

– A gravidez foi confirmada um dia antes do acidente. - Olhei-a rapidamente ao ouvir a voz baixa.

– Demi você não precisa me contar nada…

– Eu não tinha certeza se estava pronta pra cuidar de uma criança, ainda eramos novas pra isso mas ela queria tanto engravidar, desde quando tínhamos quinze anos ela já falava sobre termos um bebê e não adotar. - Sorriu fraco, senti meus olhos marejados. - Ninguém sabia, queríamos fazer surpresa pra nossas famílias… e depois de tudo decidi não contar a ninguém, só não imaginei abrir a boca em um momento inadequado. - Suspirou fraco, olhando-me ternamente. - Estou contando porque você merece uma explicação.

– Eu… - Limpei rapidamente uma lágrima que deslizou pelo meu rosto.

– Baby não… - Demi inclinou-se em minha direção, abraçando-me. - Não chore. - Suspirei reprimindo a vontade de chorar. - Obrigada por estar comigo. - Ouvi o sussurro sentindo o afago em meu cabelo.

– Obrigada por me deixar ficar. - Apertei mais o corpo contra o meu, sentindo um beijo ser depositado na lateral da minha cabeça.

(…)

– Mas você estava certa sobre as músicas, aqueles caras são tipo… muito fodas! - Minha voz misturou-se com o som razoavelmente alto do conversivel.

– Eu disse! - Gabou-se com um sorriso, levando rapidamente o bico da garrafa média de cerveja até os lábios.

– Se morrermos será sua culpa então preste atenção na estrada, vadia. - A morena ocupando o banco de trás repreendeu, acertando uma pequena bofetada na cabeça loira.

Gargalhei, começando a sentir o resultado das três garrafas médias da bebida alcoólica que ingeri durante o show e o caminho de volta. Não havia sido induzida ou obrigada a nada, eu quis beber; senti uma certa necessidade de fazer, mesmo que não ajudasse a descarregar minha mente que era o que eu estava precisando, me senti alegre e despreocupada durante o dia inteiro. Não podia negar que meu sábado havia sido animado ao lado das duas garotas malucas e divertidas, provavelmente teria passado o dia ao lado de Demi e teria sido muito mais agradável e melhor, tudo com ela era melhor. Porém, ela estava ocupada no hospital. Já estava anoitecendo quando entramos no carro de Brenda para voltarmos pra casa, depois do término do show nós fizemos amizade com os quatro garotos que formam a banda de rock, nos divertimos juntos em uma simples festa no mesmo lugar que ocorreu a apresentação.

– Wow, de quem é o carro? - Olhei confusa para a garota no volante, seguindo seu olhar até avistar a Mercedes-Benz preta estacionada em frente da minha casa.

Gemi frustrada encostando bruscamente minha cabeça contra o banco, castigando-me por não ter chegado em casa antes dela para o simples jantar que Brian havia sugerido na noite anterior, uma forma agradável em que pudesse conversar com Demi.

– Escuta, você tem namorado? - Virei-me para encarar a garota bêbada no banco de trás.

– Não exatamente. - Respondi. Debby parou o carro logo atrás do de Demi, abaixando o volume da música agitada.

– É por que Debs estava dizen…

– Já bebeu demais. - A garota ao meu lado tapou a boca da amiga.

– Selena, amanhã a noite eu passo aqui pra te emprestar o CD! - Sorriu.

– Está bem, ficarei esperando.

Tomei um último gole da cerveja ao saltar do carro, larguei a garrafa de vidro vazia em um canto na sarjeta da calçada. Caminhei normalmente em direção da porta; eu não estava bêbada. Adentrei a sala de estar silenciosa, logo ouvi as vozes conhecidas e alegres vir de dentro de casa fazendo-me seguir caminho até a sala de jantar. Cruzei os braços no peito ao encostar-me no portal de madeira, sorri enquanto observava as três pessoas ocupando a mesa conversando distraidamente, queria poder estar junto e não ter perdido a hora.

– Começaram sem mim? - Chamei a atenção dos três, adentrando o cômodo em direção da morena sorridente.

Escorreguei meus braços pelos ombros protegidos pela blusa xadrez vermelha. Demi levantou a cabeça para olhar-me e sem pensar inclinei-me capturando a boca entreaberta, deslizei minha língua sobre os lábios para aprofundar o beijo porém Demi cortou.

– Está atrasada. - Meu padrasto informou. Suspirei cansada completamente ciente.

– Você está bem filha? - Sorri para a mulher ocupando a cadeira em frente a Demi.

– Estou ótima, só preciso de um banho. - Inclinei-me outra vez, roçando meus lábios na pele sensível, sentindo o perfume doce. - Já volto. - Sussurrei, mordiscando a cartilagem da orelha.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, desviando-se delicadamente do meu toque. Soltei um riso baixo, retirando-me da sala de jantar cantarolando uma das músicas da banda. Subi a escada em direção ao meu quarto livrando-me rapidamente do converse, abri as gavetas da cômoda em busca de uma roupa simples antes de seguir para o banheiro onde permaneci longos minutos sentindo a água quente tocar minha nuca, deslizando pelo resto do meu corpo. Escovei meus dentes antes de sair do banheiro, meu hálito não estava um dos melhores e não deveria ter beijado Demi. Cuspi o enxaguante na pia, encarando meu reflexo no espelho; meus olhos estavam levemente avermelhados, suspirei começando a secar meus cabelos com a toalha branca enquanto saía do banheiro. Sorri ao avistar a morena ocupando a cadeira do computador, parecia entretida olhando meu caderno.

– Hey. - Chamei, aproximando-me enquanto movia o tecido macio nas pontas úmidas do meu cabelo.

– Oi. - Levantou-se, escorregando as mãos para dentro dos bolsos do jeans. - Se divertiu hoje?

– Sim, muito até. - Sorri, recebendo um simples aceno de cabeça. - Está tudo bem? - Abandonei a toalha na cama, fitando os olhos castanhos.

– Você bebeu.

– Eu… como foi a conversa com Brian? - Desconversei andando até a penteadeira em busca da escova. Demi soltou um riso baixo.

– Não precisa mudar de assunto Sel, não é como se fossemos brigar por conta disso mesmo eu achando uma coisa desnecessária.

– Desculpe se te decepcionei eu só estava…

– Hey não decepcionou. - Interrompeu-me, aproximando-se envolvendo os braços em minha cintura. - Só acho que o bafo de cerveja não fica bem em você. - Riu, beijando-me brevemente. - E… não me embaraçe mais na frente da sua família. - Soltei um riso alto, lembrando-me da cena na mesa de jantar.

– Desculpe baby, seus lábios são irresistíveis. - Adentrei minhas mãos sob a blusa xadrez, puxando o corpo pequeno para mais perto.

– São? - Arqueou uma sobrancelha, um sorriso brincando nos lábios. Assenti, sorrindo com malícia antes de beijá-la intensamente.

O lindo sorriso enfeitando o rosto perfeito e os fios dos cabelos negros espalhados pelo meu colchão fizeram-me parar os beijos por um momento e admirá-la. Os olhos castanhos abriram-se encontrando com os meus, repousou as duas mãos em minhas coxas olhando-me curiosamente. Meus dedos brincavam timidamente com a barra da simples regata branca, mordi o lábio fitando os olhos escuros da mulher deitada em minha cama. Com um pouco de receio comecei a levantar devagar o tecido fino, me senti livre em continuar quando as costas arquearam-se para que eu pudesse remover a peça de roupa completamente, abandonei a regata junto com a camisa xadrez ao lado na cama. Percorri meus olhos pela barriga lisa e seios fartos protegidos pelo sutiã de renda preto, suspirei lentamente voltando a fitar os olhos brilhantes.

– Você é tão linda. - Ela sorriu, inclinei-me capturando os lábios atrativos sem pressa.

Esqueci completamente das duas pessoas presentes no andar de baixo enquanto distribuía beijos molhados pelo pescoço cheiroso. Avancei com a carícia que fazia na lateral da barriga para o seio esquerdo massageando-o lentamente, era tão macio. Suspirei sentindo meu corpo arrepiar-se quando as unhas curtas escorregaram pela minhas costa sob a camiseta, já encontrava-me com o corpo inteiro quente principalmente entre as pernas. Voltei com os beijos para a boca carnuda permanecendo por um certo tempo antes de voltar novamente para o pescoço e orelha, sem pensar afastei o tecido do sutiã começando a brincar com mamilo rígido, Demi gemeu baixinho.

– Sel… baby, pare… - Tentou afastar-me sem vontade. - Selena…

– Hmm. - Olhei-a profundamente, bicando os lábios inchados e vermelhos.

– Controle seus hormônios de adolescente, seu pai está lá embaixo. - Suspirei frustrada, escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço.

– Acho que preciso de outro banho. - Comentei baixo, a risada alta de Demi preencheu o quarto fazendo-me corar.

Descansei minhas costa no colchão ao lado de Demi observando-a enquanto vestia-se novamente. Virei o rosto em direção ao criado mudo ao ouvir meu celular apitar, estendi meu braço pegando-o preguiçosamente para checar a nova mensagem.

_Esqueci de desejar boa noite pra minha amiga! Então, boa noite ;-) xx_

Franzi o cenho achando a situação levemente estranha, mas não queria acreditar no que passava pela minha mente em relação a garota.

_Boa noite Deb!_

Respondi rapidamente devolvendo meu celular ao mesmo lugar, virei-me para a morena pensativa sentada ao meu lado na cama. Demi sorriu fraco antes de levantar-se.

– Dem. - Chamei, segurando-a pela mão. - Tudo bem? - Ela assentiu.

Não acreditei, podia sentir perfeitamente a mudança repentina da morena. Arqueei as sobrancelhas permanecendo com sua mão presa a minha. Ela soltou um suspiro calmo.

– Eu só… não quero sentir esse medo de… de que, eu possa te perder. - Desviou os olhos dos meus, levantei-me da cama permanecendo em sua frente.

– Relaxe. - Acariciei a bochecha corada. - Isso não vai acontecer.


	21. Chapter 21

– Ainda acho que você deveria informar seu padrasto antes de comprar. - Advertiu pela enésima vez do dia, enquanto seguíamos pelo corredor do shopping tranquilo.

– Você viu que ele não atende minhas ligações, e aquela secretária estúpida avisou que ele estaria ocupado durante o dia inteiro. - Lembrei, avistando logo a nossa frente a loja que foi a favorita de minha mãe. - Não quero que passe de hoje você sabe? Já tem mais de duas semanas que estamos namorando.

– Certo, e por que ao invez de alianças você não escolhe algo diferente como uma pulseira ou talvez não sei, um colar com…

– Não. - Neguei rapidamente fazendo a garota arregalar levemente os olhos maquiados de preto. - Digo, eu já decidi. - Sorri tentando disfarçar.

Não havia comentado nada com a garota sobre o colar inseparável de Demi. E presenteá-la com a mesma jóia para oficializar nosso relacionamento, estava completamente fora de cogitação. Quero dizer; tinha a certeza de que a morena aceitaria de muito bom grado, mas eu apenas não queria vê-la usando-a junto a outra, a mais importante. Na minha mente era como se eu estivesse querendo substituir algo insubstituível, não queria que isso passasse pelos pensamentos de Demi de maneira alguma. Sabia perfeitamente sobre as diferenças, sabia sobre meu pequeno espaço em seu coração e a quem ele pertence.

Adentramos a joalheria ostentosa onde senhora Amanda Teefey já foi considerada uma das melhores clientes. Todas as vezes em que estive na loja acompanhando minha falecida mãe, foram completamente entediantes e contra a minha vontade, estava bem longe de ser uma adolescente totalmente feminina que ama jóias, maquiagem e todo o resto das coisas que as garotas de minha idade são obcecadas, porém; sentia falta daquele tempo e dava tudo para ter de volta.

Sorri ao reconhecer a mulher jovem de cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros, a pele clara e rosada aparentava ser tão macia. Conversava atenciosamente com uma senhora estilosa próximas ao balcão de jóias, o modo delicado e gentil como Rachel atendia as clientes sempre chamou minha atenção. Hayley seguiu-me até perto das duas mulheres, acenei ansiosa para a atendente bonita, os lábios levemente vermelhos pelo batom esboçaram um sorriso surpreso ao notar-me. Trocou mais algumas palavras com a senhora interessada no ouro antes de caminhar até nós.

– Estou mesmo vendo você aqui? - Brincou, puxando-me para um simples abraço. - Saudades menina.

– Também. - Sorri, lembrando-me brevemente das vezes em que a mulher passava ao lado de minha mãe ajudando-a escolher o que comprar.

– Então o que te trás aqui, Sel? - Perguntou sorridente, cumprimentando rapidamente minha amiga ao meu lado.

– Eu hm… bem, queria alianças de namoro. - Sorri tímida. Pra ela, sempre aparentei ser uma garota comportada e quieta, não evitei em rir da expressão surpresa que formou-se em seu rosto.

– Não acredito, e quem é o sortudo? - Os olhos verdes fitaram-me com curiosidade. Hayley soltou um riso baixo.

– É… na verdade, eu sou a sortuda. - Ri. Não, acho que sortuda não era a palavra correta por ter Demi em minha vida, e sim abençoada.

– Então imagino um cara perfeito, como se chama? - Pediu curiosa.

– Bem, não é um cara. - Falei. Rachel franziu levemente o cenho antes de processar a informação, sorriu fitando minha amiga mas antes que pudesse questionar algo inexistente, Hay foi mais rápida.

– Não é o que está pensando. - Riu. - Selena. - Bateu-me com o cotovelo.

– É, não é. - Assegurei rindo da situação. - Minha namorada se chama Demi, faz pouco tempo que começamos a namorar e bem, eu meio que queria fazer uma surpresa. - Sorri corando levemente.

– Aww, você está apaixonada! - Concluiu exibindo os dentes perfeitos em um sorriso. Soltei um riso baixo desviando meus olhos dos verdes que fitavam-me alegres. - Mas então, tenho o par de alianças perfeito pra você.

– Mesmo? - Arqueei as sobrancelhas. Até então pensava ser uma tarefa difícil escolher, mas obviamente estava enganada. Rachel assentiu ainda com o sorriso nos lábios.

– Venham comigo meninas!

(…)

– Maria? - Chamei ao fechar a porta de casa. - Cheguei! - Avisei recebendo um "okay querida" abafado vindo da cozinha em resposta. - Hey. - Sorri agachando-me no chão onde Bay alegre cheirava meus pés. - Te amo garoto. - Beijei a cabeça cheirosa.

Com pressa caminhei até a escada carregando a sacola da loja, mas mal subi dois degraus e uma voz feminina e impertinente fez meus passos pararem firmes. Franzi o cenho estranhando a presença da mulher já conhecida em minha casa e segui em direção das risadinhas abafadas fundindo-se com a voz grossa de meu padrasto. Não queria acreditar no que talvez poderia estar havendo dentro do escritório, aproximei-me silenciosamente da porta entreaberta e uma careta formou-se em meu rosto. Cerrei os dentes avistando a loira falsa sentada no colo de Brian envolver os braços no pescoço do homem que sorria safado, os lábios dos dois tocaram-se iniciando um beijo intenso.

Certo, sabia que ele não poderia passar o resto de sua vida solteiro, sem namorar mais nenhuma outra mulher mas a própria secretária? Não era o que vinha em minha mente quando imaginava-o junto com alguém outra vez, e faz tanto pouco tempo que ela se foi. Lembro-me das festas em que mamãe sempre desconfiava dos olhares suspeitos que a loira lançava para o homem de olhos claros. Sem pensar, estendi minha mão livre empurrando bruscamente o pouco da madeira que tapava o local de trabalho.

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

Minha voz saiu alta e firme o suficiente para a mulher assustar-se e saltar do colo de Brian com rapidez. Estreitei meus olhos encarando a loira sem graça raivosamente antes de fitar meu padrasto esperando pelas suas explicações.

– Sel… - Raspou a garganta levantando-se da poltrona. - Conhece Susan, certo?

– É, eu conheço sim. - Sorri sarcasticamente correndo meus olhos pelo corpo definido, o vestido justo preto e curto combinava com os sapatos de salto alto. - Nos vimos minutos antes de um caminhoneiro desgraçado e bêbado atingir o carro de minha mãe. - Cruzei os braços sobre o peito. Susan coçou a nuca desviando os olhos escuros dos meus.

– Selena. - Brian repreendeu-me. - Acho melhor conversármos depois, tenho trabalho a fazer. - Aproximou-se de mim, estava bravo mas minha raiva era maior. Soltei um riso sarcástico.

– Claro, eu sei que tipo de trabalho é esse. - Fitei-o seriamente. Dei as costas aos dois ali, fechando a porta com certa força ao sair do cômodo desconfortável.

Subi a escada praticamente correndo, respirei fundo ao fechar a porta de meu quarto. Descansei a sacola preta sobre a escrivaninha deslizando minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo, a última coisa que eu queria na vida era conviver com a aquela mulher presente no andar de baixo, sei que poderia estar preocupando-me e irritada por nada, talvez o que vi pode ser apenas um caso passageiro de Brian, uma aventura sem futuro ou planos, assim espero. Não posso intrometer-me em sua vida mas meu padrasto merece uma pessoa melhor do que aquela vadia interesseira, estava julgando-a sem conhecer mas qualquer pessoa poderia muito bem perceber as intenções da secretária. Não deveria importar-me tanto afinal, haviam coisas melhores e especiais em minha vida.

Sorri ao fitar o objeto repousado sobre a escrivaninha, mordi o lábio imaginando a reação da mulher daqui a poucas horas. Estávamos indo tão bem, mas algo ainda faltava entre nós e irá ser feito essa noite.

– Selena?– Virei-me em direção da porta fechada ao ouvir a voz da garota loira do lado de fora.

– Entre, está aberta. - Informei, relaxando meu corpo no colchão macio.

– Quem é a moça bonita na sala de estar? - Debby perguntou curiosa adentrando meu quarto, bufei e revirei os olhos fitando o teto.

– Não é ninguém. - Afirmei, sentindo a garota sentar-se na beirada da cama.

– Parecia bem íntima de seu pai. - Comentou, olhei-a tentando não descontar minha pequena raiva na garota inocente. - Bem, deve estar se perguntando por que vim, certo? - Assenti. - Vim pessoalmente te chamar pra sair. - Sorriu.

– Como é? - Franzi o cenho, sentando-me.

– O que? - Perguntou confusa. - Só uma boate hoje a noite, Brenda também irá.

– Ah eu… pensei que… bem, desculpe mas tenho compromisso hoje. - Coçei a nuca assistindo o pequeno sorriso nos lábios rosados sumir.

– Sem problemas, outra noite então. - Sorriu fraco. - Mas já que estou aqui por que não assistimos algum filme hum? - Sugeriu.

– Acho uma ótima idéia, tô precisando mesmo distrair minha mente. - Eu disse levantando-me da cama. - Vou lá embaixo pegar pipoca e coca-cola.

– Perfeito, e eu escolho o filme.

(…)

– Boa noite, Selena. - O rapaz uniformizado, de cabelos pretos e arrepiados sorriu gentil.

– Hey David. - Cumprimentei-o ao fechar a porta de meu carro ativando o alarme. - Como vai? - Encarei os olhos claros bonitos.

– Ótimo, é sempre bom te ver por aqui. - Sorriu galante, brincando com o chaveiro nas mãos. - Poderia te acompanhar outra vez até lá em cima mas preciso voltar para a portaria.

– Sem problemas, você é muito gentil. - Elogiei fazendo-o corar levemente.

– Obrigado. - Agradeceu sorrindo, exibindo os dentes brancos. - Bem, nos vemos depois então.

– Sim, até mais! - Sorri.

Durante os poucos dias em que frequento o prédio, notei que as pequenas investídas vindas do porteiro do edifício cessaram depois de ele ter ficado bem ciente sobre meu relacionamento com Demi. Bem, ela me beijou na frente do rapaz.

Adentrei o elevador apertando o botão do 9º andar, levei minha mão em um dos bolsos frontais de minha camisa xadrez azul sentindo a pequena caixa preta, sorri automaticamente sentindo as sensações já bem conhecidas. As portas em minha frente abriram-se despertando-me dos pensamentos, caminhei ansiosa pelo corredor silencioso em direção da porta do apartamento de Demi. Toquei a campanhia e em menos de um minuto a porta foi aberta pela morena bonita.

– Hey baby girl. - Inclinou-se capturando meus lábios em um rápido beijo.

Meus olhos rapidamente caíram para as pernas desprotegidas, Demi usava apenas uma camisa cinza e larga que cobria até metade das coxas grossas. Mickey&Minnie estampavam a parte da frente do tecido. Um pequeno riso escapou pelo meu nariz, ela estava tão sexy e adorável.

– Vem. - Puxou-me delicadamente para dentro fechando a porta em seguida. - Estou meio que ocupada. - Mordeu o lábio dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

– Está cozinhando? - Franzi o cenho sentindo o delicioso cheiro de comida.

– Bem, estou tentando. - Sorri andando até a cozinha americana, sabia que a morena não era boa no que estava fazendo. - Toda vez que você vem nós pedimos comida então pensei em fazer alguma coisa hoje. - Deu de ombros.

– O cheiro está ótimo. - Apoiei-me com os cotovelos no balcão preto, admirando a mulher em minha frente continuar a mexer a colher no conteúdo dentro da panela.

– Espero que o gosto também esteja. - Riu baixo fazendo-me acompanhá-la.

Dei a volta no balcão após alguns minutos apenas observando-a, aproximei-me da mulher de pé em frente ao fogão e envolvi meus braços na cintura fina puxando o corpo pequeno contra o meu inalando o perfume do pescoço quente. A mão livre repousou em meu braço, os dedos começaram a brincar com minhas pulseiras. Depositei um beijo longo na bochecha suave, permanecendo em silencio por um momento confortável.

– Tenho algo pra você. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha. Soltei um riso rouco ao sentir o corpo estremecer-se brevemente.

– O que? - Virou-se lentamente abandonando a colher. Observei-a desligar o fogo antes dos olhos ansiosos fixarem-se nos meus.

Soltei um riso baixo com a curiosidade da mulher, sem pressa deslizei minha mão para dentro de meu bolso da camisa, retirei a caixinha sentindo meu coração palpitar forte no peito. Abri o objeto preto de veludo revelando o par de aliança de prata, ambas com uma pequena pedra brilhante. Deixei a caixa sobre a mesa de vidro ao remover os dois anéis, mordi o lábio pegando a mão direita da morena com delicadeza, um tanto receosa.

– Selena… - Começou. - Eu não, nós…

– Por favor, não conteste. - Pedi, ela assentiu hesitante. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios atrativos.

Deslizei lentamente a aliança pelo dedo anelar, a essa altura já não sentia meus pés firmes no chão. Levei a mão pálida até meus lábios depositando um longo beijo, meu rosto sendo tomado pelo sorriso que mesmo se eu quisesse não conseguia esconder. Soltei o ar preso em meus pulmões observando o outro par prata percorrer meu dedo morosamente. Demi entrelaçou nossos dedos, a mão livre acariciou minha bochecha fazendo-me fechar os olhos levemente ao sentir o toque delicado dos lábios macios nos meus.

– Você é linda. - Sussurrou, a testa colou-se a minha. - Não sabe o quanto sou agradecida por ter você.

– Está fazendo com que eu me sinta a garota mais feliz do mundo agora, você sabe. - Ri fraco, sentindo a respiração calma da morena unir-se com a minha. - Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso, posso dizer o mesmo. - Eu disse sinceramente capturando seus lábios entre os meus.

Demi envolveu os braços em meu pescoço, nossas bocas moviam-se com lentidão enquanto as línguas enroscavam-se em sincronia. Adentrei minhas mãos na camisa larga passeando lentamente pelas costa nua, escorregando até a cintura fina parando sobre o tecido da calcinha. O som fraco do gemido penetrou meus ouvidos ao puxá-la firmemente lhe apertando a bunda, colando nossos corpos. Separei os lábios mordiscando o seu inferior, beijei-a brevemente antes de fitar os olhos escuros que observavam-me, uma sobrancelha perfeitamente arqueada.

– O que é? - Sorri confusa.

– Está ficando muito safada, sabia?

– Ah… não dá pra evitar. - Mordi o lábio deslizando meu dedo pelo desenho do tecido. - E não ajuda você usar apenas essa camiseta. - Completei. Ela riu olhando para a própria peça de roupa.

– É confortável. - Deu de ombros bicando meus lábios. - Vamos, me ajude com a comida.


	22. Chapter 22

_Fechei levemente os olhos ao avistar um rápido risco luminoso cortar o céu bonito repleto de estrelas. O vento frio e sereno que preenchia a sacada do apartamento causava-me breves arrepios pelo corpo fazendo-me lembrar de minha camisa xadrez de manga longa abandonada no sofá, bebi outro pequeno gole do vinho tinto ouvindo a gargalhada divertida vinda da sala onde Demi falava animada ao telefone. Sorri ouvindo parte da conversa enquanto observava as luzes lá de baixo do bairro movimentado permanecendo assim por mais alguns minutos até sentir os braços quentes abraçarem minha cintura por trás e o mínimo frio que sentia foi sumindo aos poucos com o calor do corpo da mulher colado ao meu._

– _Era minha irmã. - Apoiou o queixo em meu ombro. Repousei minha mão livre sobre o braço alvo acariciando-o._

– _Dallas? - Indaguei sentindo os lábios macios tocarem minha pele lentamente._

– _Sim. - Respondeu apertando mais os braços em minha cintura. Sorri recebendo uma leve mordida no ombro. - E você, por que veio pra cá? Está frio._

– _Não sei, eu gosto da vista. - Fitei a lua brilhante. - Acredita em estrela cadente?_

– _Hm… acho que não, nunca cheguei a ver. Por que? - Perguntou risonha._

– _Bem, eu fiz um pedido a minutos atrás ao avistar uma. - Ouvi seu riso baixo próximo ao meu ouvido._

– _E o que você pediu?_

– _Não vou te contar. - Virei-me envolvendo meus braços em seu pescoço. - Não quero correr o risco do pedido não se realizar, você sabe. - Sorri bicando os lábios da morena._

– _Certo. - Riu fraco. - Mas agora… - Mordeu o lábio inferior puxando-me para mais perto de seu corpo. - O que acha de nós voltarmos a fazer o que estávamos fazendo antes de minha irmã ligar, hum? - Sorriu maliciosa._

_Soltei um riso baixo capturando intensamente os lábios convidativos._

– Sel… Selena… SELENA MARIE GOMEZ.

Praticamente saltei no banco de concreto onde estava sentada ao ouvir o grito forte da menina afetando meus tímpanos, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos sobre a noite passada. Em minha frente Hayley gargalhou de meu pequeno susto fazendo-me fitá-la com certa raiva, levei minha mão até meu ouvido com uma careta presente em meu rosto.

– Quase me deixou surda, não é nem um pouco engraçado. - Falei.

– Eu estava a mais de dez minutos te chamando Sel, foi a única solução. - Deu de ombros jogando um salgadinho na boca. - Mas por sinal, onde estava sua mente hein?

– Em um lugar bem melhor do que aqui nessa mesa da escola junto com você. - Brinquei recebendo um olhar indignado. Soltei o riso preso sendo atingida no rosto por um cheetos. - Ei.

– Você pediu por isso. - Falou séria. - Me conte vai, como sempre pensando na doutora não é? - Sorriu marota. Revirei os olhos olhando de relance as pessoas que andavam pelo pátio descoberto.

– Ontem a noite foi tão… perfeito. - Sorri tímida fitando minhas mãos repousadas na mesa.

– Então vocês fizeram sexo? - Perguntou simples.

– O que? - Arregalei meus olhos em direção da garota. - N-não… não. - Neguei corando levemente.

– Você sabe Sel, eu não quero te constranger nem nada mas esse assunto me faz lembrar do dia em que ouvi você no banheiro. - Gargalhou.

– E é exatamente por isso que vamos parar de falar sobre o assunto. - Eu disse séria.

– Certo. - Concordou ainda risonha. - Então… o que Senhorita Lopez queria com você mais cedo?

– Ah. - Suspirei lembrando-me do pedido da mulher responsável pelo baile. - Ela me quer junto com as outras garotas fúteis pra ajudar com o baile estúpido. - Eu disse debochando.

– Mas você não vai. - Franziu o cenho confusa.

– Sim e é por isso que eu neguei, seria um castigo perder meu tempo junto com aquelas vadias. - Rolei os olhos.

O sinal para a última aula tocou interrompendo o começo de uma nova conversa entre nós. Tomei dois últimos goles de meu refrigerante atirando o copo plástico em uma das latas de lixo do pátio enquanto caminhava direto para a sala de aula.

Durante a matemática recebi mensagem de texto de Demi pedindo o endereço de minha escola, estranhei completamente o pedido porém não questionei e respondi longe dos olhos da professora que continuava a explicar a matéria no quadro branco logo a minha frente.

_Está com seu carro?_

Franzi o cenho em confusão, o que ela estava planejando afinal? Certifiquei que Senhorita Lopez estava de costas para a classe antes de responder Demi.

_Nope, meu padrasto me trouxe hoje. Por que baby?_

Brian, estava tentando ignorá-lo por algum tempo. Não conseguia evitar, não nos falamos corretamente durante a manhã mas logo farei com que tudo volte a ficar bem entre nós.

_Ótimo, então acho que eu posso passar aí pra irmos almoçar juntas. ;)_

Não deixei de sorrir e antes de respondê-la novamente mandei uma rápida mensagem para Hayley presente em outra sala de aula, cancelando minha carona pra casa.

– Selena você não iria gostar se eu tirasse seu celular, certo? - A voz da mulher rígida assustou-me fazendo-me levantar a cabeça em sua direção, naquele momento os olhos dos alunos envolta já estavam todos em mim.

– Não, desculpe. - Pedi com a voz baixa. Ela assentiu sentando-se corretamente em sua cadeira.

_Te vejo daqui a pouco xx_

Respondi com rapidez enquanto a mulher ocupando a mesa de madeira tinha os olhos escuros atentos nas folhas que lia. Não demorou mais do que trinta minutos para que a aula chegasse ao fim, as pessoas deixavam a sala com pressa tornando-a mais tranquila. Coloquei a mochila nas costas ao levantar-me da cadeira, a dias passei a preferir ser a última a sair das aulas assim não sofria os empurrões propositais dos machões estúpidos que adoravam imitar Justin em infernizar minha vida.

– Selena, espere um momento por favor. - Já na porta de saída virei-me em direção da mulher morena que levantou-se de sua cadeira caminhando até mim. - Por que não vai vir ao baile moça?

– Não gosto dessas coisas. - Respondi simples notando os olhos castanhos através do óculos de leitura, Senhorita Lopez suspirou cruzando os braços no peito.

– Acho que você está mentindo. - Estreitou o olhar. Soltei um riso debochado.

– Era só isso? Não quero deixar minha namorada esperando. - Falei, desejando o fim da conversa.

– Pois por que não a convide. - Sugeriu com um sorriso. - Traga-a ao baile como sua acompanhante!

– Como é? - Ri fraco. - Não mesmo, como eu disse não gosto de bailes e a senhorita já deve ter notado que a maioria das pessoas daqui não vão com a minha cara. Não colocaria Demi no meio delas.

– Bem, eu não irei insistir. - Afastou-se em direção da lousa. - Mas pense mais sobre isso okay, seria muito bom se viesse. - Começou a deslizar o apagador pelo quadro apagando as anotações da aula.

– Claro. - Falei ironicamente.

Apressei meus passos pelo corredor indo direto para o estacionamento da escola onde ainda haviam algumas pessoas conversando próximas a seus carros. Corri os olhos pelo local aberto e levemente ensolarado avistando ao longe a mulher impecável encostada na lateral do carro preto estacionado fora da área da escola, a atenção da morena parecia estar inteira no celular que tinha em mãos. Sorri ansiosa começando a caminhar a seu encontro.

– Hey, hey, hey Gomez. - O corpo magro colocou-se em minha frente parando meus passos. - Onde vai com toda essa pressa, Selly? - A pergunta me fez rolar os olhos.

– Sai do meu caminho, Justin. - Tentei desviar mas ele impediu novamente com o corpo.

– Não tão rápido assim aberração, vamos conversar um pouco antes. - Sorriu cinico. Dois de seus amigos largaram de lado as garotas que estavam e aproximaram-se de nós.

– É Selena, vamos bater um papinho. - Riu empurrando-me com força fazendo-me bater o corpo em Justin que rapidamente afastou-me com raiva.

– Me deixem em paz. - Gritei conseguindo escapar dos três.

Voltei a seguir meu caminho com pressa até Demi que esperava-me do outro lado, com o olhar atento em minha direção ela começou a andar a meu encontro, abaixei a cabeça seguindo com meus passos rápidos interrompidos por um forte empurrão em minhas costas fazendo-me cair com as mãos duramente no chão. A gargalhada de Justin penetrou meus ouvidos no mesmo instante, cerrei os dentes sentindo uma dor leve em meu pulso esquerdo e levantei-me enquanto o garoto corria de volta para seu grupo. Limpei a sujeira de minhas mãos e calça notando Demi aproximar-se rapidamente de mim.

– Que merda foi essa? - Assustei-me com a voz alta e raivosa. Ela estreitou os olhos mirando as pessoas rindo a alguns passos de nós.

– Não foi nada, já estou acostumada. E então vamos almoçar? - Sorri fraco pegando em sua mão mas sem dizer nada ela negou com a cabeça ainda fitando Justin e seus amigos.

Sem que eu pudesse impedi-la, Demi agiu com rapidez ao soltar minha mão e andar firmemente em direção das seis pessoas apoiadas nos dois carros. Preocupada com o que ela tinha em mente eu a segui chamando-a inutilmente, parecia tão certa e decidida com seus passos firmes até Justin deixando-me aflita.

Pela gola da camiseta o garoto com um sorriso debochado na face foi puxado do meio de seus colegas com brutalidade, assustou-se ao ter a cabeça e rosto prensado contra o capô de seu próprio Fisker Karma. Perplexa e sem saber o que fazer assisti o braço magro ser torcido nas costa pela mulher com raiva nos olhos apertando com mais força a lateral do rosto de Justin contra o carro. Os colegas do loiro afastaram-se da cena com uma expressão pasma. Engoli seco, na verdade estava gostando de ver o garoto indefeso, não poderia negar.

– Que caralho é esse, me solta sua vadia louca. - Ele gritou com raiva debatendo o corpo. Gemeu de dor ao ter o braço torcido com mais força.

– Escute pivete porque vou avisar somente uma vez. - Demi rosnou próxima ao ouvido do garoto. - Se encostar suas malditas mãos sujas em minha namorada outra vez, eu juro que te mando pro inferno.

– T-tá machucando meu braço, já entendi agora me s-solta. - Justin pediu cerrando os dentes. A expressão de dor visível em seu rosto vermelho.

– Demi… - Chamei-a baixo ganhando o olhar raivoso. - Solte ele. - Pedi tentando parecer calma.

– Está avisado. - Com força prensou mais a cabeça de Justin contra o capô antes de soltá-lo completamente.

O garoto levou as duas mãos até o local dolorido sentando-se no chão enquanto reclamava de dor. Nunca havia visto Demi tão furiosa com alguém antes, por mais que aquilo tenha me agradado, não queria que sujasse as mãos com Justin e muito menos que se envolvesse no assunto ou em qualquer problema com ele, mesmo que fosse para me defender. Ela pegou minha mão ao seguirmos até seu carro, observei o rosto sério e a mão livre fechada fortemente.

– Você não deveria ter feito aquilo, se tivesse o machucado sério poderia até ir presa ou não sei. - Falei notando a mandíbula rígida. Demi parou os passos fazendo-me imitá-la.

– Que porra Selena, ele sim pode ir preso por preconceito. - Sua voz saiu elevada, passou a mão pela testa bufando raivosa. - Você não pode deixar isso continuar a acontecer.

– Dem, fique calma amor. - Levei minhas mãos até seu rosto fazendo-a olhar-me. - Obrigada por me defender mas não quero que faça outra vez, não quero que se encrenque por mim. Você não conhece Justin. - Eu disse. Ela soltou um riso pelo nariz desviando o olhar.

– Certo, então me prometa que vai falar com Brian sobre esse maldito garoto e me contar se ele voltar a fazer alguma coisa contra você. - Fitou-me profundamente. - Não quero que mais ninguém te machuque, baby. - Segurou minhas mãos ainda em seu rosto.

– Eu prometo. - Sorri fraco recebendo um beijo no pulso. - Agora vamos sair daqui, que eu me lembre bem nós temos um almoço.


	23. Chapter 23

– Por que não me contou sobre isso antes? Desde o começo? Sua mãe e eu teríamos evitado tudo. - Passou a mão pelo cabelo raspado. Estava nervoso, não achei que iria ficar tão enraivecido.

– Vocês dois mal tinham tempo pra me ouvir direito, e quando tinham eu preferia me divertir e aproveitar com vocês do que tocar nesse assunto. - Desviei o olhar do homem sentado em minha frente.

Um silêncio incômodo formou-se no escritório, havia acabado de contar tudo o que venho passando na escola à mais de um ano, falei sobre Justin e principalmente do ocorrido no estacionamento na tarde de ontem. Revelar as coisas ao meu padrasto foi meio como tirar outro peso das costas, mas ao mesmo tempo me encontrava um tanto quanto arrependida de ter feito, não queria preocupá-lo, fazê-lo se sentir um padrasto ruim ou culpado de alguma forma.

Estávamos praticamente no meio do ano, era difícil mas eu poderia aguentar tudo aquilo calada mais alguns meses, havia me acostumado e com o tempo aprendi a não deixar as coisas me afetarem. Mais alguns meses e tudo teria um fim, porém as coisas aconteceram diferente; por Demi eu estava alí sentada na poltrona do escritório encarando Brian.

– Eu sinto muito. - A voz baixa rompeu o silêncio, observei os olhos claros caírem em direção do porta-retrato de família sobre a mesa. - Não sou um padrasto muito bom pra você, muito menos um pai.

– Não, não diga isso. - Senti meus olhos marejarem assistindo Brian se levantar de seu lugar, pensei que iria sair mas o corpo alto parou diante à porta fechada, permanecendo de cabeça baixa. - Você sempre foi mais do que bom pra mim, não permito que diga isso. - Eu disse me levantando.

Passei as mãos pelo rosto rapidamente secando as lágrimas que caíram de meus olhos e me aproximei de meu padrasto.

– Eu… estou tão… perdido sem sua mãe. - Olhou-me com os olhos tristes marejados, sei que não iria derramar uma lágrima; não na minha frente. - Me perdoe por aquele dia aqui no escritório, eu quero que saiba que sua mãe é insubstituível, sempre irei amá-la pelo resto da minha vida.

– Eu sei. - Abracei-o fortemente sentindo meu coração se apertar. - Eu sei. - Fechei os olhos com força deixando mais lágrimas rolarem, recebendo um longo beijo no topo da cabeça.

Não tinha idéia de quantos minutos permanecemos assim, havia me perdido em lembranças durante o pouco tempo. Soltei um longo suspiro sem vontade de me desvencilhar dos braços acolhedores.

– Brian? Sel?– Ouvimos leves batidas na porta. - Tudo bem aí?– Maria perguntou.

– Sim, está tudo bem. - Brian respondeu ainda abraçado à mim.

– Só conferindo… e Selena querida, Demi está aqui.– Avisou fazendo um sorriso surpreso surgir em meus lábios.

– Diga que já vou. - Falei, afastando-me dos braços de Brian.

– Irei conversar hoje mesmo com a família de Bieber. - Dirigiu-se à mesa, guardando alguns dos documentos dentro de sua pasta preta.

Suspirei sabendo mesmo que pedisse, ele não iria deixar as coisas quietas.

– Eles não se importam com as atitudes de Justin, podemos apenas esquecer sobre esse assunto, por favor? - Tentei.

– De jeito nenhum senhorita, isso é sério e a propósito preciso agradecer pessoalmente à sua namorada por ter feito você vir até mim. - Sorriu. - Vamos lá! - Abriu a porta do escritório me dando passagem, balancei a cabeça sorrindo. Agora satisfeita pelas coisas estarem melhor entre nós.

Chegamos na sala de estar e eu apenas observei quieta meu padrasto começar uma conversa com Demi à alguns passos de mim. Às vezes ela sorria tímida, os olhos castanhos encontravam com os meus rapidamente voltando encarar Brian, em um momento percebi as bochechas corarem e sorri me divertindo com a cena.

– Querida tem hambúrguer na cozinha se sentir fome, e deixe algum bilhete caso for sair com Demi. - Maria chegou ao meu lado falando rapidamente enquanto vasculhava a bolsa de couro.

– Por que onde você vai? - Olhei-a confusa.

– Brian me deixará no banco, você vai ficar bem? - Franziu o cenho analizando um boleto antes de guardá-lo novamente e fechar a bolsa.

– Claro mas como você vai voltar pra casa depois? - Perguntei preocupada.

– Pego um táxi, não irei demorar. - Beijou minha bochecha.

– Tem certeza? Pode me ligar e eu busco você. - Eu disse acompanhado-a até onde Brian e Demi se encontravam.

– Não precisa meu amor. - Beijou-me na testa virando-se para meu padrasto. - Vamos, vamos logo! Ainda teremos que enfrentar o trânsito. - Apressou o homem já abrindo a porta de casa.

Ri baixo abraçando Demi por trás, inalando o perfume suave do pescoço. Brian trocou mais algumas rápidas palavras com ela agradecendo-a mais uma vez antes de se despedir e seguir Maria para fora de casa.

– Não estava esperando por você agora no meio do dia. - Comentei fechando a porta.

– É que eu tenho um tipo de proposta pra você e não queria falar pelo telefone. - O sorriso enfeitou os lábios perfeitos.

– Proposta? - Levantei uma sobrancelha puxando-a pela cintura. - Bem, eu aceito me casar com você. - Brinquei fazendo-a rir.

– É sério. - Disse risonha. - Lembra do quarto livre no meu apartamento que eu queria fazer pra Liz? - Perguntou.

– É claro, como eu poderia esquecer? - Sorri significativa lhe dando um breve selinho. - O que tem ele?

– Então, Liz vai passar o fim de semana comigo e ainda não tive tempo de fazer nada lá e nem pensei em algo direito mas queria surpreendê-la, sabe? - Assenti interessada. - Aí pensei em você pra me ajudar, tem algo em mente? - Mordeu o lábio, os dedos brincando com a ponta de meu cabelo.

– Hum, talvez eu tenha sim. - Sorri imaginando o quão legal seria decorar o quarto para Lizzie. - Adoraria ajudar!

– Obrigada, obrigada! - Abraçou-me alegre distribuindo beijos pelo meu rosto.

– Dem qual é, você não tem que me agradecer. - Ri.

– Sim eu tenho. - Sorriu docemente fitando-me durante um bom tempo, fazendo as batidas do meu coração acelerar. Logo o sorriso desapareceu dos lábios bonitos. - Tenho algum tempo agora, quer sair e comer alguma coisa? Não sei. - Sugeriu.

– Ou podemos ficar aqui, tem hambúrguer na cozinha. - Dei de ombros.

– Okay. - Concordou selando nossos lábios brevemente. - Me conte como foi com Brian.

[…]

Mergulhei minhas mãos nos fios macios do cabelo negro investindo minha língua na boca lasciva explorando cada centímetro com urgência, aprofundando mais o beijo intenso. Suspirei sem largar os lábios carnudos sentindo meu corpo ser facilmente levantado do chão me sentando sobre o balcão da cozinha, envolvi a cintura fina com minhas pernas trazendo o corpo da médica pra mais perto possível do meu. Uma das mãos me segurando firmemente pelas costas adentrou o tecido fino de minha camiseta simples percorrendo as pontas dos dedos pela pele quente me causando arrepios enquanto a outra apertava e arranhava minha coxa desprotegida.

Demi separou nossas bocas escorregando os lábios inchados pelo meu maxilar e pescoço, distribuindo beijos molhados, sugando, mordiscando. Puxei o ar com força mordendo meu próprio lábio, meu corpo inteiro estava quente, um gemido escapou de minha garganta ao ter o lóbulo de minha orelha mordido com certa força, sentindo o hálito quente contra minha pele.

A mão em minhas costas deslizou pra frente de encontro ao meu seio massageando, os dedos rapidamente começaram a brincar com o bico rígido deixando-me mais excitada, pressionei com mais força o corpo contra o meu em busca de mais contato. Arfei levantando o rosto bonito de encontro ao meu capturando com rapidez a boca atrativa iniciando outro beijo ávido, desci com minhas mãos à gola da camisa social feminina tentando com dificuldade desabotoar os botões do tecido branco.

– Sel… - Soprou contra meus lábios, mordi o queixo perfeito trilhando beijos molhados pelo pescoço alvo. - É melhor par…ahn, pode chegar… alguém…

– Não tem ninguém em casa. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido mordendo a cartilagem da orelha. - Vamos pro meu quarto… - Afastei a camisa aberta pela metade revelando o sutiã preto, desci os beijos ao colo sentindo as mãos afagarem meu cabelo.

Subitamente o contato de nossos corpos foi quebrado com rapidez por Demi, ela se afastou ajeitando a roupa, deslizando as mãos pelo cabelo levemente alvoroçado, franzi o cenho desnorteada e confusa avistando a figura loira e desagradável presente na entrada da cozinha segurando um envelópe cinza. Bufei aborrecida.

– Desculpem, realmente não foi minha intenção interromper. - Susan disse, sua voz me irritando completamente.

– Que merda você faz na minha casa? Como entrou aqui? - Saltei da bancada fitando a mulher.

– Eu só vim trazer esse documento para senhor Brian assinar mas não o encontrei no escritório entã…

– Então decidiu sair procurando pela casa? - Interrompi expressando minha raiva. - Ele não está, então por que você não cai fora agora?

– Está bem, como quiser. - Sorriu cinica. - Mas entregue isso à ele, é importante. - Avisou estendendo-me o envelópe.

– Que seja. - Peguei o objeto sem muita delicadeza. - Dá próxima vez use a campanhia.

Larguei o documento de qualquer jeito sobre o balcão suspirando frustrada.

– Então acho que essa é a tal da secretária de quem me contou? - Demi perguntou.

– É, é ela. - Respondi um pouco mal humorada.

– Por que não tenta conhecê-la melhor? Não sei, talvez as coisas não sejam como você pensa. - Sorriu de lado, abraçando-me pela cintura.

– Duvido muito, mas… - Envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço. - Não vamos perder tempo com isso e… - Aproximei minha boca de seu ouvido. - Ainda podemos subir pro meu quarto.

– Sel… - Riu baixo. - Preciso ir para o hospital, já era pra eu estar lá na verdade. - Beijou-me brevemente me fazendo soltar um muxoxo. - Nos vemos à noite está bem?

– Tudo bem baby. - Coloquei uma mecha do cabelo negro atrás da orelha juntando nossos lábios.

Acompanhei Demi até a sala, começando a pensar no que havia quase acontecido à minutos atrás, mordi o lábio reprimindo o sorriso bobo. Girei a maçaneta da porta arqueando as sobrancelhas em surpresa ao encontrar a garota parada do lado de fora, Debby sorriu ao me ver abaixando a mão estendida em direção da campanhia.

– Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece comigo. - Comentou divertida. - Está de saída? - Perguntou olhando brevemente para a morena ao meu lado. - Olá!

– Oi. - Demi respondeu gentil. - Sel, estou indo. - Pressionou os lábios nos meus. - Até mais tarde.

– Até! - Sorri lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. - Então, a saudade bateu e você veio me ver? - Brinquei desviando meu olhar para a garota ao meu lado.

– Oh sim. - Riu. - Na verdade eu vim te buscar, pegue um biquíni e vamos pra casa da Brenda!

– Mas eu tenho que estu…

– Não não, nada de mas Selena! - Interrompeu-me empurrando-me para dentro de casa. - Vamos nos divertir um pouco garota!

– Se eu negar é capaz de você me arrastar até lá! - Comentei rindo enquanto seguíamos em direção da escada.

– Praticamente! - Concordou. - Te espero aqui embaixo. - Acertou um rápido tapa em minha bunda soltando uma gargalhada, balancei a cabeça subindo rapidamente os degraus.

(…)

Levei outro tanto de pipoca à boca sentindo os dedos repousados em minha coxa nua se moverem com lentidão em uma carícia inocente, um breve sorriso surgiu em meus lábios ao parar para observar a mulher atenta na tela plana em nossa frente onde as garotas atraentes eram esfaqueadas pelo famoso maníaco mascarado. Apenas a televisão ligada no filme de terror e a luz de fora iluminando o jardim impediam a sala de se tornar totalmente escura, no sofá ao lado estava Hayley deitada com outro pote de pipoca nas mãos, seus pais haviam saído então ela iria dormir em casa. Já tínhamos visto aquele filme outras vezes antes mas sempre era divertido quando repetíamos.

O som alto do celular da garota ecoou na sala em um momento de silêncio fazendo com que a morena com minhas pernas sobre seu colo saltasse brevemente no acento do sofá levando a mão ao peito, não resisti e comecei a rir de Demi assustada recebendo um leve tapa na coxa.

– Relaxe amor, não é o assassino. - Brinquei.

– Engraçadinha.

Ainda rindo desviei meus olhos assistindo Hayley pegar rapidamente o celular tocando sobre a mesa de centro e sair da sala sem dizer uma palavra deixando-me um tanto quanto intrigada.

– Hey… - Chamei a atenção de Demi me deslocando no sofá para sentar em seu colo, envolvendo minhas pernas em sua cintura. - Sabe o que eu acho? - Sussurrei contra os lábios entreabertos.

– O que? - Descançou as mãos em minhas coxas.

– Acho que… - A beijei na bochecha escorregando meus lábios para o maxilar. - Já está meio tarde pra você voltar pra casa. - Comecei a distribuir breves beijos pelo pescoço quente.

– Você acha? - Sua voz saiu rouca.

– Uhum. - Colei nossas bocas a puxando delicadamente pela nuca.

Estremeci sentindo as mãos adentrarem minha camisa, as unhas curtas arranhando levemente minhas costas. Nossas línguas se encontravam aprofundando mais o beijo.

– Jesus Cristo. - Afastei-me um pouco ofegante ao ouvirmos a voz da garota. - Não posso sair nem cinco minutos e vocês duas já se pegam. - Suspirou se jogando no sofá.

Um riso escapou pelo meu nariz, ainda sentada em seu colo fitei a morena acariciando o queixo bonito com o polegar.

– Então. - Eu disse baixo. - Durma aqui hoje. - Pedi.

– Por que será que não consigo negar? - Sorriu.

– Porque você gosta de dormir agarradinha comigo e também porque eu sou fofa. - Selei nossos lábios sorrindo entre o beijo singelo.

– E convencida. - Riu.

Me aconcheguei ao lado de Demi no sofá aveludado pra terminar de assistir o filme que já estava na parte final.

– Vai começar outro de terror, vou pegar mais refrigerante. - Avisou Hayley se levantando. - Vão querer? - Perguntou gentil.

– Não, obrigada. - Disse a morena sempre educada, eu apenas neguei com a cabeça começando a ficar sonolenta com o carinho que recebia em meu cabelo.

– Não pensem que estou gostando de segurar vela. - Exclamou a garota saindo da sala.

Demi e eu rimos brevemente, percebi o visor do celular repousado na mesa de centro acender apitando ao mesmo instante, olhei alguns segundos para o portal da sala voltando a fitar o aparelho. Eu já estava intrigada sentindo que a garota estava escondendo alguma coisa de mim, então sem mais me conter saí de meu lugar confortável pegando o celular de minha amiga.

– O que foi? - Demi perguntou confusa.

_Estou feliz que tenha aceitado meu convite, nos vemos no baile linda ;) -Justin_

Reli aquilo sem acreditar no que eu estava vendo, não havia apenas uma mas várias mensagens daquele garoto no celular de Hayley e eles pareciam bem íntimos por sinal. Sei que não era o certo e não deveria bisbilhotar, olhar sem permissão mas não esperava encontrar aquilo sinceramente, o que diabos estava acontecendo entre os dois e como isso é possível? Logo ele, me senti traída de certa forma. Olhei pra Demi que ainda esperava alguma resposta minha mas antes que eu pudesse dizer algo a garota apareceu novamente na sala segurando uma garrafa média de coca-cola, ao me ver com seu celular ela largou a bebida no sofá e arrancou o aparelho de minha mão com rapidez.

– Sel, eu posso explicar isso. - Tentou parecendo nervosa.

– O que você tem com esse garoto? E desde quando? Eu… achei que você o odiasse. - Eu disse aborrecida.

– O que está havendo? - Demi se levantou completamente confusa.

– Minha melhor amiga está saindo com Justin. - Falei em voz alta me movendo na sala para acender as luzes.

– Não, não estou. - Negou. - Quero dizer nós não chegamos a sair, eu entendo que esteja com raiva Sel, mas é que… nós começamos a flertar e, eu não controlo meus sentimentos tá legal? Eu conheci uma parte dele que você desconhece, Justin é bom e gentil comigo e… eu vou ao baile com ele. - Confessou.

– Você só pode estar brincando. - Ri em deboche cruzando os braços no peito.

– Eu sei que é difícil de você acreditar depois de tudo que ele já te causou e eu sempre o odiei por te machucar mas ele me prometeu que mudou.

– É… hm, é melhor eu deixar vocês duas sozinhas. - Demi sugeriu se dirigindo para fora da sala.

– Como você pode confiar tanto assim nele? Talvez isso faça parte de alguma vingança estúpida depois do que Demi fez com ele. - Considerei.

– Estamos próximos antes disso acontecer, isso basta? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas bem feitas.

– Eu… - Suspirei indecisa. - Eu não te culpo por estar gostando do… desse imbecil, por que não me contou?

– Não estava preparada pela sua reação… me perdoe Sel, será que ainda… nós somos amigas? - Sorriu de lado.

Rolei os olhos com a pergunta idiota puxando a garota em um abraço. Ela era como uma irmã que nunca tive, não poderia deixar que essa coisa entre Justin destruísse a única e mais verdadeira amizade que tenho. Claro que ela merece um cara melhor, mesmo essa situação não me agradando completamente eu iria me esforçar pra aceitar o que viesse, e se Justin a trata bem como me disse então eu estava bem, além do mais depois do que houve no estacionamento da escola o garoto não me insultou ou encostou em mim.

– Quero que vá ao baile também. - Hayley disse afastando-se do abraço.

– Sem chances. - Afirmei.

– Ah qual é Sel faz por mim, vai ser divertido. - Insistiu. - Vamos lá, leve a doutora sexy com você!

– Não sei se é uma boa idéia… - Mordi o lábio pensando na possibilidade.

– Fale com ela e depois me diz, tá legal? Por favor!

– Tá, tá bom eu falo. - Me rendi. - Mas não prometo nada.


	24. Chapter 24

– Não, o que mais me aborrece nisso tudo é que ela era minha paciente portanto ele não deveria se meter, por que diabos aquele homem tem que ser tão intrometido? - Camilla elevou a voz socando levemente a mesa, ganhando a atenção confusa de alguns dos médicos presentes no refeitório.

– Calma estressadinha, pensando bem vocês dois se merecem. - Nicholas riu baixo sem deslocar os olhos pequenos da prancheta onde anotava algo rapidamente.

– É melhor não brincar comigo quando estou com raiva se não quiser ter os olhos arrancados. - Fitou o rapaz brincalhão.

– É incrível como está cada dia mais parecida com Demetria. - Balançou a cabeça guardando a caneta no bolso do uniforme.

Dei outra mordida em minha maçã apenas observando quieta a discussão que começou entre os dois médicos que faziam-me companhia, as duas vozes misturavam-se fazendo-me alternar o olhar entre eles, tentando compreender parte da argumentação. Quando percebi já havia terminado com minha fruta, larguei o caroço na bandeja da morena impaciente junto com os guardanapos usados, aproveitando para checar a hora em meu celular. Havia chegado um pouco antes, ainda estava cedo, não se passava das seis da tarde. Durante o café da manhã em minha casa, Demi e eu combinamos de nos encontrar no hospital mais tarde para facilitar, assim seguiríamos direto para o shopping onde compraremos algumas coisas para o quarto de Lizzie, eu estava animada com isso.

As vezes em que estive em seu local de trabalho foram bem poucas e honestamente, aquele não era um dos lugares mais agradáveis pra mim de estar, tinha meus motivos. Quero dizer, haviam as melhores companhias alí, eu fiz amizade com essas pessoas incríveis, aqueles que você pode confiar de olhos fechados dizia Demi, eles eram todos ótimos. Nick, como já acostumei chamá-lo, raramente nos falávamos, mas quando nos encontrávamos como hoje, ele nunca deixava de me agradecer por estar sendo o principal motivo pelo qual sua melhor amiga caminhava mais alegre pelos corredores, exibindo um lindo e genuíno sorriso no rosto. Disse que sentiu uma certa mudança, pequena porém muito boa, não estava sendo mais como antes, como estava acostumado a vê-la, ela parecia diferente.

Foi praticamente a meia hora atrás, logo quando cheguei, chamou-me para conversar em particular em uma sala, estava tranquilo, sempre gentil. Nicholas contou-me que a tempos aquela imagem da mulher não era vista pelos amigos e colegas de trabalho, mantinha a seriedade porém aquela pessoa gélida que dificilmente parava para ouvir seus concelhos, ignorando todos em sua volta, estava sumindo aos poucos. Nick ainda acrescentou confessando que, agora está incrivelmente muito mais agradável estar ao lado de Demetria.

E durante aquela breve conversa com Nicholas antes de nos juntármos à Doutora Belle, eu mal conseguia respirar corretamente, encontrei-me sem reação por um instante, sem saber o certo à dizer, no final eu estava transbordando alegria, sentindo-me uma pessoa extremamente satisfeita e feliz, não houve como segurar as lágrimas de felicidade. Não havia coisa melhor no mundo para mim do que ser o motivo do sorriso que iluminava o rosto perfeito da mulher que trouxe luz á minha vida, um sentido, que fazia-me sentir a pessoa mais sortuda e feliz, como nunca havia sido antes de encontrá-la.

Mas não considerava-me o principal motivo, não foi apenas por mim. Era ela, Demi permitiu que eu entrasse em sua vida, ela deu-se uma segunda chance. Estou ciente sobre as dúvidas que ainda rondavam sua mente, o medo que atormentava-a, mas agora ela sabia perfeitamente que eu estaria alí ao seu lado para o que fosse. E a cada dia, cada momento feliz com ela, cada palavra, cada sorriso, apenas aumentava minha certeza, meus sentimentos, mas especialmente o desejo de querer viver o resto da minha vida com ela.

– Ajudando? Por favor Nicholas, aquele imbecil praticamente roubou minha paciente. - Despertei-me com a voz elevada de Camilla, parecia mais furiosa do que à minutos antes.

– Então seja mais competente baby. - Nick piscou um dos olhos levantando com rapidez, antes que pudesse ser enforcado ou atingido por algum objeto.

Uma risada alta escapou de minha garganta ao assistí-lo se retirar do refeitório em meio à gargalhada debochada, abandonando sua amiga enfurecida reclamando sozinha na mesa comigo.

– Você. - Apontou o indicador para mim. - Pare de rir. - Mandou, tentando não se render ao riso também.

– Pelo pouco tempo que já passei com vocês, percebi que ele consegue facilmente deixar todas sem paciência. - Comentei cessando o riso.

– Não é só ele não. - Suspirou passando a mão pela testa. - Agora é melhor irmos encontrar Demi antes que o chefe te pegue aqui e coloque a culpa em mim. - Levantou-se fazendo sinal para acompanhá-la.

Saímos do refeitório seguindo em direção de um largo e longo corredor repleto de salas, movimentado por vários médicos e enfermeiros, pessoas por todos os lados, eu poderia me perder facilmente naquele lugar se estivesse sozinha. Esperamos pelo elevador, as portas rapidamente abriram-se revelando dois jovens morenos, ambos vestiam uniforme verde claro diferente de Camilla, nos juntamos à os dois que estavam no meio de algum tipo de conversa e a morena pressionou um dos botões, escondi as mãos nos bolsos do jeans ignorando o assunto irrelevante sendo discutido descaradamente entre os homens desconhecidos atrás de nós.

– Tá legal, Swift ou Stewart? As duas são gatas. - Um deles comentou, rolei os olhos.

– É não posso discordar mas vamos combinar que a mais gostosa alí mesmo é a Lovato. - A voz maliciosa e desagradável penetrou meus ouvidos. - Pegaria fácil.

Senti meu sangue ferver nas veias mas não me movi para encarar o sujeito, tranquei meu maxilar, desejando que as portas em minha frente abrissem.

– Cara nem sonha. - A risada do outro preencheu o espaço pequeno. - Ela é lésbica.

– Porra, como é? - Surpreendeu-se, prendi o riso percebendo Camilla fazer o mesmo.

– É o que as pessoas aqui dizem.

– Que desperdício. - Comentou por fim.

Fechei as mãos em punho, queria poder quebrar a cara dos dois sem me importar o quanto eram maiores e mais fortes. Respirei fundo cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– Apenas ignore-os. - Camilla sussurrou próxima ao meu ouvido.

Agradeci mentalmente ao sair do elevador, os dois homens seguiram discutindo enquanto eu e Camilla pegamos o caminho contrário, não tinha idéia de que parte do hospital eu estava, ou para onde eu estava indo.

– Onde Demi está exatamente? - Perguntei desviando de um médico apressado que passou por nós.

– Ela já deve estar fora da sala… ah não, esquece, elas estão logo alí. - Apontou para atrás de mim no fim do corredor.

Virei-me a tempo de avistar a morena entrar por uma das portas de cor bege, seguida pela loira alta.

– Pode ir até lá, entraram no vestiário. - Camilla avisou. - Agora eu preciso ir, acho que estou encrencada de qualquer maneira. - Fez uma careta tirando-me um curto riso.

– Boa sorte então. - Falei recebendo um beijo rápido na bochecha.

– Obrigada, realmente tô precisando. - Riu. - Bem, até mais Selena, espero ver você em breve. - Disse já distanciando-se entre as poucas pessoas do local.

– Igualmente! - Sorri para ela antes de se virar.

Caminhei em direção da porta sem hesitar, estava apenas encostada então apenas empurrei a madeira levemente, escutando as duas vozes conhecidas dentro do local, não às encontrei de imediato ao entrar, haviam vários armários de metal, alguns casacos pendurados ao lado na parede e bancos retângular. Dei alguns passos para encontrar com as duas do outro lado mas parei automaticamente ao ouvir meu nome ser proferido por Taylor no meio de suas palavras.

– Não não, pára! - Demi riu baixo. - Por que você faz questão em saber dessas coisas afinal? Já passamos disso. - Ela disse, a risada da loira preencheu o local junto com o barulho de água que rapidamente cessou.

– Sou sua melhor amiga, é normal eu querer saber o que já rolou.

– Não é normal, acontece que você tá mais pra uma adolescente curiosa, como sempre. - O barulho da porta do armário fechando-se me fez pular de susto, havia concentrado-me nas vozes e agora meu coração encontrava-se totalmente acelerado.

– Mas sobre isso Dem… você sabe, admiro sua vontade de não apressar nada. Significa que realmente está levando esse relacionamento a sério, você está realmente envolvida não é?

– Eu… sim… - Demorou ao responder, respirei fundo permanecendo no mesmo lugar. - Mas, estaria mentindo se dissesse à você que não me sinto mais confusa ou, ou que… - Ouvi um suspiro. - Que estou traindo a memória de Miley… eu, eu estou dando o melhor de mim, você sabe? Antes parecia um erro sorrir ou me sentir feliz, confesso que ainda me sinto desse jeito mas… Selena é tão incrível, carinhosa, honesta, ela torna tudo tão fácil, ela me entende, tem momentos em que consigo esquecer minhas dores, ela me faz tão bem e, e tão… viva, ela é o que eu tenho de mais precioso na minha vida no momento.

Meus olhos lacrimejaram, limpei rapidamente as lágrimas que escaparam sentindo uma sensação extremamente formidável me tomar, uma sensação indescritível, meu coração pulsava descontrolado, minhas pernas chegando a fraquejar, meu estômago revirava e o sorriso automaticamente preencheu meu rosto. Soltei o ar que prendia encostando-me em silêncio no armário.

– Wow, nunca pensei que depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ouviria você falando desse jeito comigo sobre outra mulher, você sabe, namorando outra vez, sorrindo assim tão feliz ou até mesmo… até mesmo apaixonada novamente. - A voz de Taylor foi baixa no fim da frase, fechei os olhos pensando em sair dalí, talvez com medo de ouvir o que não queria.

– Eu não… Taylor eu não estou…

– Tudo bem Demi, é melhor encerrarmos essa conversa agora não acha?

– Definitivamente.

A movimentação do outro lado do armário me fez sair com rapidez do vestiário esbarrando em um corpo alto ao passar pela porta, não olhei no rosto do médico que adentrou o local, eu não podia permanecer lá dentro, não queria que Demi me encontrasse lá, praticamente escondida ouvindo-a falar sobre mim, não sabia qual seria sua reação, talvez não gostasse, então não fiquei para descobrir. Encostei-me na parede fria a alguns passos da porta, correndo os olhos pelo local menos movimentado, tentei relaxar meu corpo com a intenção de cessar um estranho tremelique que sentia por dentro, lutando contra um sorriso.

– Hey Selena! - Levantei a cabeça rapidamente ao ouvir a voz de Nick, ele aproximava-se com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. - Encontrou Demi? - Perguntou.

– Hum sim ela está…

– Sel? - A voz próxima interrompeu-me causando-me um breve calafrio.

Nicholas deslocou o olhar para as duas mulheres que saíam do vestiário, ambas vestindo roupas normais. Notei o jeans escuro surrado de Demi, destacando suas coxas, sempre acho sexy quando o usa, apesar de sempre estar sexy. Ela selou nossos lábios morosamente ao aproximar-se junto com Taylor.

– Quando foi que chegou? - Perguntou.

– Faz um tempinho, nada demais. - Respondi sentindo-me estupidamente nervosa.

– Bem então já podemos ir. - Sorriu entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus. - Por que tá tão fria? - Riu fraco.

– Não sei, acho que não estou acostumada com esse lugar. - Dei de ombros. - Então vamos?

– Claro!

Nos despedimos de Nicholas antes de seguirmos até o elevador, ao saírmos do hospital Taylor parou no meio do caminho para conversar com um homem moreno que eu não conhecia. Demi e eu continuamos caminhando em direção do meu carro deixado no estacionamento. Eu estava pensativa, tudo o que havia ouvido não parava um segundo de se repetir em minha mente.

– Está tudo bem com você? - A voz doce me fez desviar os olhos da estrada.

Fitei a morena ocupando o banco do passageiro, o óculos escuro escondia seus olhos castanhos perfeitos. Sorri perdendo-me em seus lábios por alguns segundos.

– Sim, estou ótima. - Respondi voltando minha atenção ao trânsito, recebendo um beijo carinhoso no canto da boca.

– Preciso de um vestido. - Comentou pressionando um dos botões do aparelho de som, trocando as estações de rádio.

– Como? - Franzi o cenho.

– Para o baile na sua escola. - Riu baixo.

– Oh… claro, esqueci completamente.

– Não está tão animada com isso não é? - Indagou encostando-se novamente no banco.

– Sinceramente, só estou fazendo isso por Hayley. - Eu disse reconhecendo a música tocando no carro. - Quero dizer, mas talvez possa ser divertido, estou feliz que você tenha aceitado!

Admirei o sorriso bonito que surgiu em seu rosto, levando sua mão na altura de meus lábios depositando um longo beijo.

(…)

– Será que ela vai gostar? - Mordeu o lábio olhando ao redor do quarto.

– Tá brincando? Claro que sim! - Abracei-a por trás descansando meu queixo em seu ombro. - Mas talvez se fosse de outra cor ao invés de rosa… - Comentei o assunto pela terceira vez.

– Por que essa implicância? - Perguntou fazendo-me rir pelo nariz. - É a cor favorita de Liz, então… - Deu de ombros.

– Está perfeito meu amor. - Sussurrei contra seu ouvido. - Fizemos um ótimo trabalho.

Não sei exatamente quantas horas permanecemos dentro do cômodo, ainda era dia quando começamos e agora pela janela aberta do quarto era possível avistar o céu estrelado, estávamos cansadas e satisfeitas com o resultado. Tudo o que Demi havia comprado para Lizzie e também alguns de meus presentes, estava em seu respectivo lugar, várias bonecas de todos os tipos e brinquedos eletrónicos, os móveis todos brancos, a cortina combinava com a cor rosa claro das paredes. Estava tudo lindo, não havia dúvidas de que a garotinha iria amar dormir naquele quarto.

– Está com fome? - Demi virou-se envolvendo-me pela cintura.

– Muita, acho que até posso comer uma pizza inteira sozinha. - Eu disse, ela riu colando nossos corpos. - Mas antes preciso de um banho.

– Okay pode ir enquanto eu peço sua pizza. - Selou nossos lábios brevemente.

Apaguei a luz do quarto encostando a porta ao saírmos, Demi dirigiu-se até a sala enquanto eu entrei em seu quarto. Rapidamente livrei-me da camiseta largando-a pelo chão do cômodo ordenado, repeti o ato com a calça jeans e coturno, seguindo meu caminho para o banheiro, prendendo meu cabelo em um coque frouxo antes de adentrar a água quente.

– Selena baby, já pensou em ser um pouco mais organizada? - Ouvi a voz abafada após poucos minutos.

– Desculpe, força do hábito. - Mordi o lábio sorrindo ao ouvir a risada gostosa.

Encontrei minhas roupas dobradas corretamente sobre a cadeira da escrivaninha ao sair do banheiro. Ri baixo livrando-me do roupão, vestindo minhas peças de roupas simples deixadas sobre a cama, lembrei-me que haviam outras delas guardadas em seu closet. Soltei meu cabelo assustando-me ao olhar de relance para a porta do quarto. Demi estava alí, silênciosa, encostada no batente com os braços cruzados no peito, a sobrancelha perfeitamente arqueada e um sorriso brincando no canto dos lábios.

– Me assustou. - Eu disse aproximando-me dela. - Não faça mais isso.

– O que? - Franziu a testa.

– Ficar parada aí em silêncio desse jeito!

– Eu estava apenas te admirando. - Fitou-me ternamente, provavelmente corei. - Tive a liberdade de atender seu celular enquanto estava no banho, era Brian. - Desconversou adentrando o quarto.

– Oh… hum tudo bem, o que ele queria? - Perguntei.

– Queria saber se você iria pra casa hoje e eu disse que não, fiz mal?

– Não não, de jeito nenhum. - Recebi um sorriso assistindo-a entrar no banheiro.

Na verdade eu deveria estar em minha casa estudando para as provas da próxima semana, porém era definitivamente impossível trocar Demi por livros e dores de cabeça, eu mal estava conseguindo pensar direito, ou em algo mais. Mirei o carpete ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro, cruzei os braços no peito sentindo um arrepio percorrer minha espinha, suas palavras ainda em minha mente, o jeito doce de como foram proferidas, e o final daquela conversa. Nos últimos dias venho sentindo um certo medo, deixar escapar algo de minha boca que provavelmente arruinaria o que temos, o que estamos construíndo, não aguentaria.

Eu a amo, não queria estar sentindo-me assim tão desorientada, receosa, absorta. Para ser honesta nunca acreditei que um dia eu estaria desse jeito, loucamente apaixonada por alguém, não conhecia esse sentimento, sou inexperiente, jovem, não sei muito sobre o amor, antes mal parava para pensar sobre, agora me encontro amando pela primeira vez; o que sinto por Demi é tão forte, puro, mágico, simplesmente indescritível, ela tornou-se tudo para mim.

Assim crescia minhas dúvidas afligindo-me, não queria sentir esse medo, estar entregando-me completamente e o sentimento não ser recíproco ou, eu não sabia, apenas queria afastar todas essas preocupações da minha mente, parar de pensar por um momento.

Deslizei as mãos pelo meu cabelo virando-me para sair do quarto, não havia ouvido quando a campanhia começou a tocar. Paguei o entregador uniformizado repousando a pizza sobre a mesa da cozinha, fitei o relógio na parede sem acreditar na hora adiantada, já estava no início da madrugada. Fui pra sala e liguei a televisão, esperando Demi sair do banho.

[…]

Não conseguia adormecer, estava sem sono algum na verdade. Continuei a mover as pontas dos dedos pela barriga lisa sob a camiseta larga, a pele alva arrepiando-se com meu toque suave, rocei meu nariz no pescoço quente inalando o aroma adocicado, Demi mexeu-se na cama permanecendo de costas para mim.

– Dem. - Sussurrei beijando sua orelha.

– Hum… - Murmurou sonolenta.

– Vai demorar muito pra você estar de férias? - Perguntei.

– Um pouquinho.

– Hum… - Fiquei em silêncio por um instante.

– O que tem em mente? - Ela perguntou.

– Por que acha que eu tenho algo em mente? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha, Demi moveu-se no colchão virando-se de frente para mim.

– Conheço você, o que está planejando? - Soltei um riso baixo sentindo a mão descansar em minha cintura, as pernas entrelaçaram com as minhas sob o edredon.

– Na verdade não estou planejando nada, foi apenas uma idéia que passou pela minha cabeça. - Mordi o lábio automaticamente ao sentir sua coxa se mover lentamente entre as minhas, o quarto não estava tão escuro, podia admirar seus olhos fitando-me.

– Me conte essa idéia. - Pediu, o hálito quente contra meus lábios.

– Bem, após minhas aulas eu estava… estava pensando que seria legal passármos uns dias na casa de praia de minha, de Brian. - Gaguejei.

– Parece muito bom. - Bocejou descansando o braço em minha cintura.

– Mesmo? - Sorri.

– Uhum… - Deu-me um longo selinho deitando a cabeça em meu peito. - Boa noite Sel…

– Boa noite baby, bons sonhos. - Beijei-a na testa iniciando um carinho em seu cabelo, permanecendo acordada.


	25. Chapter 25

Continuei com meus olhos fechados ouvindo a música calma e romântica ainda tocando na quadra inteira enfeitada da escola. Muitas luzes, balões azuis e brancos espalhados por todos os lados e mais outros enfeites ajudavam a decorar o espaço grande. Ao contrário do que esperava, estava gostando de estar alí. A noite estava divertida, não poderia negar. Como o esperado haviam os olhares em nós, alguns curiosos já outros ríspidos, sabia o que estavam pensando. Demi em meus braços parecia não se importar com as pessoas ao nosso redor, nossos corpos juntos se moviam lentamente, as mãos delicadas em minha cintura me guiavam durante a dança e embora já houvesse pisado em seu pé duas vezes, eu estava me saindo muito bem.

Não percebi o momento em que a música mudou, todos agora dançavam animadamente. Senti os lábios macios pressionarem meu ombro mais uma vez depositando outro beijo carinhoso.

- Está com sede? - Perguntou próxima ao meu ouvido.

- Um pouco. - Respondi sem tirar minhas mãos dos ombros desprotegidos. - Vou pegar alguma coisa pra nós. - Completei, ela assentiu dando-me um selinho.

Caminhei em direção de onde estavam as bebidas em uma mesa logo à frente, desviando das pessoas. Porém antes que pudesse chegar até o ponche, uma mão interrompeu meus passos segurando-me pelo braço. Encarei o garoto um pouco confusa, o que diabos ele queria comigo agora? Justin soltou-me escondendo as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça social preta.

- O que foi Justin? Cadê a Hayley? - Perguntei.

- Ela está no banheiro, eu preciso falar um minuto com você.

- Sobre o quê? Não temos nada pra falar, eu estou bem com você namorando minha amiga se for isso.

- Não, eu sei que está. - Suspirou olhando para os lados. - Será que podemos falar longe desse movimento?

- Não, minha namorada está me esperando. - Avancei em direção da mesa mas Justin se colocou em minha frente.

- Por favor. - Estranhei o pedido, fitei seus olhos suspirando derrotada.

- Seja rápido. - Falei, seguindo-o para um canto mais calmo.

- Olha eu sei o quanto você me odeia. - Começou, a voz controlada. Estranhei e me surpreendi com aquela situação por nunca termos tido uma conversa civilizada antes. - E eu sei o quanto fiz mal a você.

- Onde quer chegar? - Questionei um pouco impaciente, não queria deixar Demi esperando.

- Quero que me desculpe por todo o mal que eu já causei a você. - Sua voz saiu praticamente inaudível, não estava acreditando nas palavras que saíram de sua boca, a mesma que já xingou-me centenas de vezes.

- Está fazendo isso por Hayley? Ela mandou você vir se desculpar não é? - Ri sarcásticamente. - Não precisa se sacrificar, Justin.

- Escuta Selena, eu sei que não acredita em mim mas será que pode me levar a sério pelo menos uma vez? Eu sei que é muito pedir isso mas eu estou sendo sincero e pra você saber, Hayley não tem nada haver com isso, pelo menos não com essa conversa. - Ele disse seriamente, parecia tão verdadeiro mas ainda havíam dúvidas.

- Okay, eu acho que acredito em você.

- Mesmo? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Mas eu não entendo, por que está se desculpando então? O que deu em você? - Perguntei sinceramente.

- Eu percebi que, fazer da sua vida um inferno não iria me levar a nada, a verdade é que era engraçado para meus amigos mas eu… - Pausou, mirando o chão. - Eu me arrependia depois e me sentia um lixo por dentro.

- Justin… - Minha voz falhou. - Eu, eu confesso que não esperava isso de você.

- Só diz que estou perdoado. - Olhou-me esperando uma resposta.

O silêncio pairou no espaço entre nós, eu não sabia o que dizer. Deveria simplesmente perdoá-lo por tudo? Talvez uma chance, embora o garoto não merecia minha confiança. Mas não custava nada tentar.

- Tudo bem, eu perdoô você. - Eu disse.

Justin suspirou e sorriu, notei os olhos cor de mel desviarem-se de mim em seguida, mirando algo logo atrás. Virei-me curiosa encontrando a morena perfeita em seu vestido azul tomara que caia e sorri, aproximando-me dela, selando nossos lábios. Demi olhou-me confusa depois encarou o loiro ainda parado alí.

- Está tudo bem aqui? - Perguntou-me. - Você não voltou então falaram que estava aqui.

- Sim, estamos bem. - Assegurei.

- Então… - Justin pronunciou-se. - Hayley deve estar atrás de mim, obrigado Selena. - Agradeceu-me antes de sair, deixando-me a sós com Demi.

- Okay, o que houve aqui? - Ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Primeiro vamos beber alguma coisa então eu te conto!

(…)

Outro bocejo escapou de minha boca enquanto descia a escada rumo à cozinha, cogitando a possibilidade de voltar para minha cama, debaixo do edredom onde Demi continuava a dormir tranquilamente. Chegamos um pouco tarde em casa na noite passada, praticamente três horas da madrugada se não me engano, agradeci por ser domingo e ela não precisar acordar cedo.

Esfreguei os olhos outra vez encontrando Maria e meu padastro na cozinha conversando enquanto tomavam café da manhã, mirei o relógio na parede ao lado que marcava oito e trinta. Suspirei ganhando o olhar das duas pessoas na mesa, retirei a caixa de suco da geladeira enchendo um copo em seguida.

- Bom dia. - Brian disse, dando uma garfada na panqueca em seu prato.

- Hey. - Respondi guardando novamente o suco. - Bom dia.

- Chame Demi para tomar café da manhã, querida. - Maria sorriu.

- Hm, estava pensando em levar pra ela no quarto. - Eu disse. - Pode me ajudar?

- Claro filha, vou pegar uma bandeja. - Ela levantou-se rumando até o armário, sentei-me ao lado de Brian que terminava de comer.

- Então, como foi o baile? Se divertiram? - Perguntou.

- Sim, foi interessante. - Sorri simples pegando uma maçã da fruteira.

- Que ótimo, hoje a tarde irei jogar golfe se quiser vir. - Deu de ombros.

- Sério? - Olhei-o com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, ele assentiu. - Bem, será que posso levar Demi? - Pedi animada.

- Claro Sel, fique a vontade!

- Valeu, vou falar com ela agora mesmo. - Sorri levantando-me, a bandeja já estava pronta com panquecas e suco de laranja.

Deixei um beijo na bochecha de Maria e segui para meu quarto levando o café da manhã para Demi na cama. Ela ainda dormia como um anjo quando entrei no quarto, inclinei-me em sua direção beijando os lábios rosados delicadamente, um suspiro chegou ao meus ouvidos fazendo-me sorrir.

- Bom dia. - Sussurrei roçando as pontas de nossos narizes, ela sorriu levando as mãos aos olhos. - Trouxe suco e panquecas pra você.

Demi espreguiçou-se sentando-se na cama, arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim depois mirou a bandeja repousada na cama.

- Está me deixando mal acostumada sabia disso? - Ela disse.

- Não é minha intenção mas saiba que sempre que puder terá café da manhã na cama pra você. - Pisquei um olho fazendo-a rir brevemente.

- Eu estava pensando… - Disse ao morder um pedaço da massa. - O que vai fazer para seu aniversário?

Ultimamente estava tão feliz que mal me lembrava do meu próprio aniversário no próximo mês.

- Hm, não sei. - Deitei-me apoiando o cotovelo no colchão. - Qualquer coisa contanto que eu esteja com você. - Dei de ombros, trocamos sorrisos e olhares depois apenas fiquei observando-a enquanto comia.

- Obrigada por ontem a noite, foi legal ir ao baile pela segunda vez. - Riu fraco.

- Vai ser legal também se aceitar ir jogar golfe comigo e Brian mais tarde!

- Golfe? - Franziu o cenho, assenti ansiosa. - Tudo bem mas saiba que não sei jogar, na verdade só sei o que já vi em filmes.

- Melhor ainda, irei adorar te ensinar!

**Cinco meses depois.**

Repousei novamente o copo com suco de uva na pequena mesa ao meu lado após tomar mais um gole, voltando a relaxar o corpo na espreguiçadeira, desfrutando da sombra que uma das árvores do quintal da casa proporcionava. As quatro crianças logo à minha frente incluindo Liz, continuavam a se divertir ao redor da piscina atacando uns aos outros com água usando armas coloridas.

Alguns passos à minha esquerda o dono da casa gargalhava acompanhado de mais dois homens praticamente da mesma idade, eles conversavam enquanto bebiam moderadamente em uma mesa. O resto da família, as mulheres estavam na cozinha cuidando do almoço na última vez que as vi, mais ou menos à dez minutos atrás. Não esperava permanecer muito tempo sozinha em meu canto, sabia que a qualquer instante algum membro da família iria vir falar comigo e me fazer companhia, como estava acontecendo desde manhã quando chegamos.

Me sentia um pouco mais confortável e menos tímida, todos fizeram-me sentir a vontade e estava funcionando, estava menos tensa. Afinal, não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo conhecer a família da sua namorada.

A figura bonita e sorridente de cabelo castanho me fez levantar os olhos para olhá-la caminhando em minha direção, já havia visto a mulher por fotos antes mas para ser honesta Dallas era mais bonita pessoalmente. Com um suspiro a irmã mais velha de Demi ocupou a cadeira ao meu lado.

- Então Maddie finalmente te deixou em paz? - Brincou tirando-me um riso curto.

- Ela é uma menina adorável, conversamos bastante!

- Percebi. - Riu. - Bem, mamãe quer saber se tem alguma comida em especial que você gosta.

- Oh não, eu gosto de tudo. - Respondi sinceramente.

- Certo então. - Sorriu correndo brevemente os olhos pelo quintal. - Trocada por uma bola de basquete hein. - Comentou.

- Pra você ver. - Dei de ombros rindo do comentário.

- Somos duas Sel. - Encostou as costas na cadeira deixando os olhos se fecharem então um silêncio agradável pairou entre nós. - Preciso confessar que… - Falou após alguns minutos. - Não acreditei quando Demetria disse que estava trazendo a namorada para conhecermos, depois de tudo realmente eu não esperava mas estou mais do que feliz por isso. - Sorriu singela.

- Significa muito pra mim, ter a chance de conhecer todos vocês. - Fitei os olhos castanhos. - Sua irmã foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, Dallas.

- Acredito em você, sei o quanto é importante pra Demi e o quanto está ajudando ela a seguir em frente. Você é como um anjo, Selena. - Sua mão descansou em meu braço. - Obrigada por estar fazendo minha irmãzinha feliz, pois posso ver o quanto ela está com você.

- Eu a amo, fazê-la feliz é tudo o que quero.

Dallas sorriu envolvendo-me em um abraço terno, suas palavras causaram-me arrepios aumentando ainda mais a felicidade em meu peito.

- Não Dem, não não por favor! - Nos afastamos ao ouvir os pedidos do menino.

A alguns passos a morena se divertia com o garoto preso em seus braços ameaçando jogá-lo na piscina, rimos com a cena que logo chegou ao fim com o primo de Maddie debaixo da água. Demi gargalhou fazendo seu caminho até nós.

- Isso vai ter troco! - O garoto gritou abraçado a uma bóia enquanto as outras crianças riam.

O vento bagunçava seu cabelo fazendo-a retirar os fios negros espalhados pelo rosto perfeito.

- Hey vocês. - Sorriu vindo sentar-se em meu colo. - Seu marido precisa de uma massagem. - Disse para a irmã antes de colar os lábios nos meus, a mais velha riu levantando-se.

- Okay vou deixar o casalzinho sozinho. - Dallas brincou. - E Sel, foi muito bom falar com você. Você tem uma garota incrível em seus braços, Demetria. - Tocou o ombro da irmã mais nova antes de sair.

- Eu sei. - Demi sussurrou contra minha boca, sorri acabando com o pequeno espaço. - Estou toda suada. - Comentou quando adentrei minhas mãos na camiseta larga.

- Está sexy. - Mordi levemente seu maxilar ouvindo o riso rouco.

- Fiquei sabendo que foi proibida de ajudar com a comida.

- Sua mãe não me deixou, disse que sou hóspede e sua namorada. Estão me tratando praticamente como uma princesa!

- E quem disse que não é uma? - Fitou-me galante, depois de meses de namoro ainda corava em momentos como esse. - Depois quero te levar pra conhecer alguns lugares que eu gosto daqui da cidade, tudo bem?

- Claro amor. - Iniciei mais um beijo porém foi rapidamente cortado pela água que era lançada em nós.

As crianças com as armas de água em mãos riam enquanto nos deixavam ensopadas, levei as mãos ao rosto e Demi levantou-se do meu colo correndo atrás dos seus primos pequenos. Depois de caçá-los pelo quintal, terminaram todos dentro da água incluindo minha própria namorada que insistia que eu a fizesse companhia.

- Se não vier eu saio e te pego. - Sorriu maliciosa.

- Não ouse. - Apontei o dedo indicador para ela dando dois passos para trás.

- Pega a Sel, Dem! - Gritou Liz.

Não deu tempo de correr para dentro da casa, os braços alvos me agarraram pela cintura puxando-me em direção da piscina. Em poucos segundos estava debaixo da água fria presa nos braços de Demi.

- Não acredito que fez isso! - Exclamei passando as mãos pelo cabelo molhado.

- Me beija! - Juntou nossas bocas abraçando-me mais firmemente, em seguida estávamos sob a água outra vez.


	26. Chapter 26

- Então, ainda não falou com ela sobre Nova York? - Entregou-me a última peça de roupa sentando-se na beirada da cama.

- Não. - Guardei a camiseta dentro da mala pequena, fechando-a. - Não sei direito como vai ser, só quero apenas aproveitar seus últimos dias de folga sem tocar nesse assunto.

- Vocês vão ficar bem, Sel. - Hayley tentava amenizar meu receio. - Tenho certeza que nada vai atrapalhar vocês.

- Você está certa, mas por agora prefiro deixar esse assunto de lado. - Suspirei pesadamente, Hayley assentiu em resposta.

- Querida. - Maria adentrou o quarto com um molho de chaves em mão. - Eu e seu padrasto estamos confiando em você okay?

- Fiquem tranquilos. - Rolei os olhos pegando as chaves da casa de praia. - Serão só dois dias e estaremos de volta.

- Mal voltou de Dallas e já está saindo de novo, não consigo nem imaginar como vai ficar essa casa quando for para Nova York. - A expressão triste em seu rosto me fez abraçá-la ternamente.

- Não é como se eu fosse embora pra sempre. - Beijei-lhe na bochecha. - Já conversamos.

- Eu sei querida, mas você é minha garotinha que vai se mudar para outra cidade longe de mim, não acredito que cresceu tão rápido. Estou muito orgulhosa de você, Selena. - Olhou-me com os olhos lacrimejados.

- Eu te amo tanto. - Abracei-a mais uma vez.

- Aww parem, vocês duas estão me fazendo chorar. - Hayley disse com a voz chorosa juntando-se ao abraço. - Também não quero ficar longe da minha melhor amiga, é como se arrancassem uma parte de mim.

- Você é tão dramática! - Ri fraco.

Sentia um forte aperto no peito por ter que deixá-los, embora ainda não tinha cem por cento de certeza em minha decisão. Havia agido silenciosamente seguindo o concelho de alguns professores ao mandar cartas de recomendação para uma universidade, no começo não tinha muitas esperanças porém tinha a chance de ser aprovada pelo bom desempenho e notas. Passei dias pensando após passar por provas, não esperava que a mulher por quem antes eu tinha apenas uma queda iria me trazer dúvidas sobre minha escolha, na verdade me apaixonar não estava em meus planos.

Tudo o que eu queria fazer era o que eu mais gosto com apenas lápis e papel, era o que eu queria para meu futuro e não conseguia me ver fazendo mais nenhuma outra coisa em qualquer outra profissão. Aquela era uma ótima oportunidade para conseguir algo por conta própria, sem a ajuda de Brian. Mas para isso precisava deixar tudo e ir estudar em Nova York, me mudar para uma cidade onde eu não conhecia ninguém. Estava assustada para ser honesta, o próximo ano estava a caminho e eu continuava adiando a informação para Demi. Ela não sabia de nada ainda e foi um erro não ter contado antes, continuar escondendo por puro medo do nosso relacionamento desmoronar, estava me sufocando, embora eu soubesse o quanto ela ficaria feliz por mim.

Não estava em uma situação nada fácil mas estava disposta a fazê-la uma proposta, quando estivesse pronta pois minha chance de receber um sim, talvez não era tão grande e meu pessimismo não ajudava.

Nós estávamos muito bem apesar de alguns poucos desentendimentos desnecessários e sem importância sobre o porteiro de seu condomínio, David. Apesar de saber as reais intenções do rapaz por mim, nós éramos bons amigos e Demi não gostava muito disso, e deixava claro.

- Não estou atrapalhando nenhum momento em família, estou? - A voz penetrou o quarto fazendo-me olhar para a porta ligeiramente.

- Já chegou! - Exclamei esboçando um sorriso e recebendo outro de volta.

Desvencilhei-me dos braços de Maria e Hayley correndo abraçar a mulher parada diante a porta aberta, beijei-a com vontade apertando-a delicadamente em meus braços.

- Nossa. - Sussurrou rindo fraco. - Quanto tempo não nos vemos mesmo? - Brincou tirando-me um riso curto.

- Hello, vocês não estão sozinhas aqui não! - Hayley anunciou em voz alta escorando o braço no ombro de Maria.

- Deixe as pombinhas em paz, menina! - Maria a empurrou levemente. - Vamos! - Saiu do quarto puxando minha amiga pela mão.

Admirei os olhos castanhos em minha frente enquanto a mão retirava a franja de meu olho, observei um pequeno sorriso formar-se no canto dos lábios.

- O quê? - Questionei.

- Nada não. - Ela riu pelo nariz. - Já podemos ir, minhas coisas estão no carro.

- Certo então, pronta pra ter outro fim de semana divertido doutora? - Pressionei mais nossos corpos.

- O que você acha? - Puxou-me pela nuca capturando meu lábio inferior entre os seus.

(…)

Algumas gaivotas voavam pelo céu alaranjado de fim de tarde, enquanto outras andavam pela areia da praia calma.

As pernas torneadas em volta da minha cintura prendiam-me na areia macia. Demi sorriu largo levando a câmera fotográfica para perto do rosto novamente continuando a tirar fotos de mim, eu ria fitando a lente à minha frente.

Não fazia muito tempo que havíamos chegado, a casa estava exatamente do mesmo jeito que me lembro. Não era grande ou luxuosa, era simples e confortável. A muito tempo não vinha, e havia me esquecido de como é bom apenas ficar ouvindo o barulho do mar, as ondas se chocando contra as rochas e o vento fresco tocando a pele.

- Estou adorando esse lugar. - Demi saiu de meu colo sentando-se ao meu lado. - Se eu pudesse moraria aqui!

- Que bom que gostou. - Sorri admirando o perfil do rosto sereno mirando o mar. - Já terminou com a sessão de fotos? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Não. - Ela riu fraco. - Mais uma nossa! - Pressionou os lábios em minha bochecha tirando outra foto.

- Está com fome? - Perguntei minutos depois. - Eu posso tentar fazer a macarronada italiana que Maria me ensinou ou podemos ir em algum restaurante aqui perto. - Sugeri.

- Os dois parecem ótimo, agora vire seu rosto. - Pediu, eu ri obedecendo-a. - Você é linda.

Sorri para o mar enquanto ela conseguia mais uma foto, depois seus lábios capturaram os meus iniciando um beijo lento e carinhoso. Ficamos mais um tempo alí na areia namorando antes de caminhar abraçadas de volta para a casa.

- Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra gente beber. - Avisei quando entramos, indo em direção da cozinha.

Peguei uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças retornando à sala, avistando a morena sentada no sofá.

- Lembrei que preciso telefonar pra casa e avisar Maria que chegamos bem, sabe como ela é. - Suspirei repousando as coisas na mesa de centro. - Viu meu celular? - Perguntei procurando atrás das almofadas.

- Por que não me disse que vai para Nova York? - A pergunta repentina me fez engolir seco prendendo a respiração.

- O quê? Como… - Notei o celular em sua mão. Ela levantou-se estendendo-o para mim, peguei e fitei a tela onde havia uma mensagem aberta de Debby falando sobre a universidade. - Demi eu…

- Parece que eu fui a última a saber não é? - Soltou um riso baixo e sarcástico. - Sou sua namorada e a última a saber. - Encolheu os ombros.

- Eu ía te contar, eu queria falar mas estava com medo e ainda estou. - Abandonei o celular no acento do sofá e aproximei-me dela, segurando suas mãos. - Não quero ficar longe de você, eu preciso que… - Pausei respirando fundo. - Quero que você venha comigo.

Ela não disse nada, permaneceu estática encarando-me por longos minutos com o cenho levemente franzido.

- Demi, eu posso comprar um apartamento pra gente e você é uma ótima médica com certeza há hospitais lá que contratariam você e… - As palavras saíam atropeladas da minha boca.

- Não é tão fácil como pensa Selena, eu não posso. - Soltou as mãos das minhas. - Não, eu não posso. Não pode me pedir para largar tudo o que eu tenho aqui, meu trabalho, Liz e… - Calou-se desviando os olhos lacrimejados dos meus.

Passei as mãos pelo meu rosto secando rapidamente as lágrimas que deslizaram, sem conseguir reprimí-las.

- Eu largaria tudo por você. - Balbuciei recebendo um olhar sério.

- Não! E você precisa ir, é ótimo pra você! Tem que ir.

- Mas e pra nós? - Elevei o tom de voz, as lágrimas embaçando minha visão. - Eu estou pensando no que é ótimo pra nós e ficar longe de você com certeza não é! - Completei sem conseguir conter o choro.

- Me desculpe. - Sussurrou, deixando-me sozinha na sala.

- Isso é o que mais sabe pedir. - Murmurei sem pensar, saindo para fora da casa.

Chutei a areia com raiva, continuando a andar até a margem do mar. Minha mente girava em um turbilhão de pensamentos e ao parar para refletir, havia feito tudo errado. Não podia pressioná-la a nada, era óbvio que não largaria sua vida aqui para me acompanhar. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça.

O vento secava as lágrimas em meu rosto, não sei quanto tempo fiquei parada alí. Quando percebi já estava mais escuro, abracei meus próprios braços ao sentir minha pele arrepiar-se e fitei a lua por um tempo.

- Está frio, você vai continuar aí? - Meu peito revirou ao ouvir sua voz, virei-me encontrando Demi com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, ela andou mais alguns passos aproximando-se de mim. - Olha Sel, não é como se fossemos terminar com você em outra cidade.

- Mas… - Tentei falar mas ela impediu-me fazendo sinal com a mão.

- Você vai para Nova York, eu irei continuar aqui. Não esperava por isso e sei que não será fácil mas eu prometo à você que vamos ficar bem. - Sorriu fraco pegando minhas mãos, entrelaçando nossos dedos. - Temos telefone, internet e eu posso ir pra lá nos dias de folga e você vem pra cá nas férias. Confie em mim meu amor, vamos ficar bem.

- Por que tem tanta certeza? - Minha voz saiu baixa.

- Porque eu acredito em nós. - Um pequeno sorriso formou-se no canto dos lábios, fitei os olhos castanhos intensamente com o coração apertado.

- Não vai ser a mesma coisa. - Abraçei-a forte permitindo que o choro que havia conseguido prender tornasse a sair. - Desculpe não ter contado nada antes, esse era p-pra ser um fim de semana divertido. - Solucei contra o pescoço quente.

- Olhe pra mim, baby. - Segurou meu rosto entre as mãos secando minhas lágrimas. - Vai dar tudo certo.

Juntou nossos lábios de forma singela. Aprofundei o contato com urgência transformando-o em um beijo ávido, colei nossos corpos a puxando pelo quadril.

- Vamos entrar. - Ofegou cortando o beijo, assenti voltando a beijá-la.

Tateei ligeiramente a porta atrás de mim em busca da maçaneta, ao mesmo tempo em que recebia beijos e chupões em meu pescoço. A boca voltou a chocar-se com a minha com avidez ao entrarmos em casa, gemi fraco contra os lábios entreabertos ao ser prensada contra a parede. Demi deslizou uma das mãos até minha coxa apertando-a com vontade, as unhas curtas arranharam minha pele fazendo com que outro gemido fraco escapasse de minha garganta. A senti subir novamente segurando a barra de minha camiseta, a boca abandonou a minha e a peça de roupa foi retirada do meu corpo com rapidez, sendo jogada no chão da sala. Arfei mergulhando minhas mãos no cabelo macio, sentindo os dentes prenderem-se na cartilagem de minha orelha e os lábios escorregarem para meu pescoço. Em um movimento rápido levantou-me do chão, prendendo-me entre a parede e seu corpo, envolvi minhas pernas em sua cintura segurando-a firme pela nuca.

Empurrou a porta do quarto com o pé adentrando o cômodo parcialmente escuro, a respiração quente e ofegante mesclando-se com a minha no pequeno caminho. Puxei a camisa de flanela para fora do corpo definido sobre o meu após minhas costas descansarem no colchão, atirando-a longe da cama. Demi iniciou uma trilha de beijos molhados ao longo do meu pescoço descendo até a clavícula, colo e barriga, mordi meu próprio lábio enquanto a língua quente passeava lentamente por minha pele. Sem pressa ela levou as mãos para debaixo do meu corpo, arqueei as costas dando-lhe total acesso ao fecho do sutiã. Um suspiro escapou de meus lábios ao sentir a pequena peça de renda ficar frouxa, sendo retirada vagarosamente.

- Tão linda. - Sussurrou abocanhando um de meus seios, sugando lentamente meu mamilo enquanto a mão apoderou-se do outro. Gemi baixinho em meio a um sorriso sentindo meu ventre revirar.

Segurei o rosto bonito entre minhas mãos juntando novamente nossas bocas, começando mais um beijo sedento. Suspirei com o breve arrepio que percorreu minha espinha ao sentir as pontas dos dedos deslizarem em meu abdômen, parando no botão do short jeans e o abrindo. Demi escorregou a peça de roupa pelas minhas pernas jogando-a para o lado. Estremeci com o hálito extremamente quente chocando-se contra minha pele quando os lábios macios tocaram a parte abaixo de meu umbigo, passeou com a ponta do nariz em minha barriga enquanto beijava e chupava cada canto com lentidão, subindo até o espaço entre meus seios deslizando a língua lentamente. Eu gemia baixo agarrando os fios do cabelo negro, sentindo meu sexo pulsar.

Com um pouco de dificuldade capturei o fecho do sutiã. Deslizei as alças pelos ombros alvos e Demi terminou de tirá-lo, aproveitando para fazer o mesmo com o short curto que usava. Umedeci meus lábios admirando os seios fartos e perfeitos com desejo antes do corpo semi nu colar ao meu. Prendeu meu lábio inferior entre os dentes o puxando com sensualidade invadindo minha boca com a língua lasciva. Percorri as mãos nas costas nua descendo até a bunda apertando com vontade, arranhando as coxas grossas. Meu corpo se contorceu levemente ao sentir o joelho entre minhas pernas pressionar meu centro fazendo-me gemer entre o beijo, cravei as unhas nos ombros em busca de mais contato. Um ronronar chegou ao meus ouvidos e Demi afastou a boca da minha, deixando uma mordida carinhosa em meu queixo enquanto descia uma das mãos pela lateral do meu corpo parando na barra da calcinha, adentrando o tecido úmido devagar.

- Demi… - Ofeguei fechando os olhos quando os dedos delicados tocaram-me com vagareza. - Ahn… - Movimentei o quadril ansiando por mais.

- Gostosa. - Sussurrou ofegante em meu ouvido, o roçar dos lábios me fez estremecer.

Meu peito subia e descia rapidamente por conta da respiração descontrolada. Segurei o lençol da cama sentindo o movimento circular cessar e a pequena e última peça de roupa deslizar pelas minhas coxas sem pressa, deixando-me mais ansiosa e agoniada. Demi percorreu as mãos em minhas pernas suavemente afastando-as e posicionando-se entre elas. Fitei os olhos castanhos que miravam os meus intensamente, recebendo um beijo molhado na virilha antes da boca ir mais além e meu gemido alto preencher o quarto quando a língua quente tocou minha intimidade, deslizando brevemente para dentro de mim em seguida. Joguei a cabeça para trás arqueando as costas.

- Demi… - Choraminguei em meio à gemidos entrecortados sentindo-a lamber e sugar meu clitóris invadindo-me lentamente com um dedo. - Oh Deus… Demi… - Meus olhos reviraram involuntariamente.

O movimento lento foi tornando-se mais rápido aos poucos aumentando o som dos meus gritos impossíveis de conter, não conseguindo proferir nada corretamente apenas gemer seu nome e pedir por mais, sentindo algo absolutamente quente crescer em meu ventre alastrando-se por todo meu corpo. Parecia que ía explodir a qualquer momento com todos os meus músculos se contraindo. Senti meu corpo relaxar completamente no colchão após um grito mais alto escapar de minha garganta, ecoando pelo cômodo. Abri os olhos devagar ainda sentindo o movimento da língua habilidosa, tornei a fechar os olhos enquanto meus batimentos cardíacos se normalizavam.

Demi depositou beijos ternos em minha barriga e seios, sorri afagando o cabelo sedoso e seu olhar encontrou-se com o meu. Ela sorriu docemente acariciando a maça do meu rosto com o polegar, meus olhos fecharam-se com a carícia. Juntou nossos lábios em um beijo lento, deitando ao meu lado na cama.

[…]

Inalei o cheiro doce do pescoço cheiroso continuando a percorrer as pontas dos dedos pela costela nua, notando a pele arrepiar-se. Ri baixo notando que já estava acordada, apenas com os olhos fechados. Levantei o rosto olhando em direção da porta-janela aberta onde a cortina fina balançava com o vento e o sol fraco da manhã adentrava o quarto. Desejava permanecer alí para sempre e esquecer do resto lá fora. Tentava não pensar em mais nada e apreciar o momento mas não conseguia deixar as preocupações de lado. Soltei um longo suspiro deitando a cabeça no peito de Demi que movia-se calmamente.

- Pare de pensar nisso. - Sussurrou com a voz rouca e sonolenta, movendo carinhosamente os dedos em meu cabelo. - Como você disse antes, esse era pra ser um fim de semana divertido.

- É… - Sorri fraco fechando os olhos.

- Por que já está acordada? São que horas? - Perguntou um pouco mais desperta.

- Não sei, só quero continuar aqui com você. - Eu disse manhosa abraçando o corpo quente.

- Lembra quando eu falei sobre sentir medo de te perder? - Repousou a mão em meu braço movimentando-a lentamente. Assenti em resposta lembrando do dia exato. - Você disse que nunca iria acontecer. - Continuou com a voz baixa. - Então, agora quero que saiba que você também não irá… me perder. - Depositou um beijo terno em minha cabeça.

- Eu te amo. - Sussurrei sentindo um frio na boca do estômago.

Aconcheguei-me em seu corpo ouvindo o coração pulsar acelerado assim como o meu, e os braços acolheram-me juntando ainda mais nossos corpos nus sob o lençol.


	27. Chapter 27

Estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não estava insegura com aquela decisão, que não pensei várias vezes em voltar atrás e cancelar tudo. Minha mente estava mais dividida nos últimos dias, eu estava uma bagunça. Embora as palavras de Demi me trouxessem confiança, a palavra "distância" me causava calafrios desagrádaveis. Sentia o quanto ela queria fazer isso funcionar e ouví-la dizer que sou a razão de sua felicidade, meu sorriso tomava inteiramente minha face levando para longe todas aquelas perturbações.

Soltei um riso curto assentindo em resposta para a menina animada que tagarelava todos os nossos planos para o dia enquanto comia seu cereal colorido. Demi ouvia tudo sorrindo com diversão, alternando o olhar entre mim e Liz. Levei a caneca com café até a boca bebendo outro gole, observando distraidamente o diálogo entre as duas na mesa. Aqueles momentos realmente me agradavam, quando estávamos apenas nós três juntas e às vezes me encontrava obsorta pensando no futuro, como eu desejava que ele fosse. Eu queria construir uma família com Demi.

Talvez fosse muito cedo arquitetar alguma coisa quando se está junto com uma pessoa a menos de um ano, sete meses praticamente. E como dizem, a vida nunca é do jeito que queremos, não é como em um conto de fadas. Mas eu não me importava, simplesmente não conseguia sonhar com um futuro sem ela e me permitia imaginar uma vida perfeita ao seu lado. Uma casa só nossa, de preferência afastada da cidade movimentada, com um grande quintal onde nossos futuros filhos poderiam brincar à vontade, e vários animais de estimação, de cachorros até passarinhos…

- Não é, Sel? - Pisquei os olhos mirando os claros que me encaravam esperando por uma resposta.

- O que você disse, Liz? - Perguntei repousando a caneca de volta na mesa.

- Vamos comprar uma árvore de natal hoje não é? - Indagou ansiosa.

- Sim, claro! - Afirmei sorrindo para as duas. - Acho que essa casa precisa de uma.

- Dem, você vai ajudar a gente decorar não é? - Perguntou Liz.

- Vou sim. - Sorriu fraco suspirando em seguida. - Mas agora eu preciso ir trabalhar, já deveria ter ido na verdade. - Levantou-se terminando de tomar o suco.

- Ahh não. - Liz fez bico. - Você podia ficar de férias pra sempre. - Cruzou os braços pequenos sobre o peito encostando as costas na cadeira.

- Mas e as pessoas que precisam de mim? E como eu ía comprar os seus presentes de natal? - Levantou as sobrancelhas ganhando um sorriso travesso. - Se divirta com a Sel. - Depositou um beijo na cabeça de Liz, pegando a chave do carro em cima do balcão.

- Hey! - Chamei sua atenção quando estava prestes a deixar a cozinha, ela olhou-me interrogativa e eu apontei para minha boca.

Um sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios rosados que delicadamente colidiram com os meus em um beijo terno.

- Tenha um bom dia. - Desejei acariciando a bochecha macia.

- Vejo vocês á noite. - Ela disse dando-me um último selinho antes de sair.

Olhei para Liz quieta sentada na minha frente, movimentando a colher no resto do cereal dentro da tigela com leite.

- No que está pensando? - Questionei levantando-me e pegando o prato e copos usados sobre a mesa, levando-os até a pia.

- Em nada. - Respondeu em voz baixa. - É que…

- É que? - Incentivei-a começando a lavar a pouca louça.

- Selena, é verdade que você vai embora pra longe? - Perguntou cabisbaixa, fechei os olhos suspirando fraco.

- Demi falou alguma coisa com você? - Parei com o que fazia virando-me para olhá-la, ela negou com a cabeça.

- Eu ouvi ela e a tia Tay conversando ontem no quarto, é verdade? - Pediu com os olhos tristes.

- Bem, eu não vou embora Liz. - Ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso que logo desapareceu. - Só vou estudar em outra cidade, por um tempo.

- Então eu não vou mais te ver? - Abaixou o olhar.

- Hey, é claro que você vai. - Sorri de lado aproximando-me dela, agachando ao seu lado na cadeira. - Eu vou fazer o possível para vir pra cá sempre te ver, você e Dem.

- E vamos ser amigas pra sempre, você promete?

- Sim, eu prometo. - Estendi o dedo mindinho para ela que fez o mesmo, cruzando-o com o meu sem hesitar. - Te amo pirralha, agora vai tirar esse pijama!

Liz sorriu e saiu correndo em direção de seu quarto, deslizei a mão pelo cabelo deixando escapar um suspiro pesado, retornando à pia. Porém antes que eu pudesse tocar em alguma coisa ouvi meu celular começar a tocar na sala. Olhei a hora no relógio preso ao lado na parede brevemente rumando para o cômodo preenchido pelo som do desenho animado na televisão, peguei meu celular largado sobre o acento da poltrona certa de que a chamada seria de casa ou até mesmo minha melhor amiga que estava no outro lado do mundo com o namorado, mas estranhei um pouco ao ler o nome no visor.

- Debby? - Atendi.

- _Hey nerd!_ - Respondeu com uma voz sonolenta.

- Você me ligando uma hora dessas? - Ri fraco. - O que foi, caiu da cama é?

- _Ainda estou praticamente dormindo pra você saber._ - Falou em meio a um bocejo. - _Quero saber se você está livre hoje, só não me diga que vai passar mais um dia inteiro estudando por favor! Por favor!_

- Não. - Ri. - Na verdade já tenho planos, vou sair com Liz.

- _E vocês vão aonde? Em algum parquinho?_ - Riu fazendo-me rolar os olhos.

- Idiota, vamos fazer compras de natal… - Levei o polegar até a boca roendo a unha me distraindo com o desenho na tela plana na minha frente.

- _Interessante, então eu encontro com você no shopping! Que horas?_

- Ei, o quê? - Perguntei voltando a atenção para a voz do outro lado da linha.

- _Que horas vocês vão?!_ - A garota arrojada repetiu impaciente.

- Ah, após o almoço…

- _Ótimo, então até lá! Tchau Selly!_

- Okay, tchau! - Revirei os olhos rindo fraco, encerrando a chamada.

**Três semanas depois.**

- Selena, abre a porta!

O tom de voz autoritário me fez abraçar o travesseiro com mais força, continuei com os olhos fixos na janela onde através do vidro outro relâmpago iluminou meu quarto parcialmente escuro. A chuva lá fora continuava assim como os pedidos da mulher do outro lado da porta, soltei mais um suspiro entrecortado escutando o barulho da maçaneta.

- Por favor… - Ouvi a voz baixa.

Eu não queria vê-la naquele momento, nem ouvir o que tinha à dizer. Ótimo jeito de começar um novo ano. Eu estava magoada, aquela era a segunda briga após nossa conversa sobre manter nosso relacionamento à distância. De uma hora para outra tudo havia se tornado uma bagunça, como se já não bastasse minha insegurança e o desejo de largar tudo para ficar com ela.

- Sel… - Engoli em seco ainda mirando a chuva, lutando contra a vontade de levantar e conceder a entrada, esquecer o que houve e envolvê-la em meus braços. - Eu não vou embora até você abrir.

Rolei os olhos deslocando o olhar em direção da porta trancada.

- Eu não quero conversar. - Falei pela primeira vez, tentando parecer indiferente disfarçando miseravelmente minha voz de choro.

Bufei sentando com as costas encostada na cabeceira, ainda abraçada ao meu travesseiro.

- Então eu espero aqui até você querer. - A voz suave foi abafada pelo som de outro trovão.

Por que tanta insistência afinal, horas atrás parecia tão certa ao falar sobre término. Fez com que todas aquelas palavras que me deram confiança sobre permanecermos juntas, parecerem tão sem importância, como se tivessem sido todas ditas de boca pra fora, não valiam mais nada, decisão precipitada ou apenas mentiras. Eu disse que a amava naquela manhã, algumas semanas depois ela parecia ter esquecido completamente aquele final de semana ao tocar no assunto que eu preferia ignorar por enquanto. Talvez meu lado pessimista esteja certo, talvez não fomos feitas para ficarmos juntas.

Virei o rosto para a porta ao escutar um barulho fraco na madeira, parei o movimento que fazia com o tecido do travesseiro entre os dedos desistindo da idéia de esperar até que ela fosse embora. Coçei os olhos que provavelmente estavam vermelhos, deixando um suspiro longo escapar e levantei da cama. Abri a porta hesitante e sem provocar barulho. Demi ainda estava alí, sentada no chão ao lado, encostada na parede. Ela levantou o rosto e me encarou, o cabelo negro estava úmido com alguns dos fios colados na testa e bochechas, desviei o olhar dos olhos castanhos e tristes empurrando a porta, dando passagem para ela entrar. Cruzei os braços sobre o peito continuando com minha cara fechada.

- Pode falar. - Dei de ombros fitando o corpo pequeno, assim como o cabelo a jaqueta também estava molhada.

- Sei que está com raiva. - Começou com a voz rouca.

- Não estou. - Afirmei, ouvindo o raspar rápido de garganta seguido de uma fungada. - Só magoada. - Sussurrei.

- Me desculpe Sel, eu fui estúpida eu sei. - Andou até mim, repousando a mãos gélidas em meus braços. Arrepiei com o toque frio afastando-me lentamente, sentindo um fraco cheiro de bebida. - Eu quero consertar as coisas, eu não quero terminar.

- Você disse que talvez fosse a melhor solução. - Falei em voz baixa.

- Eu sei o que eu disse, mas você está prestes a ir morar em outra cidade e mal ficamos juntas desde que voltei a trabalhar. Merece uma namorada melhor que tenha tempo suficiente pra você, que te dê toda a atenção, que não sinta culpa de nada e…

- Pelo amor de Deus. - A cortei sem paciência para mais uma discussão sobre o assunto. - Você veio aqui pra continuar com isso, Demetria? - Perguntei incrédula.

- E que não se sinta mal por estar amando você, amando muito você. - Completou firme, engoli seco mirando os olhos marejados, assistindo as lágrimas deslizarem pela face perfeita e os lábios rosados tremerem levemente.

- Demi… - Pausei, envolvendo-a em meus braços. Ela apertou minha cintura enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço. - Shh, não quero que se sinta assim meu amor. - Sussurrei afagando o cabelo úmido.

- Desculpe, e-eu só não consigo… - A respiração quente chocou-se contra minha pele.

- Eu sei, tá tudo bem.

Desde o início eu soube que aquilo não seria fácil, entendia como Demi ainda se sentia em relação a nós. Mas eu queria ela comigo, embora soubesse que me ter ao seu lado estava sendo algum tipo de traição em sua mente. E não importa quanto tempo levaria para ela superar, e sim se me deixaria permanecer com ela, se me deixaria amá-la. Eu estava feliz apesar de tudo, na verdade a felicidade e a tristeza estavam unidas dentro de mim.

[…]

Mordi levemente o ombro molhado pressionando meus lábios na pele alva e quente, depositando um beijo longo. O corpo entre minhas pernas, colado ao meu, arrepiou-se e mais um espirro ecoou pelas paredes do cômodo acompanhado pelo barulho da água da banheira.

- Você não devia ter tomado chuva. - Sussurrei passeando com a ponta do nariz pelo pescoço cheiroso.

- Minha mãe ainda está brava por não termos passado o natal lá. - Comentou repentinamente após alguns minutos, deslizando as pontas dos dedos devagar em minha coxa nua.

- Eu sei. - Soltei um riso fraco. - Maddie me disse por telefone. - Podemos ir no próximo de qualquer maneira!

- Naquela noite em que voltamos de lá, quando deixei você aqui em sua casa e fui para o meu apartamento eu liguei pra Taylor… - Pausou, franzi o cenho ouvindo um leve suspiro. - E então ela veio e me ajudou a fazer aquilo que tanto me mandava fazer, mas eu nunca ouvia. Em menos de uma hora retiramos as roupas de Miley do armário e no outro dia eu doei para pessoas necessitadas, não foi tão difícil sabe? Além disso eu precisava de espaço… bem, você iria precisar.

- Como assim baby? - Coloquei a franja solta do coque frouxo atrás de sua orelha.

- Eu ía te chamar para morar comigo naquele fim de semana, seria um grande passo embora você estivesse praticamente já morando comigo, mas eu estava disposta a dá-lo.

- Demi… - Sussurrei surpresa. - Eu…

- Eu vou com você. - Virou o rosto fitando-me.

- O que? - Minha voz saiu quase inaudível, fitei os olhos castanhos e profundos. Minha mente gritava a resposta e meu coração acelerou mas eu queria ter a certeza.

- Eu vou com você pra Nova York. - Sorriu ternamente.


	28. Chapter 28

Minhas mãos estavam ridiculamente frias e trêmulas dentro do bolso de meu agasalho, fechei-as em punho soltando tensamente o ar preso em meus pulmões. Observei a cama de Demi ouvindo a porta do quarto atrás de mim ser levemente fechada. O silêncio reinou no cômodo, engoli o caroço que se formou em minha garganta me virando para olhá-la. Os braços alvos se encontravam cruzados sobre o peito, a cabeça baixa, o olhar mirando algum ponto do chão.

Cada segundo que se passava sem nenhuma palavra entre nós me deixava mais nervosa. Confesso que no fundo eu estava aguardando aquele momento, e quando ela me chamou para conversar eu tinha uma ideia do que estava por vir.

No início eu ignorei o óbvio, eu estava feliz e surpresa. Mas na verdade eu não estava esperando que tudo funcionasse perfeitamente. Eu estava ciente que aquela decisão significava mais um passo grande na vida de Demi. Ela também estava fazendo aquilo por nós, porém em um momento me perguntei se ela tinha cem por cento de certeza.

Eu não tinha dúvidas sobre os sentimentos dela por mim, mas por uma razão eu não conseguia me sentir confiante o bastante e acreditar que ela estava genuinamente feliz apesar de se mostrar animada com o rumo que as coisas estavam seguindo. Pensei em insistir mais e fazê-la se sentir segura mas não cheguei a sentir firmeza. Se aquilo não era o que ela realmente queria, eu não podia deixá-la continuar. Se ela não tivesse me chamado para falar sobre o assunto, eu teria feito.

Umedeci meus lábios pensando em me aproximar, mas Demi levantou o rosto me olhando com os olhos minimamente lacrimejados.

- Eu não quero magoar você. - A voz baixa penetrou em meus ouvidos.

- Eu sei. - Fitei a face triste.

- Eu juro que pensei que eu fosse capaz disso, Sel. Mas eu não me sinto pronta pra começar uma nova vida com você longe de tudo, eu preciso ir mais devagar.

- Eu compreendo. - Eu disse sinceramente. - Desculpe se em algum momento eu fiz você se sentir pressionada. - As palavras saíram desordenadas da minha boca, deslizei o dorso de minha mão rapidamente pelo meu rosto secando uma lágrima que notei ter derramado.

- Não se desculpe meu amor, você não fez nada de errado. - Demi andou até mim segurando minhas mãos. - Sou eu.

- Eu… - Desloquei meu olhar para longe do dela respirando fundo. - Preciso ir pra casa. - Eu disse subitamente fazendo-a franzir levemente o cenho, me afastei em direção da porta sem dizer mais nada mas fui impedida de sair.

Demi segurou meu rosto entre as mãos pressionando os lábios macios com avidez nos meus, me beijando ferozmente. Segurei-a pelos ombros sem força para afastá-la, beijando-a de volta na mesma intensidade.

- Eu amo você. - Sussurrou após quebrar o contato de nossas bocas, unindo nossas testas. - Você acredita em mim?

- Sim. - Respondi ofegante ainda com meus olhos fechados.

- Fique aqui essa noite. - Pediu. - É nossa noite juntas.

- Preciso arrumar minhas malas. - Abri meus olhos encontrando os castanhos intensos. Foi uma desculpa estúpida e Demi percebeu, ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça selando nossos lábios suavemente.

- Me liga quando chegar.

- Eu irei.

Me dirigi para fora do quarto sem saber direito o que pensar, eu só sentia a necessidade de passar o resto da noite sozinha.

- Selena, olha! - A voz de Liz me fez parar meus passos, coloquei um sorriso no rosto olhando para a menina cuja a minutos atrás eu brincava de desenhar.

- O que foi Liz? - Perguntei percebendo Demi aparecer na sala.

- Já terminei meu desenho! - Informou animada correndo até mim com uma folha de sulfite na mão.

- Ficou muito bonito! - Elogiei sem prestar muita atenção.

- Essa é você. - Ela apontou para uma bonequinha de vestido verde e com o cabelo pintado de marrom. - E essa é a Dem, eu e Miles!

Observei o desenho sentindo meu coração se apertar por um instante. Na folha colorida Liz estava entre mim e Demi de mãos dadas, enquanto no céu junto com as nuvens e arco-íris estava Miley.

- Seu desenho está muito lindo! - Sorri lhe beijando o topo da cabeça, olhando para Demi a poucos passos de nós assistindo tudo com um sorriso fraco no canto dos lábios. - Eu vou pra casa agora, Liz.

- Mas a gente ia jogar vídeo game! - Ela fez bico. - Não vai não, Sel! Por favor!

- Desculpe baixinha mas eu tenho umas coisas pra fazer, prometo que outro dia a gente joga tá bom?

- Tá. - Concordou cabisbaixa retornando para o sofá.

Peguei minhas chaves na bancada da cozinha rumando diretamente para a porta. Girei a maçaneta e Demi se aproximou segurando meu braço delicadamente.

- Estamos bem? - Perguntou próxima ao meu ouvido.

- Sim, eu só preciso ir. - A beijei brevemente antes de sair.

(…)

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away…"_ A música chegava abafada ao meus ouvidos.

Minha casa estava cheia de pessoas, algumas delas desconhecidas. Obviamente as coisas haviam saído um pouco fora de controle, mas eu estava ciente dessa possibilidade no momento em que autorizei Debby a chamar alguns de nossos amigos para uma simples festa de despedida. Eu não estava muito de acordo com a ideia mas também não estava com cabeça para contestar alguma coisa. Apesar de conhecer bem pouco do pessoal, eu sabia que eram pessoas boas e legais. Além do mais, foi bom ter conhecido gente nova.

Eu estava sem ânimo para festa de qualquer maneira. E se eu não estivesse tão desanimada e absorta desde a noite passada, com certeza eu estaria enlouquecendo. Haviam garrafas de cerveja e vários copos vermelhos espalhados por todo canto da sala de estar. Diferentes tipos de comida que eu não tinha ideia de onde vieram, ocupavam a mesa de centro e a bancada da cozinha entre outros móveis.

O som alto, as vozes e as risadas das pessoas se divertindo ecoavam por todos os cômodos. Eu não estava encrencada apesar de tudo, as duas pessoas que poderiam me castigar pela bagunça estavam fora da cidade então eu teria tempo suficiente para deixar tudo organizado antes que voltassem.

Suspirei correndo os olhos pelo quintal mais uma vez, sentindo meu cachorro se mover ao meu lado.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta, amigo. - Eu disse com a voz baixa acariciando a orelha de Baylor.

O vento fresco no jardim de casa se chocava levemente contra meu rosto. Havia longos minutos que eu estava ali sentada no banco de madeira com meu cachorro me fazendo companhia. Permanecer dentro de casa forçando sorrisos estava me irritando.

Encarei a garrafa de cerveja pela metade em minha mão descansada em minha coxa, bebendo mais um gole em seguida. Baylor resmungou se deitando no gramado. Fitei a lua solitária no céu sem estrelas e fechei os olhos, desejando estar em outro lugar.

- Hey. - Ouvi uma voz feminina próxima a mim após um tempo em silêncio. - Posso sentar aqui? - Perguntou hesitante.

Fitei a mulher de pé em minha frente por breve segundos reconhecendo o rosto da loira e os olhos azuis. Acenei com a cabeça esboçando um simples sorriso educado e ela ocupou o espaço vazio do banco ao meu lado, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Essa festa é sua, certo? - Perguntou, talvez tentando puxar algum assunto.

- Sim, eu acho. - Respondi com os olhos fixos na minha garrafa.

- E por quê você não está lá dentro se divertindo?

- Não estou muito afim. - Torci a boca bebendo outro gole da bebida. - E você? - Olhei para a loira conhecida. - Por que veio pra cá?

- Estou sem ânimo. - Suspirou encostando as costas no encosto do banco. - Porém não posso ir embora porque minha carona está agarrada no pescoço de um cara, sabe quando você está preferindo dormir por horas mas aceita sair para tentar se divertir mesmo sabendo que não irá adiantar? - Estreitou os olhos azuis esperando pela resposta.

- Sim. - Assenti, tomando um último gole da cerveja.

- Desculpe, você deve está querendo ficar sozinha e eu aqui incomodando. - Ela levantou-se mas eu a impedi de prosseguir.

- Tá tudo bem, não está incomodando. - Assegurei sinceramente e ela sentou-se de novo.

- Se eu desse uma festa dessa na minha casa no outro dia minha mãe me mataria. - Comentou após poucos minutos de silêncio. - Suponho que a sua não tem ideia do que está havendo aqui agora, né?

- Daqui a poucos meses irá fazer um ano que ela morreu.

- Oh… eu sinto muito. - Senti o toque leve da mão quente em meu braço, olhei para a mesma fitando o rosto da loira em seguida. - Você lembra de mim, certo? - Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Claro.

- Hmm, então qual é meu nome? - Cruzou os braços sobre o peito com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Agradeci mentalmente por ter mudado de assunto.

- Ashley, eu lembro de você na pizzaria onde conheci alguns amigos da minha amiga.

- Ótimo, boa memória Selena. - Riu. - Mas, aquela noite nós não trocamos nem três palavras…

- É, eu não estava sendo muito agradável… - Eu disse sentindo meu celular vibrar em meu bolso, repousei a garrafa vazia em cima do banco pegando o aparelho que sinalizava uma nova mensagem. Sorri ao ver que era Demi.

"_Desculpe baby, eu vou sair daqui um pouco tarde."_

Mordi meu lábio inferior automaticamente após ler, demorando um pouco para respondê-la. Demi não sabia sobre a festa, havíamos combinado mais cedo que passaríamos a noite em minha casa assistindo filmes. Eu tinha planos em minha mente, não queria que ficasse nada mal resolvido entre nós.

Franzi o cenho ao notar a aproximação da mulher ao meu lado, o perfume de Ashley penetrou minhas narinas. A olhei com o canto dos olhos tapando o visor do celular ao segurá-lo contra minha barriga.

- Sua namorada? - Indagou apoiando o braço no encosto de madeira.

- Sim. - Respondi meio confusa. - Como…

- Ouvi algumas coisas sobre você lá dentro. - Explicou ligeiramente.

- Oh… - Foi o que consegui dizer, era novo alguém comentar sobre mim. Eu não queria saber o que disseram de qualquer maneira.

- Também ouvi que vai se mudar… - Voltou a comentar.

- Uau, eu sou um assunto bem popular lá dentro não? - Levantei uma sobrancelha lhe tirando um riso curto.

- É, mas não se preocupe. Só ouvi coisas boas, eles gostam de você.

- Isso é bom, e um pouco estranho.

- Por quê?

- Eu nunca tive tantas pessoas por perto assim antes. - Eu disse, olhando novamente a tela do meu celular. - Minha vida mudou tanto…

- Mas para melhor, certo? - Sorriu.

- É, posso dizer que sim.

"_Sem problema. x"_

- Por quê ela não está aqui? - Ashley perguntou se referindo a Demi quando guardei o celular no bolso após respondê-la.

- Ela está trabalhando. - Respondi sorrindo de lado. - Ela é médica. - Completei.

- Sério? - Perguntou com as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Sim. - Ri fraco.

- Isso é incrível, preciso dizer que ela também é sortuda. - Ashley umedeceu os lábios rosados deslocando os olhos dos meus para um ponto mais embaixo. Pigarreei virando meu rosto um pouco desconfortável, mirando minhas próprias mãos.

- Bem eu vou entrar e ver se minha amiga ainda está sóbria para me levar para casa, não conheço muito da cidade… - Levantou-se.

- Você não é daqui? - Perguntei antes de ela começar a caminhar de volta para dentro de casa.

- Não, sou de Manhattan mas estou aqui fugindo das minhas responsabilidades. - Respondeu me lançando uma piscadela. - Até mais, Selena! - Ela disse já se afastando.

- Até. - Encostei as costas no encosto duro pretendendo permanecer ali por mais um tempo.

[…]

Estava quase amanhecendo quando finalmente deitei em minha cama, o sol já estava se pondo quando consegui dormir. Poucas horas mais tarde percebi que eu não estava mais sozinha debaixo do edredom, o braço alvo envolvia minha cintura levemente e a respiração quente e tranquila se chocava contra a pele de meu pescoço. Um sorriso brotou em meus lábios, repousei minha mão sobre a de Demi me permitindo dormir mais.

A claridade do sol já adentrava meu quarto, mas a última coisa que eu queria era levantar da cama e me afastar do corpo quente e dos braços delicados que me abraçavam. Estiquei a mão em direção do criado mudo em busca do meu celular, arregalei os olhos ao notar a hora adiantada. A imagem do andar de baixo de casa onde parecia que um furacão havia passado veio a minha mente, junto com o rosto zangado de Brian.

Me virei devagar avistando Demi dormir tranquila, acariciei a maça do rosto sereno deixando um beijo terno em sua testa. Ao tentar me desvencilhar de seu braço ela soltou um gemido baixo de insatisfação.

- Fica aqui. - Pediu sonolenta sem abrir os olhos, firmando mais o braço em minha cintura.

- Eu não posso, preciso dar um jeito na bagunça lá embaixo. - Expliquei observando a face bonita.

Demi resmungou mais algumas palavras que não entendi e abraçou o travesseiro deixando-me ir, calcei minhas pantufas e escovei os dentes antes de sair do quarto. Parei no topo da escada observando o estrago, avistando Debby morta em um dos sofás da sala completamente desorganizada. Desci os degraus soltando um longo bocejo.

- Acorda! - Chamei em voz alta atirando uma almofada na garota deitada, ela se sentou assustada olhando em sua volta.

- Ai minha cabeça. - Reclamou esfregando a testa. - São que horas? - Espreguiçou-se.

- Já passa da uma da tarde. - Respondi, começando a recolher os copos e garrafas deixadas sobre a mesa de centro. - Levanta e me ajuda, isso foi ideia sua! - Eu disse rumando para a cozinha.

- Mas você deixou. - Apontou me seguindo até o outro cômodo. - Por falar nisso, onde você esteve a noite inteira? - Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Eu… - Pausei quando um pedaço de papel preso com um ímã na geladeira atraiu minha atenção. - Fiquei no jardim com Baylor.

Larguei a garrafa e os copos sobre a bancada bagunçada pegando a nota. _"Me liga quando estiver em New York, Ash" _e mais um número de celular preenchia o papel branco.

- Por Deus Selena, você vai embora na próxima semana e a noite passada era para você se divertir e esquecer dessa preocupação com sua namorada e você fica lá fora com o cachorro. Eu já… o que é isso?

- O que é o quê? - Levantei o rosto amassando o bilhete. - Nada. - Menti para evitar um questionário.

- Tá que seja, eu preciso de um comprimido. - Sentou-se na banqueta escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Eu vou pegar pra você. - Avisei saindo da cozinha. - E não fuja, temos muito o que fazer.


	29. Chapter 29

Levei o celular até a orelha adentrando meu quarto, me sentando na cadeira giratória. Tamborilei as pontas de meus dedos sobre a escrivaninha enquanto esperava a chamada ser atendida, deslocando meus olhos para o plano de fundo do notebook. O sorriso largo e perfeito de Demi abraçada a mim na foto me fez sorrir.

- _Alô! _- Ouvi a voz familiar do outro lado da linha. - _Sel?_

- Tay, oi! - Eu disse escutando algumas vozes misturadas no fundo. - Você está podendo falar agora? - Perguntei incerta.

- _Estou sim_, _aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- Não, é só que eu... - Pausei ouvindo o falatório cessar. - Demi está com você agora?

- _Ela está na emergência se não me engano, você quer que eu a chame?_

- Não. - Recusei rapidamente. - É com você que eu quero falar, eu meio que preciso da sua ajuda.

- _Oh... certo, pode falar._

- Okay. - Respirei um pouco mais fundo. - Quer saber, você pode me encontrar fora do hospital nas próximas duas horas?

- _Provavelmente não, mas agora você me deixou curiosa então eu darei um jeito de sair._

- Tudo bem. - Soltei um riso baixo. - Obrigada, Tay!

- _Não precisa agradecer Sel, mas eu posso saber alguma coisa antes?_

- Você sabe... essa é minha última noite aqui, quero levar Demi para jantar...

- _Entendi, será um prazer ajudar com seja lá o que você está pensando em fazer. _- Riu.

- Então eu vejo você mais tarde? - Mordi o canto do meu lábio.

- _Com certeza!_

Descansei o celular sobre a mesa após encerrar a ligação. Deslizei minha mão pelo meu cabelo voltando a olhar a tela do notebook.

- Tem alguém aqui?

Me virei em direção da porta no mesmo instante que a voz conhecida penetrou meus ouvidos. Levantei num pulo extremamente surpresa, assistindo o sorriso no rosto da garota crescer.

- Meu Deus! - Corri abraçando minha melhor amiga. - Você voltou! Pensei que chegaria só amanhã, por que não me avisou?

- Eu queria fazer uma surpresinha. - Deu de ombros. - Estava com saudade, eu disse que voltaria antes de você ir. - Me apertou mais em seus braços.

- Ainda bem que está aqui. - Desvencilhei-me do abraço notando um embrulho vermelho de presente em sua mão. - Isso é pra mim? - Indaguei com um sorriso, apontando para o objeto.

- Não. - Negou seriamente me fazendo fechar a cara. - Estou brincando boba, claro que é!

Empurrei seu ombro levemente pegando o pacote que me foi estendido. Hayley se jogou em minha cama como de costume, enquanto eu abria o presente. Suspendi minha respiração, dentro haviam cinco CDs de minhas bandas e cantores favoritos.

- Então, gostou? - Ela perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

- Está brincando? - Sorri largo. - Eu amei, você é a melhor!

- Sim, eu sei. - Encolheu os ombros convencida, rolei os olhos abraçando a garota novamente. - Está tudo bem? - Perguntou afagando meu coro cabeludo quando demorei para soltá-la.

- Não sei. - Suspirei fracamente. - Mas me conte como foi as férias. - Pedi me sentando no centro da cama.

- Foi super incrível, Sel! - Começou animada, entendendo que eu não queria comentar sobre o que estava acontecendo. - Visitamos diversos pontos turísticos...

(...)

- Deixa eu ver se entendi. - Taylor se acomodou na cadeira. - Você comprou uma casa? - Estreitou os olhos.

- Sim. - Reprimi uma risada. - Mas não é bem esse o ponto aqui.

- Eu sei, mas por quê? Quero dizer, você irá se mudar e tudo mais... - Levou o copo de café até a boca bebericando mais um gole.

- Só quero ter um lugar só meu pra morar quando eu voltar, você sabe? - Ela assentiu atenciosamente com a cabeça. - Além do mais esse ano eu completo vinte, não quero ter que voltar para casa de Brian depois. - Expliquei, deslizando a ponta do meu dedo pela borda de meu copo.

- Entendi, mas fazer as coisas com antecipação assim nem sempre é bom.. e se... - Pausou torcendo a boca, segurando o copo repousado na mesa entre as mãos.

- E se...? - Levantei uma sobrancelha.

- E se por acaso acontecer de você não querer mais voltar? - Me fitou seriamente.

- Não tem como isso acontecer, Tay. - Afirmei soltando um riso curto. - Já está difícil deixar Demi aqui, eu ainda penso em desistir e você acha que eu vou abandonar tudo e ficar lá?

- Bom, não foi bem isso o que eu quis dizer... - Bebeu mais do líquido preto. - Só não desista de Demi, eu sei o quanto o relacionamento de vocês é delicado mas ela realmente ama você.

- Fique tranquila quanto a isso. - Assegurei estranhando o pedido. - Eu a amo e irei voltar porque é com ela que eu quero viver o resto da minha vida, irei esperar o tempo que for até que ela se sinta absolutamente pronta para estar comigo.

- É muito bom ouvir isso. - Sorriu exibindo os dentes brancos, fechando a cara no mesmo instante ao desviar os olhos para um ponto atrás de mim. - Esqueci que essa vadia trabalha aqui.

- O quê? - Franzi a testa seguindo o olhar de Taylor.

Porém me arrependi de ter olhado. Meus olhos se encontraram com os da morena atrás do balcão da cafeteria. Victoria esboçou um sorriso amargo me encarando friamente. Senti a raiva me invadir e respirei fundo, voltando a olhar para Taylor.

- Você está bem? - Ela perguntou.

- Estou. - Beberiquei um gole do meu café. - Então, você vai me ajudar com hoje a noite ou não?

- Mas é claro, nós podemos começar pela comida? Que tal mexicana? Eu conheço um ótimo restaurante...

Sorri entusiasmada apoiando os cotovelos no tampo de madeira descansando meu rosto em minhas mãos, ouvindo com atenção as sugestões da loira gesticulando em minha frente.

Minha última noite com Demi, tecnicamente não era a última. Mas de qualquer maneira eu queria fazer alguma coisa simples e especial para esquecer um pouco da parte triste.

(...)

Me encostei na lateral de meu carro sem conseguir esconder o sorriso de ansiedade em meu rosto. Minhas mãos estavam geladas mas eu não estava nervosa, a noite estava fria. Cruzei meus braços olhando em direção da entrada do hospital, esperando Demi sair por aquela porta. Ela não sabia que eu estava a sua espera, nosso plano era passar a noite em seu apartamento.

Eu estava tentando ocupar minha cabeça com milhares de coisas e acontecimentos felizes e evitando me preocupar com o dia seguinte, mas afastar todos esses pensamentos angustiantes da minha mente não era uma coisa fácil. Subitamente me pegava imaginando meus próximos dias longe de Demi, se eu iria conseguir lidar com toda a saudade.

Mordi meu lábio inferior olhando para meu tênis, até algumas vozes familiares um pouco distantes atrair a minha atenção. Levantei a cabeça avistando os três amigos caminharem reto em minha direção. Sorri ao ouvir a gargalhada de Demi segurando o braço de Nicholas, ele balançou a cabeça rindo junto com a morena. Taylor foi a primeira a me notar, na verdade ela já sabia da minha presença em frente ao edifício.

Passamos o fim da tarde em minha casa, minha nova casa. E apenas ela e meu padrasto estavam ciente sobre o lugar calmo e afastado da movimentação da cidade grande. Não sabia o que me levou a manter isso em segredo, mas sempre preferi fazer as coisas assim. Brian me ajudou a comprar o imóvel com o dinheiro que minha mãe havia deixado para mim, e eu senti que havia feito uma coisa certa. Eu estava feliz por ter conseguido comprar, talvez tenha sido um pouco precipitado mas quando vi a casa eu não me importei ou muito menos pensei duas vezes.

Os olhos escuros logo se encontraram com os meus. Assisti o sorriso bonito de Demi se alastrar e escondi minhas mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, esperando os três se aproximarem.

- Selenita! - Nick sorriu abrindo os braços. - Que bom ver você!

- É bom ver você também. - O abracei apertado.

- Estamos indo beber, você vem? - Perguntou quando nos afastamos.

- Oh... não, na verdade eu só vim pegar Demi. - Eu disse recebendo um breve selinho dela que me olhou com curiosidade.

- Certo então, boa noite garotas. - Desejou se direcionando a Taylor. - Vamos!

- Por que tanta pressa? - Ela reclamou. - Enfim, tenham uma ótima noite vocês duas! - Lançou uma piscadela para mim seguindo Nicholas em seguida.

- Okay... - Demi envolveu minha cintura. - O que foi isso? - Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que foi o quê amor? - Perguntei sonsa.

- Taylor, ela piscou pra você.

- Ela fez? - Franzi o cenho. - Nem notei. - Biquei os lábios rosados brevemente abrindo a porta do carro para Demi entrar.

- Onde nós vamos? - Ela perguntou se sentando no banco do passageiro.

- Jantar. - Sorri fechando a porta.

_"And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck..." _O único som no carro era da música tocando no rádio_._

Parecia que Demi havia finalmente desistido de tentar descobrir para onde eu estava a levando, depois de algumas tentativas falhas ela parou de perguntar. Desloquei meus olhos da estrada escura observando Demi silenciosa ao meu lado, ela parecia com os pensamentos distantes. Peguei em sua mão repousada sobre a coxa protegida pela calça skinny levando na altura de meus lábios, beijando o dorso da mesma suavemente. Um sorriso meigo enfeitou a face alva me fazendo sorrir também.

- Não vai mesmo me dizer para onde estamos indo? - Tentou pela milésima vez, eu ri pelo nariz negando com a cabeça. - Você é uma namorada má.

- Mas você me ama. - Lancei-lhe uma piscadela ouvindo a risada gostosa.

- Verdade. - Inclinou-se capturando meus lábios em um breve beijo.

Conversamos sobre o seu dia durante o resto do percurso, eu gostava de ouvir sobre cirurgias e seus pacientes. Notei que assim como eu ela estava evitando comentar sobre o dia seguinte. Quando comecei a diminuir a velocidade do carro ela olhou curiosamente pela janela, era possível ver as luzes da casa de madeira e vidro acesas. Estacionei no gramado bem na entrada onde algumas árvores, flores e pequenas palmeiras enfeitavam a fachada. Soltei o cinto de segurança e Demi me olhou com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Pode esperar aqui um pouquinho? - Pedi.

- Okay... - Ela concordou parecendo desconfiada.

- Eu volto num segundo. - Avisei a beijando rápido antes de sair do carro.

Retirei as chaves de meu bolso rumando para a entrada da casa. Adentrei o cômodo de paredes rústicas mobiliado com móveis simples e sofás de cor marrom, encontrando tudo exatamente como havia deixado poucas horas antes. Apenas acendi a lareira e organizei a comida sobre a mesa no centro da sala confortável.

Demi me esperava do lado de fora encostada no carro com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Me aproximei com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Vamos! - A chamei entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Onde estamos? - Perguntou enquanto caminhávamos em direção da porta.

- Em uma vila afastada da cidade.

- Certo mas, o que é esse lugar? - Correu os olhos pelas janelas grandes de vidro.

- Minha casa. - Abri a porta lhe dando espaço para entrar. - Faz poucos dias que eu comprei, espero que não esteja chateada por eu não ter dito nada. - Eu disse receosa.

- Não, não estou...

- Que bom. - Soltei o ar que havia prendido me sentindo aliviada, fechando a porta ao entrármos.

- É uma casa muito bonita. - Olhou ao redor parando os olhos em direção da mesa de centro preenchida com pratos de comida mexicana e uma garrafa de vinho. - Você fez isso?

- Sim...quer dizer Taylor deu umas sugestões... - Eu disse me divertindo com a expressão em seu rosto. - Eu só queria que essa noite fosse um pouco especial apesar de tudo, você gostou? - Mordi o canto do meu lábio quando não houve resposta.

- Eu sinto que eu que deveria ter feito alguma coisa assim, você vai embora amanhã e eu só... - Respirou fundo desviando os olhos dos meus por um momento. - Me prometa que nada irá mudar, você vai continuar me amando mesmo longe?

- Dem... - Afastei uma mecha do cabelo negro para atrás da orelha acariciando o maxilar rígido, fitando os olhos temerosos. - Eu nunca vou deixar de amar você.

Selei nossos lábios delicadamente iniciando um beijo lento, acariciando a bochecha macia com meu polegar. Demi apertou os braços em volta de minha cintura unindo nossos corpos.

A noite não poderia estar melhor. A música lenta tocando no aparelho de som deixava tudo mais agradável, o fogo da lareira aquecia a sala de estar abrandando o frio. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos de Demi enquanto nós desfrutávamos da comida, eu sempre me sentia bem por não ter que disfarçar quando ela percebia e sorria meigamente para mim.

Segurei sua mão livre repousada no lado da mesa média, acariciando o dorso lentamente.

- No que está pensando? - Perguntou levando a taça até os lábios, bebendo mais do vinho.

- No quanto você é linda. - Eu disse a notando corar. Me levantei devagar sem soltar sua mão. - Dança comigo? Prometo que não piso no seu pé.

Ela soltou um riso baixo repousando a taça sobre a mesa, se colocando de pé em seguida. Abracei sua cintura levemente enquanto ela envolveu meu pescoço descansando o queixo em meu ombro, sorri beijando ternamente a lateral de sua cabeça.

- Gosto do seu lado romântico. - Acariciou minha nuca com as pontas dos dedos.

- Você sabe, eu sou novata nisso mas eu tento. - Ri baixo a ouvindo me acompanhar.

- Obrigada... - Sussurrou roçando a ponta do nariz na parte abaixo de minha orelha.

- Pelo o quê? - Sussurrei de volta sentindo um arrepio percorrer minha espinha.

- Por ser essa garota incrível que você é, por estar comigo, por me amar... - Soltou um suspiro calmo beijando meu pescoço morosamente. - Por tudo.

Fechei meus olhos com um sorriso em minha face e meu coração acelerado, desejando que aquele momento não tivesse fim.

[...]

Respirei ofegante recebendo beijos molhados ao longo de minha barriga enquanto as mãos delicadas passeavam pelo meu corpo. Agarrei os fios negros do cabelo revoltoso ouvindo um gemido baixo escapar dos lábios pressionados em minha pele, o hálito quente e úmido me provocando arrepios de satisfação. Levantei meu tronco envolvendo o corpo perfeito, capturando a boca atrativa com deleite. Nossas línguas se moviam em um compasso lento e sensual.

Demi enterrou as unhas curtas em meus ombros. Arrastei meus lábios entreabertos para o pescoço suado beijando e mordiscando, sugando seu ponto de pulso. Inalei com desejo o cheiro que emanava da pele alva enquanto percorria minhas mãos pelas costas desprotegida trazendo o corpo nu para mais perto do meu, sem conseguir reprimir um gemido baixo quando senti Demi rebolar sensualmente contra minha coxa. Voltei a beijá-la com afinco sentindo a força das unhas cravadas em minha pele se intensificar, assim como o movimento em minha perna.

- Eu quero você. - Assoprou ofegante tocando brevemente meu lábio superior com a ponta da língua. - Quero você dentro de mim.

Deslizei minha mão em direção de seu ponto íntimo sem hesitar. Um gemido mais alto ecoou pelo quarto fracamente iluminado pelas luzes dos abajures em cada lado da cama de casal. Nossos corpos se moviam juntos, nossos lábios se roçavam vez ou outra, e nossas respirações ofegantes se fundiam enquanto eu trabalhava meus dedos com movimentos lentos.

- Mais. - Arfou jogando levemente a cabeça para trás, beijei o pescoço exposto aumentando o ritmo.

Resfoleguei sentindo Demi mergulhar as mãos em meu cabelo puxando os fios, investindo o quadril contra meus dedos. Seus gemidos finos preenchiam o cômodo. Não levou muito tempo para o corpo quente relaxar em meus braços, fitei os olhos castanhos e irresistíveis encostando nossas testas.

- Te amo. - Beijei a ponta do nariz levemente sardento juntando nossos lábios ternamente.

- Eu também te amo. - Sussurrou acariciando meu queixo com o polegar.

* * *

**então gente, eu preciso saber o que vocês estão achando, comentem! logo mais eu posto o próximo. **


	30. Chapter 30

**suponho que vocês queiram saber, a fic tem mais ou menos uns 38 capítulos. Não vou parar de escrever, eu sei que a demora pra atualizar é frustrante mas não faço de propósito..**

**eu meio que não tô satisfeita com esse capítulo e vocês provavelmente não vão gostar muito do final dele masss.. fico feliz de ver que ainda estão interessados na fic. :)**

**e respondendo a "millasil" eu nem uso mais o nyah, aquela fic lá não é minha. Acho que me plagiaram lol**

* * *

Minha pele inteira estava arrepiada. Aos poucos fui despertando, podia ouvir os pássaros cantando do lado de fora. Estreitei meus olhos me acostumando com a claridade do cômodo. Os raios de sol se infiltravam pelas cortinas de seda da sacada do quarto, levemente esvoaçadas pelo vento fraco. Escutei um riso abafado, sentindo o movimento suave das pontas dos dedos percorrendo minhas costas desprotegida continuar com lentidão.

Pisquei algumas vezes observando Demi com um sorriso meigo nos lábios, deitada ao meu lado na cama com o cotovelo apoiado no colchão e a mão sustentando sua cabeça, enquanto a outra livre me causava os arrepios. Corri brevemente meus olhos pelo seu corpo notando que ela já estava completamente vestida com suas mesmas roupas da noite anterior. Suspirei me espreguiçando.

- Bom dia. - O sorriso bonito se estendeu.

- Bom dia.. - Eu disse sonolenta esfregando meus olhos. - Está me olhando dormir a quanto tempo? - Perguntei com a voz rouca.

- Uns dez minutos eu acho, não quis te acordar..

- Espera. - Me sentei com pressa, os olhos confusos logo se esquivaram para meus seios que ficaram expostos. Sorri de lado cobrindo meu peito desnudo com o lençol bordô. - Acabei esquecendo do café da manhã, só espera um minuto enquanto eu me troco e desço pra..

- Hey baby, relaxa. - Segurou meu pulso antes que eu pudesse sair da cama. Estava um pouco aflita pois tinha apenas mais algumas horas com ela. - Eu já fiz isso.

- Você fez?

- Bem, sim. - Ela assentiu. - E você sabe... - Sorriu maliciosa afastando a franja do meu olho. - Eu acho extremamente sexy você com seu cabelo todo desordenado assim mas... por que não se veste e me encontra lá embaixo? - Selou nossos lábios morosamente.

- Okay... - Concordei com um sorriso abobalhado em meu rosto.

Acompanhei com o olhar Demi sair do quarto admirando seus quadris. Lembranças da noite anterior vieram à minha mente me fazendo sorrir mais largo. Abandonei o lençol que envolvia meu corpo despido e saí da cama, encontrando minhas roupas sobre a poltrona, as peguei rumando em direção do banheiro.

Fechei meus olhos sentindo a água morna se chocar contra minha nuca. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que, em dez horas eu estaria dentro de um avião voando para longe da pessoa mais importante pra mim. Ela era a única razão para eu querer ficar, mas ao mesmo tempo eu também desejava ir e esse era o meu problema. Chegava a me sentir meio egoísta em ainda pensar que Demi poderia ir comigo, mas eu sabia que ela não estava pronta para tudo isso.

Deslizei minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo deixando a água cair em meu rosto.

[...]

- _Então eu presumo que você não vai precisar de uma carona para o aeroporto?_ - Meu padrasto ocupado no outro lado da linha indagou.

- É... Demi vai me levar. - Eu disse tentando terminar de vestir minha jaqueta enquanto descia a escada segurando o celular em minha orelha.

- _Certo, e a propósito eu já contratei uma pessoa de confiança para cuidar da casa._

- Isso é ótimo, obrigada!

-_ Não precisa me agradecer, Sel. Então nos vemos no almoço? Chegarei em casa em algumas horas._

- Hã... na verdade não. Eu e Demi vamos passar a tarde com Liz, preciso me despedir dela e tudo mais...

- _Tudo bem, dirija com cuidado por essas estradas. Até mais tarde._

- Pode deixar, tchau. - Encerrei a chamada me encontrando na sala de estar.

Corri meus olhos pelo cômodo quieto guardando meu celular no bolso traseiro da calça.

- Dem? - Chamei caminhando até a cozinha.

- Estou aqui fora. - Ela gritou em resposta.

Atravessei a porta de vidro aberta encontrando Demi na varanda falando no celular. A brisa fresca da manhã agitava levemente os fios brilhantes do cabelo escuro. Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios quando me aproximei.

- O quê? Não. Entrega para o Nicholas, ele sabe o que fazer...

Observei seu cenho franzir por alguns segundos e esquivei meus olhos para a pequena mesa de madeira, avistando as coisas que eu havia comprado no dia anterior. Havia alguns pães em uma pequena cesta repousada de um lado, algumas torradas com geléia de outro e uma jarra com suco de morango no centro da mesa protegida por um pano branco.

Um sorriso tomou conta de meus lábios. Voltei a prestar atenção na mulher em minha frente falando sobre exames e ditando ordens para alguém, certamente de seu trabalho. A ligação foi finalizada alguns segundos depois, e seus olhos encontraram os meus.

- Você demorou. - Ela disse colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo ondulado atrás da orelha.

- Eu estava tomando banho... isso parece delicioso. - Eu disse me referindo ao café da manhã. Demi soltou um riso baixo.

- Eu sei que você iria fazer isso, mas se não se importa. - Arrastou uma das cadeiras para eu sentar.

- Está perfeito, Dem. Eu estou morrendo de fome!

Com um riso fraco Demi ocupou a outra cadeira. Poucas palavras foram ditas enquanto comíamos escutando os passarinhos cantando em meio ao barulho das folhas das árvores que balançavam com o vento.

(...)

Os latidos alegres de Baylor se misturava com a voz fina de Liz. Assisti o cão sair correndo pela grama, atrás da bolinha vermelha que a menina havia atirado. Brincavam sob o sol a alguns passos de onde estávamos desfrutando da sombra de uma das árvores do parque. O dia estava lindo e nós estávamos apenas aproveitando.

Repousei minhas mãos sobre minha barriga movendo minha cabeça descansada sobre o colo de Demi. Observei a face risonha mirando os olhos cor de chocolate através da lente do ray ban aviador que usava. A luz do dia destacava as leves sardas que salpicavam o nariz e as maçãs do rosto alvo.

Demi levou mais uma jujuba até a boca, ainda assistindo a garota se divertir com Baylor. Seu maxilar se movia lentamente, no pescoço pálido pequenas marcas deixadas por mim lembravam a noite passada. Permaneci com meus olhos fixos na mulher distraída comendo as jujubas de Liz. Nunca me cansava de admirá-la.

- Você vai ser uma artista incrível, eu sei disso. - Comentou repentinamente me fazendo sorrir.

- Como tem tanta certeza assim? - Perguntei a fazendo olhar para mim.

- Você é talentosa e tem força de vontade. - Ela disse aproximando uma jujuba vermelha de meus lábios, porém quando abri minha boca ela afastou a mão para longe ligeiramente, me deixando somente na vontade.

- Às vezes me esqueço que você é a mais velha... - Rolei os olhos com diversão quando ela comeu o doce.

- Eu também. - Encolheu os ombros colocando o óculos no topo da cabeça.

Gostava quando ela agia dessa maneira, não era mais novo para mim vê-la assim. Lembrei de quando estávamos na casa de sua família em Dallas, da noite em que me disse que comigo ela estava sendo ela mesmo após tanto tempo. Isso fez eu me sentir especial de certa forma.

- Dem... - Cruzei minhas pernas esticadas sobre a grama começando a brincar com a barra de minha camiseta. - Você realmente acredita que eu tenho futuro nessa profissão? - Perguntei, por um motivo me sentia um pouco insegura.

- É claro, meu amor. O que te faz pensar ao contrário? - Perguntou atenciosa.

- Não sei... quer dizer, minha mãe sempre dizia que o mundo não dá valor a isso, que desenhar não é uma grande coisa... - Suspirei lembrando das palavras da mulher. - Eu provavelmente estaria indo estudar direito em Harvard ou algo assim se ela não tivesse... - Respirei fundo deslocando meus olhos para as folhas verdes.

- Ela só queria o melhor pra você pensando no seu futuro. Mas você tem que fazer o que você deseja, fazer por você. - Sorriu meiga. - Tenho certeza que você tem uma grande carreira pela frente, Sel.

- Obrigado por acreditar em mim. - Suspirei vendo seu sorriso se alastrar, e mais uma vez aproximou outra jujuba da minha boca. - Não vou cair nessa de novo. - Afirmei negando com a cabeça.

- Mas agora eu não estou brincando. - Disse risonha. - Não quer? Sei que você quer, você ama essas guloseimas. - Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Fitei a jujuba rosa entre seus dedos com anseio, estreitei meus olhos mirando a morena brincalhona. Ela obviamente repetiu a brincadeira afastando a mão quando abri minha boca, sua risada alta se alastrou pelo ambiente quando abocanhou o doce. Ouví-la gargalhando era uma das minhas coisas favoritas no mundo, assim como esses pequenos momentos bobos repletos de sorrisos sinceros que sempre compartilhávamos.

Levantei um pouco minha cabeça de seu colo e segurei o rosto bonito entre minhas mãos a puxando delicadamente para baixo no mesmo instante, juntando nossos lábios.

- Hmm.. - Murmurou concedendo a passagem de minha língua que adentrou sua boca doce.

Deslizei minha mão esquerda até sua nuca sob seus cabelos enquanto com a outra procurei pelo pequeno pacote de jujubas em sua posse, conseguindo pegá-lo facilmente. Terminei o beijo intenso com alguns selinhos, mordiscando seu lábio inferior. Me afastei acomodando novamente minha cabeça sobre suas coxas. Demi abriu os olhos lentamente com um sorriso enfeitando seus lábios.

- O que foi isso? - Perguntou limpando o canto da boca com o polegar.

- Só um beijo. - Dei de ombros retirando uma jujuba de dentro do pacote agora em minha mão, atirei o doce na minha boca lhe lançando uma piscadela.

- Esperta. - Estreitou os olhos encostando as costas no tronco da árvore.

- O que eu posso dizer, você não consegue resistir a mim. - Brinquei movendo minhas sobrancelhas. Ela riu balançando a cabeça.

- Tão convencida... mas está certa.

(...)

Estava com meus olhos direcionados para a tela plana em minha frente mas sem prestar a mínima atenção no filme de comédia. Em algum momento no meio me encontrei concentrada em meus pensamentos. Esbocei um pequeno sorriso observando os dedos delicados exercerem uma leve carícia no dorso de minha mão descansada sobre a almofada em meu colo. Desviei meus olhos das unhas pintadas de vermelho movendo minimamente minha cabeça encostada no ombro de Demi, fitei a pele branca me deleitando com seu perfume suave.

Seu toque delicado, seu cheiro inebriante, seus beijos.. ela. O fato de que eu não a teria por longos meses me causava uma sensação agoniante, meu estômago revirava e um nó desagradável crescia em minha garganta.

Movi minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos fazendo a pequena carícia cessar. Um suspiro fraco escapou de meus lábios quando alguns ruídos de passos chegaram aos meus ouvidos. Em seguida percebi a presença do homem calmo na sala de televisão mas continuei na mesma posição.

- Sel... - Ouvi a voz grossa. - Suas malas já estão no carro. - Meu padastro avisou calmamente.

Era isso. Já estava tudo completamente pronto e decidido. Levantei minha cabeça ao ponto de vê-lo devolvendo o molho de chaves para minha namorada sentada no sofá junto comigo.

- Obrigada de novo. - Agradeci recebendo um sorriso reconfortante de Brian.

- Você já se despediu das suas amigas? - Ele perguntou.

- Sim. - Assenti o notando alternar o olhar entre mim e Demi.

- Bom, então eu vou estar lá dentro com Maria. - Apontou por cima do ombro em direção da porta. - Nos chame quando estiver na hora de você ir.

- Tudo bem.

Após ficarmos sozinhas na sala novamente, percebi Demi relaxar o corpo no sofá. Soltei um riso baixo atraindo sua atenção.

- O que é? - Um sorriso terno se formou no canto dos lábios. - Acho que eu nunca vou conseguir me sentir completamente a vontade quando seu padastro estiver perto. - Descansou a lateral da cabeça no encosto macio sem deslocar os olhos dos meus.

- Boba. - Eu disse afastando a franja longa de seu olho. - Depois de todos esses meses..

- Eu sei... acho que com o tempo eu acostumo. - Sorriu singela, mas imediatamente seu semblante mudou quando notei seu olhar se deslocar em direção do relógio na parede. - Eu quero te dar uma coisa antes de irmos para o aeroporto.

Ela inclinou o corpo para frente em busca de sua bolsa repousada sobre a mesinha de centro. A observei retirar de dentro uma pequena pulseira prata com pingentes.

- Essa é tipo minha pulseira da sorte, minha mãe me deu quando sai de casa. Eu a usei praticamente em todas minhas provas. - Riu fraco. - Quero que leve com você.

- Tem certeza? - Perguntei analizando a jóia bonita. - É um presente da sua mãe... - Eu disse segurando a pulseira entre meus dedos.

- E ela ficaria feliz se você aceitasse. - Sorriu meiga. - Vamos, me deixe colocar em você.

- É linda, Dem. - Sorri enquanto ela colocava a pulseira em meu pulso esquerdo junto com meus outros braceletes. - Obrigada.

Ela depositou um beijo terno no torso da minha mão, acariciando a maçã de meu rosto antes de se aproximar e selar nossos lábios de forma singela. Meu ritmo cardíaco ligeiramente se acelerou. Aprofundamos o beijo vagarosamente, por um segundo cheguei a esquecer que em menos de duas horas estaria a deixando, seguindo meu caminho para outra cidade.

Demi separou nossas bocas apoiando sua testa na minha. Permaneci com meus olhos fechados apenas sentindo sua respiração quente e minimamente ofegante se mesclando com a minha. Roçou a ponta de nossos narizes enquanto o polegar exercia uma leve carícia em minha bochecha.

- Isso vai ser tão difícil... - Sussurrei segurando sua mão em meu rosto. - Nós valemos a pena, certo? - As palavras sairam quase inaudíveis. Engoli seco reprimindo o desejo de pedir mais uma vez a ela para ir comigo.

Senti o par de lábios macios se pressionarem novamente contra os meus com força. Demi depositou um beijo longo em minha testa antes de me olhar nos olhos, fitei os castanhos bonitos levemente lacrimejados.

- Você mudou a minha vida. Nós valemos muito a pena.

Envolvi o corpo pequeno em um abraço forte. Engoli seco apertando meus olhos, sentindo a mão afagar meus cabelos suavemente. Respirei com mais profundidade inalando seu cheiro, sem pressa alguma para me afastar do calor de seu corpo.

* * *

Os flocos de neve caíam suavemente do céu nublado. Estava com minha mente longe, olhando absorta por um longo tempo através do vidro da janela ao meu lado. Pessoas agasalhadas caminhavam pelas calçadas úmidas com suas mãos escondidas nos bolsos de seus casacos.

Ajeitei o cachecol vermelho em meu pescoço, bebericando mais um gole do meu café. Uma das moças jovens atrás do balcão de madeira chamou por um nome, me fazendo correr meus olhos pelo estabelecimento calmo e confortável. Era cedo, poucos freguêses ocupavam algumas das mesas pequenas, alguns acompanhados e outros focados na tela de seus notebooks.

Já estávamos na segunda semana de fevereiro. O mês havia começado muito bem, as coisas pareciam estar funcionando bem. Exceto pela saudade que já transbordava de meu peito. Mas por outro lado não conseguia esconder minha felicidade por finalmente estar aprendendo muito mais sobre a profissão que eu queria seguir. Sempre fui grande fã de quadrinhos, passei minha adolescencia inteira lendo histórias de super-heróis e desenhando. Então, não tinha nenhuma dúvida de qual área queria atuar.

Me senti completamente perdida quando cheguei. Entretanto, minha colega de quarto me ajudou bastante, acabamos nos entendendo muito bem na verdade. Jennifer era a única pessoa com quem eu mais conversava pessoalmente, mas não era como se já fossemos amigas. Nos conheciamos apenas a duas semanas. De qualquer maneira ela era uma garota simpática e divertida. Com certeza uma ótima companhia para sair e conhecer melhor a cidade.

Havia milhares de coisas que eu queria fazer sem me distrair do meu real objetivo. Já estava louca para visitar dezenas de lugares, havia uma lista em minha mente. Mas o fato de eu estar sozinha em uma cidade incrível, me desanimava um pouco. Além do mais eu teria tempo o bastante para a diversão, quatro anos exatamente.

Lembrar disso me assustava de certa forma, me fazia duvidar de minha capacidade de me manter concentrada e ao mesmo tempo lidar com a saudade. Estava disposta a dar o melhor de mim para que as coisas continuassem funcionando bem, e a distância não atrapalhasse em nosso relacionamento. Demi e eu nos falávamos todas as horas do dia, mas o que eu realmente queria era que ela estivesse comigo. Não sabia se estava realmente bem como afirmava todos os dias.

Pousei novamente meu copo sobre a mesa da cafeteria. O lugar já era meu favorito durante as manhãs. Senti meu celular vibrar dentro do bolso do meu casaco, sorri instantaneamente ao fitar o visor.

- Bom dia pequena. - Atendi voltando a observar a rua através da janela.

- _Bom dia meu amor._ - Sua voz estava sonolenta.

- Acordou agora? - Indaguei ouvindo seu bocejo. - Pensei que dormiria até mais tarde já que está de folga...

- _Esse era o meu plano, mas Dallas fez questão de arruinar tudo quando me acordou com o aspirador de pó._ - Bufou me fazendo rir baixo. - _Sem falar que ela se apoderou da minha cozinha, vive fazendo cupcakes._

- Não parece tão ruim assim, você ama cupcake.

-_ Sim mas, você me entendeu. Ela precisa ir embora o mais rápido possível!_

- Demi, ela é sua irmã! - Repreendi rindo fraco.

- _Eu sei, eu sei. Estou feliz que ela está aqui mas ficaria mais ainda se ela acertasse as coisas com Mike e voltasse pra casa._

- Tenho certeza que logo se resolverão. - Eu disse tomando outro gole do café, ouvindo um longo suspiro.

- _Você estava em meu sonho a noite passada. Na verdade eu sonhei com a gente._

- Ah é? - Eu sorri, mas sua voz soava um pouco séria para meu gosto. - Como foi? - Perguntei.

- _Foi...não sei. Nós nos casávamos em uma praia..._

- Hm.. - Não consegui proferir nada mais. Umedeci meus lábios esperando ela falar novamente.

Ouví-la contar que havia sonhado com a gente se casando foi totalmente satisfatório, apesar de temer sua reação sobre o assunto. Desejava poder simplesmente dizer a ela que eu queria me casar com ela, mas tinha medo de assustá-la com minhas palavras. Senti uma reviravolta na barriga escutando somente sua respiração serena.

- _Você estava linda com um vestido branco e flores no cabelo._ - Acrescentou com a voz baixa. -_ Sel..._

- Sim? - Limpei a garganta me aprumando na cadeira.

- _Eu só...não sei bem como me sinto sobre isso. Quer dizer, eu..._ - Ela se calou fazendo meu coração acelerar.

- Demi, não..

- _Demetria, onde estão os ovos?_ - Pausei ao ouvir a voz de sua irmã mais velha ao fundo.

- _Se você não encontrou é porque não tem._ - Demi respondeu.

- O que ela está fazendo? - Perguntei curiosa ignorando o assunto anterior.

- _Panquecas._ - Riu baixo. -_ Tudo bem, admito que a presença dela aqui não está sendo tão chata assim._

- Viu? - Eu ri brevemente. - Quanto ao seu sonho..

- _Foi um dos melhores._ - Ela me interrompeu colocando um sorriso em meus lábios. - _Olá, Selena!_ - Dallas gritou.

Em seguida eu a ouvi pedir a chave do carro para a irmã mais nova. As duas começaram um diálogo no outro lado da linha enquanto eu apenas escutava tudo com diversão.

- Selena!

Franzi o cenho levantando minha cabeça rapidamente ao ouvir a voz suave ao meu lado no mesmo tempo em que uma mão tocou meu ombro. Fiquei estática encarando a dona das mechas loiras em minha frente usando um gorro cinza. Ela retirou o headphone dos ouvidos o deixando pendurado em seu pescoço, covinhas se formaram em suas bochechas levemente rosadas quando o sorriso se estendeu. Desviei meus olhos escutando Dallas se despedir de mim.

-_ Sel, eu tenho que desligar._ - Demi informou com um suspiro fraco. - _Já vi que Dallas não vai me deixar em paz até que eu a leve na mercearia, pois não sou louca de deixá-la dirigir meu carro. Me liga mais tarde?_

- Claro, amor. - Sorri de lado. - Se divirta com a sua irmã.

- _Vou tentar._ - Riu antes de desligar.

Guardei o celular de volta no bolso do casaco ainda surpresa com a presença da mulher sorrindo em minha direção. Retribui o sorriso.

- Se importa? - Ashley perguntou apontando para a cadeira vaga em minha frente.

- Claro que não. - Eu disse e então ela se sentou.

- Então... - Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa descansando o queixo nas mãos. - Você não me ligou. - Estreitou os olhos claros.

- E aí você resolveu vir atrás de mim? - Levantei as sobrancelhas, minha intenção não era soar grossa nem nada. Na verdade estava gostando de vê-la outra vez.

- O quê? Claro que não! - Exclamou indignada. - Eu vi você pela janela, e a propósito eu tenho alguns amigos por aqui. - Se explicou sem necessidade.

- Tudo bem, eu estava brincando. - Reprimi uma risada a vendo rolar os olhos. - Olha, me desculpe por não ter ligado. Só achei que... bem, eu tenho namorada...

- E? - Pareceu confusa por dois segundos. - Espere, você acha que eu estou afim de você ou coisa do tipo?

- Você não está? - Franzi a testa.

- Não! - Riu alto fazendo eu me sentir uma idiota. - Bem, quero dizer.. não nego que aquela noite na sua casa eu senti vontade de te beijar... - Notei ela fitar meus lábios brevemente. - Mas eu também tinha bebido e sei que você é comprometida e ama a sua namorada. Eu respeito muito isso!

- Bem...

- Eu deixei meu número com você porque pensei que seria divertido te fazer companhia enquanto estivesse aqui. - Encolheu os ombros. - Mas não se preocupe Selena, acho que isso foi uma má ideia.

Ashley se levantou claramente chateada. Torci a boca abaixando meu olhar em direção do meu copo quando ela se retirou. Vamos encarar os fatos, eu não tinha ninguém. Apesar de estar me dando bem com a garota ruiva com que eu dividia o quarto, no fim das contas eu estava sozinha. E honestamente, não queria continuar assim.

Paguei pelo meu café antes de me dirigir com pressa para fora da cafeteria. Senti o frio mais intenso quando coloquei meus pés na calçada. Abracei meus próprios braços avistando a loira atravessar para o outro lado da rua.

- Ashley! - Chamei apressando meus passos até ela. - Ashley, espera!

Ela se virou ao chegar na outra calçada, me fitou visivelmente confusa enquanto eu me aproximava.

- Precisa de alguma coisa? - Perguntou quando parei em sua frente.

- Eu meio que tenho uma lista de coisas que pretendo fazer enquanto estiver em New York..

- E...?

- E é um pouco sem graça ir patinar sozinha. - Mordi o interior da minha boca esperando alguma resposta.

- Então isso significa que você quer a minha companhia? - Esboçou um sorriso. Assenti. - Tem certeza disso? - Se certificou.

- Sim. - Afirmei. - Então... o que me diz?

Ashley não respondeu, ela apenas desviou o olhar fazendo sinal para um dos táxis parar. Se inclinou em direção da janela meio aberta do banco do passageiro.

- Bryant Park, por favor.

- Claro, senhorita. - O taxista respondeu.

- Vamos. - Sorriu abrindo a porta de trás do automóvel amarelo. Adentrei o carro ganhando um sorriso gentil do motorista. - Então, o que mais tem nessa sua listinha? Pensei que estivesse na cidade para se formar... - Comentou ao se sentar ao meu lado no banco.

- É minha prioridade, mas não significa que não estou atrás também de um pouco de diversão.

- Então você está com a pessoa certa agora!


	31. Chapter 31

Tudo estava tão incompleto. Eu estava vivendo um dos melhores e piores períodos da minha vida ao mesmo tempo. A saudade só aumentava a cada dia me sufocando dolorosamente parecendo drenar minhas energias. A necessidade inexplicável de estar com Demi estava me corroendo, nossas longas conversas por telefone e internet não eram suficiente. Não estava mais aguentando vê-la apenas pela tela do notebook ou ouvir sua voz pelo celular, não era o bastante para nós. Aquele sentimento era tremendamente torturante, e a pior parte de tudo era que estava apenas começando.

Havia uma maneira de colocar um fim naquela situação angustiante. Mas, se pelo menos Demi... se seus medos e incertezas fossem embora...

_Só mais uma semana. _Eu repetia em minha mente, contando os dias até a primavera.

Ajeitei a alça da minha mochila em meu ombro me afastando para um canto mais quieto. Levei o celular até a orelha me encostando na parede do corredor largo escutando o pequeno grupo de amigos conversando e rindo alto a poucos passos de onde me encontrava, não demorou mais de um minuto para um homem de cabelos ralos aparecer na porta em frente repreendendo os três. Encarei o piso marrom deslizando minha mão livre para dentro do bolso de meu agasalho.

Pressionei meus lábios ainda esperando ansiosa a ligação ser atendida, o que não aconteceu. Pelo horário presumi que Demi estivesse ocupada, ela geralmente estava. Mas mesmo assim tentei mais uma vez. Só precisava ouvir sua voz para seguir com o meu dia, estávamos sem nos comunicar desde a noite passada. Foi a primeira vez que ela não me ligou durante a manhã. Estranhei em não ter ouvido o bom dia rotineiro, a voz rouca que me arrepiava quando sussurrava em meu ouvido.

- Selena! - Ergui os olhos em direção da garota. - Nós estamos indo almoçar. Você vem?

Já passava de uma hora da tarde. Meu estômago estava implorando por comida, só havia tido tempo de comer uma maçã pela manhã, e se não fosse pelos chamados de Jennifer, com certeza eu teria me atrasado. De qualquer forma, não ficaria mais até tarde da noite na casa de Ashley jogando conversa fora. Suspirei analizando o visor do celular antes de desistir e guardá-lo no bolso.

- Claro. - Respondi a garota me juntando novamente aos três que me esperavam.

- Então, conseguiu falar com a sua namorada? - A ruiva perguntou enquanto caminhávamos sem pressa.

Minha convivência com Jennifer não poderia ser melhor. A nova iorquina com quem eu dividia o quarto era literalmente uma garota incrível. Estava realmente agradecida, pois a última coisa que eu estava precisando era de uma pessoa preconceituosa dormindo no mesmo cômodo que eu. Quanto mais tempo nós passávamos juntas, mais nos conhecíamos. Tínhamos objetivos em comum. Ela já sabia sobre minha sexualidade e sobre Demi. Tudo estava acontecendo genuinamente, não era como se precisássemos nos dar bem porque compartilhávamos o mesmo espaço.

- Não. - Eu disse colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. - Ela deve estar ocupada com certeza.

- Pelo jeito já era as suas chances de sair com ela. - Escutei um dos rapazes morenos murmurar para o outro de uma forma debochada.

- Vocês me cansam. - Jennifer revirou os olhos.

Levantei uma sobrancelha olhando em direção de Dylan. Já estava meio ciente sobre o que o garoto pensava sobre mim. Ele coçou a nuca evitando meus olhos ao abaixar a cabeça. Eu ri pelo nariz achando graça da situação.

Saímos do edifício com Jennifer comentando mais sobre o novo hambúrguer da lanchonete que estávamos indo. Ela era o guia quando se tratava dos lugares, o estabelecimento bem frequentado ficava à três quarteirões. Escondi minhas mãos com as mangas de meu agasalho enquanto descíamos a escadaria de pedra. Sorri correndo meus olhos pelo céu azul sentindo a brisa fresca tocar levemente a pele de meu rosto, o dia estava frio mas pelo menos havia sol.

A garota caminhando ao meu lado esquerdo ainda conversava sem parar quando o som repetitivo de uma buzina atraiu a nossa atenção e de mais outros estudantes que passavam pelo local. Lancei um sorriso em direção da loira usando óculos escuro ao reconhecer o conversível prata, Ashley acenou com a cabeça me chamando.

- Você a conhece? - Jennifer indagou seguindo meu olhar.

- Sim, é uma amiga. Vão indo na frente, eu alcanço vocês. - Eu disse apressando meus passos até o automóvel. - O que está fazendo aqui? - Perguntei parando diante a porta do motorista.

- Vim te buscar para almoçar.

- Mas eu já..

- E não estou aceitando não como resposta. - Me cortou exibindo um sorriso presunçoso.

Mordi o canto de meu lábio desviando meus olhos para os meus três colegas que já atravessavam para a outra calçada movimentada.

- Tudo bem. - Suspirei dando a volta no conversível. Ocupei o banco do passageiro atirando minha mochila no de trás. - Está esperando o quê? - Arqueei as sobrancelhas notando que Ashley não se movia, encarei as lentes escuras que escondiam os olhos azuis.

- Hm? Nada. - Sorriu balançando a cabeça ao dar partida no carro.

[...]

- Terra chamando Selena!

O estalar dos dedos em minha frente me arrancou de meus pensamentos. Levantei os olhos retornando minha atenção para a mulher diante de mim, ela sorriu simples mastigando sua comida.

- Desculpa. - Me aprumei na cadeira do restaurante pegando meu copo sobre a mesa. - O que você estava falando sobre seu apartamento? - Perguntei antes de beber o último gole do meu refrigerante de limão.

- Deixa pra lá. - Deu de ombros. - Foi só uma ideia que passou pela minha cabeça. - Esquivou os olhos para o resto do taco no prato.

- Não, não. - Repousei o copo vazio de volta na mesa. - Agora você tem que contar. - Encostei as costas no encosto da cadeira esperando Ashley falar.

- Bem... eu só pensei que.. - Coçou a nuca ainda encarando a comida. - Que você poderia levar suas coisas lá pra minha casa, sabe, ir morar comigo. Sempre quis dividir aquele lugar com algum amigo..

- Ash...

- Eu sei. - Ela me cortou rapidamente. - Péssima ideia, eu sei.

- Na verdade eu gostei da sua ideia. - Confessei ganhando um olhar surpreso. - Mas, eu estou me dando tão bem com Jennifer. E lá é bem mais fácil pra mim... você entende?

- É claro, Sel. - Sorriu sem exibir os dentes capturando o canudo de seu drink. - Eu só gosto de ter você comigo.

Retribui o sorriso simples ignorando a piscadela charmosa. Apoiei meus cotovelos sobre a mesa entrelaçando meus próprios dedos, umedeci meus lábios baixando meus olhos para minhas mãos. Deixei um suspiro fraco escapar ao alisar a aliança em meu dedo anelar.

- Eu não ia comentar nada mas... - Ashley quebrou o breve silêncio. - Você parece preocupada. Ficou calada o trajeto inteiro até aqui... você está bem, Sel? - Sua voz era cautelosa.

- Estou. - Forcei um meio sorriso. - É só impressão sua.

- Já te conheço o suficiente pra saber que está mentindo. - Limpou o canto da boca com o guardanapo. - Não quero ser intrometida, mas estou aqui se quiser conversar.

- Obrigada... - Agradeci fitando os olhos demonstrando sinceridade.

- Então... você não estava brincando quando disse que estava faminta. - Desconversou apontando para meu prato praticamente vazio.

- Estava muito bom. - Eu disse completamente satisfeita. - Adorei esse lugar. - Sorri fraco olhando ao redor brevemente, alguns quadros enfeitavam as paredes de cor amarela.

- Por isso vamos vir mais vezes!

- Claro.

- Hm.. - Sugou o líquido laranja sem álcool. - Hoje é sexta-feira, está ocupada essa noite?

- Na verdade não. - Afastei a franja longa de meu olho para trás de minha orelha. - Por que? Se for alguma festa eu nã..

- Ei! - Me interrompeu abandonando o canudo. - Por que você acha que é isso? - Franziu o cenho.

- Porque você já me chamou três vezes na semana passada.

- Hm. - Torceu a boca pensativa. - Tem razão... mas para sua informação dessa vez eu ia sugerir algo completamente diferente.

- Ah é? Tipo o quê? - Perguntei interessada. - Também estou descartando qualquer tipo de boate.

- Selena! - Rolou os olhos me fazendo rir. - Olha, nós só vamos para minha casa, eu faço pipoca e nós podemos assistir alguma coisa. Como você gosta, não estou afim de festa hoje... então?

Analisei a proposta pensativa enquanto Ashley aguardava esperançosa por alguma resposta. Antes que eu pudesse abrir minha boca pra respondê-la o toque do meu celular roubou minha atenção. Peguei o aparelho sobre a mesa ansiosamente na expectativa de ouvir a voz de Demi, mas acabei me decepcionando um pouco ao olhar o visor.

- Alô! - Atendi observando Ashley se levantar da cadeira avisando que ia ao banheiro, assenti escutando a voz animada da garota no outro lado da linha.

- _Como está minha melhor amiga favorita?_

- Eu sou sua única melhor amiga. - Eu disse tentando soar divertida. - Ou você já encontrou outra?

- _Sel, por favor. _- Hayley riu debochada. - _Como estão as coisas?_

- Bem. - Suspirei cruzando minhas pernas sob a mesa.

- _Mhm, estou sentindo sua animação... _- Disse irônica. - _Você está bem?_

- Sim, só... com saudade. Essa maldita distancia está me matando.

- _Você sabia que seria difícil, e ainda acho que Demi deveria estar aí com você. Aliás, eu vi ela ontem..._

- Mesmo? Onde? - Pedi ansiosa apoiando meu cotovelo na mesa. - Como ela estava? Parecia bem? Quero dizer, nós nos falamos todos os dias por Skype mas não é a mesma coisa, você sabe...

- _Selena, respira! _- Riu. - _Eu não cheguei a falar com ela, só a vi de longe no estacionamento do supermercado._

- Hm.. - Comecei a brincar com o guardanapo ao lado do prato. - Ela não me ligou essa manhã, ainda não nos falamos hoje... - Confessei para minha amiga o que estava começando a atormentar minha mente.

- _Então liga pra ela? _- O tom óbvio da voz me fez rir fraco. - _Mas é claro que já fez._

- Sim.. - Eu disse avistando Ashley se aproximar. - Mais de uma vez, talvez cinco...

- _Provavelmente está ocupada com as mãos dentro do tórax de alguém. Ew._

- É... - Ri assistindo Ashley se sentar. - Talvez esteja certa. Só... achei estranho.

- _Relaxa, vai estar com ela em poucos dias. Duas semanas, certo?_ - Lembrou mudando o rumo da conversa. - _Estou animada, embora eu não seja a pessoa que você está sentindo mais falta... - _Suspirou dramaticamente.

- Cale a boca! - Ri do falso drama. - Estou contando os dias!

- _Eu também, duh! Então... acho que é hora de eu sair da cama agora e fazer algo produtivo. Qualquer coisa me liga?_

- Claro. E hm, eu meio que tenho que falar com você sobre uma coisa...

- _Sobre o quê?_

- Hm.. - Ergui brevemente meus olhos para a loira distraída. - Eu te ligo mais tarde.

- _Ugh, está bem. Se cuida, Sel. Te amo!_

- Te amo mais.

- Eu estava pensando... - Ashley disse menos de um minuto depois, descansando o queixo nas mãos ao apoiar os cotovelos sobre a mesa. Guardei meu celular encarando os olhos em minha frente. - O que acha de visitarmos aquele museu que você quer nesse fim de semana? - Sugeriu sorridente. - E depois, eu quero te levar em um lugar mas é surpresa.

- Parece ótimo pra mim. Mas, nem sempre gosto de surpresas...

- Confie em mim. Você vai gostar. - Sorriu mais largo.

- Se você diz. - Encolhi os ombros imitando o sorriso.

(...)

Outra gargalhada explodiu na garganta da Benson ecoando pela sala ampla do apartamento sofisticado. A loira deitou a cabeça em meu ombro em meio aos risos enquanto eu apenas ria simples da cena engraçada levando mais um pouco de pipoca à boca.

Era quase onze horas da noite, já havia perdido as contas de quantos episódios de Friends nós já tínhamos assistido. Apesar da série ter me tirado boas risadas, não estava me sentindo menos angustiada. Nada conseguia me distrair completamente, minha atenção se alternava entre a televisão embutida na parede e meu celular repousado ao meu lado no sofá.

Passei o dia inquieta com um aperto no peito. Uma sensação desagradável que não me deixava. Não gostava de ficar sem falar com a Demi, estar distante dela já era horrível, passar um dia inteiro sem ouvir sua voz tornava tudo pior. Ela não atendeu ou retornou nenhuma de minhas ligações e eu não sabia o por quê. Era a primeira vez que ficávamos todo esse tempo sem nos comunicar.

Sentia que havia alguma coisa errada. E com essa sensação me incomodando, sem pensar duas vezes procurei pelo número de Taylor em meu celular no começo da noite, entretanto não chegamos a trocar mais de três palavras, ela estava no meio de seu plantão e falava muito rápido, porém antes de desligar afirmou que estava tudo bem. De qualquer maneira eu estava aguardando sua ligação.

Eu estava confusa. Se tudo estava bem, por que Demi não me telefonou como ela sempre faz? Por que ela não estava me atendendo? Mil coisas me passou pela mente, me negava a acreditar que ela estava me ignorando. Mas, aparentemente era o que estava acontecendo.

- Vou pegar mais refrigerante. - Ashley se levantou me passando o pote de pipoca. - Você quer alguma coisa da cozinha?

- Não, estou bem. - Eu disse com meus olhos fixos na televisão.

Peguei mais um pouco da pipoca no pote médio repousado entre minhas pernas cruzadas, escutando o toque de um telefone repercutir pelo apartamento. Uma brisa fria adentrava a sala pela sacada parcialmente aberta me fazendo sentir falta do meu agasalho esquecido sobre a poltrona junto com minha mochila.

- Mãe, eu estou bem. - Ouvi Ashley na cozinha falando no telefone. - Não vai dar, eu já tenho um compromisso...

Fazia poucos dias que ela havia me contado sobre sua família. No meio de uma de nossas conversas descontraídas ela confessou que havia abandonado a faculdade há dois anos e no momento estava vivendo às custas de seus pais.

Ashley bufou abandonando o telefone sem fio no outro sofá. Voltou a sentar ao meu lado com uma garrafa plástica de coca-cola na mão.

- O que eu perdi? - Perguntou se referindo à série.

- Hm.. - Não me importei em terminar a frase quando meu celular começou a tocar. - Já volto. - Avisei rumando até a sacada. - Alô.

- _Selena, me desculpa pela demora. Eu estava mesmo atolada de coisas pra fazer e sem Demi aqui eu..._

- Espera, ela não está aí? - Eu a interrompi correndo meus olhos pelas luzes da cidade repleta de prédios.

- _Não. Demetria não veio trabalhar hoje. _- Ela disse calma, pude ouvir um suspiro.

- O que? Por que? - Minha voz saiu esganiçada.

- _Calma, Sel. _- Pediu com a voz suave. - _A última coisa que eu quero é te deixar aflita._

- Eu só estou preocupada. - Umedeci meus lábios secos. - Ela não atende minhas ligações. - Eu disse fraco.

- _Imaginei. É por isso que eu liguei, preciso te explicar o que está acontecendo.._

- O que houve, Taylor? - Pedi impaciente.

- _Hoje está completando três anos desde o acidente que.. você sabe. Não foi um bom dia pra Demi._

Senti um calafrio cortar minha espinha. A brisa gélida da noite se chocava contra minha pele. Deslizei minha mão pelo meu cabelo andando alguns passos de um lado para o outro. Engoli seco sentindo um nó preso em minha garganta.

- Por que ela não me disse nada... - Perguntei mais para mim mesma.

- _Por acaso ela falou alguma coisa quando foi aniversário da Miley? Sel, você sabe o quanto isso ainda é difícil pra ela.._

- Eu sei... - Murmurei com a voz levemente embargada. - Onde ela está agora?

- _Eu não tenho ideia. Mas fisicamente falando ela está bem._

- Como você sabe? - Franzi o cenho me apoiando na sacada de vidro.

- _Essa não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, Sel. É a maneira dela de encarar essa data. Ela só...some._

- Mas... e eu? Ela não devia ter me deixado preocupada, ela podia pelo menos ter me atendido.

- _Escute, Sel. _- Pediu cautelosa. - _Eu concordo com você, pensei que dessa vez isso não ia acontecer. Mas tenho certeza que ela não teve a intenção. Demi te ama, acredite em mim quando eu digo isso. Ela é louca por você. Você não tem ideia das centenas de coisas maravilhosas que ela fala de você pra mim, e todos os dias eu tento convencê-la em arrumar as malas e ir te encontrar, mas acabo me esquecendo que ela precisa de tempo. Só continue sendo paciente, pois vocês duas foram feitas para ficarem juntas._

Fechei meus olhos absorvendo as palavras da mulher. A última frase abrandando o alvoroço que se encontrava meu interior.

- Obrigada por isso.

- _Você sabe que pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa. _- Ela disse meio apressada. - _Estão me chamando, Sel. Você vai ficar bem?_

- Vou tentar. - Eu disse percebendo Ashley aparecer na soleira da porta.

- _Qualquer coisa me liga. Vou estar a madrugada inteira acordada._

- Tudo bem. Obrigada de novo, Tay.

Dei as costas para a loira de braços cruzados, apertando o celular em minha mão. Minha visão foi embaçando aos poucos, mirei as luzes levemente distorcidas pelo meus olhos lacrimejados deslizando rapidamente o dorso da minha mão livre sobre meu olho quando uma lágrima percorreu minha bochecha.

- Está tudo bem? - Senti uma mão tocar meu ombro levemente. Funguei fraco assentindo antes de me virar de frente para Ashley. - Por que você está chorando? - Perguntou buscando minhas mãos trêmulas, franziu o cenho ao segurá-las nas suas. - Está gelada, Selena...

- É só o frio. - Puxei minhas mãos as fechando em punho. - Eu preciso ir embora, está ficando tarde.. - Eu disse me dirigindo com pressa até a sala, peguei minhas coisas sobre a poltrona rumando até a porta com Ashley em meu encalço.

- Selena, espera. Eu levo você. - Se ofereceu gentil e confusa.

- Não precisa mesmo Ash, eu posso pegar um táxi.

- Eu insisto. - Segurou meu pulso delicadamente me impedindo de prosseguir até o elevador. - Só espere aqui, eu vou pegar minhas chaves. - Me dei por vencida assentindo em resposta.

[...]

_Adentrei o quarto prendendo meu cabelo em um coque mal feito. Perdi o ar por um segundo ao cessar meus passos diante o closet. Corri lentamente meus olhos pelas curvas do corpo perfeito virado de costas para mim, o vestido preto cobria até metade das coxas. Podia sentir o aroma do cabelo negro e o perfume suave. A maquiagem pesada nos olhos atraiu minha atenção quando ela me fitou através do espelho, assisti os lábios rosados se curvarem em um sorriso enquanto colocava seus brincos._

_Torci a boca sentindo uma pequena pontada de ciúme. Ela estava muito linda para sair sem mim. Andei até Demi abraçando sua cintura por trás, ela sorriu repousando as mãos sobre meus braços. Apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro percebendo que a morena estava do meu tamanho por causa do salto alto. Meus olhos caíram para seu decote._

_- Você está tão linda...e sexy. - Sussurrei pressionando meus lábios em seu maxilar._

_- Eu não tenho que ir, você sabe... - Ela disse encontrando meus olhos através do espelho em nossa frente. - Posso ficar e te ajudar a estudar._

_- Não precisa, Dem. - Beijei sua pele quente mais uma vez. - Vai se divertir com seus amigos, eu vou ficar bem. - Assegurei sinceramente._

_- Mesmo?_

_- Uhum... - Assenti roçando a ponta de meu nariz em sua orelha. - É só que... - Pausei notando mais uma vez o quanto ela estava deslumbrante._

_- O quê? - Moveu o pescoço para me olhar antes de checar a si mesma. - Acho que vou trocar esse vestido por uma calça..._

_- Seria ótimo. - Concordei rapidamente a fazendo me encarar novamente. - Quer dizer, como eu disse você está linda...e bem, não sou boba. Já percebi a maneira que a maioria das pessoas que trabalham com você te olham... - Eu disse enquanto ela me assistia com uma sobrancelha arqueada. - Eles te comem com os olhos. - Finalizei transparecendo zangada._

_Demi gargalhou jogando a cabeça para trás em meu ombro. Bufei lutando contra um sorriso._

_- Tão adorável... - Ela se virou envolvendo meu pescoço. - Quer saber? Deixa eles olharem... - Deu de ombros._

_- O que? - Apertei meus braços em torno de sua cintura colando seu corpo no meu. - Eu não gosto do jeito que essas pessoas olham para minha namorada._

_- Olhar é só o que eles podem. - Sorriu presunçosa baixando o olhar para meus lábios. - Mas você... - Sussurrou capturando meu lábio inferior entre os seus lentamente. - Você me tem...eu sou sua._

_As borboletas se esvoaçaram em meu estômago. Fechei meus olhos quando a língua quente deslizou para minha boca se encontrando com a minha. Minhas pernas estavam fracas e meu coração palpitava rápido, tudo por conta de uma simples frase que para mim significava muito. Sorri entre o beijo quebrando o contato rápido demais encontrando Demi com os olhos semi cerrados._

_- Diz aquilo de novo. - Pedi roçando nossos lábios._

_- O quê? - Sussurrou esboçando um sorriso._

_- Você sabe o quê._

_- Eu sou sua._

Grunhi apertando o travesseiro em meus braços. As lembranças transbordando em minha mente. Pressionei meus lábios sentindo meus olhos úmidos, dobrei meus joelhos sustentando meu olhar no abajur aceso sobre o criado-mudo, a luz fraca foi se tornando embaçada por conta das lágrimas que insistiam em se formar em meus olhos.

O ronco fraco da garota dormindo profundamente na cama do outro lado do quarto impedia o silêncio de predominar no cômodo parcialmente escuro. A hora já estava bem avançada. Era mais ou menos quatro da manhã, e a última coisa que eu conseguia fazer era dormir.

Estava tendo um daqueles momentos onde você começa a chorar por um motivo, e termina chorando por dez. Só queria que aquela sensação agoniante desaparecesse.

Funguei secando meus olhos com a manga de minha blusa, no mesmo instante meu celular descansado sobre o colchão começou a tocar. As batidas do meu coração se aceleraram, atendi com rapidez antes que o som acordasse Jennifer. Engoli seco escutando apenas a respiração pesada. Me senti aliviada, hesitante, apreensiva, magoada... tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- _Selena... _- A voz débil provocou um arrepio em meu corpo. Soltei a respiração me acalmando por estar a ouvindo novamente. - _Me desculpe por hoje... por não ter atendido suas ligações, eu só... _- Fechei os olhos com força notando o tom arrastado da voz enquanto as palavras eram proferidas. - _Eu só precisava ficar um tempo sozinha..._

- Eu sei. Eu falei com Taylor.

- _O q-que ela disse?_

- O que estava acontecendo. Eu estava preocupada, você devia ter me contado... - Eu disse baixo sem conseguir evitar que minha voz tremesse no meio da frase.

_- Me desculpa.._

- Já disse isso. Está desculpada.

_- Você está brava comigo? _- Ela soou tão vulnerável. Cerrei os dentes respirando fundo.

- Não. - Eu disse sinceramente. - Onde esteve o dia inteiro? - Pedi hesitante.

- _Eu...eu prefiro não falar sobre isso. - _Afirmou com a voz levemente grogue. - _Estou uma bagunça agora.._

_- _Você está bêbada? - Indaguei a ouvindo suspirar. - Onde você está agora, Demi?

- _Não importa. - _A resposta curta me fez bufar angustiada. _- Eu só li.._

- É claro que importa. - A cortei impulsiva. - Você desaparece e não atende minhas ligações. Eu sou sua namorada, como você acha que eu fiquei? Você sabe que eu compreendo seus motivos, mas você tem que falar comigo. Principalmente agora que.. estou longe. Onde você está? - O som abafado de uma buzina me fez repetir a pergunta.

- _Estou no meu carro. - _Respondeu após um curto tempo em silêncio.

- Você está dirigindo? Demi...

- _Eu estou bem. _- Estranhei quando afirmou friamente.

- Só... - Pisquei os olhos deixando as lágrimas rolarem por minhas bochechas. - Vá pra casa com cuidado. - Balbuciei.

- _Você está chorando? Por favor, não.._

- Não se preocupe comigo. - Pedi tentando soar firme. - Seu dia foi difícil. Vá pra casa, está tarde.

- _Selena.. eu.._

- Demi, não. - Eu a cortei secando meu rosto com a manga da blusa. - Nós nos falamos amanhã quando as coisas estiverem melhor.

A linha permaneceu silenciosa por um bom tempo. Demi ainda estava ali, podia escutar ela respirando. Fechei meus olhos sem coragem para encerrar a ligação.

- _Eu te amo, Selena. _- Sua voz falhou, soou como se ela estivesse prestes a se render a um choro preso. Meu coração palpitava freneticamente. Eu só queria confortá-la naquele momento. - _Mas.. sou a pessoa errada pra você._

Após essas palavras ela desligou. Era como se eu estivesse me acostumando a ouvir frases similares àquela. Mas no momento eu não sabia como agir, ao contrário das outras vezes não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Eu sempre estava lá quando tinha seus dias depressivos, por uma razão eu conseguia fazê-la se sentir melhor e não deixava que as coisas saíssem dos trilhos entre nós.

Pelas frestas da janela pude ver o dia clarear. Cancelei o despertador sem determinação para sair da cama.

* * *

**me deixem saber o que estão achando, qualquer coisa!? E se tiverem sugestões eu aceito, embora já tenha a fic montada na cabeça. Então, até o próximo (:**


	32. Chapter 32

gente, eu odeio ficar uma eternidade sem postar pra vocês, mas eu ando muito ocupada ultimamente. Não pensem que eu vou abandonar!

* * *

A cidade não passava de um borrão diante dos meus olhos escondidos pelo óculos de sol. A música depressiva adentrava meus ouvidos através dos fones enquanto eu era levada para Deus sabe onde. Não tinha a mínima ideia de onde estávamos indo mas precisava respirar ar puro. Havia passado a semana inteira isolada no quarto sem ânimo para conversar com alguém, e embora ainda sentia a necessidade de ficar sozinha, aceitei sair para tentar me distrair pelo menos um pouco.

Apoiei meu cotovelo na janela do carro descansando minha cabeça em minha mão. Fechei os olhos levemente sentindo o sol aquecer minha pele. Se quisesse mesmo me abstrair de tudo, deveria começar pela playlist. Demi já ocupava meus pensamentos contra minha vontade e a letra da música melancólica preenchendo minha mente só parecia aumentar minha angústia.

Tinha a sensação de que o nosso relacionamento estava desmoronando aos poucos após aquela madrugada. Na tarde do dia seguinte ela me ligou, sem álcool no sangue e menos emocional. Não esperava que fizesse tão cedo para ser sincera. Não queria mais ouvir ela dizer que não era a pessoa certa para mim, ou que eu merecia alguém melhor e "livre". Uma parte de mim estava esperando palavras como essas, estava esperando ela dizer que deveríamos terminar, como já havia acontecido uma vez antes. Mas eu conhecia Demi, e sabia que ela nunca seria capaz de fazer isso por telefone. Também sabia que ela me amava, e queria ficar comigo.

A primeira coisa que ouvi ao atender o celular com hesitação naquela tarde foi: _Não estou mais aguentando de saudade. _A voz calma me tranquilizou ao mesmo tempo que apertou meu coração. Achei melhor não comentar sobre a nossa conversa de horas antes ao perceber que Demi estava agindo como se não tivesse acontecido, então acabamos não tocando no assunto.

Mas conforme os dias seguiram eu comecei a sentir falta de seu afeto. Ou estava enlouquecendo ou muito carente, mas Demi parecia mais distante do que já estava literalmente. Sentia falta de sua voz suave proferindo palavras que sempre conseguiam me acalmar. Sentia falta do sorriso largo que enfeitava sua face todas as vezes que me via mesmo que pela tela do computador. Sentia falta até de sua malícia, quando tentávamos esquentar as coisas por telefone. A primeira vez foi um fracasso hilário, ela começou a rir do outro lado da linha de algo que eu havia dito, acabando com todo o clima e me deixando mais frustrada sexualmente do que eu já estava.

Sorri fraco com a lembrança, deixando escapar um riso leve pelo nariz.

- Por um momento pensei que você estivesse cochilando. - Ouvi o comentário quando o fone foi retirado de meu ouvido esquerdo.

Abri os olhos avistando árvores floridas passarem. Endireitei meu corpo no banco do carro ainda em movimento tirando o outro fone.

- Já estamos chegando? - Perguntei checando a hora em meu celular, me perguntando onde estávamos indo às três horas da tarde de um sábado. - Onde quer que seja que você está me levando é bom que tenha comida.

- Não se preocupe com isso. - Ashley riu com a atenção fixada no tráfego. - E sim, estamos quase lá. - Avisou em seguida, me olhando de soslaio. Suspirei brandamente voltando a apoiar o cotovelo na janela.

- Essa cidade é fantástica. - Comentei rompendo o silêncio. - Eu moraria aqui se.. - Pausei umedecendo meus lábios. - Bem, eu moraria aqui.

- Você parece diferente. - Virei o rosto em direção de Ashley encontrando um par de olhos azuis focados em mim, então percebi que estávamos paradas em um sinal vermelho.

- Como assim? - Franzi a testa.

- Você anda tão desligada ultimamente, desde aquela noite em minha casa você está assim. - Abaixei o olhar seguindo a mão pálida que pousou em minha coxa nua. - Só estou preocupada, você é minha amiga e eu sinto falta do seu sorriso.

Trinquei meu maxilar observando as pontas dos dedos da loira afagarem minha pele. Engoli em seco pigarreando discretamente antes de começar a falar.

- É só... - Comecei quase sussurrando. - As coisas não estão saindo como eu esperava. É isso.

- Geralmente nunca saem, é a vida. Por isso prefiro não fazer planos. O que importa é o presente, sabe? Foda-se o futuro.

- Você não entende, é que.. - Ergui os olhos para a mulher no volante me negando a continuar.

- É o que? - Ashley insistiu franzindo o cenho, retirou a mão de minha perna e acelerou o carro quando uma buzina soou atrás de nós.

- Nada. - Respondi rápido. - Não quero pensar nisso, é por isso que estou aqui com você agora.

- E eu estou contente que você está. - Sorriu terna. - Mas, hm, posso ser honesta? - Eu assenti hesitante. - Acho que você é muito jovem pra ficar aí sofrendo por amor.

- Eu não.. - A fitei por um minuto, o que ia dizer? Que eu não estava sofrendo com o que estava acontecendo? Seria uma mentira.

- Ela é sua primeira namorada, não é?

- Ashley... - Suspirei cansada, tirando o óculos de meu rosto e repousando no topo de minha cabeça. - Eu aceitei sair do quarto para tentar me distrair, então, vamos falar de outra coisa.

- Okay, tudo bem. Você tem razão, me desculpe. - Falou rápido limpando a garganta. - Então, já contei que estou pensando em ir para Los Angeles no próximo fim de semana também?

- Não que eu me lembre.

- Pois eu estou, quer dizer, eu vou e estava pensando que podíamos ir no mesmo vôo.

- Você vai fazer o que lá? Festa? - Indaguei recebendo um "duh" seguido de um riso curto.

- O que mais seria? - Ela me encarou óbvia. - É aniversário de um amigo, mas eu também quero aproveitar a praia e tudo mais. - Acrescentou antes de acenar com a cabeça. - Chegamos! - Informou começando a encostar o carro.

- Zoológico? - Franzi o cenho ao ler o enorme letreiro verde do outro lado. Árvores cercavam a grande entrada um pouco movimentada.

- Sim! Achei que ver os bichos poderia melhorar o seu humor. - Ashley deu de ombros se livrando do cinto de segurança. - Além disso, aqui tem o melhor cachorro-quente que já comi!

- É por isso que eu gosto de você. - Abri um leve sorriso que não combinava nem um pouco com o meu estado de espírito.

(...)

Minhas roupas estavam todas espalhadas na cama desarrumada. Haviam algumas peças no chão também, fazendo companhia ao meu tênis. Em menos de um minuto consegui fazer uma completa bagunça, considerando que eu estava atrás de apenas uma simples camiseta. Bufei frustrada voltando a procurar dentro da mala aberta sobre o colchão.

- Só pode ser brincadeira. - Ri sozinha e sem humor, me virando em direção da porta do quarto ao ouvir o som da maçaneta.

- Jesus amado, Selena! - Jennifer exclamou correndo os olhos pelo meu espaço do cômodo, com um pacote de Doritos na mão. - Você é sempre desorganizada desse jeito? - Ela riu se sentando na beirada de sua cama.

- Você não é a primeira pessoa a me dizer isso.

- Tenho certeza que não. - Arqueou as sobrancelhas em deboche.

- Você não é engraçada também! - Me sentei ao seu lado, afundando minha mão no pacote vermelho.

- Hey! - Fingiu aborrecimento enquanto eu abocanhava o biscoito. - Então, já está fazendo sua mala? Quais são seus planos?

- Uhum, eu decidi ir um dia antes. E você sabe Jenn, só quero passar esse tempo em casa e.. com minha namorada.

- E você não pode tipo, ir pegando uma roupa de cada vez e ir colocando dentro da mala? É bem mais fácil. - Me encarou debochada.

- Para a sua informação eu estava procurando uma coisa. Por acaso você viu? Uma camiseta preta do AC/DC?

- Aquela que você vive cheirando? - Inquiriu divertida.

- Hm, sim. - Corei, abaixando meus olhos para os meus pés descalços.

- Já olhou no banheiro?

- Já. - Suspirei descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Bem, do jeito que está isso aqui deve ser como procurar uma agulha em um palheiro. Mas, se não for aquilo embaixo do seu travesseiro, eu não tenho ideia de onde possa estar.

Levantei rapidamente rumando até minha cama e puxei a metade visível da camiseta preta escondida debaixo do travesseiro em meio as cobertas. Esbocei um sorriso fraco pressionando o tecido contra o meu nariz, inalando profundamente. Seu cheiro estava quase sumindo.

- Estou torcendo por você, Sel. - Jennifer me arrancou de meus pensamentos, afastei a camiseta do meu rosto me virando para olhá-la. - Quer dizer, você sabe, espero que fique tudo bem entre você e Demi.

- Obrigada, Jenn. - Sorri, deixando a camiseta dentro da mala, que a propósito teria que organizar novamente. - Mas e você, o que vai fazer nesse fim de semana? - Perguntei recolhendo as roupas do chão.

- Já não te contei? Eu vou para Paris!

- Mesmo? - Ergui as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

- Não.

- Idiota! - Eu ri, escutando o meu celular sinalizar uma nova mensagem.

- Eu não sei... só estou pensando em me divertir com os meus amigos. - Jennifer disse quando andei até a escrivaninha. - Nós vamos ao bar que fica aqui perto hoje a noite, eles tem música ao vivo e a comida é muito boa. Você pode vir também se quiser, sabe, é melhor do que ficar aqui sozinha.

- Eu quero, é claro! - Respondi a ruiva desviando meus olhos para o celular.

_Demi: estou contando as horas para ter você em meus braços de novo.._

Mordi o lábio inferior com força, reprimindo o sorriso. Demi estava esperando me ver no sábado, mas eu queria surpreendê-la embarcando um dia antes. A princípio pensei que seria uma má ideia chegar em seu apartamento sem avisar considerando seu comportamento recentemente mas, por que não? As coisas pareciam estar melhorando...

_Eu também, meu amor.. estou enlouquecendo de tanta saudade._

Pressionei enviar, escutando Jennifer logo atrás de mim ainda sentada em sua cama, cantarolando alguma música.

- Pensei em te chamar antes mas você não parecia muito bem. - Ela continuou o assunto quando repousei o celular sobre a escrivaninha novamente.

- Estou melhor agora. - Fui sincera, recebendo um sorriso terno da garota.

(...)

- Selena! - Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de David quando me avistou adentrando o prédio. - Quanto tempo não te vejo, menina.

- Boa noite, David. - Eu o cumprimentei brevemente. - Como está?

- Bem, bem. Fiquei melhor agora com você aqui! - A piscadela charmosa quase me fez gargalhar, revirei os olhos divertidamente percebendo os escuros á minha frente caírem para as flores em minha mão. - Sabe, Demi ainda me olha torto.

Ri fraco com a imagem do rosto bonito tomado pelo semblante sério e sexy de uma Demi ciumenta.

- Bem... - Ajeitei minha franja atrás da orelha com minha mão livre. - Foi bom te ver de novo.

- Igualmente! - Deu outra piscadela antes de eu lhe dar as costas. Balancei a cabeça rindo do rapaz brincalhão.

Um frio conhecido se instalou em minha barriga quando o elevador me deixou no andar do apartamento de minha namorada que não via a quase três meses. Poucos dias comparando com os que viriam a seguir. Mas não era hora de pensar nisso.

Meus pés travaram diante a porta de madeira escura. Suspirei ansiosa, encarando o número gravado ali, decidindo usar a minha cópia da chave ao invés de tocar a campainha. Demi estava de folga mas não sabia se ela estava em casa.

A claridade da televisão ligada em um volume baixo se destacava em meio ao breu que se encontrava o apartamento. Fechei a porta atrás de mim, rumando até o interruptor. Quando as luminárias iluminaram a sala escura eu sorri, avistando a morena no sofá. Ela dormia com as duas mãos juntas sob o rosto. Me aproximei sem tirar os olhos dela.

Repousei o buquê de rosas amarelas na mesinha e me livrei da jaqueta de couro, a atirando no outro sofá. Admirei Demi dormindo por um tempo, o moletom cinza muito grande para seu tamanho cobria até metade das coxas nuas. Me inclinei acariciando a bochecha suave com o polegar, sentindo a respiração serena. Meus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso e meu peito aqueceu. Depositei um beijo longo em sua têmpora, o cheiro adocicado que tanto sentia falta penetrou minhas narinas aumentando ainda mais o meu desejo de envolver a mulher em meus braços.

Me afastei um pouco hesitante quando Demi reagiu ao meu toque, mexendo minimamente a cabeça sobre as mãos. Ela parecia apenas ter tirado um cochilo. Os olhos se abriram devagar, levemente avermelhados, e as sobrancelhas bem feitas se uniram em confusão e surpresa quando nossos olhares se cruzaram.

- Selena? - Proferiu com a voz rouca.

- Oi. - Me sentei ao seu lado no sofá, sentindo um alívio imenso quando os braços me envolveram com ansiedade no mesmo instante.

Fechei meus olhos a abraçando na mesma intensidade. A sensação de tê-la tão perto de mim, sentir o calor de seu corpo junto ao meu e ouvir sua voz novamente era indescritível.

- Pensei que só viria amanhã? - Perguntou, a voz suave.

- Queria fazer uma pequena surpresa. - Sussurrei afagando o cabelo sedoso. - Senti tanto a sua falta, meu amor... - Pressionei meus lábios na lateral de sua cabeça sentindo os braços afrouxarem lentamente em minha volta.

- Eu também.. - A voz baixa e levemente embargada em meu ouvido me fez estremecer. - Sel..

- Hmm.. - Beijei a bochecha morosamente arrastando meus lábios para o maxilar. Demi inclinou a cabeça para o lado oposto deslizando as mãos até minha nuca. - Você sentiu minha falta, Dem? Sentiu falta dos meus carinhos? - Acariciei a maçã de seu rosto escorregando as pontas de meus dedos até o pescoço quente. Senti a pele alva se arrepiar e ergui meus olhos encontrando os castanhos fechados. - Sentiu falta dos meus beijos? - Sussurrei com meus lábios colados no canto de sua boca, onde depositei um beijo casto.

- Você não tem ideia do quanto. - Afagou minha nuca abrindo os olhos para encontrar os meus. Um sorriso de satisfação preencheu meu rosto.

Esquivei meu olhar para os lábios entreabertos ansiando pelo toque dos meus. Demi os lambeu, e eu não aguentei mais apenas olhá-los. Acabei com o mínimo espaço entre nossas bocas, sugando o lábio inferior com saudade. Um gemido abafado escapou de mim quando nossas línguas se tocaram, se enroscando com deleite.

Apertei a cintura fina por cima do tecido grosso trazendo o corpo para mais junto do meu enquanto nossas bocas se moviam em sincronia, aprofundando o beijo ávido. Pousei a mão na coxa nua afagando a carne com vontade, deslizando sob o moletom até as pontas de meus dedos alcançarem a calcinha short. Abandonei os lábios avermelhados descendo até o pescoço cheiroso. Um ronronar baixo adentrou meus ouvidos quando minha boca fez contato com a pele pálida. Suguei o ponto de pulso mordiscando a região que a tanto tempo não explorava.

Demi estava quase sentada em meu colo e acho que ela percebeu, pois as mãos seguraram meus ombros me afastando delicadamente.

- Sel.. - Sussurrou ofegante apoiando a testa na minha.

- Vamos para o quarto. - Juntei nossos lábios de novo prestes a iniciar outro beijo mas Demi me parou novamente, se endireitando no sofá ao meu lado.

- Eu quero falar com você...

- Podemos falar amanhã, Dem. - Eu disse afastando a franja negra de seu olho esquerdo. - Vamos só matar a saudade essa noite. - Não queria conversar, queria apenas beijá-la, lhe dar carinho, amá-la, e segurá-la em meus braços até o sol nascer.

- Por favor. - Pediu quase inaudível, eu assenti sem escolha.

- Sei que temos coisas para falar mas, o que é tão importante que você não pode esperar até amanhã? - Questionei calma.

Um silêncio prevaleceu entre nós aumentando minha aflição. Demi soltou um leve suspiro esquivando os olhos para longe dos meus. Ela encarou a mesinha por um tempo, as próprias mãos sobre seu colo, e então me olhou novamente. Aquela expressão em sua face não era algo bom. Parecia estar prestes a chorar. Seus olhos tão tristes me faziam temer suas palavras.

- Eu... - Balbuciou umedecendo os lábios. - Quando eu... quando eu aceitei ser sua namorada, eu não estava pensando em mais nada. Só em você. Em como você é carinhosa, compreensiva, linda... - Ela sorriu de lado, um sorriso triste. Engoli em seco desejando que ela parasse com o que nem havia começado direito, não gostava do tom de sua voz e do rumo que aquilo estava tomando. - Nós estávamos naquele parque tendo nosso primeiro encontro e eu estava tão feliz que não me importei com as coisas acontecendo tão rápido. Mas depois.. - Abaixou os olhos fugindo dos meus outra vez. - Eu me apaixonei por você, e por mais que eu tente, não consigo deixar de sentir culpa por isso. Sel, eu ainda.. nós não..

- Pára. - Eu mal ouvi minha voz. Balancei a cabeça negando, sentindo as lágrimas em meus olhos cortarem minhas bochechas. - Eu não quero mais ouvir.

- E-Esse... - Gaguejou voltando a me olhar. Pude notar o quanto aquilo estava sendo difícil para ela e desejei que tudo fizesse parte de um sonho ruim do qual eu iria acordar em minha cama ainda em New York. - Esse não é o momento certo pra nós, Sel... - E então eu senti como se alguém estivesse me apunhalando no coração. De certa forma, ela estava.

- Você está terminando comigo? - Não queria acreditar. Tentei inutilmente secar meu rosto com o dorso da minha mão. - Você estava esperando eu chegar aqui para terminar comigo?

- Eu... eu... - Ela parecia tão confusa, como se não tivesse a mínima certeza do que ela estava fazendo. - Eu ainda estou em fase de aceitação e tudo o que aconteceu comigo foi..

- Olha pra mim, Demi. - Minha voz falhou. Demi permaneceu imóvel encarando o nada com o cenho franzido. - Olha pra mim. - Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos a fazendo olhar em meus olhos. - Eu te amo.

Ela piscou os olhos marejados. A dor era nítida na face entristecida. Eu estava desesperada, sentia que ia perdê-la completamente a qualquer momento.

- Nós podemos fazer isso. Sei que também me ama, sei que quer ficar comigo. - Eu disse esperançosa. - Não desista de nós.

- Eu não..

- Sei que ainda é difícil pra você, mas nós tivemos dias incríveis juntas, os meses mais felizes da minha vida. Eu posso fazer você feliz, você disse que eu te faço feliz...

- Você faz, meu anjo... - Ela segurou minhas mãos as retirando devagar de seu rosto. - Mas..

- Não! Por favor! - Selei nossos lábios tentando calá-la. - Sem mas. - Sussurrei a beijando novamente.

- Sel... - Me afastou gentilmente pelos ombros. - Eu já fiz muitas coisas precipitadas. Eu... eu preciso de tempo para..

- Tempo? - Franzi o cenho. - Quanto tempo? - Funguei sentindo minha visão voltar a embaçar.

- Eu... eu não sei. - O tom de sua voz embargada exalava confusão. - Por favor, não chore. - Afastou a franja do meu olho tentando secar minhas lágrimas. Um sorriso amargo brotou em meus lábios, tirei sua mão de meu rosto me levantando do sofá.

- Como você q-quer que eu não chore quando v-você está me expulsando da sua vida? - Alterei minha voz em meio a soluços.

- Eu nunca disse isso! - Ela se levantou permanecendo de pé em minha frente. - Essa não é minha intenção, Selena. Nunca seria capaz disso. - Afirmou seriamente. - Eu te amo.

- Então por que está fazendo isso comigo? - Odiava não conseguir parar de chorar. Demi desviou o olhar.

- Preciso desse tempo. Preciso que entenda..

- Eu entendo, sabe... - Eu a interrompi limpando minha garganta. - Como você disse antes, sou compreensiva. - Sorri torto. - Mas acontece, que eu não consigo viver sem você. Você apareceu na minha vida num momento difícil e tornou tudo menos doloroso. Não era minha intenção me apaixonar perdidamente por você. Deus, eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que era o amor até você me mostrar.

Demi abaixou a cabeça, e quando a ergueu novamente eu vi as lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos castanhos, percorrendo suas bochechas.

- Me perdoa por isso. - Ela disse em um fio de voz. - Eu não consigo. - Sussurrou fracamente.

Eu precisava parar de chorar feito uma criança em sua frente e aceitar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. A sensação era dolorosa. Demi não conseguia manter os olhos em mim e por um segundo cheguei a desejar nunca ter me apaixonado por ela. Sequei meu rosto sem nenhuma delicadeza percebendo que minhas mãos tremiam.

- Tudo bem. - Consegui dizer, ganhando o olhar temeroso no mesmo segundo. Demi abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa mas nada saiu. Meus olhos caíram para o buquê de rosas amarelas esquecido sobre a mesinha. - Eu... - Me inclinei o pegando. - Eu trouxe essas flores pra você. É sua favorita.

Seu olhar receoso alternou entre mim e o buquê estendido em sua direção. Queria dar a ela, apesar de tudo. Quando finalmente o pegou as mãos macias roçaram na minha e ela segurou meus dedos. Fitei os olhos temerosos e lacrimejados com um fio de esperança, desejando que ela pedisse para eu ficar. Mas nada aconteceu, senti falta do toque quando soltou minha mão. Pressionei meus lábios juntos abaixando minha cabeça. Precisava ir.

Peguei minha jaqueta no sofá e a vesti. Sem mais palavras me dirigi até a porta com meu coração em pedaços. Observei Demi antes de sair. Ela encarava as rosas com um semblante confuso e doloroso no rosto.

Encostei as costas na madeira já do lado de fora do apartamento. Tudo aquilo parecia um pesadelo. Enterrei minhas mãos em meus cabelos grunhindo de raiva. Queria parar de chorar. Queria que Demi viesse atrás de mim e me impedisse de ir embora.

- Selena, você.. - A voz de David não me fez parar.

Passei reto pela portaria apressando meus passos até me encontrar fora do edifício.

A brisa fria soprava meus cabelos batendo levemente contra minha face, secando as lágrimas que ainda borbotavam de meus olhos. Já estava um pouco distante do prédio conhecido a procura de um táxi. Continuei a andar sem rumo ignorando o celular tocando incessantemente em meu bolso. Minha vontade era de atirá-lo do outro lado da rua mal movimentada. Cessei meus passos cansada do som repetitivo e atendi.

- Alô. - Falhei ao tentar reprimir um suspiro cansado.

- _Alô, Sel? _- A voz alta da mulher invadiu meu ouvido em meio a uma música eletrônica. - _Desculpa incomodar, mas eu estou meio bêbada pra digitar uma mensagem decente. Só queria avisar que vou embora antes de você, então, me liga quando estiver de volta._

- Ok. - Lhe dei a resposta curta pronta para desligar mas Ashley falou novamente.

- _Está tudo bem, Sel? _- Perguntou mais claro conforme o barulho ao fundo sumia aos poucos. - _Sua voz está estranha._

- Onde você está? - Perguntei impulsiva a ignorando.

- _Hm, acabei de sair de uma boate que estou com uns amigos. Por que?_

- Você acha que pode vir me pegar em um lugar? Ou melhor, pode mandar um táxi? Sinto que não vou conseguir encontrar um tão cedo por aqui... - Comentei, dando uma breve olhada pela rua meio escura.

- _Mas por que? Quer dizer, você não está com sua namorada? _- Ela soava confusa. Fechei os olhos com força antes de responder.

- Não mais.

-_ Hm, eu vou pegar um carro emprestado então. Só me diz onde você está._

- Tem certeza? - Me certifiquei incerta, cogitando em despensar seu favor e ligar para Hayley. - Eu não quero arruinar sua noite.

- _Ela nem está tão boa assim._ - Riu. - _Então, onde você está?_

Não respondi de imediato, mas queria sair dali. Odiava o fato de meu carro estar em outra cidade. Informei o local onde me encontrava e aguardei um tempo até as luzes de uma picape me fazer estreitar os olhos.

[...]

Uma sensação de vazio. O buraco em meu peito só parecia crescer mais e mais. A vontade de chorar havia sumido. Meus olhos estavam ardentes e inchados.

- Sua casa é bem legal... - A voz conhecida ecoou longínqua em meus ouvidos. Senti o sofá ceder ao meu lado. - Tem uma garrafa de vodka no banco traseiro do carro. Se você quiser..

- Não. - Minha voz não passou de um murmúrio, umedeci meus lábios sentindo minha garganta seca.

- Minha intenção não era te embebedar, se foi o que você pensou. - Suspirou pesadamente. - Você quer que eu vá embora? Quer ficar sozinha?

- Não. - Murmurei novamente, permanecendo na mesma posição com meus olhos focados na mesinha no meio da sala parcialmente iluminada.

- Tudo bem então...

O cômodo ficou quieto durante incontáveis minutos. Ainda mirava a mesa pequena quando senti uma mão repousar em meu joelho coberto pela calça jeans, afagando suavemente. Não me movi, não me importava. Permaneci fitando o móvel de madeira à minha frente.

- Devíamos assistir um filme ou algo assim. - Ashley sugeriu acabando com o silêncio.

- Não estou no clima. - Levantei os olhos para a loira ao meu lado. - Você pode ir embora se quiser. Só estou fazendo você perder seu tempo aqui.

- Está nada. - Contrapôs colocando força no carinho em minha perna. - Já é mais de meia-noite, e eu não quero te deixar sozinha.

- Obrigada. - Sussurrei. - Obrigada pela carona.

- Não precisa agradecer. - Sorriu simples me observando por alguns segundos. - O que aconteceu? - Perguntou terna. - Vocês terminaram? - Ouvi a pergunta e meu coração vacilou.

- Sim.. - Voltei a abaixar a cabeça, minha mente reprisando os últimos acontecimentos. - Quero dizer, estamos dando um tempo? Eu nem sei mais.

- Bem, então acho que não é o fim do mundo. Digo, há chances de vocês voltarem, certo?

- Não sei, no momento só quero sumir. - Funguei levemente sentindo minha franja ser colocada atrás de minha orelha.

- Queria que houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer para você se sentir melhor. - Comentou suspirando. - Tem certeza que não quer beber?

- Tenho, só, não quero ficar aqui nessa casa.. sozinha. - Minha voz saiu rouca falhando no fim da frase. Senti o corpo ao meu lado se aproximar devagar até os lábios úmidos tocarem minha bochecha. Engoli em seco mas não me esquivei.

- Desculpa. - Ashley sussurrou ainda perto. - Não gosto de te ver assim tão triste. - Acariciou meu rosto com o dorso da mão.

- Acho que vou subir e tentar dormir, você pode ficar a vontade em um dos outros quartos. - Falei fazendo menção de levantar mas a mão antes me acariciando segurou meu pulso.

Arregalei os olhos quando a boca macia se chocou contra a minha. Fechei minhas mãos nos ombros de Ashley a empurrando gentilmente.

- Desculpa de novo. - Pediu rápido. - Não consigo me segurar. - Os olhos claros caíram para meus lábios, os pressionei com força recebendo um beijo molhado no canto da boca.

- Ashley... - Resmunguei quando mordiscou meu maxilar levando a boca até meu pescoço. - Não faz isso.. - Tentei agir com racionalidade e afastá-la novamente mas a mordida na cartilagem de minha orelha me fez suspirar. - Ashley..

- Deixa rolar. - Sussurrou, pressionando os lábios em minha pele. - Só essa noite. Você precisa relaxar. Deixa os problemas de lado. - As mãos seguraram minha jaqueta, a deslizando para fora dos meus ombros.

Não protestei quando os dedos desabotoaram os botões de minha camisa xadrez. Não me importei mais em ser racional quando o tecido de flanela foi arrancado do meu corpo me deixando com o sutiã claro, e não empurrei o corpo de Ashley para longe do meu quando se sentou em minha cintura. Concedi a passagem da língua em minha boca, a beijando bruscamente.

(...)

Vesti minha calça ao sair do banheiro. Calcei meu tênis apressadamente me dirigindo para fora do quarto atrás do resto das minhas roupas largadas no sofá no andar de baixo. Coloquei a camisa abotoando os botões com pressa, desviando meus olhos da peça de roupa íntima que não me pertencia com um nó se formando em minha garganta. Me inclinei pegando meu celular sobre a mesinha, havia duas ligações não atendidas e três mensagens de Hayley. Ela sabia que eu não estava bem, mas não tinha certeza do que havia acontecido. Não quis comentar por telefone, apenas nos falamos brevemente na noite anterior enquanto esperava por Ashley.

Ashley. Foi errado ter transado com ela. Foi estranho, não foi bom. Em todos os sentidos. Sabia disso, sabia que me arrependeria mais tarde no momento que a deixei me tocar. Mas mesmo assim fui estúpida permitindo que tirasse vantagem de minha fraqueza. Me sentia culpada, como se tivesse cometido algo terrível, como se tivesse traído Demi.

Esfreguei a testa sentindo minha cabeça latejar. Soltei um suspiro pesado voltando a atenção para o celular em minha mão.

_Selena pelo amor de Deus, eu estou preocupada. - 8:27AM_

_Você quer atender essa porra de celular? Me encontra no café perto da nossa antiga escola. - 9:16AM_

_Esqueça, estou indo até sua casa. - 9:21AM_

Era quase dez horas da manhã. Ergui os olhos em direção das janelas, o sol brilhava do lado de fora. Diferente de como me sentia, parecia tudo cinzento e nublado. Guardei o celular no bolso saindo em direção da cozinha, mas o som da campanhia me forçou a dar meia-volta. Corri as mãos pelos meus cabelos me preparando para as perguntas de minha amiga.

Um par de braços envolveu minha cintura com força quando abri a porta. Paralisei, tentando processar o que estava acontecendo. A respiração quente e pesada em meu pescoço, e o cheiro inebriante invadindo minhas narinas, fizeram meu coração palpitar muito mais rápido. Minha mente embranqueceu. Quando finalmente abracei o corpo pequeno, meu estomago revirou brutalmente com a lembrança da mulher no andar de cima dormindo nua em minha cama em meio aos lençois. Fechei os olhos me esbofeteando mentalmente.

- Me perdoa, meu anjo. - A voz doce saiu abafada contra minha pele. - Me perdoa por ontem a noite. Esqueça tudo o que eu disse.

- Demi, o que..

- Não. - Ela me cortou suavemente, desfazendo o abraço. Buscou minhas mãos entrelaçando nossos dedos. - Só me ouça primeiro. - Os olhos penetrantes me analisaram cautelosamente. Tentei desesperadamente fugir do olhar meigo, mas o canto dos lábios rosados se curvaram em um sorriso terno prendendo minha atenção. - Você está certa. - Começou ela, soltando um leve suspiro. - Podemos fazer isso. _Eu_ posso fazer isso. Não é deslealdade eu me sentir feliz, sei disso. É só que... tudo ainda é muito difícil e às vezes sinto que não mereço você. Mas... não posso te afastar da minha vida. Não _consigo_ fazer isso. Eu te amo muito e preciso de você, Selena. - Eu pisquei algumas vezes, meu cérebro absorvendo e processando todas aquelas palavras sendo pronunciadas com tanta cautela e sinceridade. - Você é tudo o que importa para mim, você é meu mundo. Posso dizer que você trouxe cores à minha vida. - Sorriu fraco e eu a imitei. - Meio clichê, eu sei, mas é a verdade. - Um breve silêncio reinou entre nós enquanto os olhos brilhantes me fitavam repletos de expectativa. - Não posso deixar você ir. - Continuou. - Sei que terminei com você à poucas horas atrás, sei que deve estar com raiva, mas estou aqui agora, arrependida, te pedindo para voltar pra mim. - Ela soou tão nervosa, tão adorável. - Diz alguma coisa, por favor...

Deus, ela não podia fazer aquilo! Terminar tudo em uma noite, aparecer na minha porta na manhã seguinte e confessar todas aquelas palavras que me preencheram de felicidade. Mas se tratava de Demi, e eu não a julgava.

- Eu... - Mordi o canto do meu lábio sustentando meu olhar em nossas mãos juntas. Sorri de lado lembrando da primeira vez que ela segurou minha mão daquela forma. - Você é o amor da minha vida... - Levantei os olhos úmidos para olhá-la, encontrando seus lábios macios contra os meus.

Foi um beijo casto e suave. Fiquei de olhos fechados apreciando a carícia leve que recebia na bochecha.

- Quero estar com você, meu amor. - Demi selou nossos lábios novamente. - Todos os dias da minha vida. - Ela completou, escondendo o rosto na curva de meu pescoço, beijando morosamente minha pele quente. - Me leva com você para New York.

E então eu congelei. Abri meus olhos sentindo meu coração apertado, meus braços perderam as forças envolta do corpo junto ao meu. Por um curto tempo havia me esquecido completamente da existência de Ashley, e de tudo o que havia acontecido na noite passada. O arrependimento se instalou em meu peito novamente, expulsando a felicidade. O nervosismo me atingiu.

- Dem, eu... - Comecei hesitante temendo sua reação, seus olhos atentos se fixaram nos meus após uma mecha de meu cabelo ser delicadamente colocada atrás de minha orelha. - Vamos sair daqui? - Sugeri.

- Sel! - Apertei os olhos fortemente ao escutar aquela voz, seguida do som de passos descendo a escada de madeira. - Você viu o meu sut..

Senti os braços acolhedores me abandonarem lentamente, e o corpo de Demi se afastar do meu. Abaixei a cabeça respirando fundo antes de encarar a loira semi nua imóvel com o cabelo desordenado no outro lado da sala. Apenas vestindo uma camisa de botões aberta e calcinha, Ashley se dirigiu até o sofá pegando o sutiã vermelho, e mais uma regata preta. Eu só queria bater minha cabeça centena de vezes contra a parede.

- Me desculpem, eu não.. - Ela se calou, subindo a escada apressadamente.

- Demi... - Dei um passo até a morena pronta para tentar explicar mas ela se afastou. - Eu..

- Por favor... - Me interrompeu com a voz baixa. - Me diz que isso não é o que eu estou pensando.

- Demi, eu... eu sinto muito. Isso..

- Eu não acredito. - Soltou um riso seco ao me interromper novamente. - Na verdade, eu não esperava isso de você. Mas, pensando bem acho que mereci.

- Não, não diz isso. - Pedi tentando segurar as lágrimas que começavam a se formar em meus olhos. O nó na garganta quase não me deixava falar. - Ontem a noite eu estava... eu estava devastada. - Vi Demi abaixar o olhar, mantendo a expressão fria no rosto. - Depois que sai do seu apartamento, eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu... eu só conseguia pensar que havia te perdido e..

- E então você foi e transou com qualquer uma. - Me cortou seca, arqueando as sobrancelhas. - Isso ajudou você? - Me fitou friamente. Seu sarcasmo me embrulhando o estomago.

- Eu... - Balbuciei com a voz embargada. - Deixei ela se aproveitar do meu estado emocional, e me arrependo profundamente por isso. - Eu disse firme, me aproximando de Demi. Dessa vez ela não se moveu, percebi quando engoliu em seco.

- Você deixou porque você _quis_. - Estreitou o olhar focando o meu embaçado. - Mas, não importa. Eu havia terminado com você, certo? Foi isso o que você pensou enquanto estava fo.. - Se interrompeu apertando os olhos fechados. - Deus, eu sou tão patética. - Murmurou em seguida, me fazendo estremecer. - Acho que... eu não devia ter... seria melhor se eu não tivesse vindo até aqui. - Ela foi se virar para sair mas eu segurei seu braço.

- Não, por favor! Vamos sair daqui, vamos conversar em outro lugar...

- Eu não consigo conversar com você agora. - Virou o rosto com seu braço ainda preso em minha mão. Senti como se meu coração estivesse sendo triturado. - Preciso ir.

- Não. - Minha voz falhou. - Eu perdoei você Demi, então tente me perdoar também. O que houve com aquelas palavras lindas que me disse a minutos atrás? - A lembrei, escutando um suspiro entrecortado.

- Exatamente! A minutos atrás, antes de.. - Ela pausou, abaixando a cabeça. - Só... me deixe ir. É melhor assim, por agora...

- O que você quer dizer? - Indaguei soltando seu braço lentamente. - Demi... - Sussurrei implorando quando me deu as costas.

Não houve resposta. Permaneci inerte e perdida, assistindo ela ir embora.


End file.
